In the Pale Moonlight
by jelibeanne
Summary: He just wanted to be left alone. She was all alone in the world. Both of their lives would be forever changed by a late night chance meeting in a park. HellboyOC. Comic-verse with overtures of movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the first fanfiction that I ever wrote and I held it back all this time for various reasons. Time went by and I forgot about it. But with the release of the movie rapidly approaching and tickets to a Tom Waits concert firmly in hand (Who also happens to be Hellboy's favorite musician, too… I found that information /somewhere/ on the internet… I love the internet…), I brought the story back out and revamped it a little. Obviously, the introduction is quite lengthy, just like this author's note, so I do appreciate your patience. I also thank you for stopping by to visit.

* * *

Torie struggled to keep her balance on the icy sidewalk while also trying to evenly distribute the weight of her two overstuffed tote bags, each digging into a shoulder. It was a losing battle as she half walked, half skidded her way home.

The time was well past midnight and to say that she left the office much later than anticipated was an understatement. Grateful that her position at the women's shelter allowed her to bring her dog to work for nights like this – when it was bitterly cold and the night air was eerily silent, save for the few random sounds that were just random enough to be jarring – Torie made herself take several deep breaths to clear her mind and drive away scary thoughts. In fact, she forced herself to think about her dog and the impact he had on her clients. On the days she didn't bring Lancelot, most of the women were not as receptive to Torie's suggestions. Just having the dog nearby acted as a bridge of communication between the women.

But right now, Torie was just plain grateful for the canine companionship. Despite his pale fur, soulful brown eyes and ever-wagging tail, Lance could be a fierce warrior when provoked. If any bad guys decided to tangle with Torie or her dog, they would soon learn that they had underestimated both of them. But there were never any bad guys this late at night; they were all otherwise engaged in other activities… or asleep. Or there had not been any yet. It was just Torie's overactive imagination kicking into overdrive. Especially going past the city park – with its trees full of bare limbs reaching for the sky and the empty, black voids where playing fields materialized during the day – which gave her the creeps.

Torie muttered oaths to no one in particular as she worked at rebalancing herself on the icy pavement yet again and, in the process, dropped Lance's leash. As he was taught, Lance immediately dropped into a sit, but looked at his mistress beseechingly to pick up the leash.

After she regained her steadiness, Torie smiled and said, "Kinda cold on your butt, huh?"

Dark brown eyes looked back into her own, pleading to be allowed to stand.

With a chuckle, Torie carefully reached for the nylon leash, but was taken aback when Lance immediately stood before her fingers touched the fabric. The hairs on his back stood up in a ridge and his ears began to constantly swivel, listening to sounds that only he could hear. He only broke the rules when he felt his mistress was being threatened.

"What is it, boy?" Torie whispered. A low growl was his response and before Torie could react, Lance bounded off into the black inkiness of the park.

A wave of dismay washed over Torie. The darkness, and what lay in it, scared her more than anything else. It was the fear of the unknown. And now she was going to have to go face her fears head on. "Aw crap!" Torie said to herself, before taking a deep breath and following her dog into the darkness.

A nearly full moon hung in the sky and snow still hugged the earth, so Torie was able to follow her dog's tracks easily. He cut and wove through the open areas and made his way to the heavily wooded lot on the far side of the park. A walking trail wound its way through the woods, with benches and exercise stations staggered throughout its length.

Torie's feet made soft thudding sounds against the pavement, as the snow has already melted away from the asphalt in most areas. But the only pounding that Torie heard was her heartbeat pulsing in her ears and she was positive that it was loud enough for any of the creatures lurking in the dark, laying in wait, to find her. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why did Lance have to take off like this? Who knows what nasties came out after dark?_

Every so often, Torie would see a flash of blond, so she knew that she was going the right way despite the lack of snow on the pavement. Soon, the pathway curved off the left, but the dense trees kept her from seeing much around the bend.

As she made the turn, one of Torie's bags slid off her shoulder, threatening to send her flying as her balance was thrown off. Turning her gaze away from the path before her for a fraction of a second to look down towards her fallen bag, Torie tried to quickly right its balance without slowing her pace. When she looked back up, Torie couldn't believe the sight before her and stopped immediately in her tracks, sliding slightly on a patch of black ice.

On the park bench before her sat the indescribable. A large, crimson red man – with circular stumps of what looked to be horns on his forehead, inky black sideburns, a 'soul patch' under his bottom lip and hair pulled back in a samurai 'do, wearing a leather duster over a black shirt and black leather pants that ended above the toe tops of motorcycle boots – had his right arm, which was nearly three times the size of his other, slung casually on the bench back. He held a can of beer in his free hand and wore a scowl on his face. His eyes, golden and angry, were fixed on Lance, who was growling and in an aggressive stance.

"Please! Don't hurt my dog!" she begged, fearing to creep closer, but wanting her dog safely back by her side.

The golden eyes tore away from the dog to the woman on the path. Torie shivered, both out of cold and fear. But she held his gaze, refusing to allow him to see how afraid she truly was.

He had to give her props for that. Most women wouldn't make eye contact under better circumstances. However, he was royally pissed at himself for failing to hear her come up on him. He was trained better than that; he knew better than to let anyone approach him unaware. But he had an angry dog growling in front of him and who knew if the canine was going to attack. It would be ugly if the dog launched at him in front of the girl. Gone were the days when he could have explained to the canine that they should be friends, not enemies. "Lady, it's me who should be asking you to have your dog not hurt me!"

Torie's mouth opened to speak. Then closed it. Then opened it again. She turned her head, tilted her chin and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, completely befuddled. "Uhm, wait a minute! You… understood me?"

He furrowed his brow in frustration as he regarded the woman before him. She was young. If he had to guess, he'd put her in her early twenties. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight and her brown eyes looked almost black. Her hair, wavy and brown, spilled out from under a gray skullcap. _Spilling out like root beer._ He knew that she was scared of him, but she was also very curious. He smiled as he answered her question.

"You know, it was pretty dumb to say anything to me if you didn't expect me to understand. Besides, it's not like you were speaking some foreign language. Although I do understand some Spanish. Not much, but some. Mostly the food-related words. And some of the dead languages, but they don't do much good in situations like this. But English? Give me some credit!"

Torie stopped feeling quite so tense and allowed herself to absorb the surreal situation she was in. He was being sarcastic with her, but he also hadn't moved off the bench. Somehow, the situation seemed as normal as it did absurd. Why was she not running away? "This is crazy! I have to have been working WAY too many hours for this to even enter into my imagination. If I close my eyes, count to three and then open them, you won't be there."

"Lady, believe you me, with a mug like mine, I've tried that trick once or twice before. It just don't work," he said, rubbing his chin. With that, he took a long pull on his beer, shook it when it was empty and reached for another.

Her eyes narrowing in disbelief, Torie sucked in a breath. "You mean, this is all real? You're sitting here in front of me as real as my teeth are chattering here in the cold?" Her voice was low and incredulous.

It was everything he could do to not roll his eyes. Such drama… And all he wanted was a little peace and quiet. Instead, he did roll his shoulders and crack his neck to ease some of the tension that had coiled at the base of his neck. "Well, if you stopped talking for a sec, I might be able to tell you if your teeth were chattering or not. Otherwise, I'll tell ya that I'm as real as your dog growling at me."

Torie scurried forward and grabbed her dog's leash and pulled the canine back a few steps to the asphalt path. It was all too much for her to take in. She considered just walking away and pretending that this interaction never happened, but for as unthreatening as he seemed there was the reality that, for all intents and purposes, a demon was sitting right before her. With a quick breath, Torie spit out, "So, who are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just some shmo looking for some peace and quiet," he said, pointedly. Seeing that she was looking for more, he amended, "Hellboy. Maybe you've read about me in the newspaper or seen me on the evening news?"

Shaking her head slowly, Torie furrowed her brow in confusion. What on earth was he talking about? "I'm afraid not. I'm usually too tired or I'm not in the mood be sad. There is rarely any good that makes the airwaves and I see enough sad in my line of work. But now I'm sorry I missed you. What would I have seen there?"

He chuckled. "Oh, you know. The usual. Saving the world before bedtime." He was pleased that Torie smiled slightly and caught his pop culture reference, even though it was a few years behind the times. _But when am I not?_ "Tell you the truth, I'm just a guy who's trying to do his best in making the world a better place, but hardly ever gets the credit or thank you I deserve. Not bitter, just telling the truth." He took a pull on his beer, swallowing several times before setting the bottle down on his leg, and saw Torie nodding her head in agreement. He shrugged his shoulders again. "And you are?"

Torie was quite taken aback at the nature of the conversation and how he turned it back on her, despite how comfortable she felt talking to him. She felt her emotions see-sawing back and forth between being at ease around the... man and being on guard. Torie then narrowed her eyes and replied rather guardedly, "Wha-? Why… Why do you want to know?"

Hellboy shook his head and smacked his left hand against his forehead, the sound echoing in the darkness. It didn't escape his notice that the woman watched his hand arc up to his face. He hated it when people noticed his horn stumps. Hellboy filed them down to fit in better, to make them less obvious, but there was no masking their presence. A sigh slipped through his lips. He looked down at the dog sitting before him and then looked up at the woman standing before him. It was obvious she was cold, for she was holding the edges of her coat tightly to her frame. He could see that it was slightly worn and needed to be replaced a winter or two ago. A few flakes had drifted from the trees into her dark hair after a breeze had broken them from their moorings. Her pale skin was turning a soft shade of pink. And she stood before him, no longer afraid, but defiant.

"Because I told you my name. I just thought it would be nice to know yours. You know, trying to make polite conversation. Seeing as you're still here even though you found your dog."

Pursing her lips at the irritation creeping into his voice, Torie still wasn't sure that what she was seeing was real. But on the off chance that this wasn't her imagination going out of control, Torie ‑­figured she should be nice. A white cloud of breath escaped her mouth as she first sighed and then answered, "Torie."

"Well, Torie, I think you should just pick up your bags, collect your dog and head on back home. Just pretend that you never saw me."

A small sarcastic laugh sprung out from Torie's lips. "What? How do I know that you won't follow me home and…" She scrambled to think of an appropriate threat that wouldn't give him any ideas, but finished lamely with, "And eat me in my sleep?"

Hellboy groaned and rolled his head back in defeat, his gaze staring up at the heavens. She thought he was a monster. And in a way, she was right. But there was no way to explain that he was one of the good guys. He looked at her again, his brow furrowed in frustration. "So what are you going to do, stand there and stare at me until daylight? I can guarantee that you lucked out in finding me on this park bench rather than some of the city's more undesirable element. You know, here's a bit of unsolicited advice. Leave your dog at home and start taking the bus places. It's not safe for a woman to be out walking alone. That dog is not going to save you when you are facing the wrong end of a gun. Or, better yet, buy a car. Freaky people can still bother you at bus stops. And if you generally come home this late at night, the buses will have stopped running. So on your next day off, look into getting a car. In the meantime, go home and get some sleep. Unless staring at me is too entertaining for you to give up."

Feeling the blood drain from her cheeks, Torie narrowed her eyes at the lecture she just received. But she knew he was right, in part. But there were reasons for her actions. Reasons that were none of his business.

He interrupted her sulking and asked again, "Are you going to stand there and watch me until daybreak?"

Torie bit her bottom lip and pulled her coat tighter around her. "No. I don't know. It's just that I've never come across a…" Hellboy winced as the inevitable term monster or demon sprung from her lips. "Anyone quite like you."

Hellboy took a quick pull of his beer. She hadn't called him a monster. She hadn't called him a demon. She had treated him with some respect. Although it took her a moment to search for the right word. But he could understand her fear. It wasn't like he didn't know he painted an imposing image. But it also wasn't like he didn't go out all the time. However, he had to acknowledge a lot of stares come his way when he walked down busy streets. So he went to certain areas more than others.

"So if you're staying, you want a beer?" he asked.

"A beer?" A brow arched in confusion.

"Yeah, it's cold out here. Alcohol might warm you up."

"Is that why you're drinking?"

"Uhm… no. Love me the taste of some good beer."

Torie eyed the Budweiser in his hand. "That's not what I would call good beer."

"Oh? The King of Beers isn't good enough for you? And what do you consider to be of your caliber?"

Pausing a moment to consider an answer, Torie then shrugged good-naturedly and smiled tentatively. "Depends on what mood I'm in. I'm not the biggest beer drinker, but I generally drink micro-brews if I'm drinking beer. Sometimes I feel like drinking something foreign. I try to avoid the mass-produced stuff. Seems like it's, I don't know, missing something."

Hellboy snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, well, it's a little harder for me to shop." With his schedule of late, either he stopped working well after most grocery or liquor stores closed… or he was out of the country. And he had had drunk enough foreign beers in his life to start his own Strassenfest; he liked the simplicity of the American mass-produced beer. Hellboy shook his head and reached for another beer after polishing off the one in his hand.

Torie realized that she had hurt his feelings. She wasn't sure how he had acquired anything on his person: the leather pants he wore were custom tailored, as was his coat; there were bulges under his coat, along his waistline, that she figured were either gadgets, weapons, or both; and the beers he was drinking couldn't have been lifted. Or could they?

"So we're at an impasse. You won't go home because you're afraid of me and I just don't feel like going home quite yet because I want some privacy." Torie caught the emphasis he put on the last two words.

Considering her words, Torie realized that she was hesitating in going home. Not because she was afraid of the… man before her, but because she was enjoying the conversation. "I'm not afraid of you. I mean, I was. But you seem…almost… nice."

His white teeth glinted in the moonlight as a huge smile broke on his face. "Almost nice? Lady, I'm damn nice."

Torie felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Here was someone, something, who was as lost and lonely as she was.

"You're right, you know. I was butt ass tired when I left work and it's only getting worse. I should go home. It's late. I would say that the boogeyman comes out at night, but I may have just met him and he doesn't seem so bad." Torie ended her words with a smile to take out some of the sting. "And who knows? You still could very well be a figment of my imagination."

All Hellboy had wanted was some time alone after the job he had earlier in the day, but now, at the thought of Torie leaving, he realized just how little he wanted solitude and, in fact, wanted the company. Once she left, Hellboy already knew he'd feel a pang of regret tinged with loneliness.

"If you're not afraid of me, then let me escort you home. Or at least part of the way. If you believe in what you see before you, then you'll believe in the boogeyman. And he isn't as friendly as I am. Some scary creatures can come out at night."

"Worse than you?" Torie teased, but then immediately felt regret. Having spoken before she thought, Torie realized after the words left her mouth that he might not have found her amusing… or even know that she was joking. Geez, what I wouldn't give to take that back.

Hellboy swallowed hard. His heart even skipped a beat. Was it possible? Could it be? Was she actually… joking with him? Most people, especially women, didn't exactly warm up to him so making friends was generally a slow process. But here was a woman who was putting herself out there and trying to trust him. Or at least be sociable.

He smiled as he answered her question. "Oh, don't make me choose…" Hellboy winked to soften his words and after a moment, Torie's laugh sounded like church bells in the cold night air.

Torie bent to pick up her bags and motioned for Lance to get ready to follow her. When she stood, Torie responded, "Maybe someday I can try turning you on to some higher caliber beer. I'd offer to now, but you were wanting some solitude. Let me give you that. No need to walk me home – unless you're just looking for something to do. Otherwise, enjoy what's left of your night."

Rising from the bench, Hellboy shook his head. "I meant what I said; it's not safe for you to be out here by yourself. And actually, it's damn cold, Lady. And only getting colder. Maybe I could take a rain check on the beer and beg for a cup of coffee?"

Her lips curved upwards. "Only if you call me Torie. And all I have is powered cream."

"That's okay, I take it black." A pause. "Torie."

When she smiled at his acknowledgement of her name, Hellboy's arm hesitantly crept closer and closed the distance between them, cautiously reaching towards her. Torie looked up into his eyes, golden, more yellow than brown, but flecked with bits of amber, green and… kindness. However, his seven feet of height was an imposing presence next to her and Torie held her breath as she watched his left hand come closer. With a gentle touch, he slid the two bags off her right shoulder and slid them up onto his own. He then turned back to the bench and picked up the remains of his six-pack. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I suppose I am." Torie teased. "And thank you. They get heavy."

Pretending that the weight was almost too much to bear, Hellboy mock-staggered to the side for a step or two before asking, "Is all this work?"

Torie nodded her head and kicked at the snow in her path, sighing in frustration. "I'm so lucky in some ways. It's a great job. I get to do good deeds. I get to take my dog to work with me. But it's never ending. Just when you think you've made a dent, you get slammed with too many cases to count. It's like chipping away at an iceberg with a spoon."

Hellboy raised a brow and looked at the woman beside him out of the corner of his eye. And to think, only a few hours ago he was beating the crap out of gaggle of goblins. "Sounds a lot like me and my job."

"Yes, this 'saving the world before bedtime' job. What is it that you do?"

Hellboy reached into an inside coat pocket and pulled out a cigar. He bit off an end, spit the discarded part into a snowbank and planted the cigar between his lips. He knew he was buying time in answering, but he didn't care. He finally got his wish come true and intended on savoring the moment; how often had he wanted to find someone to talk to who had no idea of what he did or even who he was?

Hellboy felt, for the first time in a very long time, normal.

In an outside coat pocket, he found a matchbook, released a match from its base and struck it against his right forearm. The flame glowed bright in the dark night. Even Torie stopped and looked at it, enraptured at the minimal warmth it projected. He held the flame against the end of his cigar, took a deep breath and watched the tobacco glow. With a flick of his fingers, Hellboy launched the match into a snowbank where it extinguished with an audible hiss.

Hellboy took a deep puff, considering his words. It was a well-known fact what he did and whom he worked for, but since this woman seemed oblivious to his fame, for now he wanted a barrier between his real life and this… alterna-reality, no matter how fleeting it might last. "I do what I can to make the world a safe place. It's been one of those nights where you want to forget what happened, so maybe some other time I'll get into it all. But just be glad I'm one of the good guys. Because there are lots of bad guys out there that are scarier looking than I am."

Torie resumed walking, trying to think of something that was appropriate without being inconsiderate of his feelings. "Bad guys," she repeated softly. "Don't I know it. I'm the programs coordinator for a women's shelter and I've seen it all. I'm going to guess that you deal with beings much... broader in scope than I do, but I can't imagine it gets much worse than what my girls have been through."

Hellboy swallowed hard. He hated the thought of women or children hurt, regardless of their species. Although in dealing with the dark and lovelies out in the world, the females were generally the meanest and nastiest. He looked down at the woman walking beside him and asked, "Girls? You're but a girl yourself."

Torie motioned that they were turning left down the next street. "You are so sweet. I'm almost thirty." Hellboy nearly did a double take at the revelation of her age, for she looked so young and… innocent. "Lost both my parents a couple of years ago. I may not be old, but I feel ancient. These feet have walked many a mile trying to serve my fellow passengers on this planet. And without family, it gets tougher and tougher to fight the good fight."

Nodding in agreement, Hellboy slowed his steps and took another long drag of his cigar. "I never had a mother, but I lost my father not too long ago. We didn't always see eye to eye, but he meant the world to me. He taught me all of my morals and that faith is as important as facts..."

"Wait! I don't mean to be rude, but you… believe in… God?" Torie asked, incredulously, stopping in her tracks and turning to face the red creature beside her in complete disbelief.

Hellboy looked to the heavens and smiled at the irony, for a church steeple rose up into the night, a black silhouette against the navy blue sky. The timing could not have been more perfect. "Of course. Don't you?"

But before Torie could reply, Hellboy took a deep breath so he could plow on. He swallowed hard before speaking, unsure if he wanted to go down the path before him, but knew that there was no other option. "Lady… Torie… Some say I'm a demon. I'm sure you somehow categorized me in some way or another when you first saw me. Maybe even now. I, myself, don't really know about that. I'm a firm believer in people being judged for who they are on the inside rather than what they are on the outside. Call me a bleeding heart, but as far as one's faith… It's all in what you believe. And I found that it's just as easy to believe as disbelieve. And, sometimes, all you can do is have faith because there'll be times when you don't have anything else. Besides, I personally know that the boogeyman exists, so believing in God isn't that far of a reach."

Torie was quiet as she digested his words. "I don't know what to say. 'I'm sorry' seems so… trite."

"No sorries, okay? I just appreciate the offer of coffee and the conversation that goes with it. Now, let's get a move on; I'm freezing."

Silently, Torie started walking again, glad that Hellboy fell in step next to her. Both were quiet for several long moments as they passed by the combined areas of businesses and residential homes. A few snowflakes defiantly fell from the heavens. Torie interrupted the silence by changing the subject. "Did you know that snow is considered a mineral?"

Hellboy had been taking a drag on his cigar so he didn't answer right away. Instead, he looked up and watched a few flakes tumble around each other on their way down to earth. For some reason, he felt a sense of camaraderie with his fellow comrade of the night, despite her occasional doubts about his… character. "I can tell you're a gal who is a font of useless information. And let me tell you, I love useless information."

Torie ducked her head in embarrassment and smiled shyly, then continued walking. She felt, rather than saw, Hellboy's presence beside her. It was as if he radiated warmth on the cold winter night. And warmth to Torie, at that moment, meant hope. Knowing what an odd a picture as they made, Torie was nonetheless grateful for the company on the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

"I got's the penthouse unit," Torie said with a rueful smile, pointing at the third floor balcony of the nondescript concrete building rising before them. The area surrounding them was run-down, bordering on derelict. But flower boxes hung from the railing of the balcony Torie was pointing to and they were decorated with Christmas lights, which blinked a cheery welcome to them.

Torie began waking towards the front door of the apartment building. "I know, you were expecting something a little more… run down in this neck of the woods. But oh no! My place – primo. So don't be hatin'. And, as an added bonus, there's no elevator so we get to walk up three flights of stairs and get even more exercise tonight. I know, glamorous. Especially on grocery day, let me tell you."

Hellboy shook his head and chuckled quietly. He followed behind the woman he had met just moments before, if he thought about it, into her home. Feeling almost like a stray puppy, Hellboy mused that Torie had walked quite a ways that evening – night – and yet still seemed to have a spring in her step. It made him feel almost… guilty for feeling so ragged.

It also occurred to him that he was following a virtual stranger into their home. This never happened before and it was difficult for Hellboy to wrap his head around the idea. But after her initial momentary fear of him, Torie seemed to quickly accept that he would do her no harm. And while that Hellboy was grateful for that, it was her rapid acceptance of what he looked like that threw him.

But, Hellboy supposed, he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially when she was as young and refreshing – despite her world-weariness – as Torie was.

But for the moment, he was going to live by his credo of 'expect the worst, hope for the best' and not let himself get too emotionally attached to the woman. Having learned the tough lesson several times over in the past, Hellboy refused to let down his defenses so easily.

But that didn't mean Hellboy could enjoy her company while he waited for the other shoe to drop.

Silent except for the echoing sound of their footsteps on the metal steps reverberating all around them, they climbed the three flights of stairs to Torie's floor. A big, stenciled number 3 painted on the door at the top announced their destination. Torie pushed down on the door handle and Hellboy followed her and her dog into a hallway, where he was surprised to only see two apartment doors, one opposite the other, about halfway down the passageway. At the end of the hallway before him was a window with a draft that caused a gauzy curtain to flutter. Beneath it was a radiator that he doubted had been turned on in the past decade or so, it was so cold in the corridor.

A jingle of her keys brought his attention to the door in left of him. With a twist of her wrist, Torie opened the door and beckoned for Hellboy to follow her in.

He stepped over a doormat that directed him to 'Wipe Your Paws' and once inside, Hellboy took in his surroundings. Torie had shrugged off her coat and tossed it on the couch. She stuffed her hat in her coat pocket and after she unsnapped Lance's leash, she set it on a hook next to the front door. Torie headed towards the kitchen, following her dog as he bounded over to his water bowl, peeling off the green sweater she was wearing and setting it on the kitchen counter.

Hellboy was embarrassed at his disappointment that Torie was wearing a t-shirt beneath the sweater. He looked away and was glad her back was to him, so he was able to focus on his surroundings. There wasn't much to the apartment so Hellboy was able to absorb most of his surroundings pretty quickly. The apartment itself seemed almost like a loft, but with an enclosed bedroom. Posters of classic films hung in cheap frames and books were piled everywhere. There was a decidedly college flair to his surroundings, but the way everything was arranged made Hellboy feel that there was a maturity far exceeding Torie's years.

After a few moments, Torie realized that Hellboy was still standing near her front door. Mad at herself for not being a better hostess, Torie turned around closed the distance between them. Seeing the furrow of his brow, it dawned on her that he was unsure of himself. She found that realization rather endearing and that caused his physical appearance a little less intimidating.

But, feeling rather like Scarlet O'Hara, Torie reflected that she would deal with having a large, red man in her home some other day. Possibly inviting a… demon into her home was a bad idea, but it was a little too late to think about the consequences of that action after the fact. Besides, he wasn't acting malicious, just awkward.

"Want to take off your coat?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Uh, sure."

Hellboy shrugged off his leather duster and handed it to Torie, who tossed it on top of her own. When she turned back towards Hellboy, ready to invite him to follow her into the kitchen to get some coffee, a look of fear washed across her features. He followed her line of vision and saw that the weapons attached to the belt encircling his waist was her cause for alarm. More specifically, her gaze was focused on the Samaritan, his custom built gun that, now that he thought about it, had to be as big as Torie's head.

"Uhm, yeah. Let me… let me put this with my coat. I promise, not for use on you. More for use on the boogeyman and such I was talking about."

He deftly unbuckled his belt and slung it on top of his coat, careful of the relics and talismans tied around the perimeter. Hellboy then stepped forward, motioning Torie to head towards the kitchen by fanning his hands back and forth.

With one last glance over her shoulder towards the weapon's belt, Torie haltingly led the way to the kitchen. She was putting a lot of trust in him that the weapons weren't something for her to worry about. But he had taken them off, which Torie considered an act of peace, so she was going to pretend that everything was fine. She did take note, however, that Hellboy had a good number of reliquary attached to his person. That was very interesting indeed. Especially in light of the conversation that was had in the shadow of the church earlier.

Hellboy was painfully aware of her silence, it was as thick as peanut butter around them, but figured she hadn't freaked out and that the damage was done anyway. So he followed her retreating back deeper into the apartment. He had to admit that her apartment was warm and inviting, despite being an open floor plan with high ceilings. _Cozy_. He hoped that she would show him all of it, but for the moment he settled for admiring her kitchen.

The kitchen appliances and sink wrapped around the back right corner of the apartment, with a counter and overhead cabinets dividing the kitchen from the rest of the apartment, making it a galley kitchen of sorts. Barstools lined the counter on the outside and Hellboy slid his bulk into one of them as Torie walked behind the other side, searching for her bag of instant coffee and a mug in the cabinets above. After putting the coffee in the microwave to brew, Torie asked, "Want anything to eat?"

Her words interrupted his inspection of her apartment and caught him off guard. "Huh?"

Torie bit her top lip in amusement. He might look different from her, but it seemed that on the inside, there wasn't much separating him from other people in the world. "I think I'm plumb out of 'huh.' Must have finished all that the other day. But I can make you a sandwich or break out some cookies or something."

He rolled his eyes in response to her humor and with a chuckle, said, "Cookies would be good. But don't go to too much trouble for me. I'm not too hungry."

Torie grabbed a ponytail holder from a saucer on the counter and pulled her hair back, biting her lip in thought. After a moment, a smile crossed her lips and she pivoted, grabbing a paper grocery bag off the top of the fridge and plunked it down in front of him.

"My friend sent a care package and there's no way I'm going to eat next to any of this stuff, so dig in."

Seeing his hesitation, Torie tipped the bag on its side and spread the contents across the counter before her visitor. Before him appeared a bag of Oreo Double Stuff, a box Vanilla Wafers, a baggie of homemade oatmeal cookies, a box of cinnamon Graham crackers…

…and a bag of Baby Ruth candy bars.

"Wait," he breathed. "You're giving up your Baby Ruths to me?"

Torie smiled and shook her head in amusement. He certainly looked like a grown… _Man, not demon._ And yet he was acting like a kind in a… Don't _even think of finishing that thought, Torie._ "Have at 'em. You have no idea how much stuff I've already taken to work to share with my co-workers and the women I help, let alone consumed myself. There was enough junk food in that cardboard box over there to last until the end of time."

His eyes were glowing golden with excitement as he cautiously reached for the bag. "Lady, you have no idea how much your worth has increased in my eyes. Anyone who gives me Baby Ruths is someone who has made a friend for life." He bit into a candy bar and shook his head in bliss.

Then what she said seemed to dawn on him. "Care package? Don't you usually get that when you're far away from home or something?" he asked, chocolate and peanut bits falling from his mouth and sprinkling onto the countertop.

Torie chuckled as she set before him some coffee into an oversized mug. He was like a little kid who was given a rare treat. She was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that this being was sitting at her kitchen counter, but it was slow going in making friends for the four months she was in Connecticut, so an evening of companionship that wasn't of the canine variety was a nice change of pace. Besides, the situation was too trippy for her to believe it was actually happening. For all Torie knew, she could be having the most realistic dream of her life.

"Well, I moved here not that long ago. How I ended up in Connecticut is a rather long story that I'll share with you some other time. But my friend Monica sent it because she thinks I'm not making enough new friends out here. And she packed a box with so much junk food so I could offer it to people and make new friends. But whatever. You try making friends with the hours I keep. And really, I'm too busy to notice. But at least I met someone who can indulge in some of the sugar. I'll make sure I let her know," Torie finished with a smile and a wink.

As she continued watching him eat one candy bar after another, Torie took a sip of coffee from her own mug and decided that it needed creamer and sugar. _I have no idea how anyone can stand the taste of coffee black._

After turning her coffee from black to pale, Jessie pulled her ponytail holder out and set it back on the counter as she stirred her spoon. She then pulled her fingers through her tresses and shook her head to fluff it out.

"'…And her hair spilled out like root beer…'" Hellboy said, watching Torie toss her hair from over the rim of his coffee cup.

Torie looked into his eyes, surprised. The words that Hellboy said were so unexpected that Torie was speechless. But the more she thought about it, the more Torie realized that the guy in her kitchen actually reminded her of the music she would listen to, night after night, in order to shut out the loneliness – despite how lonely the music itself seemed to be. Their voices even sound similar, deep and scratchy. Almost like tires on a gravel road after whiskey had been poured all over it and then lit on fire.

"Burma Shave. Tom Waits," she replied. "I love that line. I love all of his lyrics, truth be told. But man, to have someone direct that line at me… wow. It's strange to admit, I know, but as soon as I heard that song, that line, I wanted someone to say that about _me_. I have never heard a better description of… anyone. So thanks. I think. But the ponytail thing is a bad habit of mine. Been putting my hair up and then taking it down incessantly for as long as I can remember."

"You like Tom Waits?" Hellboy was dumbfounded. He didn't think anyone as young as Torie would be interested in someone as undefinable as Tom Waits.

In response, Torie walked out of the kitchen and over to her coffee table and picked up a remote. Clicking it in the direction of her stereo that was next to her sliding glass doors, she smiled over at Hellboy as 'Old 55'came drifting into the room.

"You know, Sarah McLaughlin recorded a live version of this. I have it floating around somewhere. Not a big fan of covers, but I figure that it was more of an homage. And the Eagles… they didn't seem to 'get it,' despite doing a fantastic version of it. Fabulous song, but without the emotion of Tom's. So yeah, I love Tom Waits. He gets it, like no other." Torie took a seat next to Hellboy and smiled up at him. He nodded his head, unsure of what to say and was grateful he has able to sip his coffee instead of answering.

She suddenly sprung out of the barstool and said, "Hey, I've been a bad hostess. I'm sure you would be more comfortable on the sofa. Wanna relocate?"

Hellboy spun around and faced the rest of the apartment. The brown couch was oversized and overstuffed and, he had to admit, very inviting. He reached back onto the counter and picked up his cup of coffee. "Sure. But I don't want to be in your hair for too long. If you want to go to bed, I can head home."

Torie smiled and shook her head in the negative. "Naw… I'm off tomorrow, so don't sweat it. This has to be the most exciting Friday night I've had in a long time. Please… sit. Stay. Drink bad coffee. Eat a few candy bars. Listen to some Waits with me. And now that I've said that this is an exciting Friday night, you must think I'm really sad." She winked and motioned for him to follow her. "And now for the nickel tour, which you can have without moving. To your left is the restroom behind that closed door in the corner. Please lower the seat after use, as I don't want Lance drinking out of the toilet. You know where the kitchen is; if you want more coffee, have at it. In the far corner is my bedroom. Between the bedroom and bathroom is my balcony, in case that slipped your attention. And the rest of this room is compromised of my family room. Any questions?"

Hellboy raised his left hand.

"Oh my goodness. I wasn't expecting an actual question, but yes?"

He smiled and asked, "Where is the designated smoking area?"

"Uhm… That would be past those sliding doors and onto the balcony. There's an ashtray and an overhang to protect you from the elements. Anything else?"

"You're a smoker?"

Shaking her head, Torie plopped down on the couch. "Not really. I mean, I've been known to bum a drag off of people, but the ashtray is more for the friends I'm not making for when they'll start coming over." Torie wanted to kick herself painting herself as a total knob. _For the friends I'm not making. How much of a bigger loser can I make myself out to be?_ But Torie masked her face into complete irreverence and waited for another question from her newly formed friend.

Hellboy made a point of not making eye contact when his lips slid into a smile. Trying to cover his amusement by feigning interest in Torie's CD collection, he wandered over to her stereo and squatted before it, his tail swishing back and forth in time with the music.

"Thank you for not jumping on a perfect opening and making me feel like a loser, despite being one. Maybe next time, I'll be more entertaining."

Hellboy immediately stood and looked at Torie hard, feeling his heart skip a beat. "Next time? You mean you're willing to have me come back?"

Torie wrinkled her brow. She actually hadn't really thought about that; the words had just popped out of her mouth. But after a moment's pause, she replied, "That's more your call than mine. I'm gathering that you making a visit would require some work on your part. But sure." Torie shrugged her shoulders. "That is, if you don't eat my dog or anything. Now c'mon and sit down, you're making me nervous!"

Hellboy ruffled her hair as he walked past her and sat down with exaggerated grace on the sofa. Lance had curled up on one end and the dog beat his tail against the fabric in greeting. Hellboy laughed and rubbed his left hand along the dog's back in salutation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

It had been just over a week since Hellboy had left Torie's apartment and he was nervous pushing open the door to the stairs leading up to her home – but she had told him to come back "any time." And he was hoping against hope that she meant it… literally.

As Hellboy slowly climbed the steps, he was convinced that his footsteps echoed loudly enough to announce his returning presence. He opened the door to her floor and faked a coughing fit in case his clomping up the staircase failed to announce his presence. But when Torie opened the door, right before Hellboy was about to knock, he gave the poor woman a fright. She was on the phone and shrieked into the receiver.

Frantically motioning Hellboy into her apartment lest her neighbor across the hall came out to investigate, Torie looked both ways before shutting the door behind him and then nervously laughed into the phone. "No, no Monica. Everything's alright. I was about to go get the mail when I opened the door and saw a friend who swung by unannounced. No big deal. He just startled me."

Although she raised a brow in curiosity, Torie smiled at Hellboy and waved in the direction of the fridge, then pantomimed opening a beer and drinking it. Once Hellboy understood that he was free to help himself, Torie got a wink and a wave in return.

But her smile quickly dissipated when Torie went back to listening to the person at the other end of the telephone line. "What?! No, NOT a boyfriend. Why are you always wanting me to get into a relationship? As it is, I hardly ever see you, but if I did start dating, you could kiss those brief, fleeting moments goodbye."

Torie rolled her eyes in frustration as she paced before her balcony doors and Hellboy laughed, deep and rolling. She closed her eyes and stopped in her tracks, wishing for the ability to get lost in the melody and wrap it around her like a blanket, but instead she nodded her head and pulled out the ponytail holder she wore, slipping it onto wrist before resuming her pacing.

"Okay, yes – it's a guy. There! Are you satisfied? Does me telling you that make you happy? What? Oh, I met him in the park the other day and after a while, he came back for coffee."

Hellboy figured that Torie could use a drink more than he could at that moment and held out a beer towards her, but she shook her head in the negative. She mouthed 'thank you' to him and held up her index finger, indicating she'd drink it in a minute. He nodded in understanding and put it back in the fridge.

"Monica! First you tell me to date and then you chastise me for having a guy over for coffee. Which WASN'T a date, alright? Which is ONLY me making another friend. Don't be getting ideas."

A look of panic came across Torie's face while Monica began talking. It was obvious that she was thinking quickly to formulate a response to whatever it was that her friend was asking. Torie bit her bottom lip and eyed the large, red fellow before her before answering.

"His name?" she slowly repeated. Torie looked at Hellboy and frantically gestured for his help. Would he be cool with the idea of other people knowing they were… friends? _Well, what else can I call him? And frankly, what to call him? Do I give up his identity? _

Hellboy scratched his chin as he thought of an appropriate answer, then shook his head in defeat, shrugging his shoulders. He was secretly pleased that Torie wanted to spare him from being public knowledge, but Hellboy wasn't sure if she wouldn't spill the beans. Try as he might, Hellboy couldn't come up with anything witty, but prayed that Torie didn't tell her friend his real name; he was enjoying the anonymity he had with Torie. Unsure of how long going incognito would last, Hellboy was grateful for the unique situation he was in and he hoped to ride it out for as long as possible.

Now, he only hoped he had genuinely surprised her with his unannounced visit and that she didn't scream because of how he looked.

Iritated with his lack of help, Torie shot Hellboy a dirty look before walking back over by the sliding glass doors in her pacing. A lot of help he was in helping to hide his identity. Another moment or two and Monica would figure out that Torie was stalling because she was trying to concoct a plausible answer. She laid her forehead against the cool glass in the hopes that an obvious answer would come to her.

It did.

"Well, actually, it's Sam. Sorry, got momentarily distracted there. You know me and my shiny moments – just like a cat. Now, I'm going to let you go as I have said male visitor here and he can hear everything I have to say. I'll call you later this week. Okay? Uh huh. Bye."

Torie clicked her cordless phone off and plopped down on the couch with a loud sigh. She laid her head back and chuckled to herself as she closed her eyes. Torie then turned her head to her left and let her gaze settle on the beer-drinking guest sitting next to her.

"You scared the crap out of me," she informed him, her eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline.

"Sam?" he countered, desperately trying to hide a smile.

Torie shrugged nonchalantly, but blushed. "Yeah… well… I was stuck. A lot of help you were! But the other day when we met, you acted like I should know who you were. So I'm presuming that others would be less dense than I am. Would you like me to tell people your real name? Because I can, you know. It's just that you seemed so… relieved that I knew so little about you that you almost became… mysterious – for lack of a better word – about what you do. And I figured you might not want to advertise where you are and who you're friends you're with. Because, I figure, a seven-foot tall red man living in Connecticut is pretty memorable."

Hellboy nodded his head and shrugged shoulders in a quiet acknowledgement of her reasoning.

Torie continued, "And besides, you're so not like your name and Red just seems so damn obvious. So I just spit out Sam. You kinda seem like a Sam to me. Unless you hate it. Not that it really matters because I don't think Monica will be coming out here any time soon."

"Hate it?" Hellboy looked at Torie as if she were crazy. "What's to hate? It's so… normal sounding. My own name always reminds me of how different I am. Of where I came from. Which I hate, hate, hate. Man, that is actually the coolest thing anyone could ever do for me. I'm… touched. But why Sam?"

Torie blushed deeper, a reaction Hellboy found very charming, but she shrugged it off with a roll of her eyes and the comment, "Yeah, touched in the head. Now, since you came in here unannounced and nearly caused me to have a heart attack – and yes, I told you to come by anytime so don't be gettin' that look – why don't you get your happy butt up off the couch and get me my beer you tempted me with earlier? I could sure use it. And just so you know, normally I would be a good host and see what I could do for you, but I think I can by-pass being gracious. For now." She winked at him and he ruffled her hair as he stood. His touch, while so innocent, was also an intimate gesture that caused her to glow. To his retreating back, she said, "And Sam because of that samurai 'do."

The newly anointed Sam chuckled to himself, fingering the ponytail holder in his hair, as he crossed the room to the fridge. Opening the door and peering into the unit, Hellboy saw that Torie had bought quite a variety of beer. He didn't notice when he snatched his brew earlier, having just grabbed the one closest to the front. Resting his right arm on the open door as he squatted down to study his options. before Hellboy realized it, his weight was tipping the refrigerator forward and a sudden bang scared them both.

"Aw crap, Torie! I didn't mean to do that!"

Torie hopped up from the couch and scurried over to the kitchen. On the floor, sugar and flour were spilled everywhere as her canisters lay dented on their sides. With a rueful sigh, she patted Hellboy on the back and tugged on him to stand up from the squatting position he was in. Before standing, he looked at her over his shoulder and said, "I'll pay for all this."

Torie continued her upwards tugging as her hands slid under his armpits. She knew she was no match in strength against Hellboy, but Torie also knew he felt worse than her needed to. "Rubbish. Let me get a broom and sweep this up. Flour and sugar are probably the two least used items in my kitchen. And the canisters are only banged up a little. I can get those fixed in no time flat. Now have a seat at the counter and tell me what brought you by this afternoon. I have to admit, I never thought I'd see you come by here in the middle of the day. You seem more like a drop-by-when-it's-really-dark-out-so-you-attract-less-attention-from-my-neighbors kind of guy."

Slowly, Hellboy stood and went around the counter to a stool. He looked at her glumly as Torie grabbed a broom and swept up the dry goods into a dustpan. He took a long pull on the beer bottle as she set the canisters on the counter.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

A hand went to her hip as she sighed. "What brings you by? Just a visit or is there something I can help you out with?"

His chuckle was completely devoid of mirth. "Bad night at work. I got back into town at around dawn or so and caught a few hours of sleep, but I realized that I just wanted to escape to a place where I could just be a guy who liked to have a beer with a friend and watch a little bad TV with someone who would help him make fun of the program." He had to turn away from the look of concern that Torie cast his way. Hellboy could feel her brown eyes watching him carefully. He didn't want sympathy, just a distraction.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Torie really wanted to ask him what it was that he did, but thought it prudent to push the issue some other time and instead just nodded her head in acknowledgement. She then set aside the broom and walked around the counter and grabbed Hellboy by his stone hand, the intimate gesture not lost on him, and led him back over to the couch. Torie directed him to sit and went over to her collection of DVDs. Her finger skimmed over the spines of the cases and finally stopped. Pulling one off of its shelf, she opened the case and popped it in the DVD player.

Hellboy raised a brow. "What are we gonna watch?"

Torie's lips curved into a smile. "Who doesn't feel better when they see Kermit introduce the Muppet Show?" She then plopped down next to her friend, kicking her heels up onto her coffee table.

And so they spent the afternoon watching episodes of the Muppet Show until they had watched all that Torie owned, which Hellboy had to admit was a never-ending assortment. Then they switched to her animated films, starting with "Lilo and Stitch" and ending with "Finding Nemo."

When Nemo finally made it back to his dad, Torie eyed the empty bags of chips, cookies and popcorn that were piled up on the coffee table. Having a beer led to another, which led to snacks. Which led to a massive consumption of junk food. Just looking at the remains of their afternoon binge made her stomach hurt. Torie groaned as she slid her bottom across the seat of the couch, until her tush was halfway hanging off and her weight was held up by the balls of her feet. "I so need to go for a run after all the crap we just ate, but all I want to do is lay around and complain about it."

Hellboy nodded his head slowly in agreement. He had a high metabolism and worked out whenever there was a chance, but all this junk food pushed even his limits. Hellboy didn't relish the idea of going home and putting some time in doing crunches or the like, but realized that he'd never be able to sleep otherwise.

The two didn't move, absorbed in their own thoughts, and not noticing when Lance quietly walked over to the sofa. The dog had been patient for hours, waiting by the door to be let out. Realizing he was going to have to take matters into his own hands, Lance wedged himself between his mistress and his competition on the sofa. Looking at Torie with big, mournful eyes, Lance pleaded for relief.

"Uhm, that looks like last call for me," Hellboy laughed. "Lemme grab one last beer and I'll walk out with you two."

Torie pulled herself up to a sitting position and rubbed her dog's ears, nodding. "You want anything to eat before you head back to your homestead, though?"

"Nah, I ate way too much junk food and, anyways, I took up enough of your time, Torie girl. I have reports that need to be completed and reading I need to catch up on." Hellboy stood and then stretched. Torie was glad her apartment had high ceilings because any place else, Hellboy's fists would be through the roof.

Torie noticed that as he stretched, his shirt pulled out of his pants and a patch of his belly showed. She was surprised at just how cut and muscular he was. Berating herself for looking, Torie turned away and began collecting empty bags. "Ooohhh…you make it sound so exciting. Almost as much fun as I'm going to have making a slideshow presentation for the Board of Directors meeting that's happening in three days."

The smile on his lips Torie could only describe as devilish. "We have glamorous lifestyles."

While Torie was tossing the trash, Hellboy snapped the leash onto Lance's collar, pleased that the dog allowed him to do so. Maybe it was because the leash meant relief, but Hellboy chose to believe that the dog knew he was a pal and wanted to do good by Torie.

The trio made their way out of the building and onto the sidewalk. There was a hint of a chill in the twilight air, perfect for feeling melancholy. Torie and Hellboy were quiet, thinking far-away thoughts while the dog sniffed at the base of a speed limit sign. Hellboy bit off the end of a cigar once he finished his beer. The striking of the match head echoed in the stillness. Both watched, enraptured, as the end of the cigar glowed hot in the darkness.

Once the dog was finished, Hellboy began a slow sidestep away. He felt awkward and out of place. He didn't "hang out" with friends. Leaving the first time had been much easier, as Torie threw him out, laughing as she did so, when she started to fall asleep on the couch. This time, there was no definitive reason for his leaving; it was just time to go.

"Hey, you big goob, be careful going home," Torie said, interrupting Hellboy's torment. She shook her head at his not so subtle attempts at leaving and smiled at his discomfort. "Here, give me a hug and get out of here. Oh, but here's this. Call me if you ever want to talk. But feel free to swing by any time, as I told you before. Open door policy. Can't always promise I'll be home when you do, so give me a buzz if you're going out of your way. Cell phone is always on me."

Hellboy took the business card that Torie extended to him, taking note that it wasn't issued by the shelter Torie worked for or was one she created for herself. Rather, it was for a private office in New York, although no information was listed as to company name. He didn't feel like asking, so he slid into an inside coat pocket and hugged her. It was probably from her previous job and since the cell number was still the same… Regardless, it felt so good to have someone display affection towards him that the dejection he felt moments before dissipated.

"I'll catch ya on the flip side," he said with a wave, then turned away and headed off into the dark. Torie wasn't sure if he heard her say, "Later," but stood on the sidewalk and watched his retreating back until he was out of sight. She then sighed, patted Lance on the head and led the dog back indoors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

And so the friendship between Hellboy and Torie began to take on a pattern.

About once a week or so, both of their schedules permitting, Hellboy would swing by Torie's apartment and forget about his job – and what he looked like – for awhile. After his first visit, where he showed up empty-handed, Hellboy always came bearing gifts, despite Torie's protests to the contrary. Never anything substantial, the presents were generally something small and usually kitschy, but occasionally there were the few items that took Torie's breath away.

There were nesting dolls from Russia that were blond-faced greyhounds that looked like Lance. There were the opal earrings that were modeled after a piece from some European royalty's collection. There was the water globe of the Paris Opera house with a figure of the Phantom tucked down in the base, which represented the sub-cellars of the theater, while Christine and Raoul danced in the snow. And while sometimes it might be nothing more than a postcard bought at an airport or hotel gift shop, Hellboy never failed to remember Torie.

As it was, Torie felt guilty for the showering of gifts and occasionally had twinges of doubt that they given only in the name of friendship. Especially on the days when she came home from work to find a present waiting on her doorstep – the twinges of shame made Torie feel that she was somehow disappointing Hellboy on the days she had a life outside of her apartment, even if that life was actually only her working late.

However, Torie also tried to be pragmatic and figured the offerings were payment for all the beers and meals she provided. Regardless, there was guilt with every kind gesture bestowed upon her. She felt that she didn't really deserve any of what he brought, but Torie graciously accepted the gifts each time they were presented and tried to counter with better and better foodstuffs in return. Even if the large quantities of food and beer was causing her to put more mileage on her running shoes to counter the increased consumption of calories and her salary from the non-profit agency was being worn thin.

Torie had an inkling, but had no idea of the magnitude of gratitude Hellboy felt towards her. He was beyond thrilled at having a friend outside of work. To say that his world was small could be construed as inaccurate as he saw places and beings that most couldn't even imagine, but Hellboy's world as a member of 'normal' society was indeed expanded by leaps and bounds each time they hung out because instead of just dreaming of a normal life, he was actually getting to live it. And as his confidence in their friendship grew, Hellboy began to reveal more about his life outside of Torie's apartment, thus trying to merge the two halves of his life into one.

But with everything he shared, Hellboy knew there was the possibility that the information might scare Torie away. So he came bearing gifts; a not-so-subtle way of bribing Torie to remain his friend.

But all his stress was for naught because Torie didn't even bat an eyelash when Hellboy started talking the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. She would never admit it to him, but the idea of having someone who looked like Hellboy in her life had sent Torie to church more times in the short tenure of their friendship than all the times she had gone in the past handful of years. And each time she prayed for advice or guidance, Torie felt the same – safe. Since the results were always identical, she began embrace the idea of not judging a book by its cover.

Hellboy was super hesitant to talk about what he did for a living and only was forthright about it when Torie asked what it was exactly that caused all the cuts and bruises she would tend to over and over again when he visited. After taking in a deep breath, he told the Reader's Digest version of his life with the Bureau his 'father' founded and the many misadventures Hellboy and his co-workers had along the way.

Abe Sapien, Hellboy's best friend, was a merman and an invaluable member of the team. He had certain abilities that Hellboy admitted to sometimes being envious of that helped crack many a case. Having been curious about the world Hellboy lived in, Torie felt that she was being granted an all-access backstage pass and decided not to waste the opportunity, so she had asked several insightful questions about his friend that caused Hellboy to take several long moments to consider. When Hellboy began painting a picture of Abe being a nerdy know-it-all, while Hellboy portrayed himself in the role of brute strength, Torie made him tell her tales of their adventures together. His heart warmed at the smile that came across her face as a response to his impassioned stories of his aquatic friend.

But Hellboy was more hesitant to talk about Liz Sherman, trying to keep any real dialog about her to a minimum. However one night, after a few beers, he tried to outline their friendship. It came out in fits and bursts, but Torie eventually learned of a woman who had pyrotechnic abilities and who was learning to better control them, but occasionally had those powers get the best of her. And because of her inability to feel normal – despite looking mainstream – she left the Bureau more times than Hellboy could recall… but always came back. Torie also learned that Hellboy was immune to the power of fire, as he had rescued others, as well as Liz, from her raging infernos more than once.

Maybe it was the beer talking, maybe he just wanted to put it out there, but Hellboy confessed that he sometimes crushed on Liz. He spoke of her in quiet, hushed tones, almost reverently. Torie felt a twinge of jealousy and a knot in her stomach twist as Hellboy regaled her with tales of their cases, but she mentally chastised herself for hours after he left that night for feeling the way she did. But she did feel much better when Hellboy continued on and said that Abe and Liz seemed to be having growing feelings for each other.

But after Hellboy talked about hanging out with his two friends who were busy exploring the dynamics of their evolving relationship, the conversation then turned into a drunken discussion of being third wheels and the inability to find someone worthwhile. Both bemoaned their lines of work being a reason, but Torie knew that she had it way easier than a man who was of a whole other species.

_Who knew that thought would ever pop into my head?_

_That_ discussion lead to why holidays, and birthdays, suck when you're alone.

"So, Sam, how old are you?"

Hellboy, who was stretched out on the couch, smiled as he looked down at his friend. Ever since his nickname was made spur of the moment, Torie continued calling him Sam, to which he was ever appreciative. Even when the questions she asked were of a vein he didn't wish to answer.

Torie was sitting on the floor, her left leg stretched out before her as she painted her toenails a bright shade of blue. Her tongue stuck out she a little bit in concentration, a gesture Hellboy was sure Torie was unaware of, as she tried to apply the polish without smears. She was failing miserably. Hellboy figured that the four beers she drank had something to do with it.

Dragging a hand across his face, Hellboy sighed. "Aw Torie. I don't want to play this game. Let's just say I'm an old man and leave it at that."

Torie paused mid-stroke and smiled impishly up at her friend. "Then a new game. How old were you when you when you had your first—?"

"I'm sixty-three years old," Hellboy blurted out. He didn't even want to contemplate how her question was going to end.

Torie eyes widened in surprise because there was no way he was telling the truth. But why would he lie about something like that? Her shell-shocked expression quickly disappeared and was replaced with a long appraisal. Over the course of their visits, Torie had to admit – if only to herself – that she had noticed, and even appreciated, the physique of her friend. Broad shoulders and chest tapering down to a trim waist, held up by muscular legs; there was no way not to notice when he wore skintight t-shirts and leather pants.

But sixty-three years old? Torie had figured him to be ten years older than her – at most. And in actuality, he really did look quite a bit younger than she was – a fact that now sat upon Torie quite uncomfortably. But instead of brooding or contemplating his answer, she decided to pounce upon what Hellboy wouldn't let her ask. "Ha! You _are_ scared of something! That's funny. But damn, Sam, you sure have aged well. I can only imagine what you looked like when you were half your age."

Hellboy could feel his cheeks warm and only hoped that there wasn't obvious color on his face. He looked around for something to throw, but since Torie had moved the coffee table out of way to paint her nails, he saw that he was unarmed. Seeing the look of triumph on her face made Hellboy laugh, deep and low. The rumbling from his chest cased goosebumps to pepper her arms and Torie wanted to wrap herself up in his laugh like a blanket.

It was his turn to ask. "And how old are you, little missy?"

Torie rolled her eyes as she felt a blush creep across her cheeks. With a sigh, she laid back on the floor, oblivious to her t-shirt riding up. Hellboy was surprised to see a piece of jewelry sparkling at her bellybutton. He was also surprised at how erotic he thought it was.

Her words broke him from his thoughts. "Just turned thirty about a month back."

"I missed your birthday?" The guilt tinged his words so heavily that Torie turned her head and stuck out her tongue as she rolled onto her side.

"Weren't we just discussing how birthdays suck and how we don't like to acknowledge them?" she asked, exasperation coloring her words.

Hellboy scoffed in reply, "Yes, but you're much to young to be so jaded about birthdays yet. I was figuring it was just sympathy bitterness for my plight."

Torie snorted and waved her hand in dismissal. "Whatever."

A brow arched in mock annoyance, but the smile curving his lips nullified the message. "Did you just 'whatever' me?"

Torie didn't answer, but the reciprocal smile on her face could have split her head in two. Hellboy chuckled and shook his head, his gaze arcing up to the ceiling. The time he spent with Torie countered all the long hours, the severe beatings, the crappy food in crappy motels that he had endured in his life. He wasn't known as the most mature member of his group, but Hellboy felt like he could shed his role as world-saver and actually become an average guy when they hung out. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he could feel so free as he did when ensconced in Torie's apartment.

Needing to move around lest he get more philosophical, Hellboy stood and asked, "Hey, want another beer?"

Torie knew that she should cut herself off, that her recent attempts to keep up with Hellboy were foolish and would come back to bite her in the butt. And the tummy. And the thighs. But, as she looked up at him and saw the question in his eyes, Torie debated if trying to keep up with him might not be so bad. Barriers came down with alcohol consumption. And while Hellboy didn't look… conventional, there was something… appealing about him.

But then there came the realization that one more beer might have her acting like a bigger ass than she already felt she was. And that enough barriers may have been dislodged for one evening. "Uhm, nah. By the looks of how bad my toes just came out, I think I hit my quota a beer or two ago. But please, have at 'em."

Hellboy reached down and grabbed her ankle, making a production out of inspecting her polish job. The touch of his hand, warm and rough, caused Torie to suck in her breath, as did his gentle guiding of her foot towards his knee. All Torie was conscious of was the fact that her legs were becoming an ever-wider V. And she was also conscious of the fact that the leg of hr shorts was gaping open; Torie briefly closed her eyes in embarrassment and hoped that she was wearing pretty undies instead of her usual granny panties.

_Don't make a big deal out of it, but make a point_.

"You know, I'm fully aware that my toenails look terrible, thank you very much, but now I feel like a freakin' wishbone. Now go get your beer and leave me to wallow in my disgrace of a paintjob."

Hellboy realized that he had put Torie in a compromising situation and with an embarrassed duck of his head, deposited her foot back on the ground. _Dumb ass! Dumb ass! Dumb ass!_ With a sheepish grin, his picked up the empty beer bottle he had set on the floor and got up to retreat to the kitchen in search of another libation. _Damn, if I don't need another drink now._

But Torie grabbed his tail, stilling Hellboy in his steps, and said softly, "Hey… Don't look like you're about to jump off a roof or anything. It's all good. And don't even begin to sigh like that! But do me this one huge favor and you'll have my everlasting gratitude."

Hellboy eyed his friend with the tiniest bit of apprehension. He knew that Torie could see his embarrassment at his faux pas, but the playful tone in her voice made it seem like it was yesterday's news. She squeezed his tail, as if honking a bicycle horn, wanting an answer.

"And what is it that I can do for you?" It bothered him that his voice came out so low.

Torie's lips curved into a smile, her eyes lighting with amusement. He was still so unsure of her. "Grab me a bottled water from the fridge and the box of Vanilla Wafers on top the fridge. I think there's a few Baby Ruths still up there too, if you're interested." Torie wanted to smooth out some of the tension she could see in the muscles of Hellboy's face. His brow was furrowed and his jaw clenched, both common reactions for him when in a situation that made him slightly uncomfortable but wanted to pretend that everything was all right. Torie winked at Hellboy and bit her bottom lip to squelch a laugh, letting him know that she wanted the munchies more for him than herself, but was presenting them as a peace offering.

With an almost audible snap, Hellboy pulled his tail out of Torie's grasp indignantly, but then winked back, softening his actions. He could hear her laugh as he made his way into the kitchen, but knew it was out of amusement, not mocking. Paranoia was one of his huge weaknesses and he lived in constant fear that Torie would some day come to her senses, realizing that she let a monster come into her home on a regular basis.

And as he opened the refrigerator door to grab the bottles, Hellboy was mentally chastising himself over the position he had put Torie into. Not that he wouldn't like seeing her… _Stop it! She's your friend! _Hellboy grabbed the beverages and snacks, and then headed back to the sofa.

Torie had plopped herself onto the couch by the time Hellboy came back with the beer and water, her body laid down on the length of the furniture. He lifted her ankles and slid his bulk under them, then deposited her feet onto his lap.

"Thank you, kind sir," Torie said upon being presented her bottled water, the seal already broken with a twist of Hellboy's wrist.

Hellboy nodded in acknowledgement and took a long pull on his beer. Casting a gaze her way, he watched as Torie struggled to sit up so that she could drink her water, her legs swinging off his lap and onto the floor. Sighing, he let his gaze drift to the city lights beyond her balcony doors. The weight of melancholia settled onto his wide shoulders despite knowing that he and Torie were cool. But there was still doubt that she would banish him from her life… and the irony would be the banishment would not be because of how he looked.

Beyond the sliding doors of the balcony, so many people were out there, chilling out like the two of them… and yet he felt like an imposter. That he would be found out for the fraud he was and be persecuted like the monsters that were not so different than himself, that he fought in the name of justice. After a long swallow of his beer, he held the bottle to his chest and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes in defeat. "How often do you think about the separation between yourself and the people in the shelter?"

Torie sobered slightly and wrinkled her brow in concern. What on earth was he talking about? It was obvious that the light banter from earlier had dissipated and a darker pallor would be taking over the rest of the evening. Never having done it before, but knowing he sorely needed it, Torie weighed the ramifications of giving him a hug. Folding her legs up under her, she tried scooting closer, but her drunken momentum carrying her farther forward than she anticipated and nearly causing her to knock heads with her friend. As it was, Torie had to brace herself against his shoulder lest she land in Hellboy's lap.

She swallowed hard when she noticed how close her lips were to Hellboy's, of which Torie suddenly found fascinating. Forgetting about his question, Torie found herself staring at his mouth. Until he quietly coughed. Pink staining her cheeks, she flashed a brilliant, if nervous, smile and remembered his question.

Leaning against her friend, Torie pressed her cheek against the warmth of his bicep. She already missed the quips from earlier, but knew that this had weighed heavily on him for a long time, if not for almost forever. Torie was not about to laugh off his concerns. "Uhm, all the time. I feel so blessed that I can help who I can, but I know it's all just a matter of luck that the tables aren't turned. That it's not me escaping from an abusive situation. That it's not me with my finances completely in the toilet because someone ruined my credit. That… Yeah, I think about it all the time. But you know, I also think about the fact that there's a reason why I'm at where I am. If the tables were turned, would the person I'm helping be able to help me? Most times, I can't come up with a yes to the question, but generally I'm able to think of her in a position of equal importance, just not doing what I do."

Hellboy set the beer between his legs and wrapped his arm around Torie's shoulders, pulling her head to his chest. Whispering into her hair, he said, "Some days, I get scared that the tables are going to turn."

Torie's response was to wrap her arms around his chest. "Then that fear is going to make sure it never happens."


	5. Chapter 5

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I posted earlier today, but this is a short chapter and I won't be able to update for a few days. I hope this will tide you over until I can get back here.

* * *

"Hey Tor, you got any plans for this Sunday afternoon?"

Torie turned away from the plants she had been watering by her bedroom door and faced Hellboy, a witty comeback dying on her lips. The look on his face was so hopeful that Torie felt her heart melt, so she set down her watering can and crossed over to where Hellboy was camped out on the couch, where he pretended to flip through a magazine.

This was progress. Ever since the evening where she had painted her toes and then tried to comfort Hellboy, the two of them had gone through all of the motions of being fine, but Torie knew that her friend was still highly uncomfortable around her. She had a meeting scheduled for noon that day, but knew that rescheduling it for breakfast the next morning would be no problem.

"What you got in mind, big guy?" Torie countered, her hand settling onto her hip and her chin jutting out as a brow arched and her lips curved into a smile.

Hellboy chewed on his bottom lip in worry. This was a big step he was taking, introducing his friends to Torie. But she was a part of his life and the time Hellboy spent with her, cooped up in Torie's apartment during their visits, made it seem like they were having an illicit affair rather than being friends just hanging out. But Hellboy was the one who squelched visits outside her apartment, as he was inevitably recognized almost everywhere he went and stared at by those who did not.

Taking a deep breath, Hellboy ducked his head so that he didn't feel the weight of Torie's gaze. "I was thinking that you might like to join my friend Kate and I for lunch that day. I haven't mentioned Kate, I don't think. I dunno, maybe I have. Anyway, we occasionally work together, but I really think that you two would get along great. She's a professor of folklore at New York University and when I mentioned you to her, she asked that I invite you along." Hellboy nervously rubbed his left horn stump. He felt like a 13-year-old boy asking a girl to a middle school dance. This wasn't going how he had planned. Back in his bathroom, when he had been rehearsing this against his bathroom mirror, things had come out much more suavely.

Torie, who could see that Hellboy was asking her to enter his primary social circle with great anxiety, took pity on the guy. She came over and sat down next to him on the couch. Hellboy tried hard to avoid looking Torie in the eyes, but she held firmly to his chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"Sam," she said softly, "of course I want to meet your friend, Kate. I'm flattered that you asked. So, where is it that I'll be meeting you all?"

Hellboy smiled down at his friend. He was fully aware that Torie sensed his apprehension, but so appreciated her understanding. In his mind, he could already see Torie spending time with his friend – with and without his presence. Torie and Kate would be going to dinner before attending a lecture on some subject that he wanted to care about, but would find the topic paling in comparison to a Three Stooges marathon. The image of them spending time together without him was terrifying and exhilarating, all at the same time.

Crap. He hadn't gotten that far in the planning. "Well, we haven't exactly worked that part out yet. You cool with me picking you up at, say, one o'clock that afternoon?"

Torie laughed and shook her head in amusement. Reaching for the TV remote, she said, "Well sure, but you drive? And I'll need you to pick me up at work, unless you're not cool with that."

For a moment, Hellboy looked indignant and just glowered at Torie. Then, after sliding down on the sofa and folding his arms across his chest, he muttered, "Of course I drive. And a really pimped out vehicle too, if I do say so myself. I've actually driven here a couple of times, just so you know, although I prefer to walk so I can clear my head, which is what I did today." Then a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "But picking you up from the shelter is cool. I probably won't come in and get you, as I think my presence might be upsetting to some of your residents. But I can wait in the car out front. You'll know which one is mine when you see it."

Torie smirked at the slight arrogance that crept into Hellboy's tone. It was obvious that he was a boy who loved his toy. And meeting one of his friends was a pretty big step, one that made slight butterflies appear in her stomach, but also a happy tightness develop in her chest. He was proud enough of her to introduce him to people he trusted. "Sounds like a plan!"

A rush of air escaped from his lungs as Hellboy heaved a sigh of relief. He lurched forward and grabbed the remote out of her hand. A high pitched protest reached his ears as he began flipping channels, but he just held her back with his right arm while holding the remote with his left. A smile was plastered across his face and he couldn't remember feeling so carefree.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon when Torie walked out into the sunshine, throwing a backwards wave to some of the residents of the shelter. With tentative steps out onto the sidewalk, Torie hoped the vehicle idling at the curb was Hellboy and not some angry ex-husband about to burst in on one of her girls.

_My girls_, she thought wryly. _Now who's acting possessive? Isn't that why most of the women ended up seeking us out? Because others thought they possessed these women? But I also feel responsible for these women, like a mother caring for her children, despite the fact that most of these women are old enough to be my mother._

But Torie eyed the vehicle and had to admit that it was unlike anything she had ever seen. Solid black, including tinted windows and wheel rims, it was huge. Looking like the love child of a Hummer and a 1930's Roadster, the SUV had to be custom designed. Cautiously, Torie walked over to the passenger side door, where she was about to tap on the glass, when it rolled down. Looking back at her was indeed Hellboy, wearing mirrored-lens shades, but he wasn't in the driver's seat. "Other side," he instructed.

Confused, Torie nodded silently walked around the back of the vehicle, taking note of the government issued plates. She took a deep breath and then opened what normally would have been the driver's side door. She could faintly hear Johnny Cash singing that he "killed a man in Reno, just to watch him die."

Sliding into the leather seat, she took note of the cutout on the seat back, on both bucket seats, for Hellboy's tail. The interior of the vehicle was very dark, with all high tech gadgetry of blinking colored lights and buttons to push. Torie cast Hellboy a shy smile as she buckled her seatbelt, knowing her eyes were wide as saucers as she did a visual inventory of the automobile's interior, but secretly hoped that Hellboy would say something. Seconds elapsed into awkward moments when he failed to do so, which meant that Torie had to take it upon herself to break the ice.

Mustering up an enthusiastic smile despite feeling bashful, Torie said, "You were right; this is some pimp ride you got! Very impressive, Sam."

Hellboy smiled, his white teeth blinding in the darkness of the car's interior. "Damn straight! Your tax dollars at work, right here."

Torie wished that Hellboy would have run with her prompt instead of talking about tax dollars… since donations were down in the bad economy. She had spent all morning working on a budget proposal to submit to the Board of Directors and was currently working on incarnation seven, having a long way to go before she would get financial approval.

But despite his obvious enthusiasm for his own vehicle, Hellboy failed to continue the conversation. As the SUV pulled away from the curb, Torie took note that they were heading west and would quickly be out of the city proper. "So where we headin'?" Torie asked, her head pivoting all around, trying to take in all of the vehicle's high tech interior.

"My place."

Torie, who had been leaning forward and looking at the levers in the dashboard on her side of the vehicle, whipped her head around and looked hard at Hellboy. His response was so low that Torie wasn't sure she heard him correctly. His gaze was fixed on the road ahead, but Torie could tell that his nonchalance was forced. His throat muscles were in constant motion as he swallowed nervously and his tail swished back and forth, beating a staccato rhythm against his seat back.

"Yeah?"

Hellboy flared his nostrils as he exhaled a sigh. He didn't know why his nerves were on edge, but revealing their destination caused butterflies to appear in his stomach. A feeling Hellboy had not had in years, having since squashed it when he went on assignments, but seemed to reappear with more frequency whenever he was around Torie.

"Unless… Unless you don't want to go."

The sudden elation that Torie felt in the disclosure of Hellboy's destination turned to compassion for his obvious uneasiness. She couldn't think of anything witty to say and blurted out, "Of course I want to go! I've been dying to see your digs for the longest time, but didn't want to be presumptuous and invite myself over to what I'm sure is a top-secret clearance facility – even though I knew it was all a ploy so that you didn't have to clean for me. But you know I'm dying to meet your friend Kate! Might I meet Abe and Liz, too?"

The pressure in his chest let up and Hellboy actually felt his face muscles relax into a smile. It was then that he noticed his tail beating a tune against the back of his seat. Instantly, he stilled it, smiling in embarrassment when Torie grinned at his actions.

"Unfortunately, Abe's on assignment and Liz is training some new recruits, although she hopes to meet up with us later."

The smile on her lips quickly disappeared, but before she could register her disappointment, surprise colored her features when the vehicle made a left turn and came upon impressive iron gates. No signage announced their destination, but Torie knew exactly where they were. After a moment's hesitation, the gates swung open and Hellboy accelerated toward a low, non-descript building off to the right.

Trying to take it all in, Torie noticed that there were several buildings within the compound; all of them the same shade of government issued taupe, but all of them of greater magnitude and opulence. As they approached the unremarkable beige building, Torie noticed a metal garage door rolling up to allow the vehicle entry. Hellboy directed the SUV towards the opening and Torie was impressed at 

the brightness and cleanliness of the underground parking garage they pulled into. Hellboy pulled into a spot next to an elevator door with a flourish that made Torie laugh.

"Welcome to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. I know it looks exciting, but, believe me, it gets so much better than this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

Torie hesitated a moment before she followed Hellboy as he stepped out of the elevator, trying to quickly absorb her surroundings. The corridor they stepped into was far from the institutional government décor she was expecting. There were no harsh lights. No boring colors. No sterile environs. Rather, there were various sized display cases that lined the walls, housing a myriad of objects that seemed to have no rhyme of reason for their location or grouping.

When Torie stopped to look at a case, she also noticed that the walls, which were painted a relaxing blue, were sponge painted by hand, a process that must have taken forever. But in the elevator ride up, Hellboy told her that they were in the "apartment complex" building, although he felt it was more designed like a nursing home than anything else.

In the case, a sword, broken in multiple pieces, reflected her image back at her. The placard by it read: _Broken During the Exuberance Following the Death of King Alsi._ Her mind reeled and Torie felt a little dizzy. Having Hellboy as a friend was sometimes hard enough to fathom, but actually seeing where he lived and worked was more than a little overwhelming.

"The sword of Glatsmoor. Used to kill the king of the trolls in the land of, well, Glatsmoor… which lays–. Tell you what, after we eat, I'll give you a tour. Show you all the sights. But let's get some food into your belly before all that; you might find yourself a bit overwhelmed otherwise."

Torie broke her gaze away from the case and weakly smiled up at her friend, hoping her anxiety didn't show on her face. Forcing her smile to be more cheerful, she said, "That would be great. But, before we go any further, I need to find a restroom."

Hellboy bit back a comment about women always having to go to the bathroom and, instead, said, "Second door there on the right. When you're finished, turn to the right, take the first corridor to the right and that'll lead you to the rec room slash kitchen where we'll be eating. You can't miss it. I'll let Kate know we're here."

Wetting her lips nervously, Torie nodded her head in understanding, but recited his directions back to be sure. "Right, right, straight. Got it. I'll be right there." Torie made a beeline for the ladies' room and was relieved to find herself in surroundings that were not foreign to her.

She went over to the sink and wet a paper towel, laying the moist paper across the back of her neck before going into a stall and locking herself in. Leaning against the closed door, Torie closed her eyes, not sure why she was suffering a panic attack, but she sure didn't want Hellboy to know about it.

_All I need is a minute or two to calm down. It's just got to be the magnitude of the situation. I mean, it's the freakin' Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense! Who thought I'd ever set foot in this place? It's not like I'm going over to a friend's house and then a museum. There's got to be shit in here that no one would dare think exists. But I knew that coming in. And after making friends with someone that looks like Sam, the stuff in the cases should be easy enough to swallow. Besides, you're given a rare glimpse of a reality most people don't even know exists. You gotta trust Sam. Otherwise, what's the point in being here?_

After she was done giving herself a pep talk, Torie let herself out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. After turning her face this way and that, she noticed her color had returned to normal. Torie smirked at her reflection, thinking that she had to be the biggest goober in the world.

With a once over of her hair, Torie opened the bathroom door and slipped into the hallway, where she immediately walked into two men dressed in black suits.

"Oh geez! I'm so sorry!" Torie could feel her cheeks darken and had never wished to melt into the floor as much as she did right then.

One of the men reached under his arm and settled his hand on his hidden piece. The other just looked her over slowly and then let a lazy smile form on his lips. He replied, "No worries. At all. Are you lost? Because I might be able to help you find your way back to your sheep, Bo Peep."

Feeling slightly sullied under the weight of his gaze, Torie had to resist rolling her eyes and instead, with a pleasant smile affixed on the man, replied, "Oh no. I'm supposed to be here. I'm having lunch with Hellboy and Kate. I was just so excited to get back to them, I forgot to look where I was going. But thank you. I hope you two have a great day." With that, Torie turned on her heel and walked as quickly as she could to the hallway on the right and turned the corner just as the man who had gone for his weapon said, "She couldn't wait to get away from you fast enough! Must be Hellboy's new girlfriend everyone's talking about."

Torie furrowed her brow in confusion, but before she could even think about what the men meant by it she was suddenly in the rec room.

An open and airy room, Torie took note of the large windows and groupings of comfortable couches amongst the lavender walls. In one corner was a large plasma screen television and off the corner opposite the TV was what looked like a large kitchen and dining area. Nestled amongst the sea of sofas were Hellboy and a woman that Torie presumed to be Kate.

Hellboy's back was to Torie, so the young woman put her index finger to her lips to indicate that Kate should keep quiet about her presence. Slowly tip toeing across the carpet, Torie then wrapped her arms around Hellboy in a big bear hug from behind and said, "You mean, you actually let your guard down? Who knew?"

Kate's laughter mixed with Torie's as Hellboy grumbled, "I knew you were there all along!"

Pressing her cheek against his, Torie hugged him again before disentangling her arms from around her friend. Stepping around the couch Hellboy was seated upon, Torie extended her right arm towards Kate. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sam, I mean Hellboy, thinks the world of you. And I'm sorry for my rather immature behavior. Although I could go ahead and blame Hellboy, saying that he's rubbed off on me or is a bad influence, but I get the feeling that he wouldn't appreciate that… judging by the dirty look he's giving me."

Torie took the moment to quickly assess Kate. Very attractive woman, probably in her mid to late-40's but with smooth skin and no gray in her blonde hair, it was difficult to confirm. Her blonde hair was cut into a practical chin-length bob, she had kind blue eyes, and her lips seemed ready to curve into a smile at any moment. Torie also took note that Kate was slightly taller than her own five foot seven frame.

And that she looked vaguely familiar.

Kate smiled gently and stood to accept the handshake. "The way Hellboy talks about you, I feel like we've already met. And believe me, watching someone surprise Hellboy with their presence is a rare treat indeed." Kate appraised the younger woman before her. Although she couldn't swear it, Kate knew she had met the young woman before, although she could not quite place where. _It'll come to me when I least expect it_. "Please sit. We haven't even figured out what we'll be eating so maybe you can help us figure what to order from the kitchen."

As soon as Kate spoke, Torie flashed back to their previous meeting. _Crap. This is going to get awkward._

Hoping that she appeared nonchalant, Torie sank into the sofa next to Hellboy and leaned back, sinking into the cushions. "I hope you two weren't waiting long. I kinda got lost on the way back here."

Kate shook her head, her air swinging slightly, making Torie think of a shampoo commercial. "Oh no, not at all. I was just telling Hellboy about the new semester at the University and the two new classes I'm teaching. Which, of course, means I don't get to work with the Bureau as often as I'd like," Kate said.

"Or as often as I'd like!" Hellboy griped. Both women chuckled as he crossed his arms across his chest in a mock pout.

After a bit of idle small talk, the trio placed their orders with the kitchen and made their way from the couches to the dining area. While waiting for their courses to arrive, Kate turned to Torie and asked, "So, since it's the one thing Hellboy didn't tell me about you, what is it that you do for a living?"

Quickly breaking Kate's gaze, Torie took a sip from her glass of ice water. Torie was very aware of Dr. Kate Corrigan and her reputation in folklore. Torie was also very aware that the woman was Director of Field Operations for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. _Why didn't I put two and two together?_ The two of them had actually both spoken at the same conference in Edinburgh two years ago. It was time to 'fess up.

Torie took a deep breath before blurting out, "Uhm, actually, Dr. Corrigan, we've met before. You might not remember because it was only in passing, but it was at the Edinburgh symposium two years back." Trying not to visibly wince, Torie looked at Kate through her lashes as she took another sip of water.

A look of confusion washed over the older woman's face as she furrowed her brow before the proverbial light bulb clicked on. "Victoria James! Oh my goodness! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner! And your nickname threw me off. Do you know that your lecture on Pandora, Eve, Lilith and the other 'first women' was something I was just discussing with a colleague at the University the other day?"

Hellboy shook his head slightly, as if trying to shake loose some cobwebs inside his cranium. The conversation had spun into a direction that was beyond his comprehension and he suddenly felt like he was treading water in a tidal wave. What on earth were these two women talking about? Torie worked at a woman's shelter. What was all this about Eve and whatnot? A lecture? In Scotland? And he hadn't told Torie that Kate held a doctorate, let alone Kate's last name.

"Uhm, excuse me ladies. Care to explain what I'm missing? Because I'm very confused."

Torie sighed heavily and turned towards her friend. This was not how she wanted to explain things, but no use crying over spilt milk. "Uhm… well… Sam, I have a huge confession to make. I've sort of played down what I do for a living. Maybe more so than you did, truth be known. I'm actually on a sabbatical from what I usually do and decided that instead of goofing off or writing a book or whatever that people do when they go on sabbatical, I would put my knowledge to good use for a good cause. Which is how I ended up Programs Director at a woman's shelter in Connecticut."

Now Hellboy was even more confused. "So, if working at a woman's shelter isn't what you normally do… then are you going to clue me in on what you did before going on this sabbatical?"

Torie sighed again, trying to collect her thoughts, but this time Kate used the younger woman's hesitation to interrupt. "Your friend Torie here is not only an international humanitarian, crusading for women's rights worldwide, but she is becoming one of the world's foremost scholars on women in folklore, mythology and legends. She was nominated for the Nobel peace prize at age thirteen for a job-training program she founded and has been a champion for women worldwide ever since. I'm surprised that you haven't heard of her."

Crossing his arms over his chest and then recrossing them, Hellboy tried to figure out what to say. Wrapping his mind around what Kate just said wasn't coming too easily. Hellboy looked at Torie, who gave him a sheepish smile, and shook his head. Well if this didn't beat all!

"Folklore? Mythology? Legends? I thought you said that you had never heard of the BPRD?"

"Actually, I never said that I hadn't heard of the Bureau. I just had never heard of you."

Thankfully, their food was brought to the table just then and the awkwardness of the situation was momentarily suspended as they took inventory of their plates. All three were silent as they ate, each caught up with the situation that had just transpired.

After a few awkward moments, Torie set down her fork and tried to explain. "Sam, it wasn't like I was keeping a secret from you..." She faltered, knowing she was lying. "Actually, I suppose I was. There was a very specific reason that I ended up in Fairfield. And that was the proximity to the BPRD. Yet… once I got here, I realized that I could disappear into the crowd. It's just that I wanted to be someone else for a while. You have to realize that my parents were very public figures, too. As medical doctors who traveled all over the world, dispensing treatment to the poor and lecturing to the more well off so that they could afford to help the destitute, they were media darlings for their knack of speaking out against foreign leadership without straining relations between the United States and whatever country ended up on their radar. I grew up seeing the poorest of the poor. And the women seemed to suffer the most.

"Growing up the way I did, having what I did, made me angry when I saw how other cultures treated their women. My parents hated seeing it too, and supported my decisions to rail against what I saw. So from the time I could articulate myself, I did whatever I could to break down socio-economic barriers that cultures had installed to keep women from getting ahead. But after twenty, twenty-five, years of doing that, of never having known any other life – other than traveling the world, doing what I could to change it – I realized I was exhausted.

"So I wanted to be someone who was still doing some good for women who were without a champion, but who was a little less public. You have to understand that. I mean, come on, you're a pretty public guy yourself. After all, it's pretty impressive to be selected as Life Magazine's Man of the Year for your 50th birthday." Torie knew she was baiting him and figured that it would either royally backfire or ease the tension.

Hellboy raised an eyebrow and lowered his forkful of steak to his plate. "So you were lying when you said that you had never heard of me… That, or I see someone has been doing their homework."

"I meant what I said when I told you that I had never heard of you. Oh, I might have ghosted memories of hearing your name in passing, but my news filtering was very specific. Although I am surprised that I hadn't read up on you, truth be known, considering my how close our careers lie. But my expertise in folklore and whatnot is also very narrow. But God bless Al Gore for inventing the Internet. I Googled you after you mentioned the Bureau."

While he was slightly hurt that Torie had looked him up on the Internet, Hellboy had to admit that he was flattered and also slightly jealous that he didn't think of it himself. The realization that not once did they ever discuss any facet of her life, in any detail, previous to the time they met, came washing down on him.

_Her last name is James. I should have known that. Why didn't I know that? _

It then dawned on Hellboy that her name was on the business card Torie had given him the day he had frightened her while she was on the phone. Suddenly, he was itching to pull his wallet out and read the business card again.

Kate snickered softly, but quickly masked her face from amusement when Hellboy glared at her.

Hellboy ate the bite of steak and chewed, his eyes on Torie. After he swallowed, Hellboy narrowed his golden eyes and after a moment, broke into a smile. "So how long are you on this sabbatical?"

Torie nearly choked on the bit of salad she was eating. She had hoped that he wouldn't be mad, but had not expected that particular question to be the next one he asked. "I took two years off to get my bearings. I've been traveling around the world my whole life. When we met, I was about four months into it, so I guess I would say I have about a year or so to go."

Hellboy nodded his head as he cut another piece from his steak. The more time he spent with this woman, the more fascinating she turned out to be.

Kate found the dynamics between Hellboy and Torie amazing. The older woman had been friends with Hellboy since they were young and considered him to be like a brother. While their relationship was mostly professional, she knew the Hellboy had few people in his life, period, let alone people he could open up to. It just occurred to her that for the first time in a very long time, Hellboy was in a friendship outside of work; one that was created outside of his being an agent for the Bureau. When Hellboy said that he wanted the two women to meet, Kate never once considered his new friend would be someone she would consider a professional colleague.

And by the looks of it, neither had Hellboy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

Much to Hellboy's chagrin, the two ladies opted to spend the next part of the afternoon in what everyone still referred to as Professor Broom's library.

When Kate had made mention of a specific book title, Torie responded with curiosity and they were off. The two women tried cajoling Hellboy into joining them, but with a roll of his eyes he sent the two women on their way, claiming that he had more important things to be working on and this was just the break he needed. Secretly, he was thrilled and terrified that they were getting along so well. He just hoped that an afternoon of chatting didn't lead to an evening of drinks, with himself the focus of the conversation.

But he was also grateful for the time to do some research of his own. Torie had looked him up on the Internet, now it was his turn.

* * *

Back in his apartment, Hellboy slid his bulk into his oversized desk chair and turned his computer on. While he waited for it to fire up, Hellboy pressed a lever under the seat, allowing the chair to tilt back to a nearly 45-degree angle and then spun lazily in a circle. It was an interesting turn of events that afternoon and Hellboy's mind was still reeling.

Hellboy stopped his rotation when he saw his desktop screen appear. He then pulled a business card out of his wallet. There was her last name. _James._

_Why didn't I think any further about this New York office?_

Hellboy scraped the edge of the card against his chin several times, contemplating what he was about to do. He wasn't really mad at Torie and the hurt that he felt was mostly irrational, but since there was that tiniest bit of doubt he proceeded to type in the address from the business card into Google.

Hellboy was surprised that it was the address to various organizations, all seeming to be of international rights organizations. He saw Torie's name listed as president of W.E.N.T., or Women Everywhere Need Training. His lips curved into a smile. Another organization, Women Helping Others Receive Education, bemused Hellboy. Not because of the work they did, of which Hellboy was greatly impressed, but the acronym the organization went by. Of course Torie would call her organization that!

Hellboy then typed her name into Google and wasn't surprised at the lack of current articles on her. But there were a number of older ones and, with a deep sigh, he clicked on the first link that appeared.

It was a news article on the death of her parents. The story carried very little information about Torie, but it did include a picture of her exiting the morgue after identifying her parents. It had never occurred to him that her parents had died together, so he began reading the piece.

* * *

**Brutal Double Murder Shocks Medical Community**

The vicious execution of internationally renown medical doctors inside their New Orleans residence has left police officers stumped and the medical community, as well as the disadvantaged peoples the doctors cared for, stunned. Police found Dr. Michael James, 68, stabbed to death from multiple knife wounds in his kitchen and his wife Diane, 65, beaten over the head with a blunt object numerous times in their bedroom.

The bodies were discovered after police broke into the home when their neighbor heard shouts Sunday morning. No one answered the door when the neighbor knocked repeatedly. The neighbor immediately called 911.

Criminal Investigation Department head Senior Commissioner Mike Towelly said police rushed to the scene.

"The James' neighbor was outside, getting ready to go to church, when she heard muffled shouts coming from within their home. After waiting a few moments to see if she'd hear more, the neighbor went next door to investigate. When no one responded, the neighbor called 911."

Police are waiting for family members to determine if any of the victims' belongings were missing, which will help determine motive.

The Drs. James have toed the international spotlight through their charitable work in poverty-stricken areas around the globe through the medical organization they founded, MD – Must Do, as well as their ability to warm the hearts of the governments they plead with to dispatch further funding for the people they doctor. Through the doctors' advocacy, numerous governments worldwide have increased their budgets in medical spending on their countries' underprivileged.

The neighbor who alerted the police, Alice Mourton, said that despite the couple's travels, she felt that they were close friends. "I might not see them for months at a time, but they were good, kind people and always had a smile and a wave. And I never saw one without the other. They cared deeply for each other and for those around them. It's a huge loss for all of us, but it's a comfort to know that at least they're still together."

The couple leaves behind one daughter, humanitarian Victoria James, who as of press time has refused all comments.

* * *

He closed his eyes and began to mentally chew himself out. He should have asked. He should have cared. He should have…

_No! She has had plenty of opportunity to talk about her folks. If she wanted me to know something, anything, all she would have to do is tell me. I won't pry and if she isn't ready to talk about it with me, that's her call. But maybe I can try to let her know that I'll listen when she's ready to mention it._

Hellboy opened his eyes and looked at the picture one more time. She was dressed all in black, but her mourning outfit was far from conservative. Rather, the clothes were trendy, the shoes were almost sexy and despite sadness tingeing her eyes, there was a look of defiance radiating off of her. She looked proper, but quite different than those in the picture with her. He smiled involuntarily at how proud he was of her for standing her feminist ground.

He went back to his search results and read several other articles on the death of Torie's parents. From what Hellboy could gather, the deaths, which happened almost three years ago, were still unsolved. Most of the articles said the same thing, just sometimes in more creative ways, but one article made reference to a stolen item from the home – an African totem. A picture of the doctors receiving the gift in appreciation from a village elder accompanied the article. Hellboy printed the picture, thinking he might be able to research the totem further and possibly figure out an angle that others might have missed. _I'll have to get their file and take a look._

Clicking back to his search results, Hellboy clicked on another link. This time, it was the text of a commencement address Torie gave at a small, all-women's university that Hellboy had never heard of, located somewhere in the nearby New England area, where she received an honorary doctorate in Sociology. He was less interested in where the school was and more interested in Torie's speech. With a smile, he read the opening paragraph before deciding to print it out for later reading.

"On behalf of President Dr. Michael Frost, the Board of Curators, The University and all of you, I would like to take this moment to say – I hate public speaking. But who in their right minds would turn down the opportunity to give a commencement address to a large group of people, most of whom are without a job as of this date and are expecting me to come forth with words of wisdom and advice in order to help them achieve their goals? No pressure. No pressure at all. Only, they picked a person who hasn't held down a steady job in her whole entire life!"

Among the cluster of news articles related to the commencement address, Hellboy was able to ascertain that Torie received her Bachelor's degree in Gender Studies and her Master's in Women's Studies. Opting against getting her Doctorate for fear of appearing too pretentious to those she was helping, Torie nonetheless received three honorary Doctorates from American universities in the past five years.

Next in his search results were articles on her nomination for a Nobel Peace Prize. While certainly not the youngest ever nominated, the articles were plentiful and in-depth, due mostly to her parents' high visibility. _How many kids not only think to create a job-training program, but can actually pull it off? _ Skimming through the articles, Hellboy discovered that it wasn't so much a skills program that Torie created, but an institute that gave uniformity to a variety of products and channels of distribution to various worldwide cultures, thus empowering women to become self-sufficient.

Clicking back to his search results, his next find was an article on the symposium Torie had attended in Edinburgh with Kate. No mention of Torie in the article, although Kate was referenced more than once, but a picture of Torie was included in a sidebar. In the picture, a beaming Torie had her arm around the waist of a bespectacled handsome man captioned as "Dr. Erik Cherot." The article was about the role men were taking in the study of feminism.

Hellboy rubbed his chin, involuntarily pulling on his soul patch, as he regarded the picture of Torie and the man. He hated the feeling of jealousy rumbling in the pit of his stomach. _They're_ _just_ _friends_. He sighed. It didn't matter; _he_ and Torie were just friends and to wish for anything more was just folly. Besides, it wasn't what Torie did for a living or studied that would keep them apart, it was what he did. No woman would want to be involved with a man who faced death as often as he did.

_Actually, you should call a spade a spade. She won't end up with you because of how you look. Nothing more. Nothing less._

After a moment, _I wonder if she slept with him._

He shook his head and clicked back to the search results. No point in wallowing in a pointless fairy tale. Torie was one of the dearest friends he could ask for and seemed uninterested in a relationship with anyone. She had told him that her friend Monica continuously tried to set Torie up with a variety of people – long distance – but there was no interest to date anyone at this point. Hellboy grimaced at the computer screen and clicked on another link. This time, it was an article Torie had written for Ms. magazine. _Good, no boys allowed_.

The article was about the epidemic of obesity and sexual repression of the American woman versus her European counterpart. He printed the article for later reading and went back to look for more article and essays Torie had written. Not a big reader, he nevertheless was interested in what impassioned Torie enough to put down in black and white, as well as the way she wrote. After printing out over ten commentaries, Hellboy stretched and stood up. Feeling antsy, he eyed his fitness equipment with contempt. Maybe he should go find Liz and see if she could help make his head straight. Kate said she would call his cell phone when she and Torie were done "bonding." Hellboy had wanted to smack Kate for making air quotation marks to emphasis her words.

Entering the corridor, Hellboy nodded at two agents who paused their conversation to acknowledge their superior. Usually, Hellboy would have chatted briefly, but he just strode past them, much to their confusion.

* * *

Reaching Liz's door, he knocked gently.

"It's open!"

Hellboy walked into Liz's apartment and instantly felt a sense of peace. Minimally decorated with muted colors, Liz had created an oasis of serenity in the bowels of the Bureau's headquarters. Liz was tucked up in an overstuffed chair, reading. She slipped a bookmark into the pages and set the book down on the floor. Wrapping her arms around her chest, Liz stood up and walked into her kitchen, opened her fridge and pulled out a beer for her friend. Extending the bottle to Hellboy, she asked, "What's up?"

Hellboy took the beer without comment and plopped himself down on her oversized couch. He took a long pull on his beer, then slid his bulk lower on the sofa so that his head was resting on the low back and his rear was halfway on the seat. Liz was patient as she waited for an answer, making tea to fill the silence.

He sighed in frustration before answering. "Torie and Kate already knew each other."

Liz grabbed her mug of hot tea and crossed the room, sitting down next to her friend. She looked into his golden eyes, filled with confusion and pain, and her fingertips gently touched his furrowed brow. "And that's bad, how?"

Hellboy broke away from Liz's touch by leaning forward and setting his empty bottle on her coffee table. He knew it was going to sound dumb when he explained, but he only hoped that Liz would make clear, in finite detail, as to why he was bent out of shape over nothing.

"Torie was one of the speakers at a convention Kate was at a couple years back," he said quietly.

Liz digested Hellboy's statement and carefully formulated her response. When Hellboy was moody, it was best to tread lightly, lest you incur his wrath. "That is surprising, I have to admit, given that she works at a woman's shelter. What did she speak about? And… where is she? She didn't leave already, did she?"

Hellboy wanted a cigar something fierce, but knew better than to light up in Liz's apartment. Instead, he stood and began pacing, his tail swishing in an angry rhythm. "Naw, she and Kate are in Father's library, pouring over some of his books. And… she spoke on the creation of the first woman in different cultures."

Liz grabbed a cushion and set it on her lap, her mug of hot tea resting on top. She could see that Hellboy was very agitated and was beginning to see that it wasn't Torie and Kate knowing each other that upset him, but something much deeper. The only thing she could do is let Hellboy work out the problem on his own, while acting as a soundboard for his ideas.

"Red, is that what's stuck in your craw? The fact that she lectured at a conference Kate also spoke at?" Liz acted all wide-eyed confusion, knowing that Hellboy would descend upon the question and obsess over every little detail before coming to peace with it, as he always did when upset over something beyond his control.

Hellboy stopped mid-stride in his pacing and looked daggers at Liz. "Yes, that's exactly why I'm upset. I don't want to be, but I just help but worry that Torie is keeping things from me because… because of the way I look."

Ah, the hated red skin, the despised horn stumps, the loathed tail. Liz pursed her lips and looked at her friend in sympathy. And frustration. There was nothing that she could say or do to make him accept his outside appearance any more than he already did – any more than she already had – but Liz hated the idea that his friendship with this Torie woman would end because of an innocent omission of a speech that was given a handful of years back.

"HB, then she wouldn't be your friend. Friends don't treat people like that. So she didn't tell you about stuff she did before meeting you. Maybe she's starting a new chapter in her life. Maybe she just was waiting for the right time to tell you. Maybe she didn't think it was any of your business. Knowing you, you looked her up on the Internet and got some more answers. What is it that she actually does, when not working at a women's shelter?"

Slightly irritated that Liz was able to peg him so easily, Hellboy paused before answering. "From what I just gathered, Torie has championed for women's rights all of her life. Her parent's were doctors who traveled the globe, helping the poor and then lectured at universities, colleges and wherever else to raise awareness and money for the people they helped. Torie started speaking out against those who beat women back into submission, I'm guessing both figuratively as well as literally, in poorer countries where women don't have as many rights as men. Now, her message has spread to all aspects of women being restricted because of their gender."

Liz set her mug on the coffee table next to Hellboy's empty beer bottle and tucked the cushion behind her as she scooted forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Sounds pretty heavy. Think that maybe Torie didn't tell you because it's been awhile since she had someone to hang out with rather than have to always be 'on?' Seems like Torie might have dropped out, so to speak, in order to get some perspective and get out of the fishbowl."

His shoulders rose and fell as he expelled a huge sigh. "I guess so," he admitted.

Hellboy leaned into his friend's hug. He was glad that he searched out Liz. Although he knew that a talk was going to be had with Torie, he felt much better.

"So, HB, I have a question. You like her, don't you? And I mean as in more than a friend."

Hellboy had just gotten up to grab another beer when Liz's question struck him. But instead of getting upset all over again, he just continued to the fridge, grabbed his beer and leaned against the counter, twisting off the bottle cap. After taking a few long swallows, he answered quietly, "Am I that transparent?"

Liz hugged her cushion to her chest again, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, then slowly nodded her head in affirmation. As she saw it, Torie wanted to do right by the world, but eventually felt that she was more of a figurehead, a puppet of others, which is something Liz felt often in her job. A job she, herself, had left numerous times, for a variety of reasons, but always came back to because of the good she was doing. Liz now almost felt jealous for missing out on the lunch meeting, despite having committed to teaching a class to some of the new recruits. Well, it wasn't too late to meet Torie.

"You say that Kate and Torie are in Professor Broom's library? C'mon, I wanna go meet her. Make sure she's worthy of your affections."


	8. Chapter 8

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

"And this is my apartment."

Hellboy unlocked the front door to his home, pushed the door open and stepped aside, allowing Torie to enter of her own accord.

He watched her as she slowly walked through the doorway, her head turning this way and that as she took in her new surroundings. She left no stone visually unturned. Instead of striding into the room with self-assurance and confidence, Torie tread as if she were entering a sanctuary, with reverence and respect.

It was only when Torie turned back and looked at Hellboy, waiting for him to follow her, that he felt the breath he had been holding whoosh out of his lungs and his tail stop swishing back and forth in a rapid rhythm. Returning her smile, Hellboy entered his own apartment and shut the door behind them.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

He voice was low and guarded. Torie narrowed her eyes in frustration and regarded her friend. Their words to each other, while polite, were restrained. Something that bothered her to no end. "Yes… I would love some water, please. And from what I can tell, I _totally_ dig your apartment. It's totally masculine… totally you."

As Hellboy was getting her a glass of water, Torie went back to taking in her surroundings. The walls of the apartment were painted in rich dark jewel tones. Deep ruby, bordering on burgundy. Rich sapphire that looked as lush like velvet. The dark wood trim and chocolate brown ultrasuede furniture, along with the pin-up art that hung framed on the walls, just oozed testosterone.

The apartment was a simple and convenient layout. Upon entry into the apartment, a kitchen was on the immediate right. To the left was a large sunken family room, complete with big screen TV, with a patio area beyond that – beyond the French doors that allowed sunlight to tumble onto two cats lying in a patch of sun. Behind the kitchen, in the far right corner of the home, was what looked like a dining area that instead housed fitness machines and equipment. Next to the work out area, straight ahead from the front door, was a doorway to what might have originally been a bedroom, but Torie could tell was an office, with dots of light indicating computer equipment in the otherwise dark room. To the left of the office was a bathroom and just beyond that had to be Hellboy's bedroom, although Torie had not ventured far enough into the apartment to confirm her suspicions.

But it was the bookcases that hugged the walls at regular intervals that captured her attention. Overflowing with ancient tomes, leathbound novels and academic journals, the bookcases also housed knickknacks and souvenirs from his travels. Torie just wanted to dive in and learn what interested the man who… interested her.

_Gah. Just don't act like a moon-eyed schoolgirl, okay?_

Torie was so intent in her perusal of the titles in a bookcase that she jumped when Hellboy silently handed her the water she had requested. In an attempt to cover her own set of nerves, she asked, "Is this a picture of your father?"

Hellboy didn't even have to look at the photograph Torie was pointing at to know that she was indicating a framed snapshot on a bookshelf of his father and himself on the Great Wall of China, one of the few times his father had gone on assignment with him and one of the very rare times either of them had allowed any sightseeing once the assignment was over.

"Yeah, that's my Pop."

"It's obvious how devoted he was to you. He's not even looking at the camera; his eyes are on you. The adoration… I know guys hate the word, but it's very sweet."

Hellboy's eyes widened at Torie's comment. She was right; his father wasn't smiling at the camera. He was smiling at _him_. Hellboy felt his heart warm at the realization.

Torie nodded her head self-consciously and held the glass of water to her chest. Here eyes flicked over the book titles as she felt her cheeks burn. Too much, too soon, in light of what was disclosed earlier. Should have censored her words a little bit longer. Absently, Torie pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair as she struggled to return to the conversation they had over lunch, but knew there was only one way to do it – feet first.

"As you may have figured out – or maybe not – I don't generally beat around the bush. So here goes nothing… are you mad at me?"

Hellboy chewed on his bottom lip as he digested the anguish in his friend's voice. He felt no anger towards her. No disappointment. Just some lingering confusion. But there was complete understanding in her withholding information – every day he pretended to be someone else. Until he looked down at his hands or faced himself in the mirror.

Struggling to articulate his feelings, Hellboy lifted a strand of hair off of Torie's shoulder and rubbed it between his fingers. It was soft, like he expected, but his action surprised him; Hellboy initiated as little contact between them ever since he fubar'd when Torie was painting her toenails. But touching her, in the least physical way, was what he needed to feel grounded. Plus, Hellboy hardly ever felt compelled to do anything instinctively – everything he did had consequences weighed against his actions – but his hand seemed to act with a mind of its own.

_Well, if that were the case, her hair would only be the start…_

Torie felt her heart pound louder and louder as the seconds ticked past without a response from her friend. She took it as a good sign that Hellboy was playing with her hair, but Torie wanted actual confirmation that all was good between the two of them. And the sensations that the movement of her hair caused made chills dance up and down Torie's spine. She crossed her arms across her chest to cover her physical reaction, hoping Hellboy wouldn't think that she was getting defensive.

Her proof came when Hellboy pulled her into a bear hug and said, "Of course I'm not mad at you, silly girl. I'm just trying to keep from drowning in this sea of new information. I mean, you're still you. I know that. But it's going to take a small adjustment period for me to grasp that so many other people know that, too."

Torie returned the hug, her right cheek pressed against Hellboy's chest, and whispered, "I didn't mean to deceive you. After so much time elapsed, I just didn't know how to broach the subject. I mean, when we hang out, it's just us. There's nothing else to think about. And I've never had that. Always, _always_, it has been about other people. Does that make sense? With you, I'm me; with everyone else, I'm who they want me to be, need me to be."

Hellboy inhaled a breath slowly, aware of his friend's weight against his torso, her softness, her scent… and exhaled even slower. He knew exactly what she was talking about. And he made no bones about seeking her company for refuge from his often crazy existence. So hearing her explanation calmed the concerns that churned in his head. Hellboy squeezed her tighter.

"C'mon _Doctor_ James, I want to show you my digs and introduce you to my kitties."

Torie shook her head as the two broke their embrace. "Ah, I see turn about is fair play. But that's not me; that's my parents. No Doctorate in my future unless it's given to me in return for public speaking – which I think is fair payment. But what all did you discover in your cruising of the Internet while Kate and I were in your father's library? You know that's why I went off with her; to let you have some time to research me. I saw the light bulb go off when I made mention of your being Life Magazine's Man of the Year."

His teeth, white and square, gleamed in the light as his lips pulled back in a smile. "What did I learn? That you're a pretty amazing woman and that I'm lucky to have you as a friend. Both of which I already knew. Now come on, let's go meet my cats." It occurred to Hellboy that knowing more about Torie just deepened his affection for her. "But being honored with a Man of the Year title is nothing compared to the Nobel Peace Prize."

Torie couldn't help smiling against the opening of the water bottle as she followed Hellboy's back deeper into his apartment. It was strange, but Torie felt as if she were on a date, the way that Hellboy wanted to show off everything. The comparison made her smile even wider as she squatted down to rub the offered belly of one of his cats.

"But I didn't win, although it was an honor just to be nominated," Torie said with a wink. With their banter back, Torie knew that things between them would be fine. By the end of the evening, the earlier strain would become one big inside joke.

She hoped. Oh how she hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** I will not be posting for the next few days, possibly up to a week. Tonight, I go see Tom Waits in concert, who, in part, inspired a lot of this story and who I think is just an amazing musician. If you haven't listened to him, or even heard of him, I highly suggest you seek him out. While not for everybody, I think that Tom Waits is sublime.

Then after a night of absolute giddiness, I hop in the car tomorrow morning at about 6:30am and drive to Chicago where I will spend a long weekend at Wizard World Chicago. I hear it's the second largest comic book convention next to the San Diego ComicCon. Second largest in the world, second largest in the country, second largest only in my mind, I don't know. But I cannot wait to see the Hellboy merchandise, although the 'real' reason I'm going is so that my husband and his friends can attempt to get a comic book they've been working on published! So please, keep your fingers crossed!

Thanks for dropping by and have a fabulous weekend!

* * *

Life seemed to fall back into place with minimal fallout from Torie's bombshell. Hellboy noticed no changes in his friend since the revelation of her secret. Torie still got up early on Saturdays to shop garage sales. Her clothing still came from thrift stores. Groceries were bought on Wednesdays, double coupon day. Her jet-setting, vocally-outspoken life seemed to belong to another person as she continued to lead a quiet, almost monkish, lifestyle.

It took Hellboy a little while to feel comfortable again in Torie's apartment, but after sporadic movie nights and swing-bys after a case, he was soon stopping by with regular frequency – a gift still in hand to off-set his consumption of beers and the occasional meal.

And always – always – Torie was ready to feed him. She had pre-made meals just waiting to be plucked out of her freezer and thawed in the microwave before being cooked. Or just plain re-heated in the microwave if it was already cooked when frozen. Meatloaf. Chicken breasts. Tuna casserole.

But one day, when he was in search of a beer, Hellboy opened the freezer on a whim just to see what Torie had stockpiled. What he found was that the freezer was filled to nearly over-flowing with the same brand of cheap frozen dinners. It took a moment of standing with the door open, cold air washing over him, before it dawned on him that Torie was feeding him well, and plying him with drinks, while she was eating very frugally. The realization hit him square in the chest.

Checking the clock on the microwave, Hellboy noticed that it was quarter after six. The timing was perfect.

Walking back to the balcony doors where Torie was out watering her boxed flowers, Hellboy stuck his head out and beckoned her inside. "C'mon, we're getting out of here tonight."

Torie wrinkled her brow and laughed as she set down her watering can. "What? What are you talking about? Where are we going?" The evening was gorgeous – the temperatures hovering around 80 with a light breeze and no hint of humidity – and Torie really didn't want to spend the evening cooped up in a loud restaurant. In fact, she had hoped to have a light meal of wine, bread and cheese on the balcony, although convincing her guest to consume vino instead of beer was going to be a challenge.

Pleased that she did indeed come inside, albeit grudgingly, Hellboy tossed Torie her purse and a jacket, both of which she plucked out of mid-air. "I got a hankering for some pamcakes. So I'm buying us dinner tonight. You always provide the drinks and eats, so now I want to try to pay back some of my tab. I know a great little place that serves the best omelets. You'll be raving about them for the rest of your life."

Torie stared at her friend for a long moment. Things were finally back on track with them and even though he swore there wasn't any lingering doubts, some awkwardness reared up from time to time. But Hellboy hated socializing in public because of the inevitable stares, so Torie was confused. But wasn't sure of how to ask him about his change of heart.

Fairfield was generally an upscale community, although not where Torie lived. But she noticed that people would realize that their cast-off clothing was now being worn on her back and Torie had to bite her tongue on more than one occasion when she became the object of their distain. She could only imagine what Hellboy went through. "Breakfast? For dinner? If you want pancakes, I can whip up my famous Aunt Jemima's recipe. Maybe you've heard of her?"

He could see the cogs turning in her head and Hellboy couldn't blame Torie. And while he hated the stares, where they were going was more like visiting a friend rather than going to a business. "Oh, don't act all too-good-for-break-for-dinner around me. Breakfast is wasted on the mornings. Why eat some of the best food made when you're half-asleep? Of course, there's never a bad time for breakfast, even if you are half-asleep… But that's a whole other argument! What I'm talking about is not your average, ordinary, run-of-the-mill pamcakes, but rather I'm talking about food of the gods."

A brow arched. "Food of the gods? I must admit that you're piqued my interest. Lead on…"

The two trudged out into the warm evening air. Both decided to take advantage of the nice weather and decided to walk towards the Fairfield Historic District. As the passed several blocks, both were quiet, although the silence was not uncomfortable.

"So how much of Fairfield have you actually explored?" Hellboy's words broke into Torie's thoughts, pulling her from the architecture surrounding them. Looking around, Torie thought a moment before answering. Prior to her acceptance of the Programs Director position, Torie had met with several influential members of Fairfield society in the hopes of utilizing her reputation to gain extra funding for the shelter. So there had been a week where Torie had traversed affluent neighbors and partook in dining at some of nicest restaurants.

Shrugging her shoulders, Torie grimaced slightly. "Not much. I mean, I read up on the history of the area and have a guidebook, but I'm not much for being a tourist in my own neighborhood. I prefer to experience places via word of mouth and serendipitous visits. But you got any inside information I should know?"

"Well, the TV show 'Who's the Boss?' was set here in Fairfield."

Torie rolled her eyes and playfully punched Hellboy in the arm. "You know, I'm surprised it took you so long to tell me that because everyone – and I mean everyone – I have met here has told me that… at least once."

Scrunching his face up in thought, Hellboy absently rubbed where Torie had landed her fist. "You know, I only told you that so I could set up the next bit of trivia and impress you with the fact that Chris Frantz and Tina Weymouth, founding members of Talking Heads and Tom Tom Club live here in Fairfield."

"Okay, _that_ is cool." Torie furrowed her brow at the thought of her friend enjoying such avant-garde music and was about to ask how much New Wave he liked, when Hellboy interrupted her thoughts.

"And here we are!" Hellboy announced gleefully.

The two were standing outside a creperie just outside the Fairfield Historic District. The sign read 'The Crepes of Matt,' which elicited a groan from Torie. "You must know this Matt. The two of you have the same sense of humor. I will never be able to listen to 'The Battle Hymn of the Republic' or read Steinbeck in the same way again."

"What? The name is freakin' hilarious! But if you're going to be that way, at least hold off judgment until after you've eaten. Okay?"

Torie shook her head in amusement as she pushed open the door and went into the restaurant.

* * *

Hellboy burst out of the restaurant with a smile on his face as Torie strolled out leisurely, enjoying a full belly and the sleepiness that came along with a good meal.

"That… was… _amazing_."

"So you kept saying with each bite of food."

"No. I mean it. I think I need to get a thesaurus so I can accurately describe just how amazing that meal was. Dude… You've been holding out on me! I don't think that I can eat anywhere else ever again."

The meal consisted of one dish after another brought out for the pair to sample. Belgian waffles, breakfast casseroles, buttermilk pancakes, breakfast pizzas, egg wraps, scones, muffins and, of course, crepes. The varieties were nearly endless… fruit, chocolate, salmon, veggies and a variety of cheeses.

Matt Trowely, owner and chef, treated Hellboy like the prodigal son and Torie was welcomed equally. Tucked away in a corner booth, away from the prying eyes of the other patrons, Matt made sure that their every need was catered to personally. Torie found out that Matt had previously worked in the kitchens of the Bureau right after the agency had relocated to Fairfield, always with the dream of opening a restaurant of his own one day.

For a Saturday night, Torie was surprised by just how busy the creperie was. But after she dug into the heaping pile of food before her, she understood why. And most of the entrees were priced at a very reasonable five dollars or less. Torie had no idea how Matt turned a profit, but wasn't about to question his reasons. The food, the pricing, the inside of the restaurant itself… it all seemed too good to be true.

And her uncomfortably full tummy completely agreed.

Once the meal was over, the pair was greeted by full dark as they stepped outside. Standing in the glow of a streetlight, Torie toed a crack in the sidewalk and waited for Hellboy to speak, not knowing he was doing the same thing.

Finally, Torie couldn't take the dancing bugs that were attracted to the light and took a step towards the street. "So, we calling it a night or what?" she blurted out.

"Only if you're tired."

"Well, not really, but I don't just want to go back to the apartment and watch TV. But there's also the fact that I want to make sure you have fun. It was nice in there, but I don't want the next stop to ruin our night."

Loosening a cigarette from his pack, Hellboy lipped it and fished out his lighter. "Well, the Fairfield Community Theatre Foundation is showing Willy Wonka, if you're interested. The original." The click of the flint wheel echoed in the night.

"I've… I've actually never seen it," Torie sheepishly admitted.

Disbelief washed over Hellboy's features as he exhaled his drag. "What? Not even as a kid? Geez, we gotta rectify the situation. C'mon!" Tugging on her arm, Hellboy drug Torie across the street and around the corner, setting a fast pace towards the movie house.

After buying two tickets, of which Hellboy gleefully held them up and starting sing-songing "I've got the golden tickets," the two trudged into the theater and tucked themselves into the last row against the wall. Both were stuffed from the meal, but Hellboy almost wished that they had a bag of popcorn to share, if only to accidentally brush Torie's fingers from time to time.

When the lights came back on in the theater, Hellboy turned to Torie and asked, "Well?"

Torie shifted in her seat, wondering how Hellboy had managed to fold himself into his own. But the film had completely enchanted her and Torie decided that if she ever had a son, she wanted him to be just like Charlie. "I LOVED it! It completely blew me away. But I think Gee Wilder is one of the most underappreciated national treasures we have. And while I can see that it's supposed to be a family film, I'm kinda glad that I never saw it when I was a kid. I thin it would have given me nightmares; that Wonka guy is a sadistic fuck."

Hellboy chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Tired?"

Torie shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe. Not really. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Just want to go down to the beach for a little bit. It's close, I haven't been in a while, thought you might enjoy going."

"You? Want to go an hang out on the beach? Uh, sure. Never one to pass up a trip to the ocean. That's one of my big regrets since moving here… I keep meaning to go see the water, but I'll set it aside when something comes up and forget about it for awhile." As her mind wrapped around the idea, Torie's enthusiasm gained momentum. "Awesome idea, Sam! Let's go!"

* * *

"My God, this is gorgeous!" Torie breathed.

The moon hung in the sky, barely a thin sickle suspended in the air, reflecting golden on the lace-edged swells. The water, as it ebbed and flowed, seemed to chatter amongst itself, speaking a language that Torie wanted so desperately to understand. Glancing in both directions, Torie saw beach for as far as the eye could see and in the darkness, she saw that they were alone on the beach.

Impulsively pulling off her shoes, Torie suddenly ran out to chase the retreating surf, only to scream in surprise as the water flowed back and smacked her in the thighs despite her attempts to get away. Soaked, Torie stood stock still for a moment and let the shifting sand beneath her feet rush over her toes.

Hellboy watched Torie with amusement and a touch of melancholy. What he wouldn't give to be carefree again. But watching someone else who was, on occasion, as jaded as he was get to shed the burden of the world for a few moments was breathtaking. Rapture was something he missed in his life, but there were still moments of passing awe; standing on the edge of the ocean still gave Hellboy that from time to time.

Stepping closer to where Torie was anchored, Hellboy quietly said, "Kinda puts things into perspective, doesn't it?"

Torie turned around and smiled at Hellboy, her teeth blinding white in the darkness and her eyes merry with excitement. She threw up her arms, as if reaching for the crescent moon to hang from, and began to recite:

_"We are the music makers. And we are the dreamer of dreams. Wandering by lone sea-breakers. And sitting by desolate streams. World-losers and world-forsakers. On whom the pale moon gleams. Yet we are the movers and shakers. Of the world for ever, it seems._

_"With wonderful deathless ditties. We build up the world's great cities. And out of a fabulous story. We fashion an empire's glory. One man with a dream, at pleasure. Shall go forth and conquer a crown. And three with a new song's measure. Can trample an empire down._

_"We, in the ages lying. In the buried past of earth. Built Nineveh with our sighing. And Babel itself with our mirth. And o'erthrew them with prophesying. To the old of the new world's worth. For each age is a dream that is dying. Or one that is coming to birth._

_"A breath of our inspiration. Is the life of each generation. A wondrous thing of our dreaming. Unearthly, impossible seeming-. The soldier, the king, and the peasant. Are working together in one. Till our dream shall become their present. And their work in the world be done._

_"They had no vision amazing. Of the goodly house they are raising. They had no divine foreshowing. Of the land to which they are going. But on one man's soul it hath broke. A light that doth not depart. And his look, or a word he hath spoken. Wrought flame in another man's heart._

_"And therefore today is thrilling. With a past day's late fulfilling. And the multitudes are enlisted. In the faith that their fathers resisted. And, scorning the dream of tomorrow. Are bringing to pass, as they may. In the world, for it's joy or it's sorrow. The dream that was scorned yesterday._

_"But we, with our dreaming and singing.Ceaseless and sorrowless we! The glory about us clinging. Of the glorious futures we see. Our souls with high music ringing. O men! It must ever be. That we dwell, in our dreaming and singing. A little apart from ye._

_"For we are afar with the dawning. And the suns that are not yet high. And out of the infinite morning. Intrepid you hear us cry-. How, spite of your human scorning. Once more God's future draws nigh. And already goes forth the warning. That ye of the past must die._

_"Great hail! we cry to the corners. From the dazzling unknown shore. Bring us hither your sun and your summers. And renew our world as of yore. You shall teach us your song's new numbers. And things that we dreamt not before. Yea, in spite of a dreamer who slumbers. And a singer who sings no more."_

Hellboy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait… those first two lines… aren't those from the movie?"

Sloshing closer to where Hellboy stood, Torie nodded her head. "Yea. I was so excited when I heard them. That has got to be my favorite poem. I took a poetry class for fun while I was in grad school because I wanted something completely unlike anything I knew or was studying. Anyway, I fell in love with the poem because it reminded me of me. Arthur O'Shaughnessy dies tragically young, but what a legacy!"

Unsure of what to say, Hellboy closed the distance between them, wading out into the water, and impulsively hugged Torie against him. Her arms wrapped around him and her cheek rested against his chest. The warmth and kindness he radiated was like getting tucked in with her favorite blanket.

Both stood still and savored the moment until Hellboy sighed contentedly, his chest rising and falling, which brought Torie back to reality. She was standing in the ocean with someone she may or may not want to take beyond friendship. And while nothing seemed more romantic, Torie had no intention of transitioning their relationship in such a public area, if she decided to at all.

"I need to get home." At the look of disappointment that ghosted across Hellboy's features, Torie explained, "It's late. Lance probably is dying with need to go out. I'm… I'm sorry, but I should get back home."

Desperately wishing a tidal wave would appear and drag him out to sea, Hellboy let Torie untangle herself from his embrace. Looking down at the water swirling around his boots, he grimaced before turning and following Torie's retreating back.

It seemed that things were indeed back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I survived my trip to Chicago and the Wizard World comic book convention. Everyone wanting to get published has strong leads, but my hopes of shopping were nearly shattered when I realized that there was next to NOTHING being sold that had anything to do with Hellboy. However, I did manage to snag a roto-articulating bust of Hellboy for next to nothing. But my dreams of snagging a Hellboy t-shirt that was not already available online did not materialize. Beh.

Thanks for stopping by. And for your patience. A slow, melancholy piece.

* * *

Strolling out into the fading light of evening, Torie opted to walk home from the woman's shelter rather than take the bus, despite hearing Hellboy's words of caution from the night they met echoing through her head. Torie knew if he found out that she was forsaking the bus there would be a lecture, but it was well before midnight and the sky was gorgeous, continuously illuminated by lightening skittering amongst the clouds. So what if it rained? Torie figured that she'd have a better chance of witnessing the light show if she walked.

Besides, the less people she talked to, the happier Torie would be.

Walking the streets of Fairfield, Torie watched the world around her with a detached amusement. No matter how sad one felt, the world kept spinning. Life went on, even in the wake of death. But, somehow, the Heavens must have known how alone she felt, for they put on quite a show for Torie.

Once home, Torie opened her sliding glass doors and let the breeze dance around the apartment while she puttered around on several projects. Once her necessary tasks were completed, Torie finally allowed herself the pleasure of sitting on the balcony so that she could watch the natural light show in earnest.

No rain seemed to be forthcoming, so Torie poured herself a glass of red wine out and sat back to enjoy the natural phenomenon. Even though the night air was warm, the wind was wicked, blowing her hair this way and that, so Torie wrapped herself in a light throw as she leaned against the brick wall that adjoined her bedroom. Lance sat next to her, his eyes closed in bliss, as the breeze brought forth scents uncommon to the area.

Torie had the foresight to turn off all the lights in her apartment before escaping to the outdoors, thus giving her an unhindered view of not only the approaching storm, but also of the surrounding neighborhood. She watched through the windows of surrounding apartment buildings as people ate, watched TV, played with their children, even fucked. Torie felt very small and insignificant as she spied on the world around her during breaks from watching the lightening.

A low growl rumbled from her dog's throat as they both heard a key turn in the front door, but Torie stilled her dog with a hand placed on his side. She listened as someone entered the apartment, then pause just inside the doorway, before moving into the kitchen. The refrigerator door opened, then closed, and steps became louder as they approached her side, stopping beside her.

"So… what are ya doin'?"

His voice was hushed and reverent, like that of a man in church. Torie didn't turn her head, but felt Hellboy's warm presence beside her. She smiled tightly and took a sip of her merlot before answering.

"Having a pretty crappy night. Missing my parents, hard. But I see the spare key I gave you works."

Hellboy was squatting next to Torie, not the most comfortable of positions as he balanced on the balls of his feet. He thoughtfully tugged on his soul patch and regarded his friend quietly. Despite being wrapped up in a blanket, Torie was without shoes and one bare foot was dangling off the balcony in the night air. The brick wall gave her some shelter from the wind, but tendrils of hair still whipped around her face. Hellboy had to resist the urge to tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Sounds like a rough way to spend an evening."

Torie nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders before pulling her throw tighter around her shoulders.

"Tor… How long has it been?

"Three years. Today. But you of all people know how it goes. Death is hardest on the living."

Hellboy was quiet again. His gaze turned away from his friend as a bank of clouds was illuminated a bright orange.

Wanting a cigarette more than anything, Hellboy quietly said, "You don't look much up for company tonight, so I'm gonna head back to the Bureau and call you in the morning."

He saw Torie visibly stiffen. Her head whipped around and her eyes locked with his as Torie grabbed the edge of Hellboy's duster. "Please!" Realizing that so much desperation came out in that one single word, Torie softened her tone to a near whisper. "Please… don't go. I actually… uhm… I'd rather not be alone tonight. I know it's not a great way to spend an evening, but it would mean so much to me if you'd just sit out here with me. I mean, I'm not much of a conversationalist tonight, but it might be kinda fun for you to watch the sky."

Her eyes bore into his, pleading that he stay out on the balcony with her. Hellboy had to admit that this wasn't how he intended to spend the evening. But after seeing her distress there was no other place he wanted to be.

Nodding his head, he stood. "Just let me raid the kitchen and then I'll bunker down out here with you. Want anything?"

A slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Torie broke his gaze and looked up to the Heavens, shaking her head. "No, but thank you."

Looking down at his friend, Hellboy regarded Torie with a careful eye. There was nothing he could do for her but let the evening work its way through her system. However, he had heard her stomach growl while he was talking to her and figured that she had probably forgotten to eat.

Hellboy turned back into the apartment and went straight to Torie's kitchen cabinets. He didn't know what he was looking for, but it had to stick to her ribs and not have to be eaten hot or perish if kept out of the fridge for too long. Because who knew if she would want to eat right away?

Pop Tarts! And chocolate no less.

Perfect.

Grabbing the unopened box for Torie, Hellboy opened the fridge and grabbed the six-pack of Coke sitting on the top shelf. No beer tonight when he had to make sure that he was completely in tune with the situation at hand. Making his way back to the balcony, he noticed an opened photo album on the coffee table.

He also noticed Torie's CDs were strewn all over the floor in front of her stereo. The front plate of the CD player was illuminated, blinking red, but no music was playing. So that meant the CD had been paused. Hellboy furrowed his brow and fired up the player again. Maybe some music would help her mood.

The sounds of Tom Wait's 'Tom Traubert's Blues' filled the silence…

_I begged you to stab me, you tore my shirt open,  
And I'm down on my knees tonight.  
Old Bushmill's I staggered, you'd bury the dagger.  
In your silhouette window light go.  
To go waltzing Mathilda, waltzing Mathilda,  
You'll go waltzing Mathilda with me._

Hellboy rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, but figured the damage was done. No point now in turning it off, even if the song selections were going to keep Torie in the pity pot.

In the doorway to the balcony, Hellboy asked, "Have you eaten dinner?"

Torie just shook her head in the negative; her eyes locked on the color bursts in the clouds.

Hellboy sighed in frustration. "Well sweetie, you're gonna. You don't have to right now, but sometime before I leave, you're gonna have a Pop Tart or two – if nothing else. Now, your balcony isn't really big enough for us both to stretch out. I think the best way for me to keep you company tonight is for me to lean against the brick and for you to lean back against me. Whadaya think?"

Torie was silent as she acquiesced by scooting forward, allowing Hellboy to slip in and sit behind her. As Hellboy sat, he took notice that Torie had wrapped her hands so tightly around the wrought iron railing that her knuckles had turned white. When he found a position he figured he could be happy with for a couple of hours, Hellboy tapped on Torie's shoulder, indicating she could move into place.

Once Torie had settled back against his chest, her head tucked under his chin and her fingers curled around the opening to his duster, like a child gripping a security blanket, Hellboy closed his eyes and quietly sighed. The situation would be perfect if Torie could only like him in the same vein Hellboy felt about her.

He needed to stop thinking about her backside resting against his groin. A cigarette might clear his mind. "You gonna be okay if I smoke?"

Torie's response startled Hellboy. "Only if I can steal a drag, too."

Hellboy arched a brow, but was silent as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from the chest pocket of his coat. Tucked inside the cellophane wrapper was a Zippo lighter, one of many from the collection he had shown Torie when she toured his apartment. As he struggled to keep the flame going in the wind, Torie scooted forward to give him room to maneuver. Looking through the balcony bars to the street below, Torie absently slid the ponytail holder off of her wrist and pulled back her hair. She knew that everyone lost those that meant the most to them, but Torie wanted to scream out at everyone that they had no right to be happy while she felt so miserable.

"Hey, sweetie, come scoot back."

Hellboy's voice was like a buoy in her sea of grief. She shot him a smile over her shoulder before sliding back into place. Taking the offered cigarette, Torie inhaled deeply, feeling the nicotine rush through her system. Releasing her breath slowly, Torie handed back the smoke to Hellboy and snuggled tighter against his chest, the throw casually draped across her lap.

"Thanks for staying, despite my inability to hold a decent conversation. You have no idea how indebted I am to you. I thought I wanted to be alone, wallowing in the pity pot. But, now that you're here, this is much better. I feel much better. Thanks for letting me just… be. And if you're okay with it, I think that all this talking is making my head hurt and I'm gonna shut up."

Hellboy closed his eyes as he breathed in a long drag from his cigarette. His oversized right arm was resting on Torie's lap, holding her in a protective gesture. If only her sadness could dissipate, then the evening would be perfect. But, of course, if Torie wasn't sad, she wouldn't be nestled on his lap.

Exhaling smoke high above her head, he replied, "Sometimes talking is overrated. Thanks for wanting me to be here."

Hellboy then rolled his head back and regretted starting up the CD again. 'Innocent When You Dream' reminded him of his own father.

_Running through the graveyard.  
We laughed, my friends and I.  
We swore we'd be together,  
Until the day we died.  
Until the day we died._

_It's such a sad old feeling.  
The fields are soft and green.  
It's memories that I'm stealing.  
But you're innocent when you dream.  
When you dream.  
You're innocent when you dream._


	11. Chapter 11

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

Torie hunched over her laptop, peering at the screen over the dark-rimmed glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her hair was in a modified topknot, held in place by a pencil. Bobby Darrin was singing to her about "_sailing, somewhere beyond the sea_," from the depths of her stereo. Lance was curled up at the other end of the couch where Torie had set up base camp for the project she had been plugging away at for the past several hours. As soon as she had gotten home from work, she had changed into a white tank top and boxer shorts and then sank onto the couch. Hours had gone by and Torie was oblivious to anything but the screen before her.

At around eleven o'clock, Lance slid off the couch and began nosing Torie in the side. With a sigh, she checked her watch. Torie then smiled and rubbed Lance's head. "Time for a walk, huh? Actually, you're way past due. My bad."

Torie set her glasses down on the coffee table and turned off the stereo, then walked across the apartment and grabbed Lance's leash, her dog prancing around her. She grabbed her keys and the two of them headed out into the night.

The air around Torie was oppressive, bearing down on her like a two-ton weight. Lightening skittered across the sky. Thunder rumbled overhead. Sweat broke out on Torie's forehead and beaded on her upper lip. Saying it was humid or muggy didn't begin to describe the disgusting feeling her skin soon took on.

Normally, Torie didn't push Lance into making a decision in where to go, but with the threat of rain about to overtake them she urged Lance to stop sniffing and get down to business. "Lance, come on. Stop dilly-dallying, will ya? Now go potty!"

Too late.

The skies opened the floodgates and within seconds both creatures were soaked to the skin. Torie sighed and tucked a tendril of hair that had fallen loose from her topknot behind her ear. "No use hurrying now, little man. You can take your time."

Lance gently wagged his tail, embarrassed, and raised a leg, then squatted. Torie patted his head as she pulled a bag out of the waist of her shorts, then squatted to clean up after him. As she stood up, her shorts started to slide down because of the weight of the water. Embarrassed, Torie hoped that none of her neighbors were watching as she pulled up her shorts.

"Ready?" Torie asked before running back to the building, Lance at her heels. Torie tossed the bag into a garbage receptacle before pushing the door open.

It was cold inside the building compared to the outdoors. Goosebumps rose up on Torie's skin and she hustled up the stairs to her apartment door. She fumbled with the keys before opening the door and tumbling inside.

Torie unsnapped Lance's leash and set it on its hook, then noticed the puddle that was forming on the linoleum at her feet. With a sigh, Torie kicked off her shoes and peeled off her socks. Muttering under her breath, she pulled the pencil from her hair, letting her hair fall past her shoulders in an audible plop and padded her way to the bathroom. She grabbed her bath towel and wrapped it around her head before making her way to her closet.

"Man, it's steamy out there – like a romance novel."

The voice nearly caused Torie to jump from her skin. She spun around to face her intruder and saw, standing halfway through her front door, Hellboy.

Torie put a hand to her racing heart and quickly closed the distance between them. She could feel the steam radiating from his skin and coat. "I could kill you, Sam! You scared the bajeezies out of me! As often as you come by, you think I'd be used to your comings and goings. But steamy? Man, are you a few minutes too late for that comment. As you can see, I got caught in the rain, same as you." Seeing he still hadn't closed the door behind him, she asked, "So you gonna come in or not?" She then mock punched him in his stone arm.

"Well, I don't want to track water all over the place," he responded quietly. Hellboy felt his heartbeat pick up and his breath shorten. He was never more aware of Torie… or just how close she was to his body. In fact, he was never more aware of just how feminine Torie was, but her question broke through his thoughts.

"And that never stopped you before now, why?" Torie narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

Hellboy bit his bottom lip. Torie must have no idea that the rain caused her white tank top to become transparent. The fabric of her shirt and her shorts clung to her frame. He didn't want her to move and yet he felt that it was disrespectful not to bring attention to her situation.

Trying a different tactic, Hellboy had to refrain from taking a deep breath, instead smiling and pretending that nothing was… unusual. "I guess you're right. But boy, is it a lot cooler in here than it is out there! Does it have to be Siberia in here? I mean, I like that you keep it cooler here for me, but come on Tore… Hey, want a beer?" Hellboy winked at her but looked away quickly as he shed his coat and made his way to the kitchen to get a beer. He knew he was talking fast, trying to cover up his nervousness, but this was a lot scarier than tackling some of the monsters he met on his cases.

Torie rolled her eyes, but had to admit that Hellboy was right about how cold it was, especially since she was soaked to the skin. But a beer sounded really good. "Uhm, sure." She walked across the room, going out of her way to hip check Hellboy, to the thermostat. The air conditioning kicked off and she spun around, an eyebrow raised. "Better?"

Hellboy had not looked at Torie from the time he turned towards the front door and took his coat off, not even when she crossed the room to nudge him with her hip. While she was messing with the thermostat, he had opened the fridge and grabbed a canned beer. Now, he popped the top and took a long pull before he turned to acknowledge Torie.

He swallowed hard and felt his pants tighten. Before him was every man's fantasy. The white tank top was completely transparent and had not dried any from her body heat. _And she has no fucking clue._

But he had to admit that it was also a little scary. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. And even when he had settled into a relationship, Hellboy still found human women to be the hardest creature to understand. But in the time that had passed since his last encounter, Hellboy had filled the void with the Internet. Downloading porn was a little different than having a real live image before him. This was even better, although downloading on the Government's dime was pretty thrilling.

He didn't know how to tell her. Or maybe he did and he just didn't want to. Regardless, enough time had passed that when she found out, the consequences would be pretty much the same so Hellboy decided to enjoy the ride for as long as it lasted. "Much better," he replied. "Want a beer?"

Torie wrinkled her brow in confusion and nodded her head slowly, as they had already been over this conversation before and he knew she did. But she then shrugged her shoulders and began walking the distance between them. "Sure. Then I guess I'll be changing my clothes. I don't think I've ever felt so waterlogged."

Hellboy opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. He then leaned on the open door as he handed Torie her microbrew. "No rush."

Torie tilted her head back and took a long swallow. In doing so, Torie's chest rose and her back arched, giving Hellboy a better view. Her nipples were puckered. The fabric of her shirt hugged each peak. His fingers itched to reach out and rub them, to pull them, to feel them. Her breasts weren't big, but they were full and had heft to them. He ran his hand over his face as he tried to block out such thoughts. Torie was his friend.

She grabbed the stereo remote off the counter and clicked on her CD player. Tom Waits began to serenade them as his music filled the apartment.

_Got no time for the corner boys,  
Down in the street makin' all that noise.  
Don't want no whores on Eighth Avenue,  
Cause tonight I'm gonna be with you._

Torie set the remote back where she found it, placing her beer next to it. She unwrapped the towel around her head and her hair dropped in wet strands around her face. Rubbing her hair dry, and walking around the apartment at a leisurely pace as she did so, Torie hummed along with the music.

_Cause tonight I'm gonna take that ride,  
Across the river to the Jersey side.  
Take my baby to the carnival,  
And I'll take you on all the rides,  
Sing sha la la la la la sha la la la._

Hellboy hated himself for noticing, but with her arms raised the way they were, it afforded him the perfect vantage in which to admire the cling of the fabric. It barely registered that he should look up when she wandered back to the kitchen and stopped next to him.

"Hey Sam…" Torie started as she turned to face him, but she quickly saw that Hellboy wasn't looking at her face, but at her body. She looked down to see what had grabbed his attention and saw that her nipples were completely visible to Hellboy, the shirt fabric clinging to every millimeter of her frame. Feeling her cheeks burn, Torie felt her nipples pucker even harder. "Uhm, yeah. Let me go change clothes."

Hellboy swallowed hard. He knew that Torie was right; she was in cold, wet clothes and needed to get out of them. _I could help her get out of them_. He felt such a reaction to the nearly nude woman standing before him that it took everything in his power not to reach out and pull Torie to his frame.

Torie could feel her chest rise and fall with every breath, making her painfully aware of the scene before Hellboy, and yet she made no effort to move. But she wasn't frozen in place; Torie was torn. The electricity between the two of them was now almost tangible. She knew what he wanted; Torie wasn't that dense. She might have been oblivious to the state of her clothing, but there was no denying the heavy-lidded look of desire in Hellboy's eyes. And those feelings were starting to well up inside of her, starting at the juncture of her thighs. What she wanted to do more than anything was peel off her wifebeater and close the distance between them, consequences be damned.

But, instead, Torie worried her bottom lip between her teeth and mentally pleaded with Hellboy to make the first move. But she couldn't make eye contact with Hellboy for fear that she'd bolt. After what seemed like an eternity passing, Torie took a deep breath, feeling her breasts swell as she did so, and slowly began to pivot on her heel.

As she turned her back to Hellboy, she felt something lightly grasp her wrist. Looking down, she saw it was Hellboy's tail. Confused, Torie looked him into his eyes and saw the emotions dancing in them.

"Tore, forgive me," he said before gently pulling her to his body and lowering his lips to hers.

Torie closed her eyes and sank into his embrace. While her body screamed that she wanted this, her mind wasn't able to switch gears quite so quickly. _This is your friend! If you do this, there's no going back to where you used to be!_ But it had been eons since anyone had kissed her, especially like this, and after a moment's hesitation, she returned the kiss and felt his arms tighten closer around her.

She ran her palms across the broadness of his shoulders and smiled nervously against his lips as he picked her up, her feet dangling. Her mouth opened to accept his shyly probing tongue and her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked her towards the kitchen counter. Her backside bumped against the Formica and soon Hellboy had her sitting on it.

Their kiss deepened and without having to support Torie's weight, Hellboy allowed his left hand to roam while his right hand held her body against his. His left hand toyed with the bottom of her shirt, slowly sliding it upward. When the fabric gathered beneath the underside of her breast, he stopped, waiting to see if Torie would protest.

With no objection forthcoming, Hellboy allowed his hand to lift her shirt higher, exposing her right breast. He waited for Torie to pull her shirt down, push him away and kick him out, but rather she arched her back and pushed her breast into his hand. He broke their kiss and pulled the garment over her head. Torie then grabbed his left hand and landed it back on the swell of her right breast. He groaned in approval and closed his eyes as Torie tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him ever closer to her soft center. As he allowed his hands to pluck at her tips, one thought entered his mind.

_Oh dear Gawd, her nipples are pierced_.

His passion overwhelming him, Hellboy again picked up Torie and carried into her bedroom. In all his visits, he had actually never set foot in her room, although he had stood in the doorway numerous times while Torie would pilfer through her drawers or closet, always looking for her elusive prey. Stepping into her room, while an act that friends often did, seemed too intimate a gesture on Hellboy's part. He couldn't articulate it when she would tease him, but he felt his presence would taint her sanctuary.

But as he crossed the threshold to her room, Hellboy never felt more at home. He gently laid Torie on the bed and after discarding his own shirt, quickly joined her. The bed groaned under his weight, but held. And the encounter that had began in the kitchen now escalated, with Torie's neighbors hearing them all through the night and well into the breaking dawn.

* * *

**A/N:** First, happy 4th of July! Hope you all have fun and are safe. Oh, and I hope that you have good weather; it's cloudy and threatening to rain here this morning.

And second, the whole story was written around this scene, which came to be based on a dream I had. It's crazy where we get our inspiration from. ;) And no, the dream was just a snippet of the scene, sorry!

Hope I did it justice. Always get nervous about scenes like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

Torie's muscles screamed in outrage, especially her legs, as she rolled over in bed. Her body wanted more sleep, but her mind said otherwise. She opened an eye and looked at the glowing numbers on her alarm clock.

8:47

_Damn, it's late. Why didn't my alarm go off?_

It took a moment or two, but soon memories of the night before came flooding into Torie's head. And then a smile appeared on her lips and threatened to split her head in two.

Sam!

Torie bit her lip at the images dancing behind her closed eyes and rolled over to run her fingers along his body, but the bed was empty, the sheets cold. Judging from just how cool the fabric was beneath her fingertips, he had been out of bed for quite some time.

With a frown, Torie slipped out of bed, grabbed a t-shirt and quickly donned it before walking into the kitchen. The apartment was silent. There was no sign of him anywhere. The bathroom door stood open and his clothes and coat were conspicuously absent.

_Crap. He ditched me. He fucking ditched me! I can't believe this shit. I thought… Ah geez, I don't even know what to think. This… is crazy. _

Torie slid onto a barstool and rubbed her face. Through her fingers, she spied a folded piece of paper on the counter.

_Fuck me harder! A note? How damn cliché is that? _

Sighing as she reached for it, Torie knew it contained excuses and regret, but also promises of a friendship not ruined by such an encounter. Torie wasn't in the mood to be told thanks, but no more. With trepidation, she unfolded the paper.

_T-_

_Please believe me, this is not how I wanted this morning to go – you alone and frustrated – and me on a plane headed to Europe – and extremely frustrated. I was paged around dawn, soon after we fell asleep and after kissing you good-bye, I left your apartment. (I can't believe you slept through the page because I nearly did, but thank God for small favors.) I was really hoping to wake up with you and laze around the morning or, at least, be able to bring you breakfast in bed. I love me some pamcakes. And I think I remember you saying something about your famous Aunt Jemima recipe._

_I'm sure your mind is going a million miles a minute over last night. And this morning. And again this morning. Oh, and yet again this morning. (Can you tell that I'm trying to make a funny?) Well, my mind can hardly comprehend what happened; maybe you're in better shape than I am. And while I'm not saying that my being away is a good thing, at least when we see each other – if you still want to see me – we'll have had time to think. _

_I'll call you when I can. I can't really say I know how I feel about everything because I never in a million years expected anything like this to happen – despite maybe, somehow, hoping that it might. Someday. Possibly. _

_But with this assignment having the timing it does, I can't really focus beyond getting briefed and figuring out the best plan of attack against the "bad guys" – but I want you to know that this means a lot to me. _

_Damn. That all came out wrong. Except the last part. What I'm trying to say is that I'm still reeling from last night and can't seem to put it all in order. I'm sure you're the same way._

_This is by no means a lame or convoluted way of me sneaking out on you. Why would I want to leave the best thing to happen to me in such a long time, with the best person I've met in such a long time?_

_Yours, Me_

And hastily scrawled across the bottom was…

_Thank you._

Torie refolded the paper and held it against her lips. She closed her eyes and slid down in the barstool, the back of her neck resting on the chairback, tilting her head towards the ceiling. A headache was beginning to beat a pattern against the back of her eyes.

A woman's rights activist and a sorta-demon. _Way to go, Tore._ The implications alone were mind-boggling, but there was no way that this could be kept under wraps, no matter how hard they tried.

Torie slid off the stool and went over to her couch, lying down with an audible plop. She felt hung over, due to lack of sleep, and the thoughts racing through her head didn't help any.

If this was not to be an isolated incident, if they were to actually step this up to a relationship, the news media and tabloids would have a field day. So far, the news outlets had been very respectful of Torie's decision to step out of the limelight. Of course, working at a woman's shelter was hardly worth continuous news coverage. And Hellboy kept to a quiet lifestyle. But that was partly due to his appearance, as well as the nature of his work.

If she was just a women's rights advocate who only worked at a shelter, things might be somewhat normal. But the Christian religions, long angry with Torie for her outspoken interpretations of the women of the Bible, would tear her apart for dating a…demon.

Of course, Torie struggled with Hellboy's appearance at times, too. While she certainly didn't believe in homosexuality and pre-marital sex being a sin, Torie did believe in God and Jesus and Satan. And in simple terms, she was taught that demons are bad. While by no means a Biblical scholar, Torie read more than her fair share of theological texts and other church doctrines on the inhabitants of the Good Book. And all said that demons were bad. But considering that a lot of the Bible would never, or could never, take place in modern times, it took a lot to faze her when it came to the Man Upstairs.

But setting all that aside, Hellboy himself was an enigma that Torie was still trying to work out. _More so now that I slept with him._ Here was a guy, a man for all intents and purposes, who was the product of a witch making a pact with a demon, information Torie was grateful to Kate for sharing. But instead of evil incarnate, Hellboy was rescued from the Nazis who had pulled him through a portal to Earth and was raised as a human child. Albeit in a government funded atmosphere. And while the story seemed preposterous, it was a simple pill to swallow the more she spent time with Hellboy.

Torie had to give Hellboy's father credit for having the ability to prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that nurture far outweighed nature. Hellboy had to be the most down-to-earth, blue-collar guy she'd ever met. The kind of guy every girl wanted. Funny, smart, grounded.

She was still struggling with the _cute_ part of his description.

He certainly had a presence when he walked into a room. And not in the way a 7-foot semi-demon demands attention, but because of his confidence. While he was not always at ease within his own skin, Hellboy accepted others immediate assessment of his looks, generally with humor and aplomb. His ability to put others at ease, Torie found very appealing. And there was no way to deny the chemistry between them. The air between them was almost palpable with tension each time they hung out. Despite knowing each other a few months, Torie felt like they had been friends forever.

But if she were to think about his looks without the stigma of his red skin or horn stumps on his forehead, Torie had to admit that he sounded a lot like the hero of every cheesy romance novel she passed by in the grocery store check out lanes. Pensive brow. Chiseled features. Square jaw. Sideburns. Long hair pulled back into a modified ponytail. Broad chest. Flat stomach. If there was a checklist for romance novel models, Hellboy would satisfy every criteria, as well as add his own distinctive mark.

In addition to his crimson exterior and circular stubs situated on said pensive brow, he had that right arm seemingly made out of stone and that tail that literally brought them together. Maybe it was his differences that made him so endearing, that made him get under her skin in a way Torie couldn't explain. _Or maybe it's because he's a cool guy. Wait, dammit! That's why we're friends. I'm trying to figure out if I want us to be more than that! If I want us to be more than that!_

Torie closed her eyes and draped her arm across her eyes, images of the previous night dancing in her mind. She tried to conjure up images of previous encounters of the non-intimate kind, but Hellboy's figure refused to be dismissed. That gentle look of awe as he finished undressing her. That nervous smile that his lips slid into when she began to unzip his pants. But after last night, with his arms holding her close, his mouth on her neck with his chin resting on her collarbone, Torie couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

_Aw crap, I do like him._


	13. Chapter 13

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** I have been remiss in not thanking you all for the kind reviews. Each one makes my day and makes me strive to do better with the next chapter I post. Thank you so very much!

* * *

Wrapping a towel around her head, Torie stepped out of the shower and onto the bath mat. She grabbed her robe off the hook on the back of the door and quickly donned it, tying the sash loosely around her waist. She then wiped her hand across the steamed over mirror and contemplated her reflection. She didn't look any different than she did two days ago, but she certainly _felt_ different.

Maybe her skin looked a little clearer, actually. And the tightness in the muscles in her shoulders seemed to melt away. And despite a 3-mile run under her belt, on top of 8 hours in her office, Torie felt a spring in her step that had been missing for as long as she could remember. _This can't really be love, can it? More like heady infatuation. Or giddy confusion.  
_

She stuck her tongue out at her reflection and shook her head in self-mockery. Just some mixed up thoughts racing through her mind. Thoughts that were out of her control until she hammered out the details of the aftermath with Hellboy.

Torie pulled the towel out of her tresses and tossed it in a hamper. She grabbed a hairbrush and then went out to her stereo to turn down the music; she had been blaring it so she could hear it over the running water. Just as Torie adjusted the volume knob, she realized that someone was talking into her answering machine.

"…Well, I guess you're still at work. Or out. Or… you know… possibly avoiding me…"

_Sam!_

In a dive, Torie grabbed her cordless and plopped down on the couch as she turned on the phone. "I'm here! Sorry! Sorry. I had the stereo blasting while I was in the shower…"

"Tor." She could hear the relief in Hellboy's voice.

"Hey." Torie could hear her voice get soft and mentally kicked herself over it. _Be cool_. "_Not _avoiding you, by the way; I would never do that. Actually, this is a surprise. To be quite honest, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." Torie pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and settled it over the still damp skin of her legs to fight off the inevitable post shower chill. She then slid down and laid herself flat across the seat, tucking a throw pillow under her head. If the conversation went bad, she at least wanted to be comfortable.

There was a slight hesitation on his end and Torie feared the worst, but wanted to let Hellboy pick his way through his words.

"Honestly, I didn't plan on calling you so soon. But… it was… killing me not to." Torie felt her heart leap. "And it was either now or possibly a week from now. This is turning out to be a much more complicated assignment than any of us figured. We bunkered down in this little inn last night – can't tell you where I'm at until I'm home except to say that I'm in a time zone ten hours ahead of you – but in a bit we'll pretty much leave any semblance of civilization behind. So I didn't want to leave you – us – hanging for so long. So it kinda works out."

"Killing you, huh?" Torie tried to say the words lightly, but felt her voice take on a low, husky tone.

Another pause. "Yeah. It tore me up inside to kiss your sleeping form goodbye Sunday morning. I don't know what I imagined the… aftermath… repercussions… whatever… to hold, but this sure ain't it. And on the plane ride out, I tried writing down cool phrasing on what I should say when I did call, but I then realized that I was in shock that someone like you would let someone like me… be with you. So I was going to stick to my guns and not call you for a day or two, like I said in my note. Which I did, albeit unintentionally. Couldn't get a signal on my cell to save my life because this, uhm, is actually the fifth time I tried to call you. And each time I wasn't able to complete the call, I took it as a sign to, uh, take some time to think of something smooth to say. Or something witty. But you're gonna get stuck with me fumbling all this up because nothing, absolutely nothing, creative came to mind. And frankly, I don't care. I really wanted to hear the sound of your voice."

Torie felt her heart melt at his discomfort. "There's always awkward talk after spontaneous sex. It's in the guidebook. Didn't you read it?" She only hoped that her words came out saucy rather than condescending.

"I must have missed that chapter."

Torie felt like an ass for the words that had just come out of her mouth. Of course Hellboy didn't know; his encounters were much more limited than other men his age. Uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Torie felt herself cramp, her whole body cringing at the uneasiness of the situation. "So, uhm, should we go over the mixed up feelings we both have or just cut to the chase and see what the other person wants to happen?" Despite his words of gratitude, there was still the possibility for regret.

Torie could hear him swallow, hard, on the other end of the line. It took her a long moment before she realized that she was holding her breath. As Torie exhaled, she barely heard Hellboy say, "Torie, I'm scared."

That, she wasn't expecting.

"Of what?"

"Getting close to you and then having you bolt."

Oh, this wasn't at all where she thought he'd take the conversation. Torie figured he would be much less vulnerable than he was acting. _So the big tough guy is all just an act_. Gently, she said, "Sam… I haven't bolted yet. Why would I now?" Not believing she was about to ask, the words were out of Torie's mouth before she could complete the thought, "So, you have feelings?"

Torie could hear him breathe, filled with little half-sighs of frustration. She thought she heard the smack of his palm against his forehead, but Torie wasn't positive. The silence stretched. He coughed, clearing his throat, and then answered. "I think there's always been feelings. I mean, how could there not be? Someone who looks like you. Someone who acts like you. Someone who… Torie, as soon as you let me walk through your front door the day we met, I think I… Crap! I'm fucking all this up. Yes, there are feelings. There has always been feelings. I just didn't really act on them until the other day because I thought it was a lost cause. In fact, I kept waiting for you to smack the shit out of me when you came to your senses."

Torie closed her eyes and bit her lip. She never knew. Or did she? It was now Torie's turn to search for words. "Sam, listen, we've both had a lot to think about both yesterday and today. And with you possibly being gone for so long, we'll have plenty more time to weigh the situation. But, for what it's worth, I realize that I can't remember being so happy as I am when I spend time with you. I mean the friendship – the affection – seems to be unconditional. I don't know what it is that you're looking for or wanting. Maybe you don't know either. But… I really don't want this to be an isolated event."

She bit her lip, waiting for his response, until she could taste blood. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears that Torie was afraid it would drown out Hellboy's next words. But when he next spoke, Torie heard him loud and clear.

"Tor, I'm… I'm always gonna look like… this."

Torie paused, considering her words carefully, before answering. "Please don't let that be a reason. Please. I happen to think you're a smart, funny, _sexy_ guy. I know you wish you looked more… _mainstream_… but you wouldn't be who you are if you did. And I happen to like who you are. So, please, don't let that be a stumbling block. Let anything else, but not that."

Quietly, he said, "Thank you."

Torie smiled wryly into the receiver. "Hey! I'm just as scared as you are, ya know. I value our friendship so much and don't want to ever lose it. But, at the risk of sounding… greedy, I also want last night. I mean, I'm fully aware that we probably won't have the… craziness… of it again, but I want to be wanted. By someone I care deeply about. And if last night is any indication of your talent, I know that I have a lot to look forward to." It didn't get the laugh she had hoped for so after a pause, she continued. "I don't know if it's the right thing, but I think it would be wrong not to try."

His voice was so low that she had to turn up the volume on the handset. "So you're willing to be my girlfriend?"

Torie wanted to cry tears of relief. There was no regret. There was no friends-with-benefits angle. There was just a straightforward request for, of all things, romance. "If you're willing to put up with all the crap that's gonna hit us once the world finds out about us. But yeah, I think I'd like to be your girlfriend about as much as I want you to be my boyfriend. And nothing would make me happier. Of course, that does mean you'll have to take me out on dates and all. Not looking for anything big, but I hear government employees make more than those who work at non-profits," Torie teased.

"In regards to the rest of the world, baby steps, doll, baby steps. I want you to myself before I'm willing to share you with the world. And as far as dates and whatnot go, we will have to keep a low profile in order to keep the rest of the world at bay, but I think a first official first date can be arranged."

Torie felt herself glow. She couldn't keep her lips from spreading into smile that reached from ear to ear. Finally, things were starting to go how she had hoped.

"So, uhm, I should probably offer to let you go, Sam, so you can get ready for your case. Because I'm sure you're going have a big day today."

"Actually, thank God, I have a couple of hours until we embark. Waiting on a bush pilot to take us out to the next stop after the middle of nowhere. Besides, you expect me to concentrate on work after all this? I'll need the few hours to get my head on straight." Torie could almost see his eyes flashing from amber to golden yellow in shock. She smiled at the disbelief in his voice. He continued, "Torie, ya know, there's no way I'm going to be able to sleep, alone, thinking these thoughts going through my head, until I see you again. The next few days are going to tax me unlike anything I've ever dealt with. But you, my dear, need to get some sleep. It's getting late for you and you have to work in the morning."

Torie swallowed, her mouth dry. Suddenly, the blanket was too much against her warm skin. The sash of her robe loosened. And suddenly, she wasn't at all tired. "So, should I ask what kind of thoughts?"

There was hesitation on his line and then a sigh of resignation. "Right now all I can think about is the other night. And your skin, how soft it was. Is. And your… Geez… And… I don't think I can talk about all this very well. I'll just let you go to bed. I'll try calling you in a couple days, but no promises. But I will come by just as soon as I get back into town."

Torie didn't want the conversation to end any more than he did and frantically tried to think of a way to continue talking to him. "Now wait a minute. I don't want you feeling all frustrated. Knowing that you are is just going to put me in the same boat. So maybe we can talk about it if we both start off with questions."

She could feel her cheeks burn and could feel Hellboy's embarrassment radiating through the telephone. "You mean, I ask what you have on?" His voice was so low and husky, it was very nearly a whisper.

"Yeah," Torie replied, as she felt her voice drop into a lower register. "And I respond… and then ask one of my own. So, uhm, I've got a robe on. And some Tom Waits. Nothing else. What about you?"

A groan of appreciation was his immediate response. Then there was the rustling of fabric as he said, "Hold on. So you were in the shower when I called?"

Torie smiled and basked in the knowledge that while things were certainly crazy, everything was going to be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, sorry for the delay. Every time I went to sit down and work on this chapter, something always pulled me from it. I sincerely hope that I was able to make it cohesive.

Second, WOW! I want to thank you all for all your kind words. I am totally blown out of the water with the feedback this story has gotten. And all of your comments and suggestions are duly noted and completely appreciated. Although it's very cliched, I feel kinda like Sally Field. 'You like me!'

I especially want to thank Beth Palladino for all of her support. If not for her, I don't think I ever would have posted 'In the Pale Moonlight.'

Now, the movie.

I saw Hellboy II this afternoon and save for a song choice (which I still can't get out of my head, grrr), I think it rocked. The imagery and action sequences were more than I could have hoped for. I feel totally inspired!

* * *

"Well, don't you look like nine miles of bad road..." Torie teased, as she leaned against the doorframe.

Showing up unannounced after such a long absence, Hellboy filled the doorway of Torie's apartment, looking every inch battered and completely battle-worn. His duster was torn and stained with blood. Bruising tinged the skin around his eyes and mouth, as well as marred parts of his chest that weren't hidden in shadow. Torie knew that he could take a beating and only hoped that Hellboy looked worse than he felt. She was also aware of Hellboy's amazing regenerative powers, so Torie wondered just how bad he had looked before he darkened her doorstep.

But despite his injuries, Torie still felt her heart speed up and her stomach tighten in excitement. There was just something so primal and masculine about him, despite the fact that his wounds greatly concerned her. Her reaction to the sight of Hellboy himself almost frightened Torie more than the wounds did.

It had been almost three weeks since she had woken up alone and now that Torie was finally getting her morning after, albeit much belated, she suddenly felt shy in Hellboy's presence. So instead of throwing her arms around him in welcome, as she had planned out in her head time and time again, Torie held onto the front doorknob as if her life depended on it.

Everything was so different, the parameters of their relationship indelibly altered. Oh, he was still Sam and she was still Torie, but their reunion felt… alien, for lack of a better word. Suddenly, Torie didn't know how to act. The one person with whom she had always felt at ease seemed so foreign to her.

They had spent longer amounts of time apart, with his cases taking him to the far corners of the world, so it wasn't the shock of seeing him again after so long an absence that threw her. Nor was it the way he looked under all his injuries. Oh, there was stubble peppering his jaw from time spent away from a razor and his horns, already starting to lose the flat smoothness that his grinder provided, were longer than she ever remembered. And as he stood next to Torie, she quickly remembered that nearly seven feet of height was dizzying when she looked up the full length of Sam.

But it wasn't that they looked so different that caused her anxiety. The red skin. The tail. The oversized right hand. Who cared? It was that he looked more handsome than she ever remembered.

_Please, Torie, don't become that woman. No moon eyes. He's still Sam. Nothing's really changed. It's just… gotten modified. _

And then in dawned on Torie why everything felt so different; it was her physical reaction to Hellboy, rather than her emotional response to seeing him that caused her discomfiture. She wanted to physically be with him just as much as she wanted to hang out with him.

_But he's your boyfriend now. It's okay._

"Damn, and here I was thinking that the beatings made my ugly mug look better. But you certainly are a sight for sore eyes. Especially since it was a damn tough case. And, unfortunately, I have to go right back into another one. So I can't stay for very long. I have a four am briefing and then fly out at six."

Torie bit her lip. It was almost three in the afternoon and while it was disappointing that they couldn't laze around and relish the joys of their newly forged coupledom, she hated seeing the big guy so glum. An almost bashful smile broke across her face as she tugged him inside.

Trying to muster up courage she didn't necessarily feel, Torie stepped aside, allowing her… boyfriend… access to the apartment. "Well, we have the rest of the afternoon. Now c'mon! Get your ass in here rather than let all my air conditioning into the hallway! And since when do you knock? You have a key, silly." Pleased that her voice sounded playful, a genuine smile curved Torie's lips.

Allowing himself to be led across the threshold, Hellboy had to remind himself to keep from shaking his head in amusement. While this was not how he expected their next encounter to play out, but Torie seemed a little skittish. And while he was itching to make up for lost time, there were a few things wanted to show her before allowing himself to get lost in the taste of her skin and the scent of her hair.

"Get my ass in here, is it now?" he asked, a brow quirking upwards. "Well, when you talk like that, I might just have a big surprise for you that you'll like…" Hellboy halted his steps just inside the apartment, closing the door behind him, and paused for Torie to react because he was intentionally baiting her.

He didn't have long to wait.

Feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment, Torie swallowed hard and raised her chin in a false sense of bravery. "I… I think that I'm feeling a little shy when it comes to talking about… _that_… so casually now that we're face-to-face. The phone was easier and I really don't… generally… move that fast… And I'm just botching this all up, aren't I?"

Almost feeling bad for her discomfort, Hellboy chuckled quietly, his right arm settling around her waist as he walked them deeper into the apartment. "Relax, Torie. That's not the kind of surprise I was talking about, although I would be happy to oblige you in a little bit. But until then, you might enjoy this." With flourish, Hellboy pulled a package out of the bag slug across his back that Torie hadn't noticed until that moment.

Curious, Torie took the package with some trepidation. Wrapped in old newspaper, the object was cylindrical and heavy. Setting it on the floor, Torie looked up at Hellboy, confusion coloring her features. His features gave away nothing, but the rapid switching of Hellboy's tail indicated his excitement.

Squatting next to the package, Torie began to slowly unwrap the item. Twine held the newsprint around the object. As each layer of paper fell away, the rhythmic swishing of Hellboy's tail increased. When she finally touched wood, Torie knew what it was and shouted, "My parents' totem! Where on earth did you find this?" She launched herself to her feet and into Hellboy's arms that he nearly staggered from the assault. Out of the few things stolen from her parents' murder, the totem was the most valuable, both monetarily and sentimentally.

Relishing the feel of Torie in his arms, Hellboy chuckled as her lips found his, although he had to explain some things about the totem. Breaking away from their kiss, he explained, "Actually, it's part of the reason why I was away so long. I tracked down lead after lead and finally managed to meet up with it in Sierra Leone. Some collector didn't want to part with it, but I, uh, convinced him that it would be best if it went back to its rightful owner."

Torie's brow furrowed and concern washed over her features. She never mentioned the totem to Sam before. How did he know about it? "Wait! What? How… how did you even know about this?"

Sighing heavily, he led Torie over to the sofa where he set his bag down with a loud thud on the floor, before pulling Torie onto his lap. Tucking her head against his shoulder, she looked up at Hellboy and waited for the explanation.

Looking anywhere but at Torie, Hellboy began to piece his tale together. But considering the circumstances that caused the totem to leave Torie's ownership, he felt like he was trespassing. "It was mentioned in an article about your parents. Remember when you met Kate and I went off while you all were in the library? Google News told me a lot about your parents. One article told me more than the rest of the wire service stories. And there was a picture. And, I dunno, it looked vaguely familiar enough that I decided to explore that avenue. I won't deny that I got the lead from a news story, but I have done a fair bit of research on Chukwu in my day, although I'm sure you know more than I do."

Torie shrugged gracefully, her shoulders rolling upwards and then sinking, reminding Hellboy of the tides. "I mean, I know a little. Mostly textbook stuff. The name Chukwu is a combination of the Igbo words great and god. The Igbo living in the Calabar district of eastern Nigeria… And Chukwu is the creator of all things and so all things are under the control of Chukwu. Neither male or female, the sun is its symbol and it brings the rains that make plants grow. Because of that, the Igbo believe that all good comes from it." Torie snorted before adding, "Fat lot of good it did my parents."

Hellboy sat silent. There was more to the tale of ol' Chukwu. Of how it brought death to the world when a messenger, sent to tell man that if anyone should die, forgot to tell the people that a dead person should be laid upon the ground and covered with ashes, allowing them to come back to life. But because the messenger forgot some of the message, men were told to bury the dead in the ground. Hellboy knew that there was no way that Torie didn't know that path of the Chukwu mythology, but thought better of mentioning it. Instead, he wanted to steer the conversation back to a more uplifting track.

"Hey, I brought this back to you to cheer you up, not bring you down. If I did bad, I'll take it away."

The dejected tone in Hellboy's voice nearly broke Torie's heart. This was not how she wanted this day to go. At all. They should be laying in bed, enjoying their respective afterglows, talking about nothing in particular. Instead, their was some awkwardness and talk of her parents. This was not setting the mood… "No! No… Thank you. You must think me ungrateful. I'm just… shocked, is all. First, there's the 'us factor' to adjust to. Then the totem. Anything else I should know about?" She hated that she tried for playful and her tone instead came out cautious.

Smiling ruefully, Hellboy shook his head in the negative. "No. And let's start over. We'll talk about that when I have more time. Right now, all I want to do is look at you. Although I brought you a few things. A gift… And I also brought some Chinese…"

Glancing over at the clock in the kitchen, Torie saw that it was now creeping up on 3:30 in the afternoon. Too early for dinner and lunch hadn't been that long ago. Looking back at Sam, she gently shook her head. "I'm actually not that hungry, but I want you to eat. I'm sure you're starving."

"Well, I do have a bit of an appetite, but not for food – if you know what I mean. However, I thought we could read the fortune cookies. You know you're supposed to add 'in bed' to the end of your fortune, right?"

They were starting to get back on track. "Oh really now?" Torie knew, but played along, hoping to keep the newly discovered playful streak going.

"Absolutely."

Hesitating a moment, Torie then giggled. This was how their reunion was supposed to be. "So break 'em out."

Hellboy bit his bottom lip to keep from grinning like an idiot as he stood up. Shedding his duster, he tossed it over the back of the sofa before digging a white paper bag out of his leather satchel. Dumping the contents of the bag across the top of Torie's coffee table, he looked at her over his shoulder, smiling impishly.

The entire bag was filled with fortune cookies.

"Pick one," he instructed.

Pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes, Torie eyed Hellboy with a cross between amusement and irritation. _So he had a plan all along, eh_? But Torie picked up a plastic-wrapped cookie and opened it. "Your pursuit of happiness is an endless trail of good humor and pleasure."

"In bed," Hellboy added. "Good one. Now, my turn." He palmed a cookie and broke it open. "You have remarkable power which you are not using," Hellboy read.

"In bed," Torie finished, getting into the spirit.

The room was thick with innuendo as they read back and forth…

"Pleasant, talented, attractive personalities will cross your life and spark your imagination." "Luck is with you now. Act upon your instincts." "You display the wonderful traits of charm and courtesy." "Good things are being said about you." "Now is a good time to start something new." "A bold and dashing adventure is in your future." "Happy event will take place shortly in your home."

Finally, Torie was so turned on – and so completely done with munching on the fortune cookies – that she crawled back onto Hellboy's lap. He stopped mid-fortune as Torie turned her face upwards and touched her lips to his. Warmth spread throughout her body and she very nearly felt drunk at the sensation. But beefore Hellboy took the kiss to mean a suggestion to retreat back to her bedroom, Torie pulled away. "Sam, before we get sidetracked and I forget, I got you a present for your next assignment. Seems like now would be a grand time to give it to you. So you can pack it in your bag and all."

A present. His mind reeled as he tried to imagine what she could have gotten him. He had showered her with gifts for months, but this was a real surprise. He smiled down at her and moved so that he could reach behind his back. "Lemme give you mine first."

Torie watched as Hellboy turned around and to pull a small rectangular box out of his coat pocket. After he settled back down, Torie laid her head against his chest as she opened it. Hellboy's eyes closed in bliss, the smell of her shampoo filling his senses.

"You're absolutely kidding, right?" The joy in Torie's voice made his heart leap. She spun in his lap so that she was straddling his hips. "You got tickets to go see Phantom on Broadway?"

"Well, you said that you wanted me to take you out. I thought a long weekend in New York would make for a great first date."

"I can't believe you!" Torie looked down at the date for the show. She was going to New York in a week and a half. _So much for keeping a low profile though_. But the excitement overtook her concern. 

"Thank you so much!" Torie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with enthusiasm. He opened his mouth to allow for her probing tongue to enter and cupped his hands on the underside of her bottom, pulling her closer to the hardness Torie had caused when she had settled on his lap. He smiled against her lips when a soft mew escaped from her throat.

Then she broke away, leaving his blood screaming in frustration. "No. Not yet. I have to give you your present. Wait right here." And in a flash, before the protest could escape past Hellboy's lips, she was sprinting off to her kitchen.

She came out moments later, an ornately wrapped box in her hands. Instead of climbing back onto his lap, as he had hoped, she settled down on the sofa next to him, kicking off her shoes and sitting on her feet. With a beaming grin, she silently handed him the box.

He regarded the box with a squint and then looked at Torie out of the corner of his eye. The neck of her button-down shirt was bloused open and he could see the swells of her breasts. With an impish grin, he allowed his fingers to trail along the neckline. "I think I want to open this gift first."

A blush colored her cheeks as she removed his hand and placed it on the box. "Unwrap the paper first, then the fabric."

He winked at her and gave an exaggerated sigh, but quickly tore the paper off the box. Sitting on his lap was an 80 gig iPod. A bright red 80 gig iPod. A stunned expression washed over his features.

"I hope you like it," Torie said hesitantly. "You were complaining about how bored you are on the flights and whatnot, since you get motion-sick reading on the plane, so I thought that this might come in handy. I already put my whole music library on there, so you already have stuff to listen to tomorrow. There's room for movies, but I didn't have enough time to put any on there…"

Hellboy rubbed his hand against his forehead. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had been so generous to him. "Tor, this couldn't have been cheap. You didn't need to do this."

Torie took the box out of his lap and set it on the coffee table. She then replaced herself onto his lap and placed a finger against his lips. "That's why I did it silly. I didn't need to. But I wanted to. Just like I want to do this."

Torie leaned back and began to unbutton her shirt, letting the material slip from her shoulders. Hellboy was rewarded with a view that had plagued his fantasies for years.

A sheer black demi bra that tied in the front, which was just begging to be unfastened, encased her breasts. She still wore her jeans, which was fine – for the time being – as Hellboy had to admit that a woman wearing denim – tight denim – and little else set his blood on fire.

"Nice," he whispered.

"I hope you like this gift as much as the iPod," she teased, scooting herself closer to the bulge she hoped was forming in his pants. "I went undergarment shopping while you were gone." She was pleasantly rewarded when her stomach bumped his.

Hellboy groaned in appreciation. "Oh, I like... But now I feel overdressed."

"That's something easily remedied." Swiftly grabbing the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it up over his head in one motion and threw it across the room.

Torie paused a moment, her glance critical. Bruises dappled his torso, just begging for 'get well' kisses. But it wasn't his wounds that captured her attention. "You know something that I just realized?"

Amused by the wrinkle between her brows, he asked, "What's that?" as he reached to untie her bra.

"You have better cleavage than I do."

Hellboy's ringing laughter rang through the apartment until his lips were smothered by Torie's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

"Uhm, Red? Have you read today's paper?"

Hellboy had just sat down at the conference table and looked over at Abe. The merman wouldn't make eye contact, never a good sign. On the days when they were being briefed for their next assignment, Hellboy rarely picked up a newspaper or switched on the TV to catch the local news. He wanted to focus on the task that was coming and didn't want any outside distractions. Abe knew that. Hellboy narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Not yet, Blue. Anything in particular I need to know about?" He took a long sip of his coffee, relishing the feel of caffeine coursing through his veins. It was too early in the morning to be awake. Especially after not getting any sleep. Hellboy barely had enough time to grab a shower and get dressed before he had to be at the briefing. _Thank God I'll get a weekend in New York where Torie and I can sleep in late together._

Abe looked down at the headline screaming from the front page of the newspaper. _How to tell the big, ugly ape?_ With a sigh, Abe slid the paper across the conference table, wincing as he did so.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Hellboy took the paper and turned it around so he could glance at the top headline. He then swallowed hard. Other agents were trickling in, patting him on the back and greeting him as they passed by to get to their seats, but he neither felt nor heard them.

* * *

**International Humanitarian Gunned Down In Early Morning Traffic  
**

Victoria James, international advocate for woman's rights, was gunned down early this morning just outside the Midtown Woman's Shelter. On a two-year sabbatical from the international spotlight, James had recently been employed as the Midtown's programs director.

In custody is Ryan Fox, ex-husband of a shelter resident. Arriving around midnight, Fox broke into the shelter, brandished a pistol and demanded to see his wife, who had been staying at Midtown since the couple's divorce, according to shelter employees. When refused access to his estranged wife, Fox grabbed James and threatened to kill her if his wife did not appear. After attempting to talk Fox out of his hostage standoff, James managed to gain control of the weapon but somehow lost grip of it in her flight from the building. Fox shot James three times in back as she stepped from the sidewalk into the very early morning traffic. She died en route to St. Joseph's Hospital. No one else was hurt in the shooting. Fox was immediately taken into police custody.

James is best known for her work as a voice for change in countries that oppress women. Not only speaking to government audiences on changing their rule, James has founded several organizations that train women in skills to help them become self-sufficient as well as giving them avenues to sell items that represent their local culture to collectors for a fair price to both the creator and recipient. James was nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize at the age of thirteen and has only continued her crusade with more momentum over the years.

She leaves behind no immediate family. Funeral arrangements are pending.

* * *

Hellboy closed his eyes and began tapping his right hand against the conference table. No. There's no way it was Torie. He had just seen her…

_Around midnight. Dammit. Torie said she was walking Lance when she walked me out. I had no idea she was going over to the shelter._

They had had dinner together, after they had spent the afternoon in her bed enjoying each others company and trying to figure out a battle plan for their relationship before he had to leave for work. She had told him to be careful when he told that his next assignment was taking to China.

SHE had told HIM to be careful.

Why had he never been concerned about where she worked? Why had it never occurred to him that Torie could be working with people running from abusive situations? Violent situations?

The staccato rhythm of his right hand beating on the table began to increase. Dents were beginning to form on the tabletop. The other agents took notice and began whispering amongst themselves whether any of them should approach the moody demon.

Abe took rapid control of the situation. It was easier to move the agents to another conference room than to move Hellboy. When Agent Manning showed up to conduct the meeting, Abe was in the hallway to intercept. Of course Manning had no idea of his top agent's personal life, but with Abe to fill in a few details, Manning told Abe that he'd fill the merman in on the details on the flight out and that Hellboy was being taken off the case. If that's what Hellboy wanted. But Abe was now the team leader. With a nod, Abe stepped back into the conference room.

"What do I do, Abe?"

Abe sighed. Never had he seen his best friend in such anguish. Abe considered his words before answering. "First of all, you need to find out more information. There's always the possibility that this is all one great big mistake. But working for a government agency makes for easier information gathering. I'd start with the hospital. Then the district station responding to the scene. Working for a government agency does have one or two perks." Abe's last words were meant to soothe, to give a slight bit of levity to the situation, but all Hellboy did was resume his finger drumming.

Despite the ache in his heart, Hellboy laughed, though it sounded hollow. "I guess you already know that I'm not going to China. Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why did it never occur to me that her job could be just as dangerous as ours?"

Abe smiled gently and rubbed his friend's back. "Hey, why don't you go back to bed for a bit? Or go watch some bad kung fu movie? Baby Ruths always make you feel better. You need to relax."

Hellboy spun his head and locked gazes with Abe, his golden eyes blazing. He banged his right hand against the conference table to emphasize his words, oblivious to the damage he inflicted upon the Formica tabletop. "Relax? Really now?! There's no way on earth I could get any sleep if I went back to bed! God knows if I'll ever be able to sleep again. The paper said something about funeral arrangements pending. What the hell does that mean? Who's making them?"

"Red," Abe struggled for the right words to say that might not set his friend off even more. "You have so much going on in that head of yours that I know it's hard to get your bearings. Call the hospital. Call the police station. I wish I had better answers for you, but I don't. Do you want me to stay behind and help you?"

Abe was right. Right now, all Hellboy felt was shock, like he was in a bad movie that would end at any moment and reality would come sweeping back in. Because right now, Hellboy couldn't believe the paper was correct. Maybe it was erroneous reporting… like when Fox news reported that the Pope was dead. _Although the Pope did die within the day of the report__, idiot._

"You're right, as usual," Hellboy replied. "I'm gonna go back to my apartment and make some calls – figure out what the hell happened and what I can do to help. And no. I appreciate your offer to stay behind, but I'll be fine. They need you more than I do right now. Although I might make you sit down and watch a kung fu movie with me when you get back. When things have sunk in a bit more."

"Call me – anytime – if you need anything. I mean that. I'll fly back immediately."

Hellboy nodded his head, unable to look his friend in the eyes. "I know."

With a final pat on the shoulder, Abe was silent as he left Hellboy alone in the conference room.

Fishing into his duster pocket for his pack of cigs, his fingers touched pliable cellophane. Curious, he pulled it out and saw that it was a leftover fortune cookie. Was it only yesterday that the two of them were turning innocent fortunes into illicit challenges?

With a sigh, he cracked it open and read: Good news will come to you from far away.

_Bullshit._

Hellboy blindly reached for his cigarettes again, but found another cookie. _Another fucking cookie_. Wanting nothing more than to throw it as hard as he could against the wall, Hellboy tilted his head back and closed his eyes, fighting back tears.

_This is insane. This is a bad dream. Any moment, my alarm will go off and everything will be fine. _

Crushing the cookie inside the wrapper, he looked down and saw the words on the white paper:

Just to have it is enough.

_What the fuck does that mean?_

Resting his head in his hand, he tried not to think about the pounding headache behind his eyes. Instead, Hellboy tried formulate a plan, but his brain seemed to shut down.

"Uhm… hello? Are you… uhm… Sam?"

The words, hushed and hesitant, barely registered over the pounding inside his head, but Hellboy felt eyes staring into the back of his head. With a snarl curling his lips, Hellboy spun around, ready to tell whoever it was that he didn't appreciate their idea of a sick joke. Torie was dead. The sooner he accepted that, the better. But there would be hell to pay for anyone who antagonized him about Torie.

It was not Torie standing in the doorway, but a young woman he had never laid eyes upon.

"Who the fuck are you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. I was a stinker with the last chapter.

* * *

Wanting nothing more than to be left alone, Hellboy stared at the woman before him, unsure if he was insulted or amused by her poise. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her hip was braced against the doorway. She seemed to be studying him, her eyes scanning the full length of his body several times over, but it wasn't out of fear – there was a curiosity in her expression. It was hidden underneath a pallor of sadness, but there was no apprehension about being in the same room as Hellboy that most women had.

But it was precisely because she wasn't scared of him that so enraged Hellboy. His world was falling apart and there was a hint of a twinkle in her eye. That made Hellboy want to pick up a chair and hurl it across the room before punching his fist through a wall – or worse.

But she called him Sam, something no one besides Torie ever called him.

Maybe… maybe she knew something about Torie.

Shaking his head in a vain attempt to collect his bearings, Hellboy muttered, "I'm not having the best morning, lady, so I'm gonna ask nicely one more time before I have you thrown out – who the hell are you?" _Just go the fuck away and leave me the hell alone._

Her lips curved into a smile, despite sadness tugging at the corner of her eyes. "Monica. Monica Gorman. I'm a friend of Torie's." She made no effort to look cowed by his gruff tone and instead pushed off the doorframe and took a step forward into the room. Her arms remained folded across her chest.

Monica. Hellboy wracked his brain over the name and finally remembered that it was Monica that Torie had been talking to on the phone when the name Sam was originally coined.

The mere act of standing became too great to bear, so Hellboy sat collapsed into a chair, gesturing for Monica to do the same. The overhead florescent lights swayed as the room vibrated from the impact of Hellboy falling onto the seat. "I know who you are. You're Torie's friend who sent her care packages and wanted her to date and meet new people. However, and pardon my French, but how the fuck did you get in here?" His head arced up for his forehead in an attempt to massage away a blinding headache, his fingers touching the base of the damn horn stumps.

Sliding into a chair across from Hellboy, she rested her folded arms on the table. Finding it impossible to resist, Monica replied impishly, "Through the hospital tunnel."

An underground tunnel existed between the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense and Saint Joseph's Hospital as a means to allow high profile patients to receive government protection while recuperating. It also allowed more Bureau agents than anyone cared to count immediate access to the hospital when mere seconds meant the difference between life and death. A series of doors throughout the length of the passageway that were unlocked by various keycards acted as security. That meant that Monica had been escorted to Hellboy, but he would deal with the implications of that once he sorted through everything else.

His voice was thick with emotion when he admitted, "If you came here to give me the bad news, I already know." Suddenly, Abe's suggestion of going back to bed didn't seem like such a bad idea. Admitting that Torie was gone zapped all his strength.

"Actually, you don't." Monica shook her head in the negative, perking up slightly.

Hellboy held up the newspaper. "As I said, too late." Bitterness tinged every word.

Taking pity on him, Monica leaned forward and touched his arm. Her voice was soft, but her words roared in his ears. "Torie's not dead."

Feeling like a proverbial ton of bricks came crashing down upon him, Hellboy gulped for air and slammed against the back of the chair. _I want to wake up. Wake up with Torie laying next to me. _"What? I don't think I heard you right. One more time, lady." Suddenly, he wished his coffee was a beer.

Taking a deep breath, Monica leaned forward and locked gazes with Hellboy. "Torie. Is. Alive." Squeezing his hand, she continued, "She's hurt. Hurt bad. In fact, she's in surgery as we speak. Torie was shot, three times – just like the article says – but as of however long ago when I came over here to see you, she was alive. I want to tell you a few things before I take you over to wait with me. I promise it won't take long."

The room started to spin. _I'm getting too old to be riding emotional roller coasters like this._ "What are you talking about? Why is there a story in the paper that she died if she… didn't?" The one hope he wanted to latch onto like a life preserver in the churning ocean, Hellboy was actually afraid of – he couldn't take it if he started the mourning process all over again.

Monica sighed, suddenly looking very tired. It was being clear that Hellboy wasn't the only one in need of sleep. "The story was a plant, meant to lull her would-be murders into a false sense of security. We're hoping that they think that without her around to identify them, they might not go back underground immediately. The media was just reporting what it was told."

"'They?' There was more than one assailant? Have… have they broken into her apartment yet? Is the totem still there? Do we even know that?" The walls were closing in and Hellboy wanted nothing more than to spring from the room. He had so many questions and no patience to sit, listening to the answers. Hellboy wanted to see Torie, touch Torie, then go out and find the assholes who put him through the torment of the last hour or so – and the pain Torie would be experiencing in her recovery from the incident.

We. Well, he was willing attach himself to the situation with complete devotion. Of course, Monica expected no less from Hellboy. Not the way he and Torie cared for each other. "As soon as you left Torie this morning, she called me. The totem worried her. She was so glad to have it back because it meant so much to her, but she wanted to get away from it. So she headed into work. But Torie was followed…"

Gripping the table so hard in an effort to keep the room from spinning out of control, Hellboy grimaced slightly when the Formica top crumbled beneath his right hand. "So tell me what happened, okay? I am… so… fucking… confused. Where's Lance? Wasn't he with her? And you! Where do you live? How did you get here so fast?" _Focus. Torie is alive. Get your answers and then get the hell over to her. Although if Monica doesn't own up in about five seconds, I'm outta here anyways._

Running her tongue along the inside of her bottom lip, Monica looked down at the tabletop. Each question was going to snowball into another and all she wanted to do was get back Torie. But better to answer them now before they got distracted by hospital staff and medical jargon. "Lance was with her. He has been taken in by animal control. I'll be getting him this afternoon. And me? I live in New York. I know you know about Torie's organizations. I am the president of the umbrella group that they all run out of. I was here within the hour, as I'm her emergency contact. Short plane ride. Now, to answer what happened to her, I'll tell you what I know, but it ain't much, big guy. But that totem? Her parents were assassinated by an evil man who wanted it. The shooting today was not random, but rather an assassination attempt on Torie."

"Lady, I got no sleep, so spell it out for me… Someone wants her dead because of that piece of wood? I… brought someone who would… _**murder**_… to her doorstep?"

Monica slowly nodded her head, knowing what she was about to say would sting. "I… I know that you're the world's greatest paranormal investigator. And it's obvious the claim is true – you were able to track down that totem when no one else was. Not only track down, but retrieve the damn thing. But bringing it back to Torie? It's like a beacon signaling out to those who want it. Long story short… Well, that totem nearly got your girlfriend killed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for stopping by. And for all your enthusiasm.

* * *

The pew was, without a doubt, the most uncomfortable piece of furniture that Hellboy had ever sat upon. The seatback was at a horrible angle, there were no cushions to soften the hard wood beneath his rump and the seat of the pew managed bite to into the back of his legs. Hellboy never had any luck with kneelers, but this place barely let him – let alone anyone else – scoot forward. Dividers, too low to be armrests, too close to be anything other than torturous, dug into his sides.

And the Mass had only just begun.

Unable to concentrate on what the priest was saying, Hellboy allowed his thoughts – and line of vision – to wander.

The ceiling soared high above him, held up by fluted arches and flying buttresses, and were trimmed with intricate molding that shined in the low light. _I'd hate to be the one who had to clean this place_. The white walls were decorated with detailed paintings of the Stations of the Cross and ornate statuary of various saints. Light streamed through stained glass windows, casting a multi-colored tint over the congregation. A massive baptismal font, large enough for full body immersion, greeted the visitors and a choir loft, complete with fully-functioning organ, hovered over the entrance.

But it was the Alter, rising up from the back of the cathedral, that grabbed his attention. It was one of the most beautiful he had ever laid eyes upon. Made of marble and shaped like a tomb, as was indicative of Gothic churches, it housed five crosses at the top. _Signifying the five wounds of Christ. _The agony of the Madonna looking up at the crucified Christ, who fought not to show his pain, moved Hellboy more than he thought possible. Hellboy had never seen a better representation, let alone carving, of something so poignant and moving.

His gaze traveled from the alter to the pulpit, where the priest was reading a passage from the Bible that had nothing to do with Torie.

_Snore. Snore. Snore._

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned…_

_But what have I sinned over? Lying about Torie being dead? But am I not keeping her alive by doing so? If I tell the truth, am I not just as much a murderer as whoever holds the gun? Then why do I feel so guilty? Well… maybe… it's, uhm, the fact that we had sex. Aw crap. What's there to feel bad about there? Geez! Wait! I swear I wasn't about to say Jesus. I promise. Man, I just need to stop thinking. I need a beer. Unless drinking a beer is a sin. Naw, I think drinking a lot of it would be bad, but a beer on it's own is okay. Except that I'll want more than one. Crap! I need to stop thinking. But is 'crap' a swear word?_

_Shit!_

Trying not to look obvious, Hellboy cast a glance around the packed church. He sat in the back, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, hating the fact that there was a casket at the front of the church, supposedly holding Torie's dead body.

But it was nice that so many people loved Torie. People from all walks of life filled the church to overflowing. Diplomats, doctors, and fellow co-workers, past and present – as well as everyone in between – came to pay their respects. It was standing room only in the cathedral and everyone was fanning themselves with programs, bulletins, whatever they could get their hands on. Summer in New Orleans was brutal. And being packed in like sardines without air conditioning didn't help.

Monica was sitting in the front row of the church, acting as unofficial hostess for the memorial Mass. She had tried to get Hellboy to sit with her, but while he was a baptized Catholic, the looks he got from the fellow mourners kept him from openly embracing his faith. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by what he was or how he looked, but on that day of days, Hellboy was in no mood to explain anything to anyone. Besides, knowing that Torie was actually alive made him a horrible liar.

The problem with knowing that Torie was alive while the rest of the world remained clueless was that Hellboy still had to go through the motions of mourning her passing. Only he and Monica, as well as the Fairfield police and the FBI, knew that Torie was actually convalescing in a hospital bed under an assumed name at St. Joseph's Hospital.

It nearly killed Hellboy, flying down to New Orleans to bury the casket next to Torie's parents.

It nearly killed Hellboy to have to give a soundbite to the news stations who questioned his presence, before they got bored with him and moved on to the next celebrity.

It nearly killed him that Liz, Abe and Kate offered sympathy and condolences for a woman who, although it was touch and go in the beginning, was still very much alive.

It nearly killed Hellboy to sit through a Mass and hearing her life praised by all manner of people.

It nearly killed Hellboy not because it was deceitful and he was lying, but because it was wasted time away from Torie.

The priest knew of Torie, but didn't know her personally, so his oration was based upon her works, not upon her personality. He spoke nothing of her sense of humor, personal life or of any little antecedents. It was all about what had been published in the newspapers or broadcast on television. It was all public knowledge. There was none of the Torie he knew being spoken of in golden accolades.

But bless Monica for standing up and praising her friend in a way that only girls who knew each other from childhood could know one another. She spoke of late nights spent whispering about their futures… of long distance phone calls and flurries of emails because of, say, a boy… of achievements, failures and adventures the two of them had – together and separate…

If Hellboy didn't know better, he would have gotten choked up by Monica's eulogy.

But after going through the motions of traveling, grieving and feeling empty, Hellboy returned home to Fairfield where he could finally set up vigil at Torie's bedside. He told everyone at the Bureau that he was taking a sabbatical to regroup and think, but in reality all Hellboy did was go over to the hospital where he camped out on the hospital room floor, eating food out of the vending machine and watching bad television.

A week had elapsed since the shooting and while Torie had moments of awareness, most of the time she remained in a state of semi-consciousness. The doctors told him, as well as Monica, that the longer she remained unconscious – but not comatose – the better her body would heal. Frankly, Hellboy thought it was a load of crap, but it seemed to make Monica feel better so he kept his trap shut.

Monica kept vigil at Torie's beside throughout the day, but retreated to the waiting room at night, giving Hellboy privacy with Torie that he much appreciated.

It was one of those nights when Hellboy was getting ready to make his pallet on the floor, when a voice – thick with pain and exhaustion – quietly whispered, "What the fucked happened? Where… Where am I?"

His heart was in his throat and his tail whipped through the air. "Torie! Oh, thank God!" Rushing over to her bedside, Hellboy smiled down at Torie, brushing hair off her face, his red hand in stark contrast to her deathly pale skin. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." But even to him, his words sounded trite and silly.

Casting him a withering glare, Torie then looked at all the tubing and wires attached to her person. The machine keeping track of her heart rate began to beep faster as panic set in. "I feel like shit. No, worse than that. Wha… What the fuck happened to me?" She winced in pain as she struggled to push herself up into a sitting position, completely ignoring Hellboy's suggestion. "Fuck me harder! That hurt!"

Biting his bottom lip, Hellboy considered for a moment suggesting again that she stay flat, but just as the thought entered his head, it was replaced by the idea that she might feel better upright. After all, healthy people sat up and sick people laid down. A pad had been placed under her to help the hospital staff move her when changing the bedding, so Hellboy used the pad to slide Torie higher up on the bed, then pressed a button to adjust the height of the bed. "You got shot, Torie."

Struggling to push past the fog of pain medicine, Torie started to remember parts "No shit, Sherlock!" Realizing that her words came out harsh, Torie touched his right hand and squeezed slightly. "Sorry. Pain. Confused. Don't mean to be a bitch. But why? Why me? I mean, what the hell happened? And how long have I been out?"

Wishing Monica were by his side to help soften the news, Hellboy closed his eyes and sighed. "We can talk more when you're stronger. Right now you should just rest."

Gads, she didn't want to be babied! Torie wanted someone to tell it to her straight. And the man before her never skirted issues before and like hell she would let him start now! "Sam. I was shot. More than once. Someone tried to kill me. What happened?"

The desperation in her voice tugged at Hellboy's heartstrings, making him feel about three inches tall. She didn't remember. She didn't remember what happened to her. And Hellboy didn't want to be the one to bring it all back. What happened to her was all his fault. Her eyes bore under his red skin and demanded an answer. Who was he to deny her anything?

Even at the risk of losing Torie…

"You… You were shot three times." He sighed heavily, then continued. "Once in the shoulder. Once in the leg. And they nicked your gallbladder. But, you don't really need that anyway, ya know? And you'll have some cool scars. And guys dig girls with scars…" Seeing that his attempt at levity wasn't working, Hellboy answered bluntly, "I fucked up and brought that totem back to you. Someone, or someones, were trying to kill you to get at that totem. I'm… I'm sorry…" His voice was a ragged whisper.

Frowning slightly, Torie racked her memories to see if she could retrieve what happened. Sam left and she followed him out into the night, under the pretense of walking Lance… Then, nothing.

But she was shot because of the totem.

Then anger flashed in her eyes. "Wait… You think that this is your fault? Is that what all you moping is all about? You're not worried about me? You're worried about you? Sam, when I feel better, I am so kicking your ass! And guess what? You didn't bring the totem to me. The totem came to me via you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. My old laptop shot craps and getting a new one took a little more research than I thought. Also, woke up extra early this morning, so if there's more mistakes than usual, I am so very sorry. I tried really hard, if that helps! :)

* * *

Hellboy watched Torie as she slept, unable to drift off himself from too many thoughts ricocheting through his mind. The recliner was oversized, which was a nice change from the normal miniature chairs that he had tried to cram himself into in the past, but every time he lay back Hellboy thought that he was going to flip the chair over.

And those thoughts eventually led to ways to stay awake.

Which always led back to Torie.

Her eyelashes kissed the curve of her cheekbone, but a tinge of blue colored the delicate skin right below her eyes, making it look as if she were battered and bruised. It was her body that lay below her collarbone that was maimed, but her face still looked as beautiful as it always did, even if she did look hurt in areas that should have been untouched. Covered as she was with the hospital gown and bedding, it was difficult to imagine the bandages covering her gunshot wounds.

Just the thought of guns made Hellboy roll his shoulders. He was a bad shot at best… and part of the reason was because he felt like a coward hiding behind a mechanical weapon. And damn if he didn't hate cowards. Hellboy much preferred hand to hand combat. Of course, he had an unfair advantage, but as the old adage went – don't fight fair, you get hurt that way.

But Torie hadn't been fighting and she got hurt real bad.

However, she was going to be released tomorrow, so all was apparently well.

She looked tiny in the hospital bed, which Hellboy didn't understand. Hospital beds were always too small to comfortably hold him, but as Hellboy watched her sleeping form he noticed that Torie looked like a tiny island in an ocean of white bedding.

Most of the tubing and wires had been removed, but Torie still looked so fragile, so delicate. Neither were words Hellboy would have used to describe Torie prior to the shooting. But seeing her connecting to machines made him think of the past when the government studied him with intense scrutiny. His father had allowed some testing to occur, but intervened when it became too intrusive.

Earlier in the day, Hellboy and Tom Manning had an altercation. No one was supposed to know Hellboy was in the hospital, but even though he worked for the government even Hellboy sometimes forgot just how accurate the term 'Big Brother' actually was.

Manning had burst into the hospital room, completely ignoring a startled Torie – who quickly recoiled in fear at the intrusion.

"Hellboy! Outside! Now!" Manning barked.

Hellboy nodded at Torie that everything was alright and followed his boss into the hallway. Once the door to Torie's room latched behind him, Hellboy turned to face the wrath of Manning.

"So how long you plan on keeping a living dead girl in your quarters?" If looks could kill, Hellboy would be flat on his back in a morgue.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Hellboy was all wide-eyed innocence. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

The ever-present roll of Tums antacids came out of Manning's pocket. A recent addition to his repertoire, Hellboy watched as his boss chewed down two like they were candy. "Did you really think that you could bring someone into the Bureau who wasn't cleared by me? And don't look so surprised – I am always aware of patient discharges that are of a… nefarious vein. What's her story in relationship to you? How do you know Victoria James?"

_Fuck. Of course he would know. How could he not know. Since the FBI's involved, I'm only surprised that he didn't show up sooner. Dammit, dammit, dammit._

Hellboy traced an image on the tile floor with the toe of his boot. "She's… uhm… she's my girlfriend," he muttered.

Manning rolled his eyes and walked a few paces away, his hands clasped behind his back. Sighing heavily, he then turned around, grimacing at Hellboy. "You are not going to keep her in your apartment. Just what is she going to do all day? She needs to be someplace where she won't go stir crazy. I mean, my God, she's still practically at the scene of the crime! Witness protection until the bad guys are caught? No? Why not?" Manning seemed to lose steam as Hellboy slowly shook his head in the negative.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Hellboy leaned against the wall and sighed. "Manning, look, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I ain't going to blow this. I finally met someone who doesn't care about my job – Hell, who I didn't even meet through, or because of, my job! I'm not going to let her go somewhere else. I let her go and I might not ever see her again! You of all people know how hard it is to maintain a relationship, romantic or platonic, with someone not affiliated with the Bureau. How many marriages ended because you were more married to the job than your wife? How many said that you were married to your job instead of to them?"

"That's not fair!"

"I'll tell you what's not fair, Manning, the way I look. But she don't care." Hellboy voice was low as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Torie's hospital room door.

The color drained from Manning's face as he realized this was one argument he wasn't going to win. He tried another tactic – guilt. "So you're just gonna lock her up while you go out on assignment? Or wait! Are you not taking her in, to your place, SO THAT YOU CAN CARE FOR HER?"

_Gads, what I wouldn't give for a cigarette. _Leveling Manning with an unwavering stare, Hellboy said quietly, "I'm going after the totem. Wherever the totem is, her would-be assassins will be found."

"You mean she's going to be alone in your place? Is she really able to care for herself unassisted?" Confusion washed over Manning and concern for the injured woman actually came through in his voice.

"Actually, her friend Monica is going to be staying with her while I'm gone." Hellboy was unable to keep a smile from curving his lips.

Throwing up his hands in exasperation, Manning turned and walked several feet way before turning around and glaring at his top agent. "Great! Two unauthorized women in the Bureau! So when did it change from a government agency I was running into a bed and breakfast?"

Running his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, Hellboy looked down for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. His shoulders rose and fall as he sighed, "Tom… When Monica went to Torie's apartment to collect her dog and a few things, she planted a homing device in a crevice of the item. Three days later, Torie's apartment was vandalized and I've got a fix on where it's at. I don't give a flying leap about the totem any more. But the fuckers who messed with her? They're going down. Now, I am getting back to Torie, who I am sure is sufficiently freaked out by the amount of time I've been gone. If you need me, page me. I'll call you back when I can. And yes, I'll check in with you before I leave. But for now, consider me off active duty." With a wave and a tight smile, Hellboy opened the door and slipped into Torie's room.

"Dog? What dog?" Manning shouted after Hellboy.

After explaining that everything was alright, Hellboy watched Torie fall into fitful sleep, the stress of the altercation draining her energy. After several hours, her breathing became regular and Hellboy felt himself relax, even feeling a bit jealous that she was able to get some rest. Not that he would would begrudge Torie anything, but Hellboy was running on fumes.

But, later tomorrow Torie was going to be discharged into his care. For the duration of her recovery, and possibly beyond if her attackers weren't apprehended, Hellboy was going to get a roommate.

A roommate.

And a dog.

Who he hoped would get along with his cats.

Although he was going to be gone for most of her convalescence. While he felt a twinge of guilt that Monica was going to be the one doing the hardest work, Monica herself stated that she was thrilled to have the time alone with Torie. It had been eons since the two of them had really and truly hung out, rather than going a on a vacation and running, running, running, Monica had claimed.

Her repeated assurances helped alleviate some of his guilt, but not all of it.

After all, Hellboy had his doubts about the totem. Oh, there was no denying that it was of obvious interest to a certain person or persons. They wanted it badly enough to try and kill Torie. But it was the fact that Torie felt that an African totem that, supposedly, used Hellboy to transport itself back to Torie.

Hellboy still couldn't wrap his head around what Torie kept repeating. Her parents had been gone for over three years. If the idol wanted to get back to her, why did it wait so long? Now, others might not believe that an inanimate object might try to travel from one point to another, but there were a lot of things in Hellboy's life that people probably wouldn't believe.

So it wasn't that the totem was trying to get to Torie that Hellboy didn't believe – it just was the duration in time between the totem leaving her parents and when Hellboy gave it to Torie that made it difficult to accept. Why would three years elapse if it wanted to get into her possession? And why would it go to Torie when it was her parents' totem?

Hellboy looked down at the sleeping woman and realized that the nice, simple girl that came into his life one winter evening in a park was now the most complicated person he knew.


	19. Chapter 19

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** If it's not one thing, it's another. Sorry again for yet another delay. First it was my laptop and now it's my job. Some mysterious odor has appeared in my workplace that has made me violently ill. Officially word is that there is no mysterious odor, so nothing will be done to get rid of it. So all my free time has gone into finding new work. Not there yet, but I hope I'm getting close.

But I have gotten a new chapter in amongst all the web searching for employment. So thanks for your patience and thank you so much for stopping by!

* * *

Torie stared at the newspapers, fanned in an arc across the table before her, and felt her heart grow very heavy in her chest. It was like a leaden wait was placed inside her rib cage. Until her would-be murders were caught, she was dead to the world. Dead in a way that forced her to underground. And headlines from around the world carried the news of her demise.

Rubbing her hands across her face, Torie fought against the tightening of her throat and the burning in her eyes. She had asked to see the papers. She had insisted on a mirror to look at her angry wounds. She had demanded that she see the footage that had been taken of the incident, via a gas station surveillance system and a nearby ATM – which showed people in hoodies and jeans wearing oversized sunglasses.

She had brought this all onto herself.

Folding her arms on the table and resting her head on her forearms, Torie suddenly felt like her head was too heavy for her to hold up without help. So she gave in and let it descend to the cradle of her arms. And there, Torie was able to close her eyes and block out the newspapers screaming _**Humanitarian**_ _**Killed By Those She Tried To Help**_ and _**Helping Homeless Hurt Humanitarian**_. She was able to block out the hospital bed, with the machines and utilitarian furniture surrounding it – one of the chairs she was actually sitting in – which made a hospital room anything but welcoming.

But she wasn't able to block out the faces of those who shot her as they stood over her, laughing and taunting, until one of them whispered "ours, not yours" before they all ran off.

"Hey you."

The words were low and husky, wrapping around Torie like a warm blanket on a rainy afternoon. Torie sat up straight and turned around, shooting Hellboy a smile over her shoulder. She was so glad that he appeared when he did to pull her from her thoughts. Torie gave a hurried motion for Hellboy to enter the room, wincing slightly from the effort. "Hey yourself."

Making his way into the hospital room, Hellboy noted that Torie was wearing cotton, elastic-waisted work out pants and a lightweight hoodie. Clothing that didn't require her to move a lot when undressing and redressing. Normally, his mind would have gone right to the gutter, but at that moment, Hellboy saw it as a sad commentary on the events of the past week.

He also noted that the smile never quite reached Torie's eyes.

"You know, you wouldn't hurt so much if you would take the full dose of pain medication," he half-teased, half-chastised as he slipped into the room. Hellboy planted a kiss on the top of Torie's head as he made his way over to the empty hospital bed. He hated the damn room, but was glad that Torie was not only well enough to be out of bed and dressed, but that she would be able to leave that afternoon. So many things could have gone wrong with her recovery that Hellboy counted her departure from the hospital as a major victory.

Despite Torie's unwillingness to take her pain meds.

Torie sighed and shook her head. "Dulls the mind as well as the pain. Would rather be alert and hurting than zombie-like. Besides, the pain? It doesn't bother me that much."

Hellboy opted against stating the obvious – that Torie was lying – and instead decided to change the subject. "Whacha doin'?" He desperately tried to keep his voice light and playful rather than concerned. Hellboy hated the thought of Torie reading anything pertaining to her supposed death, but the woman was nigh on unstoppable when she got an idea in her head. As much as Hellboy protested the night before, it fell on deaf ears.

Torie arched an eyebrow and looked back at the pile of newspapers before her. "It looks like the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

The waver in her voice did him in. Sinking onto the empty hospital bed, Hellboy couldn't help but admonish, "I told you not to look at those damn papers. They're gonna be more detrimental to your healing than anything else." Seeing that a retort was about to burst from Torie's lips – lips that he dreamt about way too much of late – Hellboy softened his tone and asked, "You doin' okay with this? I mean, I wouldn't be." He mentally willed her to push away the table, get up from the recliner and sit next to him on the bed.

Pursing her lips in thought before coming up with an answer, Torie shrugged her shoulders. "As okay as one can be knowing they're dead. You?" Her voice was even, rather than fake playful… for which she was grateful. Her voice had wavered before and while she didn't want to pretend that all was right with the world, Torie was adamant that her voice reflect none of the anxiety that was swirling in her gut.

Patting the space next to him, Hellboy grinned at Torie. "I'll be better when we can get back to being boring. And short of that, I'll be better if you would stop looking at those articles. You know where I stand on that."

Pulling her hoodie off her shoulder, Torie looked at the angry wound beginning to scar over. She then looked at her… boyfriend. _Crap. Are we ever going to get to actually go out on a date?_ Pulling the material back up, Torie stood and made her way over to Hellboy. Standing in front of him, she smiled ruefully. "Boring… Boring is good. I miss boring. I miss you, too."

Not knowing where he could touch her so as not hurt her, Hellboy rested his left hand on Torie's hip and rubbed his thumb along her hipbone. He couldn't look her in the eyes and keep up his charade of playfulness, so Hellboy bumped his boots against Torie's shoes. "Hey, you ready to bust outta this joint?"

Torie smiled wanly, not sure of anything at that moment, but nodded her head in the affirmative in an attempt to cover up her self-doubt. Her hands cupped both sides of his head as she rested her cheek against his forehead, her lips resting against his horn stump. "And then some. So none of your fellow agents know that I'm alive? I mean, the FBI does, but they haven't told anyone in the Bureau?"

The way she bent over him put the neckline of her hoodie at perfect vantage level for Hellboy. _Don't even think about unzipping the jacket. Don't even think about unzipping the jacket. Don't even think about unzipping the jacket._ He closed his eyes so he could focus on answering Torie's question. "Nope. Well, except for Manning. But if you ask me, he don't count."

Torie chose to ignore Hellboy's attempt at humor and shoved him lightly against his shoulder. She knew that it was like trying to move a brick wall, but he had to know she meant business. "And how long is that going to last? You're gonna have to go on assignment _some_time. I mean, when you're gone, who feeds your cats? I'm gonna get found! And then all this will be for naught!"

Squelching the urge to sigh in frustration, Hellboy rolled his shoulders and popped his neck by pressing on first one side of his jaw, then the other. He knew Torie didn't like flying without a net, but she hated when other people made decisions for her even more. So what Hellboy was about to say was going to be met with absolute hostility – if he was lucky. If not, it would be much worse. "Hey, we'll get this all wrapped up within a week or two. Don't worry too much – that'll keep you from healing properly."

Crossing her arms, Torie silently regarded Hellboy, her irritation filling the room with a tangible pressure. After several long moments, she spit out, "What do we do if they are never caught? I'm not staying indoors all of my life!"

Ah, the tough part of the exam he was hoping to gloss over a bunch of BS before getting to the multiple choice part of the test. Hellboy never did well with open-ended essay questions. "Well, they thought they would make an appearance at your burial. Your death was orchestrated on the hopes that whoever did it would show up to make sure the deed was done. But, since they didn't… I'm goin' after 'em." Visibly wincing, he braced for the verbal onslaught.

Hellboy didn't have to wait long.

"What?! No! No fucking way! I'm going to have you risking your life over… this! No… uh uh. And besides, I want you around to take care of me! Cal me selfish, but I figured that while I was down and out, you and I could catch up on some together time!"

The anger in her eyes warmed Hellboy's heart. The last few days, Torie had seemed so listless and mopey. This was the gal he had fallen for. Her hands were balled into fists so fight that he knew he would see half-moon fingernail marks on her palms later. Her freckles weren't as visible as they had been earlier, since her irritation brought much needed color to her cheeks.

But that still didn't mean Hellboy was going to abide by her wishes.

"Listen, doll, I can out-stubborn you. I've been doing it a lot longer than you have, so I have a lot more practice. So there ain't gonna be no changin' my mind on this one. Monica will be staying with you while I'm gone. When she went to your apartment, she retrieved Lance… and placed a homing device on the totem. Your apartment was broken into less than two days later – and now the totem is out of the country. Early yesterday morning, it was taken from a warehouse downtown. Tomorrow, I'm hopping a plane to follow it."

So Monica was in on it, too?

"I take it she's going to be my babysitter while you're gone?"

Hellboy pressed his lips together until a white line formed, wanting nothing more than to try and joke, but knowing it would backfire if he did. He opted for the simple truth.

"The Bureau knows of her connection to you… And the Bureau thinks you're dead. So as a way of helping her cope, she'll visit me from time to time… And she'll watch my cats when I'm away." Hellboy and Monica had talked about this very topic for hours while Torie lay unconscious. Other agents had outside pet caregivers, so although it would be unusual for Hellboy to participate in the practice, it was not unprecedented.

"But… when are we going to get a chance to be... a couple? I was hoping that you and I could just lie around and figure the 'us' part of us out." The dejected look on Torie's face forced him to look away lest he cave to her wishes.

Staring at the blood pressure cuff attached to the wall behind the bed amidst all the other medical gadgets that bothered him, and feeling his own pressure rise, Hellboy said quietly, "What I'm going to be doing will ensure that we can be that couple. Until whoever did this to you is caught, there won't be any resting. For me at least." Risking a glance at her downturned mouth, he joked, "Now c'mon, you know the Canadian Mounties stole my slogan – I always get my man. Or creature."

"I just want to get my man, that's all."

Her simple words meant more to Hellboy than anything else Torie had told him. Not able to open up in a way that she needed him to because of the antiseptic smell and the forced environs, Hellboy went for his favorite defense mechanism – humor. "Not for a few weeks yet. I checked with your doctor before coming in."

"Shut up! You did not…" Torie desperately tried to fight a smile. _Maybe taking the pain medicine would be worth it…_

A shit-eating grin curved his lips as he wisely decided to change the subject. "I brought you a get-well present."

It was impossible to stay mad at him for long. But despite the fact that she was allowing herself to be led off-topic didn't mean that they weren't going to resume the subject later. But until then, Torie wanted a bit of fun to be brought into the hospital walls. "What? No! You so didn't need to do that!" _What on earth could he have gotten me? I'm almost – but not quite – afraid to find out. _

Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, Hellboy slid his left hand into his duster pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "Well, that was sort of the point. I figured you'd be bummed about missing our weekend in New York, so I thought I'd get something even better."

Smacking herself in the forehead, and then wincing from the impact, Torie muttered, "Shit! I totally forgot about the Phantom tickets. I totally fucked everything up, didn't I?"

Hellboy chuckled, low and rumbling, sending shivers down Torie's spine that ended right where the doctors told Hellboy had to be avoided for a few more weeks. "Don't even sweat it. When Monica went by your place, I had her pick them up when she got Lance. Gave 'em to Liz to use. Figured they would cover all the missed birthdays and whatnot. And she's taking Abe. Don't tell anyone, but I think they have a little 'thing' going. It all worked out."

Torie bit her lip to keep from apologizing further. Instead, she took a deep breath and then sunk onto the bed next to Hellboy, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well, thank you… for whatever it is."

"Don't thank me until you see what it is, silly." Hellboy handed the envelope to Torie.

Her movements slow, so as to not appear too eager, Torie took the offered gift, smiling shyly at Hellboy. She then pressed the envelope against her lips, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The sweet smell of his cigarettes floated up her nose and Torie smiled. This was what she wanted – the real world dissolving away and only the two of them… and their budding romance. Torie didn't even want to open the paper to see what was inside, but the look of expectation on Hellboy's face, she delved in.

"Tom. Waits. You got tickets to see… Tom. Waits. You got tickets to see Tom Waits! _**I**_ get to see Tom Waits! _**We**_ are going to see Tom Waits! Fuck me harder! This has got to be the best gift I've ever gotten." If Torie had the energy, she would have jumped up and down in excitement. As it was, she kissed Hellboy hard on the mouth in appreciation.

"I figured you'd like this gift even more than the original one…" he whispered against Torie's lips. "And see? I have to be back by the concert. Which isn't that far away. And although I'm not as excited as you are, although I don't think anybody could be, I was practically giddy when I bought the tickets. It's been so long since I last saw him. Thirty or so years ago. I don't think you were even born yet. But when I found out he was going on tour, I got us a box to watch from."

Torie pulled away and looked at Hellboy incredulously. "A private box?" The question was practically squealed into Hellboy's ear.

"A private box," he replied, pulling Torie back to resume their kiss. _Gads, she tastes good._

A not-so-subtle cough interrupted them. Both sighed in frustration, breaking the kiss. Torie butted her forehead against Hellboy's before turning to face the intruder. His right hand stroked her cheek gently, a silent acknowledgment in understanding that their make-out session would be resumed at a later time.

As Torie glanced over her shoulder, she saw a very embarrassed male nurse stood in the doorway, a wheelchair before him.

"Ma'am? I am so sorry to bother you two, but your chariot awaits."


	20. Chapter 20

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

When Torie woke up, groggy and not at all well rested, she was very disoriented. The alarm clock in the room was not where it should be, nor did it look like the one she was used to. But it was there, unlike in the hospital room, so Torie knew she was in a residence rather than an infirmary. It radiated the time, 8:03, in bright, blue numbers that were blinding in the darkness. And the room was dark, oh so very dark, instead of being filled with diffused sunlight through her yellow curtains of her apartment or the white blinds of the hospital room. The room was cool, but warm, humid air blew on her neck in regular intervals. The fabric of the bedding was not the t-shirt material that Torie loved to lay on or the itchy fabric of the hospital sheets she spent too much time upon. Instead, the material was rich and sumptuous – and Torie stretched as languidly as her body allowed, appreciating the sensation of the sheets against her skin.

"Mornin', Sunshine."

Torie rolled her head to the side and smiled at Hellboy. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness and she could see the massive rise of his shoulders sloping down to his narrow waist in the darkness as he lay on his side, facing Torie. Reaching out to cup his cheek, Torie let her thumb rub designs in his sideburns. His warm, golden eyes closed in bliss. Torie sighed happily, thrilled to wake up in the bed of the… man – _I so need to get over the stigma of using that word to describe him_ – she cared about. Her lips curved into a smile as her eyes drifted shut, too.

Then suddenly everything from yesterday came rushing back.

…The drama of having to leave the hospital in disguise because both the wig and trucker's hat were very used – and smelled like rotten eggs.

…The irritation of entering his apartment and seeing the suitcases for his trip by the front door, ready and waiting for when Hellboy left to find her would-be assassins.

…The exasperation of not being able to go outside on the balcony to get some fresh air, especially after an aide regaled her with tales of the beautiful weather.

All of it because Torie was supposedly dead.

Adding to all the stress was Torie's limited mobility and her frustration with needing help in doing even the simplest of tasks, such as going to the bathroom unassisted or getting food out of the bottom drawer of the refrigerator. Tasks that were humiliating to request assistance for when even a five-year-old could perform the undertakings without help of any kind. It was difficult for Torie to wrap her head around being so weak when she knew her body was young and healthy. By just thinking about it, frustration washed over Torie once again.

Rolling over onto her back, Torie stared at the ceiling and released a long sigh. "I'm still mad, you know," she pouted.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Hellboy rested his head on the open palm of his left hand. His fingers were just itching to reach out and touch Torie, but he balled his stone hand into a fist instead. Praying that she couldn't see it in the darkness of the room, Hellboy rolled his eyes as his tail twitched in exasperation. "I can tell." He hoped he didn't sound condescending or irritated, just playful. But his gently teasing tone was met by a wall of silence and as the minutes ticked by, Hellboy felt the need to force the conversation to continue. "You know, what's going on… this isn't my fault."

Torie became furious. She pushed herself upright, then grimaced from the effort. Pain shot up her leg and down her shoulder, meeting where her gallstone used to be. Between clenched teeth, she yelled, "OH! So it's MY fault!" The look in her eyes was pure venom. There was no mistaking her visible anger in the low light.

Wanting nothing more than to lay in bed for a few more hours and talk about nothing in particular, Hellboy groaned in frustration as he pushed himself upright also. His hands immediately slipped over his horn stumps and combed through his hair. This was so not going the way he had hoped. Dreamed of even, for the night's thoughts were still fresh in his mind. Dreams of them lying together in bed, naked and sweaty, basking in their mutual afterglow.

_Even if it __**could**__ happen, sure wouldn't be happening right now anyway…_

Turning to face his bunkmate, he raised a brow and said, "Did I say that? No. What I said is that it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my idea to have you go underground. I would much rather you be able to go places and pretend that what happened to you wasn't a big deal. In fact, I think that this is the dumbest thing ever because what happens if I don't find them soon? Because if they are gonna be found, you know I'll find 'em before the Feds do. However, you being cloistered away until the day they are found is just pure insanity.

"But what I did suggest was that you stay with me. If I hadn't intervened, you would be in a safe house somewhere in the middle of South Dakota. And while there is nothing wrong with South Dakota, I thought the idea of still being in touch with people you know and who care about you would be more appealing that convalescing in the care of total strangers."

Torie bit her lip and looked at Hellboy out of the corner of her eye, wanting to have a saucy comeback but unable to think of one. Instead, she crossed her arms and worried her bottom lip between her teeth some more.

She was also very distracted by the fact that the sheet that had previously covered Hellboy up to his underarms was now pooled around his waist. And since he had rolled onto his left hip to talk to her, the sheet slipped off of his right one… and was threatening to slip further.

Torie had to look away when she realized that Hellboy had slept au natural.

_Do not about that. Do __**not**__ think about that. Stay mad. Stay focused. _

Hellboy's sigh in the darkness was soft and full of worry. "Hey, listen… I'm gonna be leaving in a bit, gone possibly for a few weeks, and I don't want to go away with you being mad at me. What can I do to make this better?"

The hushed tone of his voice twisted her gut and caused Torie's breath to hitch. Dammit, why couldn't she stay mad at him? _Because_ _he's right, it's not his fault. He's just trying to take care of me. And also make the best of a bad situation. I need to do the same._ "What can you do? Short of not going, promise me that you'll come back alive. I am terrified that I'll lose you. This… this is way scarier than anything I've ever been through. It might be old hat for you, but this is all new territory for me – and I don't like it one bit."

Sighing, it suddenly dawned on Hellboy what was bothering Torie. While she was upset that her life was now in the hands of strangers who felt it best that Torie figuratively die in the eyes of the world instead of literally live, it was the fact that Hellboy was going after the bad guys that upset Torie the most. Yes, she was going to have Monica around, but with him off looking for the bad guys, there was the feeling of abandonment that came with his impending departure. And if Hellboy had thought about it more, he would have understood that it was more important to spend time with Torie, rather than away, while she was recuperating.

_Crap. Wish I had thought of that sooner. Gotta fix this. _

But first, Hellboy had to soothe Torie's feelings before he could attempt to correct his faux pas. And to do that, he had to acknowledge her fears instead of ignoring them – but emotions weren't something Hellboy was good at dealing with. So he felt back on his old stand-bys… charm and humor. "Babe, I'm like a bad penny – I always turn up. Cats and their nine lives? They ain't got nuthin' on me."

Dropping her gaze down to the light blanket covering her legs, Torie began to play with a loose thread. Pressing her lips together so as to not sigh, it occurred to her that there was not a selfish bone in Hellboy's body. Everything he had done – and was about to embark upon – was all for Torie. There was no self-gain involved… unless one counted making Torie safe a selfish act on Hellboy's part.

Torie didn't.

A slight smile curved Torie's lips as she cast her gaze back onto Hellboy. "If you make me this one promise, and I'll keep harping on it until you agree rather than gloss over my request with jokes and bravado, I'll make you a promise." She then surged forward and kissed Hellboy soundly on the mouth.

Just as his arms were about to loosely encircle Torie's shoulders, she pulled away – her ghost of a smile manifesting in a full-blown grin. His own lips curved in an identical smile. Flopping back on the bed, Hellboy sighed happily and said, "Kiss me like that again and I'll promise you anything. But you know I'd do that anyway, kiss or not… However, yes, I promise to not only come back alive, but unhurt also. So there. So what's your promise?"

The eagerness in his voice made Torie laugh and although the effort of doing so hurt, she was glad that the large weight sitting on her chest had been lifted. She wasn't happy about the circumstances of her being in Hellboy's apartment, but she was glad to be with him. Laying down beside him, resting her head on his bicep, Torie said, "To not complain about things that are beyond our control. The police… the FBI… they were acting in my best interest. And if it wasn't for you, only God knows where I would have ended up. I've been anything but grateful when I should be more than appreciative for everything everyone has done. I mean, I really could be dead, ya know? So no more bitchin'." Torie arched a brow knowingly before continuing, "Oh, and I promise that I will also start to take my pain medication."

It sounded an awful lot like she was trying to convince herself of how she felt – or needed to be feeling – but Hellboy couldn't say he would be any better off than Torie was if the circumstances were reversed. Oh, he had been the target of many attempt on his life, but to play dead had to play on the psyche. But bravo to Torie for trying to keep her head on straight and make the best of a bad situation. However, it was the fact that she was willing to take the medicine her doctors had battled with her to take that shocked Hellboy. Using his free hand, he brushed away a loose strand of hair off Torie's cheek. "You'll take the meds? Really? Why the change of heart?"

Her voice was hesitant and she turned her face into the skin of Hellboy's arm. "I figure that if it'll make me better, heal faster, then it's only fair to you."

Hellboy's eyebrows shot up. "Me? How did I factor into the decision?"

He could feel the muscles of her cheek move as Torie smiled. "Hey, you're putting your life on the line for me. I figure that popping some pills was the least I could do for you in return. Besides, I feel like shit right now. Sleeping on your bed might be good for the back, but it doesn't do much for healing wounds. I would have thought you, of all people, would know that."

Groaning in mock exasperation, Hellboy tenderly pulled Torie closer, wanting to feel her body close to his, but afraid of hurting her. When she didn't resist, Hellboy lay silently, savoring the peaceful feeling that had settled on him like a blanket. But there was one question he had to ask.

"So… no longer mad?"

Pushing herself up so that she could look Hellboy square in the eyes, Torie gently shook her head in the negative. But it was several long moments before she answered, "Well, not at you. Never really was. You just happened to be handy. That wasn't fair of me."

Chucking Torie lightly on the chin with his large stone fist, Hellboy laughed, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest. "Hey, no worries. None of this is fair and as I said yesterday, I wouldn't be okay with all of this. You're doing better than I would be." His right hand then went behind Hellboy's neck to prop his head higher up.

Torie looked away, letting her gaze drift to her surroundings. All the furniture was decidedly masculine. And monochromatic. Dark wood tones. Sleek, but heavy lines. Faux leather upholstery covering the headboard, an oversized chair and the curtains. Several area rugs, thick with yarns of various hues of brown, populated the hardwood floor like as string of island countries. Framed maps and Asian artwork hung on walls painted deep cobalt.

It was all so very Hellboy…

…but not so very Torie.

_Stop it! No pity pot! No negative thoughts. Not until after he's left, at least…_

In an attempt to pull herself out of her pessimistic feelings, Torie felt it best to get the two of them into a new conversation entirely. Very away that Hellboy watched her chest rise and fall as she sighed, Torie started down a road that had been weighing heavily on her mind since the day before. "I… I have a huge favor to ask…"

Hellboy immediately said, "Absolutely. Just name it."

Heat rushed to Torie's cheeks and she broke eye contact with Hellboy. Her gaze drifted lower, inadvertently focusing on his bare chest. His very broad, well-muscled, very red, bare chest. Torie was certain her cheeks were as red as Hellboy's skin. "I… I haven't had a real bath – or shower for that matter – since the morning you came back into town. I know it's asking a lot, but… would you help me bathe? I can ask Monica to do it if it's too much to ask… but she hasn't seen me in anything less than a swimsuit since we were about ten… and I'm not sure I want her to see me undressed."

While the image of Monica bathing his naked girlfriend kind of turned Hellboy on, a sudden feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach completely surprised him. Long ago, Hellboy had trained himself to push down any feelings of hurt or anger so that he never got sucker-punched by his emotions. But there would be no sharing of his girlfriend, even if the scenario that appeared in his head really wasn't the case and the bathing was strictly for the sake of Torie's incapacitation…

After giving a slight shake of the head, Hellboy allowed himself to think about water, soap and Torie standing in his whirlpool bathtub, her back to him, modestly looking over her shoulder, waiting for him to help wash hard to reach spots. "You are asking a lot of me, know you. And only because I'm a good person am I agreeing to help you out in your time of need." The smile on his face nearly split Hellboy's head in two.

Torie mock punched Hellboy in the shoulder before rolling onto her backside and sitting next to him cross-legged. "Trying saying that without a smile next time, bub. Now, care to explain why you're sans pajama bottoms?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

Hellboy's oversized right fist punched a hole in the wall as anger colored all rational thought. Every time he got within spitting distance, the homing device would jump to the next town over. The wild goose chase he had been on for nearly two weeks had Hellboy following the device all across Europe and down the African coast, ending with him in the warehouse district of Antananarivo, capital city of Madagascar.

Bits of plaster rained down around him from the impact, only adding to his frustration and somehow seeming appropriate, considering the circumstances. Nothing about this venture had gone according to any sort of plan and now he was standing in an old depot with the pouring rain from outside finding ways into the building and down the back of his duster.

And now it would seem that someone, or someones, were intentionally fucking with him. Because of course when Hellboy finally found the tracker, it was attached to an effigy that looked just like him, with no sign of the totem anywhere. A note was pinned to the doll and, with a snarl, Hellboy tore the missive down and read:

And here begins your story  
Of your attempt to rescue Torie  
Don't try to be bold  
Just do as you're told  
And she won't go down in a blaze of glory

She's no longer at the Bureau  
But don't try to be a hero  
You come alone  
All on your own  
Or her chances of survival are zero

The totem was stolen from a shrine  
I took back what's mine  
To get what's yours  
Visit your sins upon others' doors  
And Miss James will be just fine

I meant not to have teased  
I want us to both be pleased  
I repeat, do not dawdle  
For I do not coddle  
And I would hate for her to get diseased

So with a little bit of luck  
And a whole lot of pluck  
You'll find the fair maid  
With only yourself as your aid  
Before her poor body gets struck

But once the 15th has passed  
And the time is fleeting fast  
Come the next day  
All I can say  
Is that the 16th will be Torie's last

Stuffing the note in his duster pocket, Hellboy began to methodically search the entire building. Seven floors of a building that was mostly gutted didn't take that long, but he left no stone unturned and no abandoned piece of equipment in place. There was no sign of Torie or her abductors, but one could never be too careful or thorough. Several hours passed before Hellboy accepted the fact that not only had Torie never been in the 

building, but that whoever left the note did only that. There was absolutely no sign of any sort of occupation of the warehouse for at least several years.

Hellboy circled back to the effigy of himself. Pulling it off the beam it was nailed to, he threw it as far as possible, watching with satisfaction as it dented a metal door. He then pulled the note back out and quickly scanned it once again. A scream of frustration bubbled out of his throat as Hellboy crumpled the note as his hand balled into a fist, then closed his eyes and dropped to his knees.

He failed. Plain and simple. Here he had been hunting for Torie's attackers, leaving her in the care of Monica, when all this time she – both of them actually – had been in danger. And he dared not think about how long after Hellboy left that she was actually taken. Exhaustion washed down upon him as all the running of the previous weeks, combined with the knowledge his girlfriend was in trouble, came to a head. He just wanted to lie down and sleep for a million years.

Dammit, he should never have left Torie. If he had stayed with her – protected her – then she would be safe and sound at that very moment… instead of God knows where. Torie was snatched and it was all his fault! He should have insisted that the Feds lift their decision to announce her death to the media. After all, it seemed to be pointless if the bad guys knew she was alive.

_Fuck, I hope Monica is okay. It doesn't mention anything about her. But gotta focus on Torie for the time being, then Monica. But what kind of cryptic shit is this? What does this mean? Others' doors? Confess your sins on others' doors? What the…? Okay, calm down and think. Just slow down… and think. They obviously gave you enough clues to figure this out. Confess your sins where? Where do you go for that? A priest. Priests in a church are behind doors. Dammit… she's at the old burned out church! Fuck me harder! Why there? What does it have to do with any of this?  
_

There was no doubt that there had to be more than one person in on Torie's kidnapping. The images from the shooting showed three, but Hellboy knew there were at least two participants currently. One who had Torie and one who was moving the damned homing device all over God's green acre. But knowing his luck, there were many more than just the one's he knew about, a small army even – and the probably of the abductors being human decreased now that Hellboy alone was being summoned to rescue Torie.

Sighing heavily, Hellboy allowed himself to briefly remember the morning he spent with Torie before he left. Bathing her, while they were unable to consummate anything, was one of the most salacious experiences of his life. It was partly due to the fact that he was touching a naked woman, but the shyness Torie exhibited was also a little thrilling. If he hadn't slipped on a pair of workout shorts, there would be no way that Hellboy would have been able to keep his mind on The woman he had gotten to know over the course of nearly a year never showed anything but confidence, but it only proved that when you strip someone down, in this case literally, so go their defenses.

In an attempt to calm Torie down, Hellboy retreated out of the bathroom to the family room and turned on the stereo. The sounds of Bon Jovi's "Bad Medicine" suddenly filled the air.

A disgusted look marred Torie's features when she realized what she was listening to. Quickly donning a robe, Torie followed Hellboy out into the family room.

"Sam! What the fuck?" There was no way that she was going to bathe to music that equated to melodic sex. And then it dawned on her, "You made a mix CD of medical songs didn't you?"

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

"No." He hated lying, but it was obviously upsetting her. _Just pretend to change the station and it will all be okay._ But Hellboy answered too quickly and refused to make eye contact with Torie as he punched a button on the CD player, switching over to the radio.

Wanting nothing more than to place her hands on her hips, Torie refrained from any other physical movement other than to hold her hand out, waiting to be handed the silver disk. "Bullshit. You so made one. And I want to see it. So give it here."

With a sigh, Hellboy knew it would be useless to argue – he was so busted. So he silently ejected the CD and handed it over to Torie. She smiled when she saw that the disk had a printed label with the songs listed.

"Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi… Healing Hands by Elton John… Calling Doctor Love by KISS… Smokers At The Hospital Door by The Editors… Cat Scratch Fever by the Nuge, Ted Nugent… The Doctor by Cheap Trick… Doctor by INXS… Dr. Feelgood by Mötley Crüe… Doctor My Eyes by Jackson Browne… Doctor Roberts by The Beatles… I Don't Need No Doctor by Humble Pie… I Don't Feel So Well by Vienna Teng… Sick Sick Sick by Queens of the Stone Age… Fire Down Below by Nick Cave… Still Ill by The Smiths… Family Doctor by Bread… Dear Doctor by The Rolling Stones… You Sound Like You're Sick by The Ramones… The Nurse by White Stripes… The Disease by Echo & Bunnymen and Bad Case Of Lovin' You by Robert Palmer…" she read aloud. "Holy shit, there's some good bands on here!" The enthusiasm that Torie felt reading the label suddenly dissipated. "And you put some effort into this… and I just crapped all over it. I'm sorry."

Hellboy shook his head, pretending that it was no big deal. And it really wasn't. Really. He didn't spend that much time working on it. It was a dumb idea anyway. "No, it's all good." The false cheerfulness in his voice sounded forced, even to him.

Torie grabbed his right wrist and placed the CD in his massive hand. Her own hand then arced up to his cheek, her knuckles tracing a line parallel to his sideburn. "No… it's not. Pop it back in." Then a sparkle appeared in her eyes and her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "But I am so not bathing to a song that stripper's would grind to. So no Bon Jovi or Motley Crue. Not until I'm feeling better anyway. Besides, if I was gonna strip, I got songs already in mind."

Suddenly, all was forgiven as the conversation turned to a much more interesting topic. "Oh? Do tell."

Her eyes flashed in merriment and as she led Hellboy back the bathroom, Torie looked at him over her injured shoulder. "You are such a boy…. Such a boy! But how 'bout John Lee Hooker's Boom, Boom, Boom… Aerosmith's Ragdoll… Tom Wait's Heart Attack and Vine… or Nine Inch Nails' Terrible Lie. You know, a little something for everyone."

A brow arched as Hellboy swallowed hard. When he finally regained his voice, he said, "That's quite a menagerie of songs. Sounds like you put some thought into it."

Torie shrugged nonchalantly, then winced from the effort. She bit her lip to hold back an expletive and breathed hard through her nose. "Time for pain meds," she whispered.

Hellboy was all business. "Absolutely."

Two weeks. It had been almost two weeks since he last laid eyes on Torie. Pulling himself together, Hellboy stood and rolled his shoulders before popping his neck with a push on the underside of his jaw with his right hand. It was the 14th, so he didn't have much time left. But there was no sense running headlong into danger without formulating a gameplan. Oh, there were plenty of times when he acted first and thought later, but those were times when it was only him versus whatever he was fighting.

But Torie added a whole other dynamic.

_Nothing can happen to her. Nothing. Even if she ends up hating me because of what I'll do, it'll all be worth it once she's safe. I failed her once. I will not do it again. Even… even if this is it for us, I will save her. Bah. Who am I kidding? I need to call a spade, a spade. I love her. Plain and simple. And soon as we are alone, I'm telling her. And if she leaves, I have no idea what I'll do. Accept it? Fight it? Geez, old man, save her before you start planning the wedding… _

Hellboy walked out of the warehouse and into the rain, cell phone against his ear as he made arrangements to get back to the States. If the weather was any indicator of the flight to come, it was certainly going to be a bumpy night. And he looked forward to the turbulence – it was going to put him in a perfectly foul mood.


	22. Chapter 22

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

Hellboy stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac in a foul mood. He had been correct in his prediction – the turbulence of the flight only added fuel to the fire he was slowly stoking in his heart. The more time that elapsed, and plenty elapsed due to the bad weather, the more pissed off Hellboy became. If time wasn't of the essence, Hellboy might have appreciated the extra time to formulate a plan. But as he shook loose a cigarette from the pack he pulled out of an inside pocket of his duster, Hellboy grimaced – the closest he could come to a smile – and felt his pace begin to quicken, along with his heartbeat. She was so close he could taste it over the tobacco as he inhaled the cigarette smoke deeply.

But before he went after Torie, he needed to go to the scene of the crime and see if any additional clues were left in his apartment. Hellboy hated needing to make the detour, especially since a small arsenal was already attached to his body, waiting to be used. Normally, he'd be heading home to load up before heading out again, but this time, he needed to make sure that not only was Torie indeed abducted – rather than the note being somebody's idea of a sick joke with her safe and sound – but that there weren't any other notes left behind with further instructions.

Pushing his way through the private airport doors, Hellboy was followed by a string of apologetic, but emphatic, airport employees trailing behind, telling him in various ways that he couldn't smoke inside the building.

Statements that he emphatically ignored.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Once in his apartment, Hellboy was meticulous in looking for anything that might be amiss. Nothing could be overlooked and nothing discounted. But no matter how hard Hellboy searched, that's all he came up with – nothing. Absolutely nothing looked unusual or out of place. A few dirty dishes in the sink. A laundry basket filled to overflowing with clean clothing that Monica or Torie obviously did since Hellboy couldn't remember the last time he touched the washer. A dining room chair was upset, lying on its side – the only sign of any sort of trouble.

And since the cats liked to launch of that particular chair to the back of the couch, toppling the chair in the process, Hellboy had to chalk it up to the kitties being rambunctious. Because he couldn't prove otherwise. Which was frustrating.

But there was no sign of a note.

Hellboy generally didn't make up a game plan before he went into a situation. He got in, did what he had to do, and got the fuck out. Or he depended on others deciding the best course of action, then carried out their vision. But there was Torie to think about. He himself could take a massive beating and still be able to get back up afterwards and fight back.

But Torie…

Hellboy couldn't stand – wouldn't stand – the idea of her getting hurt again. So because of that, he had to have a game plan. And game plans weren't his forte. They were the realm of Abe. Or Liz. Sometimes even Manning. But Hellboy was always the one to execute the orders. Or just go in and make up as he went along. Game plans were generally beyond his scope of expertise.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

A sudden knock at open front door reminded Hellboy that he had rushed in and forgotten to close it behind him. As Hellboy looked over his shoulder, he saw Abe peek around the front entryway, his fingers curling around the door, a look of curiosity painting his features. "Hey Red. Thought I saw you blow in. How's it going?"

"Abe, not now! I'm busy!" Hellboy growled, throwing some food and beverages from his fridge into a tote bag. Only God knew how long ago Torie had been taken, so who knew when she got her last meal?

"You're going after Torie. You'll need help."

Hellboy stared at his best friend, not blinking for several moments, so stunned he was. Either Abe was too damn smart for his own good and was able to figure out what had him so agitated or, and this is what Hellboy figured, he wasn't as good as he thought he was in hiding Torie. The latter thought was very upsetting because it might mean Hellboy didn't do as good a job as he had thought in protecting his girlfriend. "How… how do you know about that?" _Smooth. Instead of playing it off, could you have sounded any more surprised? Dumbass!_

An impish smile curved Abe's lips. The big, red ape could really be an idiot at times. "Well, first of all, you weren't fooling anybody when you moved into the hospital. Taking a break, my ass. Like we didn't find out within the day. And second, Monica is recovering in the medical ward. She wasn't hurt bad enough to require hospitalization. Just badly enough to need some supervised medical care. And I actually think she's there more for security reasons than health, to be quite honest."

Well, that answered that about Monica. Hellboy made a small sign of the cross as a thank you that there was one less person he needed to worry about. Then Hellboy narrowed his eyes. Abe seemed to be a font of useful information – if he knew so much, Hellboy figured he'd pump him for some information. "If you know so much, where's Lance?" The dog had been conspicuously absent from the apartment.

Abe figured that it was safe to come in and have a seat while Hellboy collected items that he might need. Folding his hands before him on the countertop, Abe leaned back in one of the barstools that edged the kitchen counter. "With Liz. And she's going to be hard-pressed to give him up. They're thicker than thieves. But I know that dog will be glad to see his mama." Abe refrained from mentioning that he would be glad when Lance was reunited with Torie so he could get a little attention himself.

Hellboy stopped mid-stride as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, I thought you two were going to New York. What are you doing here?"

Abe had the decency to blush. Unable to make eye contact, he mumbled, "Liz, uh… she got a voucher for the hotel to use at a later date and turned in the tickets in exchange for ones to be used as a yet to be determined date. Unless you want it all back."

Waving his right hand in dismissal in Abe general direction as he disappeared into his bedroom, Hellboy's voice drifted back into the kitchen. "Naw. I'm just glad that Liz found someone who would go with her. I owed her about a million gifts, but the one I finally give her she can't use on her own. Thanks for stepping up and helping out."

Ducking his head, Abe smiled slightly as he ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. Hellboy knew exactly what was going on between the two of them. The fact that Hellboy was pretending otherwise seemed odd, but Abe also realized that Hellboy had greater matters on his mind. So maybe rather than being intentionally obtuse, Hellboy was being playful and teasing.

But it was high time to change the topic back to Torie.

"So, do you know where she is?" Abe asked.

Hellboy sighed as he walked back into the room, his shoulders surging upwards towards the ceiling before sinking back to normal. He was about as sure as his muddled mind would let him be, which meant that Hellboy had no definitive answer. "Yeah, I got this note and as far as I can figure, she's at that old church that burned down a couple months back." Hoping the tone of his voice didn't betray his doubt, Hellboy handed his friend the note and waited for a reaction from Abe.

After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity to Hellboy, Abe looked up and said, "You could take this more literally."

His brow furrowing, Hellboy stopped mid-stride. He then pivoted on his foot and frowned in the direction of Abe. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to deflect some of the irritation that started to flare in his friend's eyes, Abe said quietly, "Maybe they mean _**your**_ sins."

"_**My**_ sins?" The incredulous tone in Hellboy's voice made Abe suddenly regret his suggestion.

But knowing there was no sugar-coating the truth, Abe pointed at the note and plowed right in. "You're taking it to mean confession. So thus the church would be correct. But I'm seeing it as they mean the literal form of your sins. What you are… What your hand can bring about… Armageddon… I think she's at the old Club Apocalypse. If I can remember correctly, the club had a basement with several 'play' rooms that they called the Dungeon. Betcha you'll find Torie down there. I could be wrong, but I think whoever has Torie will want you to atone for your… background… by going to the very place you could bring about."

What he was – a half-demon – was not something Hellboy ever liked talking about. So he did what he always did when the topic of his parentage came up… Hellboy changed the subject. "We're not going to talk about that any more. But what we are going to talk about is how they – whoever 'they' are – this is the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense! How did it… they… whatever… get in?" That was the biggest conundrum of the whole affair.

_Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap._ Abe was not looking to this question, which he knew was inevitable, and had to remind himself not to physically wince. Slipping off his seat, Abe wandered over to the fridge to grab a bottled water. Anything to avoid making eye contract with his best friend. A small headache behind his eyes threatened to explode into a full-blown migraine. "From what I can gather, Torie was outside on your patio when she was snatched," Abe replied, after downing the whole bottle in one nervous gesture.

"She was _**where**_?" The ferocity in Hellboy's voice caused the framed artwork on the walls to rattle. His tail whipped through the air so fast that it made an audible slicing sound.

_Oh shit. He's pissed. Sorry Torie._ Abe dropped his gaze as he repeated softly, "Outside."

"Fuck!" Hellboy began to pace. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What in the world was she thinking?" He slapped his hand against his forehead, wincing slightly when his thumb brushed his horn stump.

There was no mistaking Hellboy's irritation – or his concern. Abe knew he needed to tread carefully. The big red idiot was obviously an idiot over Torie. Abe had seen Hellboy get all ga-ga over women before, but none of them had been this bad. As much as Abe wanted to say that the women hadn't been in similar circumstances, that would have been an untruth. Any sort of relationship with a Bureau member pretty much guaranteed danger became a part of your life. It was just nice for both Hellboy and Torie that it took so long for it to appear, but it was unfortunate that the danger seemed to make up for lost time.

"That she hated being cooped up?" Abe's voice was soft, but he looked Hellboy straight in the eye when he spoke.

That stopped Hellboy in his tracks. He understood the feeling of being caged. For many years, that was a way of life that he was forced to live. _But it was only for a few days… a few weeks at the most._ And then, like it was for him, she would be free. And things would be back to normal. _Although I'm starting to forget what normal was like with her. I know we had it once, but it seems like it was a million years ago._

Hellboy shouldered his bag and headed towards the door, forcing Abe to follow or get left behind. "Enough chit chat, we're burning daylight. Let's get out of here and go find her."


	23. Chapter 23

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

Torie was fuming.

She had told her captors over ten minutes ago that she needed to relieve herself. Politely even. But aside from a finger raised in acknowledgment that they would get to her in a minute, the group was heavily engaged in conversation on the far side of the room. And from the sound of their rapidly escalating voices, Torie mused that they wouldn't get to her for quite some time.

Her captors, a group of men hiding behind ski masks – and Torie was using the term 'men' loosely – who looked more scared of their captive than cold-blooded killers should, were crammed around a small card table, talking about where to dump her body if it came down to it. Some wanted to leave her in one of the rooms in the abandoned club. Another wanted to toss her in the ocean and have the tide carry her out. And yet another wanted to find a pig farm.

It was still scary to hear, terrifying even, but was almost getting to the point of being boring. _**Every**_ day they talked about it – in case Hellboy didn't show up. There was never talk for when he did appear – only how to dispose of Torie when Hellboy failed her.

Sighing in exasperation, Torie flopped back on the pile of old mattresses and grimaced. Her left ankle was shackled to a long chain that was bolted to the building's foundation. The metal cuff was starting to dig into her skin despite Torie's attempts to keep her sock between the two. The damp air wasn't helping any and if Torie wasn't careful, the irritation might turn into a full blown infection.

The air was more humid than usual. Rain was trickling through broken windows, despite them being stuffed with newspapers, and was seeping through cracks in the walls. The blanket she had been given was soaked. Although, she mused, maybe it was close enough to being washed that it might smell a little less putrid. _Or maybe it'll just smell a bit more moldy. Yea._

No doubt about it, Torie was miserable.

It had taken Torie several days to figure out that she was being held in the basement of an old dance club. Twice she had been taken upstairs, but vandals had gutted the upstairs so badly that it took multiple reflections upon the crumbling building interior to figure out what it was. But the deteriorating bar and fallen dance stage finally made sense when Torie glimpsed the remains of a broken disco ball.

But once Torie realized where she was, the basement became even more confusing. There was a central room once you came down the stairs, with small satellite rooms framing the perimeter. Contraptions that might be construed as of being of a… violent manner littered the large room. Benches, covered by weather-beaten leather, of various sizes and heights. Large wooden X's with cuffs at each point. Metal cages. Adjustable height stocks and pillories. A dining room sized table with leg and ankle restraints. A whipping post. Manacles attached to the ceiling and wall at various heights and locations.

Torie rolled her eyes when she figured it out. She was being held in a play dungeon.

It was bad enough that she was being held hostage over something that, if they would listen to her, was actually a moot point. They had the totem and could keep it, for all Torie cared. There was no need for all this silliness and violence.

The violence.

Torie refused to think about the fact that her captors had murdered her parents – and had tried to do the same thing to her.

Instead, Torie went towards the safest source of self-pity – the fact that she was laying on mattresses that were never really been slept on in the literal sense of the word and was tethered by a restraint that others got pleasure out of in its former life. Thinking about how disgusting it was that items that had seen more bodily fluids than her mind could comprehend was infinitely easier than thinking about her own mortality.

Looking up from the worn-out floral design on the mattress, Torie let her gaze travel around the room before setting back on the table in the far corner of the room. Despite the fact she was tethered to the wall, the group of men glanced at her more often than not, as if making sure that Torie wasn't going to shanghai them somehow.

_If I could, I would. But since I can't, I'm just going to lay here like a good girl and pray that they come to their senses, keep the totem and let me go. Now, maybe I can get something to eat soon so I can try and pass the time. _

For people who were planning on killing her, they fed her well, Torie had to give them that. But it was always the same damn thing. Sweet and sour chicken from a local Chinese take-out place for every meal. She had requested Beef Fried Rice once and her kidnappers just looked at her like she was an idiot. Three meals a day, all the same meal. Torie knew it was their way of making the days bleed into one another. No change in meal made it difficult to tally the number of days she had been held.

Her bladder not-so-subtly reminded Torie of her previous appeal.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she repeated to her captors, this time her voice slightly louder.

The five men all looked at one another. Each time Torie made a request, there was a group discussion as whether to grant it or not. She was grateful that they understood English, but their enunciation of the language showed that they were more comfortable speaking in a different tongue. "You went two hours ago," was the exasperated reply.

Torie shrugged her shoulders and smiled blindingly. "Small bladder. Blame my family genetics. I was told that my great-grandmother Gaffney, who came across the Atlantic during the Great Potato Famine with only three dollars to her name –."

"Enough already! No more stories!" One of the men launched from his chair and angrily strode over to Torie. With a flick of the wrist, he freed her ankle from its manacle and roughly pulled Torie to her feet.

Torie fought the urge to smirk. For hours she spoke tales of her family and her personal exploits to the men. At first, it was in an effort to gain the sympathy of her kidnappers. But as time wore on, Torie realized that it annoyed them to no end, but they seemed unsure of how to stop her. Just when it seemed like they reached their breaking point, Torie would instantly shut up.

As they climbed the steps to the club, large wrought iron gates twisted into the shape of soaring wings greeted them at the top of the staircase. Every time she went through them, which was each time she needed to relieve herself, Torie felt an icy shiver of fear dance down her spine. The creator of the gate had succeeded in creating great atmosphere – Torie thought they were the most creepy and foreboding artwork she had ever laid her eyes upon.

"Afraid, little one?" her captor asked, his tone mocking.

"Of course. Only a fool or a liar would say otherwise. Besides… that's what you all want." The insolent tone of Torie's voice showed that she wasn't completely cowed despite what she said.

But if the man grasping her elbow noticed the insubordination in Torie's voice, he chose to ignore it. In fact, Torie's captor nodded thoughtfully. It was obvious that he was pleased with his ward's answer.

As they passed through the gates, Torie remembered her high school literature class. "Abandon hope all ye who enter here," she muttered under her breath. Then she sighed, for Torie was starting to become less and less hopeful that Hellboy would come storming in to her rescue as each moment slid into the next. For all Torie knew, he was super pissed that she went outside to get a breath of fresh air. Not that she could blame him – it was obviously the dumbest thing she could have done if one took in her current situation.

"What? I didn't quite hear you. Care to… repeat yourself?" The words were hissed into Torie's ear as her neck was bathed in warm breath. The timbre was pure venom causing the blood in Torie's veins to freeze as a chill worked its way up her body, starting at her feet and finishing at the ends of her hair. Her breath caught in her chest as her mouth went dry. Did she push him too far?

Rolling her shoulders back in feigned fortitude, Torie raised a brow and smiled, despite feeling her bottom lip tremble slightly. "I was just remembering my Dante… and quoting the most popular misquotation from his Divine Comedy – 'Abandon hope all ye who enter here.' Supposedly written on the gates to Hell."

To her infinite surprise, Torie's captor chuckled mirthlessly before he began to recite:

"Through me you pass into the city of woe:  
Through me you pass into eternal pain:  
Through me among the people lost for aye.

"Justice the founder of my fabric mov'd:  
To rear me was the task of power divine,  
Supremest wisdom, and primeval love.

"Before me things create were none, save things  
Eternal, and eternal I endure.  
All hope abandon ye who enter here.

"Such characters in color dim I mark'd  
Over a portal's lofty arch inscrib'd:  
Whereat I thus: Master, these words import."

Dumbstruck, Torie stopped in her tracks, completely oblivious to the urgent tugging on her elbow. She wasn't sure if it was a relief or more nerve-wracking that one – or more – of her kidnappers were well educated. "You know that," Torie breathed. It was neither a statement nor a question, but rather both.

It was difficult to ascertain what his reaction was behind the ski mask, but the snort of contempt gave Torie a good idea. "You sound surprised. Do you really expect us to be uneducated oafs? We thought it some poetic justice that your Hellboy would dare descend into the Inferno to save you." With an impatient tug, Torie was led out of the building and into the alley where it was decided that Torie could do her business since there was no running water in the old club.

Torie stumbled as she was thrown against the brick wall. Her brow furrowed in concern. The pendulum just swung back – gone was the amazement that her kidnapper was well-read, replaced by concern that he was delusional. "You mean… the basement?" Torie asked carefully, not wanting to upset the man. All thoughts of having to relieve herself had suddenly dissipated.

Grabbing Torie's jaw, his fingers bit into her flesh. "I mean, we chose this place because of its significance. We thought there some irony that Hellboy would go to Hell and back for the woman he loved."

"You… you know… those really aren't the gates of Hell." Torie tried to smile benignly, but the iron grip on her face prevented her lips from curving upwards. She was sure her attempt turned into some sort of grimace.

The hand on her elbow tightened, but the hand on her face dropped away. "They will be for you if Hellboy doesn't show up," Torie's captor snarled. Her streak of fierceness was short-lived when her ankle was shackled to the foundation and her captor walked away to give her some privacy.

Torie sighed. For days she had tried to negotiate with her captors. She didn't want the totem. They could have it. No one stole it. It was given to her parents. A gift. And once it was gone, Torie never made any effort to track it down. At first, it was because it didn't register that it was missing in the days following their deaths. But then once it was brought to her attention that it was missing, Torie chalked it up to her parents' murderers stealing something that she knew held nothing but sentimental value to her folks. If the idol had any real financial value, it was lost on the Doctors James. It was a gift for saving a village from death by bringing much needed vaccinations and treatment for existing illnesses amongst the population.

Chukwu. The creator. A sun deity. The bringer of rains, and thus life. All good comes from the divinity.

But it was also the creator of death.

Torie thought there some irony in the situation. Especially since she knew so little about African beliefs, religion and mythology. But it was obvious that her captors felt – and thought that Torie did also – otherwise.

According to the men holding her, Torie was feeding them lies. If they let her go, she would just go after the totem again. Never mind the fact that years passed between the passing of her parents and the return of the idol. Apparently Torie had been plotting the whole time.

Sighing, Torie did her business and used the box of tissues that was kept in a plastic bag by the ankle manacle for use of cleaning up. "I'm done," Torie called out.

Her captor returned and silently freed Torie from her tether. As he led her back into the building, she decided to attempt, once again, to get to know her captors… in an attempt to gain even a smidgen of sympathy.

"Are you from Nigeria?" Torie tried to keep her voice light and curious, but knew she came across as desperate – which is what she was. But there was need to tip the cards so early. Even if they had been counted before being dealt out.

"No."

"Are any of you?" Good. Her voice sounded more even. Curious even.

"No."

The calmness of his voice infuriated Torie, but she fought hard to keep her cool. "Then why are you all so intent on this totem? You said that it was stolen from a temple, but how does it affect you? I'm afraid that I just don't understand." So much for cool.

"It matters not. It only matters that the error be corrected."

Slowing her steps in an attempt to slow the anger coursing through her veins, Torie nodded her head in the affirmative. "Fine. I agree – it needs to go back to the temple it was taken from. But my parents didn't take it; it was given to them as a thank you for helping a village on the brink of death. The elder gave it to them as a gesture of good will. I can't say for certain, but I doubt that he stole it either. So it must have been misplaced for quite some time." Her words were but a whisper when she finished.

"Yes," came the hushed response.

Torie stopped in her tracks. "So take it. It's yours." It was insane how this conversation kept going around and around in circles, when the answer was so simple. She had no idea what the men looked like, so there could be no retaliation. She had what they wanted. She was more than willing to let them have it in return for her life.

"You lie. As soon as it is out of your sight, you'll only send your Hellboy after it. It is too valuable to let it go so easily."

Not wanting to go back downstairs for fear of what might happen, she ransacked her brain for a way to stall the inevitable. Desperately, Torie tried another tactic. "I'll trade you then."

"Trade?"

"Yeah," Torie replied, the tone in her voice was one of obvious exasperation. But the curious tone in his voice gave her hope. "Trade. Although you now have what you want, you keep insisting that I'll try to get it back. I mean really, in all these years, have I – myself – tried to go after the totem? No. But, in an effort to try and make amends, maybe I'd be willing to trade you that totem in return for…" Torie didn't think that there would be any interest and kept expecting an interruption. Frantically trying to think of an option, Torie paused and wet her lips.

It was then that a voice caused Torie to spin around and squeal with glee.

Hellboy stepped out of the shadows.

"I hear that you asked for me, but boy, are you going to be sorry now that I'm here."


	24. Chapter 24

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all so very much for your support and patience. Life kinda caught up with me and kept me away from my laptop. I can't say that things have calmed down, but I think I'll have more time for writing. If not, my apologies in advance. Then, once again, I'll be thanking you for your patience and support. ;) Your continued reading means the world to me!

* * *

Her heart was pounding so hard that Torie briefly wondered if she was about to have a heart attack. Adrenaline pumped through her body, causing a slight buzz in her ears. The odd sound threw off her equilibrium and, coupled with the shock of the sudden appearance of her boyfriend, Torie took a step back and felt her back press up against a wall. Grateful for the solid mass behind her, Torie slumped slightly, so that she didn't have to support her own weight anymore. But when the wall behind her began to shift slightly, Torie jumped away in terror, only to smile in shaky disbelief when she saw who it was.

"Abe!" Torie cried as she spun around and threw herself into the very perplexed merman's arms. As someone who valued his personal space, Abe was always thrown by the concept of hugging, despite the warm feeling it always gave him.

As he awkwardly hugged Torie back, Abe whispered, "Shh… The instructions were explicit that Hellboy come alone. I'm just here to keep you safe while Hellboy rounds 'em up. I'll then swoop in and secure them, then help with their transport to the authorities." Then he gently pushed her away and held her away at arm's length. Abe looked her up and down as he took silent inventory. When Torie's brow quirked up in curiosity, he explained, "I'm just making sure that you're alright. You look weary and a little thin, nothing that a good meal and a full night's sleep couldn't help. Is there anything I'm missing?"

Shaking her head in the negative, Torie looked down at her ankle. It was red and raw… and possibly infected. But all things considered, she was in pretty good shape. "No. Thanks though. Nothing a cheeseburger and some allergy medicine to knock me out can't help. But speaking of which, doesn't Sam need your help?"

"Not from the looks of it," Abe replied dryly, pointing behind Torie.

She turned just as Hellboy drew back his fist before making contact with the jaw of her captor. The resulting crack echoed through the air as Torie watched, her closed fists pressing against her mouth, as her kidnapper collapsed at Hellboy's feet.

Taking a tentative step forward, Torie watched as Hellboy squatted down and slowly removed the ski mask. When he saw who it was behind the knit material, his eyes went wide and a hand arced up to his forehead, the heel of his palm pushing a headache away from his brow.

"Aw crap!"

Hellboy launched upwards and took a step back before spinning around. Torie could tell that he was ready to begin frantic pacing. Not knowing what was upsetting him – and not caring for the moment – Torie desperately needed to feel his arms around her. So she put herself in his path and placed a tentative hand on his arm, which instantly calmed Hellboy.

"Hi."

The word was softly spoken, but it roared in Hellboy's ears. She was safe. Torie was safe.

But more than that, she wasn't hurt. Oh, Torie had a little bit of a limp and her pallor was one of exhaustion mixed with terror, but she was upright. She was walking. She was talking.

And soon she was crushed into a hug that threatened to steal all the air from her lungs, if not break her bones.

"Sam," Torie said, her voice raspy from lack of air, "We can continue this later, but there are four more men downstairs."

Closing his eyes, Hellboy had to force himself to not drag his girlfriend out of the building and back to his apartment. He had a job to do and now that Torie was found to be safe, he needed to keep the rest of the population out of harm's way. But gads, at that moment it sucked knowing he was so close to Torie and yet so far away from the reunion he had been dreaming of. "They aren't men," Hellboy said as he reluctantly broke the embrace, but kept an arm around her waist, before pointing to the ground.

Lying before them was not a man at all, but rather a Spriggan. Although Torie didn't know it yet. All she saw was a… creature with wrinkled features and skeletal limbs that was rapidly shrinking in size. No longer was he the large person that had held her elbow with such force, but rather a diminutive being that suddenly seemed so less scary and imposing that Torie had to wonder if it was the same… person.

"He's a Spriggan," Hellboy said quietly, obviously confused. His arm around Torie's waist tightened protectively.

"A what?" Torie's brow furrowed in confusion. She felt as if she was suddenly listening to a different language. When Torie took a step forward, Hellboy's arm around her waist gently restrained her from moving any further.

Sighing heavily, Hellboy shook his head and slowly let go of Torie, making his way towards the stairs that led to the basement. "Abe can explain. I'm going to go down and take care of things before they hear us or wonder what's taking you so long. Now stay here! No matter what, do not follow me." He put a particular emphasis on the last four words. "I don't know how it's going to end down there and I don't want you to get hurt. Also, I don't want you to see anything more than you already have."

Torie nodded her head in agreement as she tightly smiled her acknowledgment… although she couldn't maintain eye contact with her boyfriend. She didn't want him to see the tears that she was rapidly blinking back.

This was all her fault. She knew he would be returning in just a few moments, but they had guns. And even though Hellboy had a really big one himself, he was outnumbered. No matter how resilient Hellboy was, this could get ugly.

Making a split second decision, Torie chased after her boyfriend. "Hey!" When he turned, his brow furrowed in aggravation that Torie shouted and his index finger against his lips, Torie whispered, "Be careful."

The look of fear in Torie's eyes caused Hellboy to feel his heart lurch sideways as he gestured for Torie to move back. Walking away from her at that moment was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. But as much as he wanted to stay, Hellboy knew that he needed to move away quickly so that they would have time together soon. "Always."

Abe's arm wrapped around her shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, but his awkwardness was nearly palpable. However, his words were heartfelt, "He'll back before you know it. And stop worrying about him – the big red ape has gone into worse situations than this. In fact, I think he could handle them with one arm tied behind his back and a blindfold on," Abe joked, knowing his attempt at humor was falling on deaf ears.

Torie silently nodded her head. Abe chose to ignore the white line her lips formed that matched the pallor of Torie's skin. He just silently lead her away from the stairs and toward the prone figure out cold on the floor.

"So tell me about 'them'."

Abe rolled his shoulders before bestowing a comforting smile on Torie. He understood why Hellboy was confused. If indeed they were all Spriggans, they were far from home. Taking a look at the unconscious form, Abe instantly concurred with his best friend.

Taking a deep breath, Abe tried to formulate the most concise and non-technical explanation as possible. "Spriggans hail from Cornwall, so their association with an African totem is highly unusual. They're a member of the fairy family, but are somewhat more… malevolent. They can destroy crops by calling storms or chasing clouds away to scorch fields or creating wind gusts that pull plants from the ground. They steal babies from cribs and leave a child of their own in its place after ransacking the home." He then squatted down and secured the Spriggan so they could transport it back to the proper authorities.

"So wait," Torie interrupted, "They aren't found worldwide? Just in England?"

Shrugging his shoulders slightly, Abe spread his hands helplessly. Usually a font of information, the fact that he was caught off-guard left him very distressed. "Well, so I thought. As you can see, they can change size. From small to large and back down to small. They can get even bigger than what you saw. In fact, some have even thought that they are the ghosts of the old giants of Cornwall who roamed the land in the time before time, but since they have solid mass, obviously that's just a legend." Abe's voice petered out, at a loss for words.

"They said something about a temple," Torie said quietly, her brow furrowed in thought. It was obvious to Abe that she was trying to piece ideas together in her head and coming up short.

"Well, they tend to live in remote places, like old abandoned castles… A secluded temple would not be unheard of. Basically, anywhere where there's treasure. These guys are kinda like the bodyguards of the fairy realm. Maybe also judge, jury and executioner, too. They have their own idea of justice, as you very well know, and will do anything to save what they feel is threatened."

The unasked question of what Torie – and her parents – did to upset the Spriggans hung in the air between them.

"They must have gone rogue," Abe said, as if the answer was as simple as that. But in truth, he was befuddled and found the whole situation very distressing… both feelings were very foreign to him, which only added to his inner turmoil.

Torie's brow furrowed. "Rogue?" What the hell was Abe talking about?

But before Abe could answer, a deep baritone rolled through the room. "Yeah, Spriggan are pesky little creatures, but they are way out of their normal range. Something must have happened."

Torie's head snapped around at the sound of Hellboy's deep voice. There he was, filling the space between the legs of the gate, looking every inch the conquering hero. Her heart swelled with pride and she blinked back tears that were threatening to appear.

But Hellboy seemed oblivious to Torie. Instead, he only had eyes for his best friend. "Abe? There's four of 'em down there, just waiting for you. Knocked out and waiting to be cuffed. Don't be gentle." A brow arched, smugness washing over his features.

With a quick nod of his head, Abe made a beeline for the stairs. "Right, Red. Be right back."

Hellboy's teeth were blinding white as his lips curved into a shit-eating grin. "No rush."

Torie swallowed hard as she took in every inch of Hellboy. Not a scratch on him. He was wearing his standard uniform of a skintight black shirt and black leather pants, along with a worn leather duster. Torie stared at him as if she had never seen him before, but unlike their initial meeting in the park many moons ago, this time there was nothing but awe that caused her jaw to go slack.

His crimson skin glowed beautifully in the low light; Torie knew it was rather cliché, but it was as if his skin was lit from within. The circular stumps of his horns were no longer smooth, a sure-fire indication that Hellboy hadn't been keeping up with his grinder. His hair was disheveled – there was no distinction between his inky black sideburns, which now looked wide enough to land a 747 on, and his 'soul patch' under his bottom lip because several days growth peppered his skin… and hair, normally pulled back in a samurai 'do, hung in messy ponytail. But his eyes, golden and warm, were fixed on Torie.

The weight of her gaze was a little unnerving. Namely because there was a naked emotion on her face that he couldn't quite place. "Heya dollface," he said, suddenly unsure of himself.

Bobbing her chin in acknowledgment, Torie wet her lips in anticipation. She felt a sudden burst of energy race through her body. "Hey yourself." She started to rock back and forth on her heels.

Deciding that the space between them was unacceptable, Hellboy closed the distance between them before crushing Torie into a bear hug, pressing her cheek against his chest. "Thank God, you're okay," he whispered into her hair. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't."

Titling her head up so she could look at his face, she hesitated a moment before asking, "Mad?" She hated that the one word question came out as a whisper; Torie had been hoping to sound a little saucy. But once she was in his arms, Torie's legs felt a little weak. She had blatantly disregarded his directions and now Torie was concerned that Hellboy would be disappointed in her.

Confusion marred his features. "About what?" Torie was safe and nearly sound – what on earth would cause him to be mad?

She shoulders rose in an attempt at a careless shrug, but it came out as a shudder when a sob stole out of her throat. "The fact that I fucked up your game plan of keeping me safe." _Dammit, no crying. Stop being such a girl and just enjoy the feeling of his arms around you. Don't fuck up this reunion. Stop crying, you idiot!_

"Naw. I get the need to get some fresh air – been there myself. Just glad that I get this reunion with you. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"If you're half as happy as I am to see you, I think I can imagine. I really know how to find trouble, don't I?"

Hellboy didn't answer. Instead, he steered Torie across the room, giggling along with her, until her back was against a wall. She reached behind her to confirm that it was indeed a solid structure just as Hellboy's lips captured hers in a slow soft kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her pelvis rocked forward. The few bits of sleeps she was able to snatch always resulted in a dream similar to the reality she was experiencing. In fact, Torie managed to bite her lip mid-kiss to prove to herself that what she was experiencing was indeed real and not another fantasy.

Torie rose on her tiptoes, causing Hellboy to smile against her lips, as he tried to break the kiss. When the kiss finally ended, Hellboy quickly wrapped his arms around Torie, crushing her into a bear hug once again. Laying her cheek against his massive chest, Torie sighed contentedly, relishing the warmth and solidness of her boyfriend, as well as the knowledge that her would-be assassins were finally captured. She closed her eyes in bliss.

"I don't think I could love you more right now," she murmured sleepily.

To say he was shocked was an understatement as Hellboy broke the embrace and held Torie at arm's length. His head cocked to the side and his tail swished through the air with lightening speed. "Wha –? What did you just say?" The words, spoken in such awe, should have told Torie just how much it meant to her boyfriend to hear her say what she did.

Instead, she only heard shock. Which translated to disgust and recoil.

Torie felt her cheeks burn, giving Hellboy a run for his money in who had redder skin at that moment. _Oh geez, he doesn't feel the same way. What the fuck did I just do? _"I, uh… I said that I love you. You know, for saving me and whatnot." When Hellboy kept silent, Torie drew an invisible line with the muttered, "Crap. I think I just fucked up."

But Hellboy was too stunned and too elated to force his lips to formulate the same words, so he wrapped an arm around Torie's shoulder and led her out into the night air. "C'mon. Let's get out of here. I think we both deserve a big meal to go with the discussion we need to have."


	25. Chapter 25

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Life became ugly for a while. Layoffs in the family. Putting down a dog. My muse dried up.

But then it came screaming back and I spit out this chapter.

So thanks for your patience. And thanks for stopping by.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Torie woke up with a start, her heart suddenly attempting to move up past her collarbone. It took her several long seconds for her pulse to stop racing even after she realized that she was safely tucked away in Hellboy's bed. Trying to stare through the murky darkness, Torie began to see the silhouette of shapes in the room, which offered her some semblance of comfort. The alarm clock glowed faint blue numbers – 4:37. But there was now a pent up energy that was frantically building within her that Torie knew was going to need some sort of release. And while she knew her body would protest the entire time, Torie suddenly remembered that there was an indoor running track in the basement of the building.

The problem was, Hellboy had his left arm draped across Torie protectively. And even though it was his smaller of the two, the arm was still the size of a tree trunk. Swallowing hard against the rising panic that lodged in her throat, Torie carefully slid out from underneath the covers.

Hellboy was on high alert, which meant he woke up quite easily. Every time Torie had shifted in her sleep, Hellboy bolted upright to see what the matter was. And since the medical director had insisted on her eating, then going to bed immediately after, he had given Torie something strong to help facilitate sleep. So most of the time, Torie slept through Hellboy's jolts of concern. Although there were a few times when she too was woken up, foggy-brained and confused, but then she realized that Hellboy was beside her and was always able to be pulled back under within seconds. Torie would never know, but her slow, rhythmic breathing was the sweetest lullaby Hellboy ever heard.

But it seemed that somehow Hypnos managed to get Hellboy to submit to his will. A small half-snore rumbled in Hellboy's chest as Torie sat next to him, watching him sleep. She then kissed him lightly on the mouth, her lips curving into a smile as he responded in kind, despite being deep in the throes of slumber. She then tucked the blanket around him as she moved off the bed.

Pleased with her success in navigating away from the sanctuary of Hellboy's embrace, Torie quickly pulled her running gear from one of the drawers she had commandeered from Hellboy's dresser, then hit the bathroom for a ponytail holder and brushing of her teeth. Morning breath was the worst, but running without having brushed one's teeth just exacerbated the problem. And she was not so disciplined a runner that she was always able to breathe through her nose at all times.

Knowing she couldn't leave without an explanation, Torie pondered the best placement of a note. Concerned that it would get lost in the bedclothes when Hellboy began to panic, she opted for something obvious – lipliner on the mirror.

She wrote a one-word note:

_Running._

After thinking a moment, she hastily added:

_Indoor track. Promise._

Bright red and impossible to miss. Pleased with herself, Torie tiptoed through the apartment and slipped out into the hallway.

As she walked down the corridor and skipped down the steps, Torie thought back to the previous day…

Torie pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window as they sped towards the Bureau. The landscape outside the car passed in a blur. The industrial buildings gave way to private residences and yet Torie saw none of it. The only thing she could focus on was the cool of the glass pressed against the skin of her forehead. Once Torie found out that Abe was transporting the Spriggans back in separate vehicle and that Hellboy was going to drive her back to the Bureau personally, all her energy just drained away and she allowed her thoughts to drift into a semi-cognizant daydream.

Even though she knew it was real, Torie felt that the past few hours were somehow a dream and that she'd wake up tethered to the wall and lying on a dingy mattress. And every day that she was held captive, Torie kept trying to hold on to the belief that she was in a dream. _Isn't it ironic that your 'bad dream' now seems like reality? And that reality doesn't feel right somehow? _

Hellboy sat next to her in the driver seat, his eyes constantly scanning the ribbon of road before them, while he quietly muttered to himself. The incessant drumming of his fingers against the steering wheel and rhythmic swishing of his tail alternately caused Torie to drift off and pull her back to reality. She was comforted by his presence, but found his muttering to be slightly disturbing. _What on earth is he saying to himself?_

Too tired to actually lift her head, Torie just rolled her chin from one shoulder to the other so that she was facing Hellboy. Whatever it was that he was saying, she could now tell that he was repeating it over and over.

Curious as to what he was fixating upon, Torie gently touched his wrist. Her arm felt leaden. Her fingertips were numb. "Sam?" She was glad that her voice came out light and curious, rather than groggy and slurred.

The car swerved abruptly before it righted itself as Hellboy was pulled out of his thoughts. _Crap!_ His brow shot up to his hairline. His eyes were wide as saucers. His heart was in his throat. He said the first thought in his mind out loud. "I love you too," he blurted out, rather loudly, then looked more than a little frightened. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"What?!" Torie was suddenly wide awake. She sat up straight in the car seat. Panic made her muscles rigid as she tried to absorb both the sudden erratic driving and the equally sudden declaration of love. _What on Earth just happened?_

His massive right hand arced up and landed hard against his forehead, echoing in the cab of the vehicle, as Hellboy sighed in frustration. _Did you just do what I think you did? Smooth. Real smooth._ Rather than continuing the conversation with his attention half on the road, he pulled the car over to the shoulder. The crunching leaves beneath the tires helped settle his nerves slightly.

Once the car was stopped, he took off his seatbelt and turned to face Torie. He sighed, his left arm resting on top of the steering wheel as his shoulders rose and fell, his torso pressing against the wheel, causing the horn to toot slightly. The sudden noise caused them to both jump, then both laughed, taking an edge off the moment. When the giggles ceased, Hellboy bit his lip a long moment before launching into his explanation. "This isn't going the way it was supposed to. Not by a long shot. I… was thinking about you taking a long shower and then coming out to a candle-lit dinner before passing out in exhaustion."

Hellboy faltered, making Torie think that he was finished explaining. "You were thinking of me in the shower? While you were driving? I am so confused…" She tried to keep her tone humorous, but the truth of the matter was that she really was so confused.

His head dropped as if the weight of it was too much. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hellboy pressed his lips together and shook his head slightly. "I wasn't thinking of you showering – although I am now. What I meant was that I was planning out our evening. You taking a long, hot shower while I order food from the kitchen, then set up the house to be peaceful and romantic. Then I was gonna tell you that I love you, too."

The explanation stopped so suddenly, that Torie kept waiting for Hellboy to resume. When it clicked that he was done, Torie prompted him to continue. "Ssssoooo… You instead said it just now, why?" The teasing banter cost Torie a lot of energy, but her eyes shone in merriment even though her color faded to a whiter shade of pale.

His teeth gleamed as his lips slid into a self-depreciating smile. "I was practicing in my head. You know… how to say it. You caught me off guard."

It was as if every incident in her life built up to that moment. Her heart surged and Torie smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot." She laid her hand on Hellboy's massive wrist and looked him square in the eyes.

Hellboy faltered under the intensity of Torie's gaze and had to look away. "I should have said it back there," he mumbled.

Torie's fingers grasped more firmly. There was no way she could dig her fingernails into his skin because of its stone-like texture, but Torie could still make her point. "No. I already knew." Her voice was soft.

"But…? Did I talk in my sleep or somethin'?" His brow was furrowed, as if contemplating when he might have let it slip.

Mock punching him in the arm, the effort cost Torie quite a bit of energy. She sank back against the car seat, but was able to keep her tone playful. "No. You rescued my ass. If that ain't love, I don't know what is."

"But it's my job." The particular emphasis on the last word gave Torie some insight to the drama a 5-year-old Hellboy might have felt. This was going nowhere fast, when it should have been leading to the kiss to end all kisses. Time to rein in Hellboy's self-depreciation.

"Sam, in this case, you made it your job. The Feds were all set to take care of me. Then you stepped in, like a knight in shining armor, to protect me. Again. And as I said, if that ain't love, I don't know what is."

"Torie…" Hellboy's voice took on an extra husky quality and he surged forward, deftly capturing Torie's lips with his own. When he pulled away and saw the exhaustion pulling at her eyes and mouth, Hellboy chuckled. "We need to get you back and get you checked out. We'll get reacquainted tomorrow…"

As she approached the track, Torie could see through the windows that she was not going to be alone. A pleasant looking man, appearing to be in his mid-40's, was loosening up beside the track. His heel was resting on the railing that circled the visitors' area outside the track and he was reaching forward, hand grasping his toes, as he stretched out the length of his leg. The man was wearing a running suit, causing Torie to feel underdressed in comparison. She smiled nervously as she passed him, entering the running space as quickly as she could.

Once she was on the track, Torie sat down and splayed her legs, alternating between her left hand touching her right toe and her right hand touching her left. Just as she suspected, her body screamed in protest as she loosened up, but her mind soared in contentment at knowing that the miles would soon skim past under her feet.

Torie mentally willed the footsteps that approached to keep walking past her, but she felt the man's presence as he stopped next to her. Busily trying to ignore him, Torie stretched forward and grabbed her toes with both hands. Maybe if she didn't make eye contact, he'd give up.

No such luck.

"So you're the gal that's got my top agent all aflutter."

Knowing there was no correct response to his comment, Torie continued stretching, patiently waiting for him to get to his point. But she did turn her face up so that she could silently acknowledge him. After all, there was no sense in being completely rude.

"You ARE Doctor Victoria James." There was no question in his voice, only fact. It was almost as if he was daring her to state otherwise.

Biting back a flippant retort, Torie slowly nodded her head as she secured her laces. "I must apologize for not knowing who you are." Her smile was tight and humorless.

"Dr. Tom Manning. And I want to offer you a job."

Well, this was rather unexpected and, for a moment, Torie regretted getting out of bed. But the feeling was fleeting. Her morning was suddenly interesting, even if she was hoping for mundane. Wrapping her arms around a bent knee, Torie smiled up at the man. "Dr. Manning–."

"Tom," he interrupted. "I insist." He then reached out a hand to help Torie to her feet.

After eyeing the extended hand a moment, Torie finally allowed her hand to be clasped in his, knowing full well that her body would scream obscenities at her.

She was right as pain shot down the length of her body.

"Tom…" Torie hesitated, trying to collect her words. If this wasn't awkward! After thinking a moment, she began again. "I have no idea what kind of job you are offering me, or why, but I must decline. I thank you for thinking of me, but I already have one. At the woman's shelter." She then started jogging, forcing the man beside her to either shut up or keep up.

Manning chuckled as he matched his pace against Torie's as they began their first lap around the track. "You were declared dead. You don't think that it's been filled?"

Torie was pointedly silent as she began to increase her pace, forcing Dr. Manning to either keep up or leave her alone. She hadn't thought that her position would be filled by someone else. It made perfect sense, since she was still legally deceased, but it made Torie angry with herself for not contemplating life after her release.

Seeing that she not going to answer, he opted for a different topic. "Do you love him?"

Torie looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Is that any of your business?" she asked dryly. Gads, the gall the man had for being so forward!

"I'll take that as a yes. Does he know?"

Shooting her running mate a look that would freeze a furnace, Torie bit back a retort. But listening to the rhythmic thudding of their feet hitting the track, she felt her heart soften as images of Hellboy entered her mind.

"Yes. I told him yesterday," she replied quietly. Torie could barely hear the words she spoke, so she was impressed that Manning was able to – until he responded.

"In the heat of the moment?" Even over the huffing and puffing of their breaths, there was no mistaking the near-contempt in Manning's voice.

Rather than dignify the question with a response, Torie pointedly refused to comment. In fact, she even picked up her speed.

But Manning matched her step for step, although it did push the limits of his endurance, so brutal was the pace. But he did manage to keep talking. "So do you even want to hear what kind of job I'm offering?"

Rather than continuing to antagonize the man, Torie decided to change her tactic. "Sure. What can it hurt?"

"We need a diplomatic liaison. I think you would be perfect for it."

Torie slowed her pace while she let the offer sink in. Forcing herself to fight down the panic and breathe regularly, she mulled over what was offered to her. There wasn't much of a market for diplomatic relations, and there was no one more qualified than Torie, but the other didn't sit right with her. Torie then spoke without censor. "Pardon my French, but I'm not super comfortable shitting where I eat."

Nodding his head as if he was expecting this protest, Manning further explained. "You would be part of the advance team. Very rarely would you participate in actual missions. Soon as we would sweep in, you'd head back home. There would be very little overlap, if any. So your working with Hellboy would be minimal. At best."

This was just plain crazy. Torie slowed to a walk, her head shaking in disbelief. "How often to you need help in diplomatic relations? It would seem that if other nations are allowing you access to their information and country, then you wouldn't need me."

"I just think it would be a good idea for him to have you around as much as possible."

The words hurt more than Torie was willing to admit – even to herself. Suddenly her abilities were no longer the focus of the job offer, it was who she was dating. Bitterness crept into her response. "And letting the relationship play out on its own? That would be just wrong… right?" Torie had to turn away to hide her eye rolling as she suddenly stilled her feet.

Tom Manning pulled up short and bent over at the waist, his hands on his thighs, as he tried to prevent any cramping. "That's not what I'm saying–."

But a deep rumbling voice, thick with sleep and rigid with anger, interrupted the man. "What I think you're trying to say Manning, is that you're attempting to bribe my girlfriend into dating me, now wouldn't you?"

Both Torie and Manning turned in unison and made the exact same assessment at the exact same time. Hellboy was pissed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you once again for all your kind words. I am having a blast with this, so I'm grateful for all your support.

And Tuesday can't come soon enough! Very excited about the DVD release and will probably pick it up over lunch so I can watch it that night. Bet I'm not the only one... ;)

* * *

_"grunt"_

**SMACK**!

_"grunt"_

**SMACK**!

_"grunt_"

**SMACK**!

Torie stood outside the workout room, watching Hellboy beat the daylights out of a heavy bag. It arced so high from the impact of Hellboy's fist that the bottom loudly thumped the ceiling before it swung back down. She had been in the room once before, the day Torie had lunch with Kate Corrigan, when Hellboy had given her a tour of the facilities. And from what Torie could recall, the gym she was standing outside of was built specifically for Hellboy, with another for the rest of the agents around the corner. But she could have them backwards. This was the closest one to the track after all and Hellboy's anger needed immediate release.

Entering the room, Torie made sure that her presence was well known before she approached Hellboy. She didn't know him well enough to judge his anger level, so she gave him a wide berth until she was in his line of vision. Once he acknowledged her with a lift of his chin, Torie closed the distance between them, a ghost of a smile curving her lips.

The bag was slowly swinging as Torie wrapped her arms around it, trying to still its movement, but staggered under the force.

"Just how heavy is your heavy bag?" Torie asked, incredulously as she eyed the bag warily.

Hellboy dropped his chin to his chest and shook his head, chuckling slightly. "You don't want to know."

Torie laughed along with him, not because she found anything particularly funny but because she wanted to encourage some more levity. "Probably not." She paused, realizing that Hellboy had left the track rather than say something he'd regret. Company of any kind was probably the last thing he wanted. "Want me to leave you alone and give you some privacy?"

His balled-up hands went to his hips as Hellboy arched a brow at the woman before him. "You leaving me alone is the last thing I want." He hesitated, trying to gather his thoughts and put them into words. "And the reason I'm mad is that it sounded more like Manning wanted you here for me… rather than for you. I know you're good at what you do. Hiring you would be a boon to the organization. No doubt about that. And I know that they would be happy to share you with other offices in the government. But he left a bad taste in my mouth with his approach. I just wish… I just wish he had run it past me first. Maybe I'm being too self-centered…" Hellboy's shoulders slumped forward in defeat, his left hand randomly running through his hair.

Torie sighed. She wasn't so thrilled with Manning either, but took his offer for what it was – a chance to be employed in a tough economy – and the ability to be closer to Sam. Jobs in diplomatic relations were few and far between as it was, which is why she had created so many of her own opportunities. But if they would let her do her own thing from time to time… and that seemed to be something other agents did as long as it didn't interfere with existing cases… then Torie didn't see why she couldn't accept the position from Manning. After all, if you couldn't beat "the Man," BE "the Man."

Wrapping her arms around Hellboy's waist, Torie pressed her cheek against his bare chest, surprised that her body – as hurt as it still was – could react so violently to Hellboy's proximity. Sweat glistened on his crimson skin, highlighting the runic indentations of his shoulders and chest. Her fingers itched to trace the lines, but instead Torie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relishing in the very masculine smell of her boyfriend. _How's that song go… There's no other place that I'd rather be… something, something… next to you, next to me._ "Manning's right. There aren't a lot of jobs for me here in Connecticut. And although I never really wanted to work for the government because of all the bureaucratic red tape, unless I take his offer, I'm gonna have to head back to New York."

"I know." The words were hushed, but an arm settled on her shoulders, pulling Torie close.

Torie opened her eyes and tilted her chin up so that she could see the underside of his jaw. "If I were to accept the position, we would get to see more of each other." Her voice was tiny and hopeful, not at all like the playful tone she had been hoping for.

Hellboy sighed, then swallowed hard several times, his throat muscles in constant motion. "I know."

Torie then chuckled without mirth. "But… also I don't like the idea of shitting where I eat."

"I know." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Mocking punching him in the stomach, Torie took a step backwards out of Hellboy's embrace. "Could you sound any more dejected?"

Hellboy opened his mouth to speak, but then paused, as if he thought better of it. Sighing heavily, he tried again, pulling Torie close against his hip. "Torie… I just want us to stay… us. I don't like the thought of sharing you with everyone here. And I wish things could go back to the way things were. If you take the job, that'll prevent that from happening. But if you don't… then it complicates things, too." Back to the way things were when escape meant slipping into Torie's apartment and eating too many Baby Ruths. _These_ _days, that seems like a million years ago. _

Ah. Torie knew his feelings well. It wasn't that long ago when things were free and easy between them. When flirting was fun and they were able to escape from the real world by just hanging out with each other. Now, reality came pounding at their door and drug them out of bed by their ankles. Torie couldn't think of a single way to get back the way things were, which meant steadfastly moving forward and hoping for the best. And acceptance was the first step in the road to recovery. "But they can't, Sam. Suffice to say, our honeymoon period is over. And all without even getting our first date under our belt." _Why can't I sound even remotely adult? Gads, I sound like a pitiful child! Suck it up James! The worst is over and only good times ahead!_

Hellboy didn't seem to notice her petulant tone. In fact, her words caused a smile to appear. "Well, that'll happen sooner than you think. The Tom Waits concert is Thursday." His fingers began to playfully dance up and down her spine, barely perceptible so as to not further aggravate her injuries, sending shivers all through Torie and raising goosebumps on her skin.

But it was shock that painted her features rather than rapture. "Wait, what?" Had that much time elapsed from when he first told her about the concert? Wasn't it supposed to be in, like, two more weeks? Or at least not until next week? _Shit, I didn't think I'd have to worry about to wear on our first date until I was healthy… er._

"That's right," he chuckled, obviously forcing a play on words. And obviously finding himself quite amusing.

Confusion furrowed her brow. "What?" What the fuck was he talking about now? _Did those pain meds make me loopy? The doc yesterday said they wouldn't!_

"Waits is what. On Thursday."

Realization of what Hellboy was doing washed over Torie. Narrowing her eyes, she shot him a withering look. "You're just being a little shit right now."

His teeth were blinding white as his lips pulled back into an ear-to-ear grin. "Ain't nobody ever called me little. Even when I was."

Torie walked several paces away, caught up in her thoughts. "It's… it's Monday. Yes? We're going to see Tom Waits in three days!" Her right hand covered her face as she tried to keep her rising excitement under control. _A date! A real date. Maybe, just maybe, we can act like regular people for awhile… again. And I get to see Tom Fuckin' Waits! With Sam! After all the shit I just went through, I am definitely due for some fun and relaxation. Tom Waits!_

Suddenly jonesing for something to lean against so he could fold his arms smugly across his chest, Hellboy instead opted to poke Torie's backside unexpectedly with his tail, eliciting a surprised squeal in response. "Somethin' like that."

The idea of their reunion made something inside Torie snap. The doctors said no over-exertion, but Torie really didn't care what the repercussions would be at the moment. _Damn the consequences!_ Putting on an act of being all shy, Torie clasped her hands behind her back in such a way that she knew it thrust her chest forward enticingly. Her muscles were on fire from the effort, but she wasn't disappointed that Hellboy's gaze drifted off her face. Torie then used the toe of her shoe to trace invisible designs on the gym mats before saying, "I know I'm going to be debriefed later today about what happened, but can we go back to your place, shower and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist for a little bit?"

Hellboy's eyes light up, then narrowed as an idea came to him. Crossing the room, he picked up the receiver off a telephone on the wall and turned back towards Torie as his fingers skipped across the buttons. "Let me order breakfast to be delivered. 'Bout an hour good for you?"

Torie hestitated, dropping her gaze to the tops of her shoes, then looking up at Hellboy through her eyelashes. "Better make it two." A dimple appeared in her cheek as a smile ghosted across her lips.

Hellboy pressed the receiver down, disconnecting the call. "Two?" Were his ears deceiving him or was he getting too hopeful?

A shit-eating grin split her face. Her gaze drug down the length of Hellboy and then back up again. "Yeah, I anticipate a very llllllooooonnnnnggggg shower. Don't you?" The last words were spoken so innocently, but were laced with innuendo so thick that a knife would have gotten stuck in it.

Hellboy swallowed hard. "Are you sure you're up for that?" _Please God, please God, please God, please God…_

The dimple deepened as Torie shook her head in amusement. Holding her hand out, she slowly walked towards Hellboy. "Oh Sam. You have no idea how up for it I am."

Grabbing Torie by the wrist and practically dragging her out of the gym, Hellboy began to march down the hallway towards the stairs leading them back up to his apartment level. "I think I have an idea. And I have waffles in the freezer. Screw ordering breakfast!"

In the stairwell, Torie managed to skip up the steps just slightly faster than Hellboy and reached the landing a split-second before he did. As she spun around to face him, Torie placed her palms flat against his chest to stop him, then walked him back against the wall. Her arm screamed in protest as it snaked around his neck, pulling him down so that she could brush her lips against his.

There was nothing gentle in the kiss. Needy, hungry, and animalistic, Torie mewed as Hellboy's tongue entered her mouth. But when he picked her up, Torie pressed down on his forearm, trying to indicate her discomfort without ruining the moment. Hellboy understood, setting her back upon her feet, then gently cupping Torie's face in his hands.

Torie broke the kiss and whispered against his mouth, "I'd rather you screw me rather than breakfast. But I'm glad for no interruptions. Just us. I only want it to be us for as long as we can have it. And us means complete and total communications blackout. Meaning no TV, screening phone calls, the full nine yards. Got it?" Torie then broke the embrace by continuing up the stairs, practically pulling Hellboy behind her.

Playing along with Torie, Hellboy allowed himself to be lead out of the stairwell and the hundred or so feel between them and his apartment door. "What about the radio?" he asked teasingly, knowing full well that Torie would squash that idea, but wanting to hear her response nonetheless.

Torie turned around and began to walk backwards, Hellboy's right hand clasped between the two of hers. A mischievous smile twisted her lips and a brow arched impishly. "I just want to hear the sound of you breathing. You and I breathing. And the water rushing down on us. Nothing else."

"Just breathing?" Of which Hellboy himself was having a difficult time in doing at just that moment.

Torie opened the door with a flick of her wrist, then turned and hooked her finger into the front of Hellboy's shorts, walking backwards as she pulled him into the apartment. "To start with…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** A very special thank you to Juanita for her editorial skills!

* * *

Once inside the apartment, with the front door shut and their panting breaths punctuating the silence in rapid intervals, Torie suddenly felt shy. Even though hormones raced through her body, standing on the brink of what was about to happen made Torie freeze in her tracks. The tumbler of the deadbolt lock clicked shut behind Hellboy. Electricity crackled through the air between them.

And yet neither one of them closed the distance to resume their kissing.

Torie swallowed hard and balled her hands into fists to stop them from fidgeting. Her gaze raked down the length of Hellboy and she could feel the heat and weight of his stare. Without even looking, Torie knew that her white sports bra was nearly transparent because of how much she sweat during her run. And with the combination of the cool room and her own passion, Torie could feel that she was putting on quite a show. But except for the obvious physical reaction tenting his shorts, Torie was beginning to wonder if she had imagined everything that happened in the gym and on the way back to Hellboy's place.

_No, no. Didn't imagine it. I mean, look. It's obvious what's on his mind – even if he's not acting on it. And your chest is heaving like some romance novel heroine. Why is Sam stuck to that door like Velcro? Well don't blame him, you're not doing anything either. But I'm dying here! Just shove him up against the damn wall! But… the reason I suggested a shower was so that I could get the best of many worlds. Water. Soap. Steam. Is it that he's afraid of hurting me? Why can't I ask? Why can't I tell him that any pain I feel will help exorcise all the pain that was inflicted by the stupid Spriggans? Is it because I stopped here and didn't drag him into the bathroom by the waistband of his shorts? Does he think that I've changed my mind? Has he changed his mind? _

_Or…? _

_Or is it because we're just shy idiots?_

Despite her apprehension, Torie's blood was on fire and she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. So she kept up her false front of bravado by winking at Hellboy, then turning around and marching into the bathroom. If she couldn't approach him, she sure as hell could retreat from him. _Hell, how ironic_.

Knowing he could see her from the front vestibule, Torie toyed with the idea of disrobing in as provocative a manner as possible, but realized that performing a striptease might cause her to lose her balance – something she was sure would be funny, but not conducive to their plans in the shower. Instead, Torie shed her clothes in an unceremonious pile on the tile floor, although she did throw a glance over her shoulder to make sure Sam was still watching, before stepping into the massive shower and turning on the water.

Hot water rushed out of the main showerhead and Torie let it beat down on her shoulders, massaging away some of the soreness she acquired from running. Tilting her head back, she quickly dunked her head under the rushing stream. Her hair quickly plastered itself to her head and she brushed wet locks out of her eyes.

Expelling a slow sigh, Torie pressed her hands against the wall and pushed, stretching. The tactile sensation of the water on her naked skin caused something to unlock inside of Torie and she felt a sense of calm settle upon her shoulders. Maybe it was the overwhelming gratitude of being able to shut out the rest of the world for a small while, but the thought crystallized in her mind: _Screw everybody else, I get to screw my boyfriend. And fuck anybody who tries to stop that. _

_Even Sam. _

Feeling much more relaxed, Torie began to hum a nameless tune. The cavernous shower was a thing of beauty. Completely glassed in from floor to ceiling, it sported the same recycled brown and green glass tile as the rest of the bathroom. There were areas that the untrained eye wouldn't notice, but Torie saw sections that had been repaired where an angry fist went through the wall after a particularly bad day. Such patches made Torie shake her head, ever so slightly, in amusement.

But it still didn't detract from the beauty of the bathroom. Actually, it was more than that – it was a private spa, a sanctuary from the rest of the world. The interior of the glass-walled stall took Torie's breath away with its good looks and sheer practicality. Plus, the acoustics were amazing, just made for singing, what with the arched ceiling and spacious interior.

Showerheads were everywhere. Buttons and waterproof remotes controlled everything. Two benches – one with a hydrotherapy foot massager – butted against one another in a corner. Lights were on a dimmer switch. Speakers peppered the walls.

And then there was a built-in steam generator – Torie's favorite.

Although she wanted to press the button that would fill the space with steam, Torie resisted. She knew that it would help relax her angry muscles, but the mist that would fill the glassed-in enclosure would obliterate Hellboy's view of her. And while Torie wasn't one to enjoy putting on a show, she knew that she would have to do something to break the spell that was holding him back… and was willing to do just about anything to entice him.

So Torie grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather it between her hands. Too shy to turn and face her boyfriend while soaping her chest, Torie instead bent over at the waist and began to drag the bar of Irish Spring down the length of her legs. The position let her act sexy without having to make eye contact, but Torie also hoped that it made her backside act like a target – and draw Hellboy into the shower with her. _Come on, Sam._ She was bound and determined to lure her boyfriend into joining her, for as the seconds ticked away and became minutes, Torie's nerves began fail her. If he didn't peel himself off the front door soon, Torie didn't know what she would do.

But the sound of approaching footsteps set her mind at ease, even if it did cause her heartbeat to flutter more than slightly. Torie looked back over her shoulder as Hellboy entered the room. He was rather nonchalant as he quickly dropped his shorts onto the floor while kicking off his shoes. Allowing her gaze to dip down, Torie's breath came out in one long drawn out shudder. Swallowing hard, she had to wonder how he ever managed to fit inside her. _And I was in much better shape then. This should prove to be interesting._

Suddenly embarrassed when Hellboy caught her staring, Torie looked away and began to adjust the temperature of the water, as well as the velocity pouring out of the showerhead. When the shower door opened, then closed, Torie tried to act casual, forcing her breathing to slow down, but soon her forehead was resting against the still cool tile in an attempt to keep the room from spinning. _Oh my God, we're going to do this! In the shower, no less. Why didn't I just walk into his bedroom and light some candles? I must be some kind of prize idiot! I look like I got rode hard and put away wet with all these damn bruises and cuts, so why did I think that having sex under these lights was a good idea? And what took him so long to join me? Gads, I'm dying here…_

Torie felt the heat of his body behind her before she felt his fingers danced long the length of her arms. Torie leaned back against Hellboy, luxuriating in the comfort of his solid, yet gentle, embrace. Looking down at his right hand as it skimmed across her skin, Torie marveled at the sheer size and texture of it before concentrating on the contrast between his crimson skin and her nearly bloodless color. So when he whispered in her ear, Torie was startled, being pulled out of her reverie.

And then she digested his words.

"I've never done this before."

The rawness in his voice pulled at Torie's heartstrings. He never stopped the continuous motion of his fingers on her arms, but the shame in his tone made her heart hurt. She pivoted, not allowing her gaze to settle anywhere other than his eyes. Her right hand cupped his cheek, her thumb dancing along the water beading on his soul patch and the tapered points of his muttonchops, as she smiled up at him.

"Is that what took you so long to get that perky ass of yours in here?"

Unable to maintain eye contact with Torie, Hellboy abruptly turned his head and focused his attention on the showerhead they were standing under. Adjusting the angle of the water, Hellboy closed his eyes as the spray hit him in the face. He sighed heavily, his massive chest rising and falling beneath Torie's left hand.

"Yeah," he whispered.

_Crap._

"Plus… I was totally enjoying the view. But I must say, it's even better close up." His voice was low and husky, reminding Torie of smoky rooms, whiskey on the rocks and impromptu blues music jams. Torie involuntarily shivered.

_Oh thank God! _

"Sam… shhh. C'mere and just… let go. No worrying, okay? And to be honest, neither have I. I'm not even sure if it can be done, with you as tall as you are and me hurting the way that I do. But there's no right or wrong. There's no preconceived choreography. It might sound better in theory than reality, but damn if you don't have the best shower to try!" To emphasize her feigned playfulness, Torie lightly bit him in the shoulder as she dropped her left hand to the flat plain of Hellboy's stomach, then letting her fingers drift across his chest where she traced the indentations of the runic designs in his skin, something she had been itching to do for way too long.

The lightness in Torie's voice failed to alleviate Hellboy's concern, although the left side of his mouth quirked upwards into a half-hearted smile. He then stepped back, the weight of his gaze burning into Torie as he looked her all over. But instead of heavy-lidded admiration, concern made his eyes glow dark amber.

"You look like shit."

Torie resisted the urge to cover up with her arms and instead did what she would normally do if she were dressed – remove her hand from his chest and place it on her hip, with elbow jutting out for maximum effect. She then arched a brow and shot Hellboy a withering look. "If you don't know how to sweet talk a girl… Now shut up before you ruin this."

Instinctively, Hellboy wanted smack his hand against his forehead in frustration, but instead forced himself to slip his arm around Torie's waist. She watched as he forced his muscles to relax, although he couldn't unclench his jaw to save his life. Hellboy breathed in deeply… and let it out slowly. _This is not the scenario I had in my head back in the gym._ "No, that's not what I meant. I just don't want to hurt you."

Torie stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his collarbone. It was time to get down to business. They were naked. They were in the shower. Why were they still talking? "Whatever you hurt, I'm more than willing to let you kiss and make better." She began placing kisses along the lines of his chest.

The feel of Torie's tongue dancing along his skin caused Hellboy to close his eyes in bliss and forget how to breathe. Watching Torie under the shower spray from the safety of his front entryway gave Hellboy enough fodder for nights when she was away and he was feeling… frisky. But the conversation they just had put a damper on his enthusiasm. However, with Torie's lips dragging along the length of his shoulder, Hellboy now felt a twinge stirring and immediately felt himself brushing the inside of Torie's thighs. "Oooohhhh… I think that might just work."

"Ya think?" Torie quirked a brow and smiled mischievously. "Let's just take it slow and see what happens. Fair?" Torie's arms wrapped around the back of Hellboy's neck, where they not-so-gently tried to persuade him into bending down so that she might kiss him properly – on the lips.

But he resisted, if only to be ornery. Hellboy's lips curved into an impish grin as reached behind Torie, his left hard pressed several buttons on the wall. Soon, the lights dimmed, low music began to play and steam began to fill the space. He then brushed his lips against Torie's neck, feeling very smug that he had queued up some of the best seduction music for their shower, albeit unintentionally. After Waits, Green was da man and Hellboy liked to rotate them out of his bathroom MP3 player.

Torie thought she would be mildly irked that Hellboy was playing music, but instead she cocked her head, which coincidentally gave Hellboy better access to her neck, and listened to the song. The lyrics, combined with the sensation of Hellboy's lips on her skin, made Torie's lips curve into a grin. She asked, "Al Green?"

Hellboy had abandoned Torie's neck and was painstakingly blazing a trail over her collarbone when he paused to answer her question. "Way sexier than Tom Waits, I promise." Looking up at Torie, he winked before devouring her neck once more. His tail curled around her calf, then slid up her leg, following the curve of her backside.

Sucking in her breath in an inverted hiss, Torie closed her eyes. Her hips took on a mind of their own and surged forward, bumping against Hellboy's. "I so doubt that."

Allowing his mouth to land just behind Torie's ear, Hellboy whispered, "Hey, you're naked already, ain't ya?" The leer in his voice was tangible.

Feeling a tightness in the very core of her being that was almost too much to bear, Torie had sudden urge to throw Hellboy up against the wall again, but knowing that she probably lacked the body strength and certainly the dexterity on a wet floor, Torie instead turned her head and nipped Hellboy's bottom lip before muttering, "So funny you are. Now didn't I tell you to shut up once already?"

With that, Torie ghosted her lips across Hellboy's, her tongue dancing along the seam of his mouth. She smiled, feeling the electricity between them crackle as the desperation for release and urgency washed over her. Torie knew that once he granted access to her probing tongue, she would be completely undone and all self control would evaporate.

She wasn't wrong.

There was nothing slow about their lovemaking. As soon as they allowed themselves to touch, it was as if two magnets – held apart but so, so close – snapped together. Limbs entwined as noses bumped when lips crushed together. Guttural moans rumbled in their chests as he entered her at last. Their bodies surged together on waves of passion. The sound of wet skin pounding against wet skin echoed in the chamber. When Torie would mew in pain, neither slowed down their assault on the other… they only shifted.

They took each other every imaginable way. Collapsing on one of the benches, Torie straddled Hellboy, grinding against him as he drove up into her. Bracing her hands on the never-ending expanse of his chest, they soon found a rhythm that had both of them groaning. Faster and faster they went, with more and more force, until Torie thrashed her way to a climax. As Torie tensed and let forth an avalanche of moans, Hellboy felt his own release trigger and his bellows shook the glass doors.

After they both slowly came down from their euphoric rush, Torie crawled up along Hellboy's side as he lay sprawled on the shower floor. He had managed to turn off Al Green and the showerheads before collapsing, but steam still misted around them in a warm and comforting fog.

Torie interrupted the silence first. "I think I'm going to walk funny for a week," she teased, her eyes twinkling and a smile dimpling her cheek. She then slowly peppered his chest with gentle, chaste kisses.

A chuckle rumbled in Hellboy's chest, sending shivers up and down Torie's spine. His laugh was deep and full and reminded Torie lazy Sunday mornings when her mom would make pancakes and her dad would ask for help with the New York Times crossword puzzle.

"And I think I got rubbed raw. Geez…" An arm went behind his head, acting as a makeshift pillow. He then smiled down at Torie and gave her a shit-eating grin, followed by a wink.

The giggle that sprang past Torie's lips made Hellboy hug her tightly against his chest… until she cried out in protest. Her wounds radiated pain from their previous exertion and the current rough handling. In fact, as she was coming out of the afterglow, Torie knew that she was going to be upping her painkiller dose, despite telling the medical staff that she would be fine with just Tylenol. _Maybe with Codeine._

Somewhat dejectedly, Hellboy abruptly let go of Torie. He then bit his upper lip, trying to hide his disappointment.

Seeing the frustration wash over Hellboy's features, Torie mock punched him in the arm. "Hey! That didn't mean you had to relinquish your hold on me, you goober. Just not so tight. 'Kay?"

A sigh skated past Hellboy's lips. Rather than reply and say the wrong thing, he just nodded his head and cradled Torie's body with his arm – effectively holding her without putting any weight on her. Pleased that he followed the right course of action when she burrowed closer, Hellboy let his mind drift.

Which was a very bad idea.

Instead of musing over their trip to New York to see Tom Waits, late mornings in bed, and a carriage ride through Central Park, Hellboy instead had visions of Torie's office that Monica was currently running, Torie turning down Manning's offer so she could go back to running said office and, equally disquieting, Torie accepting Manning's offer to work for the BPRD.

_Fuck. I feel kinda like I'm damned if she does, damned if she doesn't. There's just no real details. Dammit Manning! But this not knowing her thoughts on the subject is just killing me. _

_So just ask, dumbass. Open your mouth and let the question roll out. _

Hellboy wet his lips while formulating his words. There was a lot to muddle through in a short amount of time. And as loathe as he was to shatter the tranquility of the moment, sooner – rather than later – Torie was going to have to answer some questions that Manning would ask. Might as well find out what her thoughts were before he did…

"So…" Hellboy said, trying to sound nonchalant. "What are you going to tell Manning?" _Crap. Fucked that one up._

Inwardly groaning her disapproval at the question, Torie bit her bottom lip in order to temper her words. She knew just what he was asking, but Torie hated that the moment was rapidly dissolving into reality, rather than the nice oasis they found on the shower floor. So she was all wide-eyed innocence when she replied, "About this? Absolutely nothing." She then gave him a big saucy wink.

Rolling his eyes, Hellboy groaned, "That's not what I mean and you know it." Was she really this dense after sex? Or was she being intentionally obtuse?

_Dammit! Why didn't he take a hint?_ One more attempt to shut down the topic and if that didn't work, she'd just have to tell him to knock it off. "About what happened with the Spriggans? Uhm… everything."

Hellboy sighed, unsure as to whether Torie was playing dense or just didn't understand what he was asking. "I meant the offer."

Ah. That. Of course. Why didn't he get the message?

Torie sighed, then snuggled even closer into the warmth of Hellboy's body. _I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this._ She smiled sadly when she felt his prehensile tail snake up her calf and wrap around her thigh. He was feeling vulnerable, wanting to know what she thought about the new twist in their lives, and Torie knew that it needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later… but was at a loss as to how to do it.

_Maybe… maybe I don't have to. Not just yet._

"I know. And to be quite honest, I was pretending not to know because I don't know what to do just yet. If he asks, I'll put him off until we get back. WE need to discuss the repercussions of me working for the Bureau." Torie sat up, propping herself on the heel of her palm and shook her head slightly. "So can we not deal with any of that just yet? I want to just… be, for lack of a better word, for right now. No one else in the world exists – except for you and me."

Feeling greatly relieved that Torie was just as confused as he was, Hellboy visibly relaxed. "I like the way you think. And sorry. Didn't mean to ruin the moment, but allow me to try and bring it back. Now, you know we never did try your suggestion of slow and easy," Hellboy drawled, slowly drawing Torie back into his arms.

Torie shifted so that she was almost lying directly on top of Hellboy, a smile tugging at her lips. "What are you, insatiable?"

Now it was Hellboy's turn to be all wide-eyed innocence. "What are you talking about?" But then Hellboy snickered and confessed, "It's hard not to be around you, sweetie."

Looking back over her shoulder, Torie dropped her gaze past his stomach. "Yeah, it's hard alright…" She then turned and winked at Hellboy, amusement lighting up her eyes.

"Didn't you say something about shutting up earlier?" Hellboy asked before capturing Torie's lips with his own and rolling her onto her back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope everyone's holidays were merry and that your New Year has started off promising and only continues to improve.

Thanks for your patience with this story and thanks for taking the time to stop by and read. Means so, so much to me! =)

* * *

Torie tucked her hand inside Hellboy's as they descended the steps of the nearly empty theater, the soft click of the lights being turned off behind them barely perceptible over the whispering of their coats brushing the carpet. Neither one had spoken since the concert ended, almost as if they were in silent communion, reflecting on the events of the evening.

It was agreed that they would stay in their private balcony until theater staff let them know that the building was nearly vacant. Hellboy wasn't the only celebrity in the crowd, but he was the only one who politely refused being lead out the back of the building. After the last encore, Torie simply slid onto Hellboy's lap, tucking her head under his chin, and listened to his beating heart, holding onto his wrists when his arms wrapped around her protectively.

But as they descended down the never-ending staircase, nodding greetings to the few remaining staff members, Torie let her left hand trail along the brass railing that divided the stairs, thinking about the performance she had just witnessed. She had overheard several other patrons saying that they could "die happy" now that they had seen Tom Waits. But while the concert was indeed one of the highlights of her short life, it was the fact that Hellboy stepped in behind her during the song "Innocent When You Dream" and held her close against his chest while his arms rested around her hips that made the concert endearing. From that moment on, words seemed superfluous between her and Hellboy. And the truth of the matter was that neither wanted speak for fear of ruining the magic that seemed to envelop them once the house lights had dimmed four hours prior.

Wearing the concert t-shirt she had bought when they arrived and having the poster sticking out of her bag, Torie was glad that she had made her purchases prior to the show, as the merchandise booth was positively picked through as the couple meandered through the lobby. Both reached for the outside doors with their free hands and felt the cold air pinch their cheeks. A few people milled around outside. There was the occasional head-bob in acknowledgement of Hellboy. Some reached out to shake his hand. A few just openly stared in curiosity. But all seemed to know not to stop him for conversation. Their sideways glances at Torie were telling – the whole world knew that they were on a date.

Snow tumbled down from the heavens, softly landing on the ground down horns that Hellboy had painstakingly taken his grinder to that afternoon. Torie's grey skullcap hugged her head, providing no protection from the snowflakes determined to land on her eyelashes. Hellboy kept casting glances down at his… _girlfriend. I have a girlfriend. And she looks… ethereal in the moonlight. I am a lucky bastard, that's for sure! One of these days she's gonna come to her senses, so enjoy it while you can._

A sudden gust of wind tugged at Torie's skirt, so they scurried into an alley, hoping to escape the blustery breeze. Hellboy wrapped his arm around her waist and spun Torie so that her back was against the brick wall of the theater, his body pressing against hers, a smile curving his lips.

In the shelter of Hellboy's arms, Torie looked at her… _boyfriend. He's your boyfriend! How crazy – and wonderful – is that! Gads, what does he see in lil' ol' me? Better enjoy it while it lasts, James._ But instead of fretting about the shelf-life of her relationship, Torie arched a brow in curiosity, waiting to see what he had in mind.

She didn't have long to wait.

Cupping her chin in his hand, Hellboy leaned down and gently, but thoroughly, kissed Torie. Rising up to the tips of her toes, Torie wrapped her arms around the back of Hellboy's neck, attempting to deepen the kiss, but he refused to open his mouth to her probing tongue. But he did pin her to the wall, pressing his weight against the length of her body, his tail curling around her leg… just above the knee.

When he finally did break their kiss, causing Torie to mew in protest, Hellboy was panting just a hard as she was. Letting go of her chin, Hellboy placed his hand high on the brick wall, bracing himself, and tilted his head so he could look at the moon. _This is a date. You have to keep some semblance of control. And as hot as you think it would be to screw her here in the alleyway, do not let your hormones take over. Not yet, anyway._

Seeing that he was fighting with himself, Torie took pity on the big guy. She finally broke the silence as she hugged Hellboy's arm tightly. "I want to thank you. That was the single best night I think I've ever had. I can't decide if it's because you took me to see Tom Waits or because I got to see Tom Waits with you." Her cheek was pressed tightly against the leather of his coat, but Hellboy could hear the smile in Torie's voice.

Grateful that Torie didn't push for more… fervor, Hellboy let himself be led down the alleyway, back towards the street so that they could catch a cab. "Well, Tom Waits is cool and all, but no way would I have enjoyed the concert half as much if I weren't with you. Besides, the night's not over yet." The chuckle in his voice promised further adventures… and something a little more illicit.

The day was very nearly perfect. They had arrived in New York late morning and gone directly to her office so that they could lunch with Monica. And in the spirit of making their first date more official, Hellboy reluctantly agreed to let Torie spend the afternoon with her friend and then pick her up from the office at 5 o'clock to go to dinner.

Debating on whether presenting Torie with flowers would be hokey or not, Hellboy decided that carrying around flowers – or leaving them behind at the office – was counter-productive, so he opted to give her a small anniversary edition of Steinbeck's _The Red Pony_. Roaming the streets of New York in an attempt to kill time while waiting to pick up Torie, he happened to see it in a bookstore window. Remembering a conversation they had had about Steinbeck – and how Torie had only read _The Grapes of Wrath_ – Hellboy picked up the tome. It was a damn shame that she had only read one book by his favorite author, but maybe he now had opportunities to open her horizons. _Reading, amongst others. _

And then when he picked Torie up…

She was wearing a simple black pencil skirt and a sleeveless marmalade colored top with an asymmetrical waist. Her hair was piled on top of her head and long dangly earrings framed her neck. Black open-toed pin-up heels and a black coat draped across her arm completed the look. People at the show were going to stare – and it wasn't going to be at him for once.

But Torie wasn't the only one dressed for the occasion. Hellboy was sporting his requisite brown leather duster, but instead of his usual uniform of black leather pants and black t-shirt, he was wearing an indigo blue button-down shirt – open at the neck – which was tucked into a pair of charcoal grey slacks. While he looked slightly uncomfortable in his clothing, Torie had to admit that she could get used to the change in wardrobe – and was looking forward to helping him out of it.

And as they exited the alley, Hellboy didn't think he could be any happier. Now all they had to do was hail a cab and head off to the next phase of date…

"So, I'm taking the job." Torie's voice was soft, yet firm.

_Fuck. Fuck me harder.  
_

Hellboy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. His other hand balled up into a fist. _How does it go? In through the nose, out through the mouth. Deep, relaxing breaths._ "Torie…" Good, his voice was even, but had a slight note of disapproval.

Torie held onto his sleeve as if her life depended on it. She could tell by the way he tensed that he was about to launch into a fast pace, but Torie tethered him to her side. Hating that she was upsetting him, she nonetheless thought it best to have it out in public where neither of them were likely to make a scene. But she did step in front of him so that their voices wouldn't carry. "Nope. Don't want to hear it. I've made up my mind. And it's not like Manning was offering me a full-time gig anyways. After hearing him out, yes, I agreed to join the BPRD. As a consultant. Very rarely will I ever go on assignment with you. If anything, I might debrief a team going in… and I can't say that my mind didn't drift to sharing a room with you in a foreign location. And if we don't work out, he's cool with me resigning.

"I'm also going to teach classes to the new recruits. I'm going to guest lecture at the university; Kate said that I'm more than welcome in her classroom whenever I want and says that she knows of several other professors who would be happy to hand over the reins whenever I wanted. I'm going to go back to writing. I'm going to work from my office here in New York a couple times a month. I'm going to travel abroad and see what I can do to help others. It's what I used to do before and it's about time I got back to what I do best.

"But before I do any of that, I'm going to Africa. To return the totem and find out why the Spriggans wanted it so badly." Torie knew that the former part of her speech was suddenly forgotten due to the last two sentences she uttered.

That was it! He couldn't keep quiet anymore. She had her say and now he was going to have his. "No you aren't! I'm not thrilled that you're going to be working for the Bureau, but I can see why. But there is no way that I'll allow you to put yourself in jeopardy," he roared. There was no way he was going to let Torie put herself in danger. No way! His tail slashed through the air as he bent down to look her square in the eyes.

Heads turned in the direction of the couple. Torie visibly winced. Not at Hellboy's tone or his words, but at the fact that people were now actively listening to their conversation. She knew that the people that were lingering outside the theater were curious about them, but Torie was now concerned that their interest might become fodder for news outlets. Of course they had no idea who she was, but there was no way Hellboy could ever blend in with the scenery. _Not that I would want him to, but I don't want any bad publicity tainting his reputation. _

"Yes. I am." Torie was quiet, but matter of fact. "And Kate and Liz have already volunteered to join me." She then visibly winced in anticipation of the verbal onslaught.

"What?!" Even Torie could see Hellboy's red skin darken in anger in the low light. She talked to his friends before she talked to him? What the fuck?

_Crap. He's pissed. Great timing, idiot._ "Sam, I didn't say this to upset you. I… I just didn't want you to accidentally find out from anyone else. And… I just thought that being completely honest, and completely ourselves, was really important. I am who I am. Just like you are who you are. And if I let you fight my battles, who does that make me?"

Suddenly, a cab pulled up to the curb in front of them. Torie looked at Hellboy for a cue – were they going to get in or were they going to continue arguing on the sidewalk?

Hellboy sighed heavily, his right hand balling up into a fist. He could feel his blood pressure rising. But he forced himself to look down at Torie, her brow furrowed with worry and her mouth tight with concern.

And then his heart absolutely melted.

Grabbing her hand, Hellboy smiled down at Torie. "No more fighting. Okay? I realize that there really isn't anything to talk about, but we're not done with this. I will be bringing it up again – and soon. Count on it.

"But I also realize that as much as I hate it, and hate to admit it, you are right. You need to do what you need to do in order to sleep at night.

"But," Hellboy paused for proper effect, "do not think that I'm not going to keep quiet about this. You are you, and I am me. So, I understand that you are going do – and say – things that I don't always like or agree with. And you're going to think the same about me. However, we will do it because we care about each other.

"Now, would you care to continue this date… and get out of the cold… by getting into the nice man's cab?"

Hellboy held the door for Torie, then slid into the seat next to her. After rattling off an address to the driver, who looked more than a little shocked as he stared at his fares in the rearview mirror, Hellboy settled back in the seat and pulled Torie up against his side.

Torie rested her head on Hellboy's shoulder, picking at imaginary lint on her skirt. "I should have kept my mouth shut," she muttered.

Placing his fingers under her chin, Hellboy forced Torie to look up at him. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he admonished, "Yes, you should have. But it's over, it's done with. For the time being. Now, I have an idea of how to keep your mouth shut."

With that, Hellboy leaned in and kissed Torie hard.

Torie's left hand involuntarily grabbed the lapel of Hellboy's duster as his right hand gently cupped the back of her neck. Despite hormones clouding her ability to think, Torie was still able to marvel that such a large and stone-like appendage was still able to be so delicate and adroit. And the way his fingers were working their way up into her hair made Torie sigh with pleasure. She was getting dangerously close to pulling up her skirt and straddling Hellboy's lap.

Both were breathless when Torie pulled back. She knew that her pupils were just as dilated as her boyfriend's, but if he kept kissing her the way that he was, Torie was fairly certain that the cabbie would be either charging them multiple times the standard rate… or giving them the ride for free. Either way, she knew that there was a camera on the dashboard to help in case of robbery – and she had no desire to end up on the internet… or worse.

Tracing the line of his jaw, Torie looked up into Hellboy's golden eyes and winked. "Sam… I hope you realize that I put out on the first date."

"I was kinda hoping," Hellboy replied, then nipped at Torie's finger.

Torie giggled as she snatched her hand away, feeling slightly drunk. She then rolled onto her right hip and swung her left leg over so that her left knee was resting just above his own knee. "So we going back to the hotel room?" she whispered in his ear, her hand snaking inside his duster to unbutton Hellboy's shirt.

"Not just yet." Hellboy had to close his eyes as Torie's knee slid further up his thigh. He was absolutely sure that the cabbie would have a field day telling everyone about not only his unusual fares, but what they were doing in his back seat. In fact, the story would probably be so embellished that it was tempting to go ahead and pull Torie up onto his lap. But he had plans. Specific plans. And as much as he wanted to deviate from them at that moment, Hellboy had put a lot of effort in planning the evening.

But if Torie climbed all the way up onto his lap, plans would instantly change.

Torie was quiet a moment, absorbing the news. Curiosity got the best of her and she asked, "So… where are we going instead?"

Hellboy raised a brow smugly, then let his lips slide into a smile. "I was thinking some… foreplay was in order."

The look of confusion on Torie's face was classic. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" _What the fuck have we been doing then?_

Wanting nothing more than to smooth the furrow between Torie's brows, Hellboy instead tucked an imaginary lock of hair behind her ear. "I heard about a little chocolate bar that supposedly has an amazing chocolate fondue. Was kinda hoping you'd be up for it."

_Dessert? As foreplay? _

_Fuck yeah! _

"Oh, I'm up for just about anything with you," Torie replied, her voice husky. She then placed a hand on Hellboy's thigh. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "It seems like you're up, too."

Hating himself for doing it, Hellboy set his hand on top of Torie's to prevent her from wandering into areas best explored later in their hotel room. "Now, now," he admonished. "You be good now… or I won't let you be bad later."

"Such an empty threat," she replied, shaking her head in amusement.

A shit-eating grin split his face. "Of course. I wouldn't cut off my nose to spite my face."

Torie had shivers dance up and down her spine. Then, with a deep breath, she slid back onto the seat and arranged herself properly. After making quite a production out of smoothing her skirt into place and sitting square on her backside, Torie said, "You certainly would! But I promise to be good. Very, very good. Now, and I'm being good but the topic might be construed as naughty, I think I heard something about our hotel room having a… hot tub. Is that correct?"

"Good things come to those who wait," Hellboy drawled.

"Who wait…" Torie repeated quietly before brightening. "And who see Tom Waits."


	29. Chapter 29

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

Torie opened the sliding glass door to the balcony and slipped out into the darkness. She then shut the screen door behind her, allowing some of the fresh air to circulate into the room, the soft click echoing in the night air. After inhaling deeply, she released her breath slowly and folded herself into a rattan chair, clasping her arms around her bent legs and then rested her chin on the tops of her knees. The wind, warm and comforting, wrapped itself around her, petting and caressing her… like a long lost friend.

Or a caring lover.

_Sam... Gads, I miss him. _Torie tilted her face towards the Heavens and said a silent prayer of communion for having him in her life. But of course, right then, she was thankful for so many things… including being alive.

A silvery quarter moon hung in the clear night sky so tantalizingly close that Torie just wanted to reach up and slip it into her robe pocket. But just the mere idea of reaching upwards, stretching higher and higher, made her ache through her entire being. Her gunshot wounds were completely healed over, but had still given her twinges of pain from time to time. However, her adventures in Africa not only exacerbated her recent injuries, reminding Torie just how recently the shooting took place, but also pushed her endurance to the brink.

_No rest for the wicked, eh?_

In fact, just the mere thought of doing anything other than lying around – and sitting… and only as long as she was doing nothing productive – nearly caused Torie to double over in pain. Until the trip, she had no idea what people meant that they were weary right down to their bones. She thought she had many times in the past, but she had been oh so mistaken up until that point. Torie had been tired in her life, many times, but nothing like this. Blinking actually required effort when she took the time to think about it. Her sleep deprivation suddenly hit her like a baseball bat to the face.

For the last three weeks, Torie, along with Liz Sherman, Kate Corrigan and Torie's best friend, Monica London, had been trekking through Eastern Nigeria, trying to find someone – anyone – who was in attendance at the presentation ceremony of the totem to her parents, where they might be able to give insight as to why not only the totem was so important all these years later, but why murder was necessary for its recovery. _I mean, I guess I was naïve, huh?_

Because when she found out the truth, Torie was stunned. _In fact, I still can't believe it._

Nearly at the end of their ropes after spending over two weeks in unproductive searching, the quartet finally found the daughter of the village elder who presented the Doctors James the totem. But the woman was unable to provide the group with any information pertaining to the violence surrounding the wooden figure. There was much apologizing from the woman, but Torie couldn't fault her for she had been merely a toddler when the ceremony took place. The young woman then introduced Torie, Monica, Liz and Kate to others who were in attendance. But while all remembered Torie's parents fondly, none were able to recall why the totem was the chosen object of gratitude expression.

However, everyone they came in contact with opened their homes to the travelling quartet, something that Torie – and the others – was completely moved by.

_So many good people have touched our lives on this trip… despite the fact that the whole situation was an ugly one. _

Glancing down at her wrist, Torie was able to see that it was nearing 5 in the morning as the moonlight illuminated her watch. It was her parting gift from Hellboy. He had told her when she got back that an inscription would be engraved on the back. Torie knew it was his way of saying that she needed to stay safe and return home soon. The watch was simple and yet sturdy, sleek and slim, but it not-so-secretly held a highly refined GPS device so that Hellboy would be able to keep tabs on her. There was also a heartbeat monitor so that when she was more stationary, like Torie was currently in their meager accommodations, Hellboy would know that she wasn't…

_Dead. You can think it now. He gave me this watch so that he could have peace of mind in knowing that I'm still alive. And I am, but only through the grace of God, it would seem. _

Torie pinched the bridge of her nose and bit her lip.

_If only he knew how close I came to meeting my maker. Or, maybe he already does. The heartbeat monitor probably gave me away… I'm so surprised that he isn't here right now. _

The quartet decided to accept the offers of some of those they met and stay in their new friends' homes. Rather than bunking down in one home and causing hardship to a single family, it was agreed by everyone that the four women would disperse and bunk down at four different homes. There was much arguing amongst the local residents over who would open up their homes, causing much amusement for Torie, Monica, Liz and Kate. After weeks of near-hopelessness as they traveled from town to town, the four women enjoyed the frenzy that they were causing.

Of course, doubling up with one of the others would have been a better idea.

For after Torie bathed for the first time in days – a washcloth dipped in a bowl of water and a bar of soap because she was too tired to do anything else – then tucked herself between clean sheets, she remembered that Monica had her pistol. The realization made Torie sit up in a panic. Cold sweat broke out on her brow and upper lip as Torie realized that she was without any kind of protection. _Sam will never let me hear the end of this if he ever finds out how defenseless I left myself._

Terrified of carrying the weapon anywhere on her person because she strongly believed in peaceful negotiations rather than fighting, Torie begged her best friend to carry the gun Sam insisted on giving her. So Monica tucked into her backpack dutifully, rolling her eyes at Torie all the while. What good is a gun going to do you when you don't have it, Monica had asked at the time.

_Yeah, how right she was._

But the idea that she was alone in a house of strangers made Torie feel more than just a little vulnerable, so she began to think about how to remedy the situation. However, there was nothing that could be done about retrieving the gun since it was so late. A glance at the clock read that it was nearing midnight and Torie was sure that her friend had been asleep for a good couple of hours. _If it wasn't for the fact that I finally have bars on my cell phone and was talking to Sam for the better part of an hour, I'd be asleep too… and my lack of a gun wouldn't be making me paranoid. I really wish Sam would never have given it to me. _

Unable to sleep because of all the thoughts tumbling around in her head, Torie slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the kitchen – her heart beating so fast that she thought it would burst from her chest – in search of a knife to slip under her pillow. But she felt like an idiot… not only for feeling like she needed the protection, but also for sneaking through the house to get a kitchen knife. Of course, if she ran into anyone, Torie would just claim that she was getting a glass of water.

Once the knife was slipped under her pillow, a sense of peace washed over Torie and she pulled the bedsheet up to her chin, then rolled onto her side so that her back was to the wall. _Sam is decidedly rubbing off on me._ It took Torie a surprisingly short amount of time to fall asleep, despite all of her apprehensions, her hand loosely holding the knife handle.

Then, with a suddenness that was disorienting, a cloth-clad hand was clamped over Torie's mouth, causing her to awake in terror and stiffen in panic before the world went dark once again. She struggled to see her captor, and to wield her knife, before her line of vision was swallowed by inky blackness. Her final thought before the darkness enveloped her into unconsciousness was _Chloroform? Really?!_

After what felt like a few minutes, but she knew was probably much, much longer, Torie woke with a start and saw at once she was no longer in her benefactors' home. Pushing herself upright, Torie was shocked that she was not tethered in any kind of way, but immediately dismissed the thought as she simultaneously tried to formulate an escape route while also trying to figure out where she was.

Her gaze then landed on a man slouching in a folding chair, his arms crossed across his chest, on the far side of the room. Her heart leapt to her throat as the blood in her veins turned to ice water. Torie's voice was barely a whisper when she asked, "Uncle Brian?" What the fuck did her favorite uncle have to do with all this?

The arms unfolded and two fingers touched his hairline in mock salute. "Victoria. How nice of you to join us," he said, his brow arching slightly. Sarcasm slithered around every word, causing Torie's skin to crawl. She involuntarily rubbed her arms in an attempt to comfort herself.

Taking a deep breath, Torie decided to push her luck and rose off the pallet she had been laying on. Her vision swam a bit from not only the headrush, but the chloroform's lingering effect on her. Rising to her feet, she looked around the room with a critical eye. There was no furniture in the room, save a card table and two folding chairs, one of which her uncle still occupied, plus the pallet she had been laying upon. Another room that looked like a makeshift kitchen and bathroom was off to her right. In her disoriented state, Torie was fairly certain that there was no other rooms to the building she was being housed in.

_I am in the middle of nowhere and don't even know where to go if I escaped. Good job, James. Get out the door and then what? But until you can formulate a plan, get him talking. Just ask him what he wants. _ "What the fuck is going on? Why am I here?" Torie asked, anger tingeing her words. _Do not show fear. Do not show fear. _

Her audacity caused her uncle to lunge out of his chair, knocking it over in his wrath, and cross the room to roar into his niece's face. "How dare you presume that you have any ability to demand answers from me! Do you not realize what a vulnerable position you are in right now?" Spit landed on Torie's cheeks, but instead of wiping it off, she just raised her chin slightly.

_This has got to be some bizarre dream. If it is, it doesn't matter what you say because you'll just wake up. If not, it doesn't really seem to matter because it looks like he has his heart set on vengeance, for whatever reason. So cut through the crap and get some answers._ Taking a deep breath, Torie exhaled slowly, before replying, "No. Why don't you enlighten me?" Good. Her voice didn't crack or waiver.

Hatred flamed in his eyes before amusement washed over his features. His lips curved into a smile and he slowly nodded his head before turning away and crossing the room, pausing to right the upset chair. Chuckling to himself, Brian James didn't seem too concerned about his niece running off because he then stood by the window and stared at the dry land that seemed to stretch for miles in all directions. He clasped his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels for an eternity before he turned back towards Torie and said, "Because there are forces involved that you cannot even begin to understand. Why do you meddle when we have warned you time and time again to stay away?"

Torie was flabbergasted. The situation was finally starting to sink in – the man before her had tried to have her killed… and probably would succeed today. _Make him talk. The more he talks, the more emotionally involved he gets. And the less likely he'll achieve his goal._ "Uncle Brian," Torie wanted to burst into a combination of tears and joy when she saw the man visibly wince as she called him by name. "I'm… I'm not trying to cause problems. I'm trying to fix them! That's why I came to Africa." Torie pressed her lips in fear and furrowed her brow in concern. This was not looking good.

His lip curled up in a sneer, contempt oozing out of every pore. "You? Who mate with Anung un Rama? You are trying to fix your past mistakes?" He snorted in contempt before continuing, "It seems like you are just trying to create more."

_Mate? What the fuck is he talking about now?_

Trying hard to be inconspicuous, Torie shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then took a small step towards the only door she could see. "Now c'mon and give me some credit! This goes back so much farther than when Hellboy showed up in my life – and you know it. I'm not sure what he has to do with any of this, but cut the bullshit and tell me what this is really all about." She rolled forward slightly, a few more inches closer to the door.

He looked at her with such intensity that Torie was certain it meant sudden doom. She was completely floored when he asked, "You really have no idea, do you?" His words were soft, sad.

_This cannot be a loaded question. Just answer it honestly._ "No. Not really," Torie admitted, her voice strangely quiet, even to her own ears. She was suddenly very afraid. Her adrenaline stopped pumping and Torie felt the room start to spin. _Do not pass out. Do not pass out! Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing you're scared shitless._

A chuckle, filled with amusement, as well as a touch of pity, rumbled out of his chest. "Ah Victoria. The daughter I never had. The daughter I should have had." The last words were spoken in a purr, with a brow arched in amusement… and a hint of wistfulness.

Torie thought it best to remain silent, for she had no idea what her uncle was talking about. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, it was difficult to keep from hyperventilating. Having a half-demon as a boyfriend was easier to wrap her head around than this. "Thank you. I think…" Now's _my chance. Make a dash for it._

Shaking his head ruefully, Torie's uncle sighed before looking up at his niece, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Oh, I suppose it's a compliment, but it's more like fact. Really, I thought that there was no one else like your mother. She was the only woman to truly capture my heart. I used to dream of the pretty babies she would birth. Of the perfect life we were going to lead…"

_I am so going to regret asking this._ "Uncle Brian, what on earth are you talking about?"

The suddenness in which he stood caused Torie to take a step back. _Dammit_. But his next words were even more shocking. "We dated. Your mother and I. More than that actually, but that's neither here nor there." He sighed, then turned and looked out the window again, his hands clasped behind his back. "Your father stole her away from me. I was dumped and no sooner than I could blink, she was with my brother. Tell me, how is a man supposed to handle that? Well, I'll tell you… No man could. And if I couldn't have her, no one would. I was just biding my time." He turned back towards Torie, his gaze instantly stilling her in her slow trek towards the door.

Torie instantly stilled her migration towards the only door she could see. _Crappity crap crap._ Holding her breath, Torie waited to see if he had noticed that she was now nearly five feet from where she started at.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice was cold and hard.

It would appear that he did notice.

_Damn_.


	30. Chapter 30

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

The words her uncle uttered hung in the air – "I wouldn't do that if I were you" – halting Torie in her tracks. The door to the shack was tantalizingly close, but just out of reach.

Standing frozen like a rabbit before a descending hawk, Torie looked at her uncle for several long seconds, before asking, "Why not?" It dawned on Torie that her uncle appeared unarmed. There was no reason that she couldn't overtake him if she made a mad dash for the door and he tried to prevent her from escaping. Why hadn't she tried it sooner? _Because, you are an idiot. Now scoot!_

But while Torie's hesitation was brief, it was still long enough for her to get grabbed from behind. _What the fuck? _Torie tried to spin around to look at her captor, but she was pinned in such a way that her head was pinned under their chin.

"So he could have enough time to detain you."

_Sonofabitch!_

Torie could feel the outline of a gun pressing against her lower back. Her upper arms were clamped by large, meaty fists, pressing her back against a decidedly beefy torso. But knowing that the weapon was tucked inside the waistband of his pants, rather than in his grip, made Torie grasp onto an idea.

Knowing that she didn't even have seconds to spare, Torie took a deep breath and then stepped on the insole of the man holding her with as much force as she could. A grunt echoed in her ear and taking a calculated risk, Torie kicked behind her, hoping to make contact with her captor's groin. When her heel connected, Torie knew that either the next thing she did would help free her… or be her last thought.

Turning slightly towards the man as he fell, Torie grabbed the pistol that had been shoved into the front of his pants and then spun around to face her uncle. The barrel of the gun made contact with his chest just as Torie felt a knife blade knick the skin her neck.

Looking down the length of her uncle's arm, she didn't recognize the man who stared back at her. He was completely unhinged, manic eyes stared back and a smile curved his lips that scared the bajeezus out of Torie. A clenching of his jaw and a hard swallow that caused his throat to contract caused Torie to whimper quietly. His smile broadened and a growl rumbled up from his chest as his weight surged forward from the heel of his left foot to the ball of his right foot. The knife edge bit her skin, warm blood blazed a trail down her neck and onto the thin white t-shirt she wore.

Instinctively, she pulled the trigger, wincing and turning away as she did so, feeling the knife blade dig deeper, then retreat and clatter to the floor.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

The gun soon followed suit as it slipped from Torie's hand. She had shot – and killed – her uncle. There was no doubt that he was gone, vacant eyes staring into nothingness and the point-blank shot through the heart left little to conjecture. The man who was her Confirmation sponsor in 8th grade. The man who taught her how to drive when her parents left her alone for the summer. The man whom she loved like a second father.

A pool of blood started to spread out in an ever expanding pool. Shaking uncontrollably, Torie took a step back, then another, before kicking the prone figure of the man who had grabbed her from behind. A low moan escaped past his lips. And before Torie could skip away, he reached out and grabbed her ankle.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

"Thank you."

It took a moment for the two words to register in Torie's brain. Then, once she realized that it was not her uncle who spoke, but instead her captor, the words seemed to echo inside her brain. She had totally forgotten about the other person in the room. Why the hell did she drop the gun? Looking for it, she saw that it was now an island in the sea of blood. Torie looked from the fallen weapon and then back the man grasping her leg, staring in horror for several long moments before the man started to shudder, then transform into a…

_Spriggan. Can this get any more trippy?_

Staring for several long moments, Torie stood frozen in place as she looked down in horror at the humanoid being at her feet. No longer was it at all human-looking, but rather a grotesque little creature that writhed as if in agony. But still it held onto her foot, as if its very life depended on it. So repulsive did it look, Torie had to fight back the desire to hyperventilate and instead focused only on the hand encompassing her ankle.

_Remember, this fucker tried to kill you. Do not let him succeed. _

"His… his hold on us is over. Now that he'd dead." The words were barely a whisper, spoken in near rapture. The grip on her ankle loosened, although contact was not completely severed. It was as if the… _creature_… was clinging to her out of desperation rather than detainment.

Torie retreated away from the small, grotesque man, breaking free from his grip, giving the pool of blood a wide arch. She was beyond terrified and was slowly inching towards the only door she saw. "So what does that mean for me?" she asked carefully. _Oh geez, I don't want to die._

A humorless chuckle skated past its lips. "That we owe our allegiance to you." The Spriggan rose to its feet, slowly, staggering from the exhaustion that was tangible, wrapping Torie in its power and causing her to nearly fall. _What the fuck? Their only allegiance is to treasure. But mentioned 'his hold'… Did Uncle Brian use some sort of spell on them?_

But Torie really didn't care. She just wanted to go home. But with her uncle dead on the floor and her would-be murder standing but a few feet away, Torie wondered if she would ever see her friends… Sam… Lance… ever again. Her words came out in a haggard whisper, "How about we call it even? Just give me some advice on contacting the local authorities about what just happened." _All I want to do is collapse. Is this the stress just hitting me like a ton of bricks or did that Spriggan do something that makes staying upright nearly impossible?_

The Spriggan caught and held Torie's gaze. "Nothing happened." Long moments passed without either one of them looking away. Finally, Torie blinked first, which unsettled her more than she wanted to admit.

_No, no, no, no, no… This __**did**__ happen. _ "Uhm, I beg to differ." _I am not brushing this under the carpet. I am owning up to what I did to the authorities. If he lets me get to the authorities._

"Nothing. Happened." The words sliced through the air. There was no room for question.

_Fuck. He tried to kill me before. Don't antagonize him. _ "Uhm," Torie swallowed hard, not really sure how she was supposed react. "Okay. So what then?"

Eyeing Torie warily, the Spriggan looked at her for a long time, silent, then admitted, "If I were you, before I would release your bond over us, I would ask for help in getting back to my friends. Once with them, whatever you wish, I will help make happen." He… it… looked pained, as if too much information had just been revealed.

Forcing herself to look away from the creature, Torie cast her gaze down at the deceased man. The blood was so dark, like a lake at midnight under a moonless sky. She swallowed hard, trying to keep the rising nausea at bay. "What… what will happen with my uncle?" She almost gestured at the prone figure, but she couldn't get her arms to listen to her silent command.

The Spriggan shook its head and grabbed the sheet Torie had been wrapped in off the pallet on the floor. Quickly donning it around his waist, since the pants it previously wore now lay in a heap on the floor, a make-shift kilt was quickly assembled. Looking bored with the conversation, it spat out, "He is no longer of this world, so it is no longer your concern."

The response gave Torie chills. But best not to linger on the topic and antagonize it further. "And you all? Are you no longer a concern?" Her healed wounds now ached nearly as bad as when she came out of surgery.

A quick slash of the head in a negative. "None. We are beholden to you."

Torie shook her head, as if what she heard was too much for her to bear. "Get me back to my friends and as I said, we can call it even." _I don't need an army of minions at my beck and call who previously tried to kill me._

Bowing from the waist, the Spriggan maintained full eye contact. "As you wish." His voice sounded flat, but Torie knew that there was surprise minutely inflected in the words.

_Speaking of logistical concerns…_ "One question though…"

The Spriggan looked as if unsure whether to be amused or annoyed. "Yes?"

"How did you get from England to here? Isn't that where you all were from?"

A snort of contempt. "We were beckoned by that man, then told that there was treasure hidden inside the totem."

"Ah." _It makes sense. Lie to them – tell them there is something they covet inside a piece of wood and their greedy little minds will focus on nothing but. Genius, of sorts._

"There is not." The tone was full of disbelief and disgust, causing Torie to rub her arms involuntarily as the hairs stood up on end.

"No. No there isn't."

"Your uncle misrepresented himself and his situation."

Torie closed her eyes, as if the process of keeping them open was too much to maintain. "He certainly did."

_What was it that the profit Bob Seger sang… I wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then._

The whole world seemed to be washed in shades of grey as Torie sat on her hotel room balcony, which seemed to match her dark mood. Oh, she was glad that the whole chapter was closed and now behind her, but it also reminded Torie that her parents were not only gone, but done so at the hands of her uncle.

And how it could have been the end of her, as well.

Dawn would be spreading its pink fingers across the sky soon and Torie was never more grateful to see the hints of a rising sun. Their flight would be leaving in a few hours and by the end of the day, depending on what time zone she wanted to use as a guideline, Torie was going to be safe and sound – and in Hellboy's arms – before bedtime.

_Next time, I'll remember never to turn down his offer for help. Not only is he better equipped to handle situations like this, but dammit, this being away from him for so long just plain ol' sucks. I understand that circumstances might intercede and separate us for this long – or even longer again… but never again by my own stupid pride._

The screen door slid open, interrupting Torie's internal monologue, and Monica stepped out, a cup of coffee in each hand. Bestowing a mug to Torie, she smiled. "Hey sweetie."

Hugging the warmth of the cup, Torie smiled in return, but knew that the action didn't quite reach her eyes. She said a silent prayer that Monica would ignore the sadness tingeing her eyes and move on. "Heya, you."

Monica looked hard at her friend, but knew better than to ask how she slept… for exhaustion pinched all of Torie's features. Instead, she put on a cheery front, knowing that Torie was reliving the horrors she experienced when she was re-kidnapped. "How long you been up?"

Torie sighed and looked at her watch. Realizing that it was more of an instinctual reflex to look at the time rather than a source for an answer to Momica's question, Torie looked up beseechingly at her friend, shrugging her shoulders. "Out of bed… not long. But haven't really slept yet."

"You're going to take something to knock your ass out on the plane. No arguments." A brow arched, emphasizing her statement.

Torie rolled her eyes and smiled wryly. She had planned on doing just as her friend suggested, but kept her mouth shut. There was no way she would give Monica the satisfaction of being right.

Slipping into the other chair, Monica took a long sip of coffee before asking, "Ready to head back?" She was speaking more in terms of being packed, but knew it would be construed as a question pertaining to Torie's mental preparedness to head back to the States. Of which she already knew the answer.

Slowly – mechanically – Torie nodded her head. She was more than ready for this bad dream to end. "Yeah… Ready to head home. And then some." _So can't happen soon enough. _

Sinking into the chairback, Monica eyed her friend carefully. She knew something went on during the kidnapping that Torie wasn't telling her. After a little gentle prying, and getting nowhere, Monica realized that either Torie would tell her what happened in her own sweet time… or would internalize the events that transpired and never speak of them. Regardless, showing as much compassion, without inducing cavities from sweetness, was Monica's way of offering support. But there was no way that Monica was not going to tease her friend. "I thought home was anywhere you lay your head," she stated, softening her words with a wink.

Torie knew that Monica was baiting, but didn't have the energy to fight back. However, she gave her head a lopsided smile. "It was. Things have changed. Home is where I'm safe," Torie said, shrugging sheepishly.

There were times when she came close to spilling what happened in the shack, but always Torie held back at the last moment. Telling Monica about what happened would make it all too real. She would deal with her emotions… later. When she was able to bury her face in Lance's neck, eat a whole carton of ice cream, and then have Hellboy hold her until she fell asleep… that's when Torie would be able to process all the events that preceded her boarding the plane to head back to Fairfield. But not before. Not just then. And maybe not ever.

Monica rose to her feet and shook her head. She wanted to grab a shower before the cab came to pick them up. Pausing in the doorway, Monica chose her next words carefully. "Home is with Sam?" she teased, already knowing the answer to the question.

Rising from her chair, Torie mock pushed Monica into the room. But her voice was soft when she answered, "Yeah."


	31. Chapter 31

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

Hellboy stepped through the French doors that led to his patio, unlit cigarette in his left hand. Sleep still clung to him as he stumbled across the flagstones, tugging at the drawstring of his grey pajama bottoms. A black tank top had been swung carelessly over his shoulder, forgotten about almost as soon as it landed. He silently cursed himself for leaving his mug of coffee on the kitchen counter, but he needed fresh air more than caffeine at that moment… even if he did plan on spiking it with nicotine.

Leaning against the stone railing, he pulled a lighter from his pants pocket, then cupped his hands and lit his smoke. Taking a long drag, Hellboy closed his eyes as the nicotine coursed through his veins. A fierce wind was blowing, preceding an impending storm that was due to hit Fairfield later that morning.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Hellboy saw that the thermometer read 29 degrees. Shaking his head slightly as he took another drag, a chuckle rumbled out of his chest. Even bare-chested, he hadn't noticed just how chilly it was. Grabbing his tank top from his shoulder, Hellboy lipped his cig and was about to don the garment when he realized two things – a tank top wouldn't keep him warm and, frankly, he wasn't cold. So he tossed it towards the French doors, grateful that it caught on the handles.

There were a few advantages to his pedigree and being impervious to the cold – or heat – was one of them. The other advantages… _are escaping me at the moment_. But despite being practically immune to varying temperatures, Hellboy still shivered involuntarily. The storm was bringing in dropping temperatures… and snow and ice.

Stuff that didn't affect him in the least, but would have a direct impact on Torie's flight.

Torie was going to be returning from Spain later that day. Ever since she took the position of diplomatic relations consultant that Manning offered, Hellboy had to admit that his jobs were a lot easier… sometimes evaporating altogether. Because she was so good at her job, there was very little overlap in their schedules. But after a few attempts of Torie staying on the case an extra day – and finding the situations less than romantic – the couple opted to schedule time each month where they could have long weekends to themselves.

Or so they tried.

It would seem that the fates would conspire against them more often than not just – and often just as they were getting ready to leave for a cozy weekend. Sometimes it would be that Manning 'forgot' to tell Hellboy that he was supposed to speak at the Pentagon… or some other government briefing. Other times, it was due to a last-minute request for Torie to sub as an instructor for a new recruit class. Though there was much teeth gnashing, especially on Hellboy's part, never was it an obstacle that they could refuse.

But Hellboy was insisting that upon Torie's return they hole up at her place, turning off all phones, beepers and internet connections, having a much-needed 'stay-cation.' And to prepare for their hibernation, Hellboy had already threatened that if anybody showed up at Torie's apartment, he would shoot them without remorse.

And as part of his plan, Hellboy had also stockpiled Torie's refrigerator and pantry with plenty of healthy and downright decadent foodstuffs and beverages that he could pile in a shopping cart. He wanted to take no chances in Torie suggesting pizza delivery for dinner; everything he purchased could be heated and eaten within ten minutes of going into the oven.

Hellboy shook loose another cigarette as he ground out the butt of his first in an ashtray Torie had not-so-subtly set out one day. He smiled grimly and stretched, cig resting on his bottom lip, lighter firmly in hand. His bones ached and his muscles yelled in protest. It would seem that the injuries he sustained in his last mission were lingering still. _That's annoying. I was gone for less than a day, been back for three and I still get twinges of pain. Maybe I should get looked at later._ Hellboy then took a long drag on his cigarette, thinking. _Nah, might cut into my time with Torie. Just suck it up, old man._

She had been gone for just under a week, but it seemed so much longer. Hellboy had gone to her apartment once to water her plants and deliver the groceries, but her dog Lance was rooming with Liz. Although the dog loved his momma, Hellboy's fellow agent was a fair substitute in Torie's absence. And although Liz considered herself a 'cat person,' she admitted that giving up the pooch upon Torie's returns was becoming more and more difficult. So difficult, in fact, that Liz was contemplating getting a dog of her own.

Hellboy smiled at the thought that Torie was starting to wind through the lives of his friends, not just his own.

The breeze tugged at his hair and for a moment he contemplated pulling his ponytail holder out, but because it was exactly something Torie would do, he balled his itchy fingers into a fist. Hellboy knew that couples picked up each other's mannerisms, but whenever he caught himself doing something that she would instinctively do, it made him miss Torie all that much more.

He loved loving Torie, but hated the way he felt and acted when she wasn't around.

Which is why he felt that he was standing on the cusp of something very exhilarating and frightening… and possibly devastating… to his relationship with Torie.

A ring sat in a box inside his top dresser drawer. Two weeks ago, when he had been going through his father's belongings that were painstakingly boxed up after Professor Broom's death, Hellboy began rummaging through a box of knickknacks and trinkets. Buried at the bottom of the cardboard box, tucked away inside an old envelope was his grandmother's wedding ring. Afraid of the thought that immediately entered his mind upon seeing it, Hellboy tucked the ring into a box that was empty in the carton, then placed the ring inside his dresser drawer to deal with later.

It called to him, like a siren's song, every moment of every day ever since. _Give me to Torie._

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind of the racing thoughts clogging his mind, Hellboy pushed himself off the balustrade and crushed out his cigarette before making his way towards the double French doors – and his tossed tank top. Since he was meeting Liz for breakfast down in the Commons, he needed to shake a leg if he was going to grab a shower and not keep his friend waiting.

As he walked back into his apartment, Hellboy reverently touched the plaque he had picked up in his travels many years ago that hung over his doorway.

_Those who fight with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze into the abyss, take care that the abyss does not gaze into you._

_~ Nietzsche_

Once inside his bedroom, after giving his feline roommates the chin rubs they demanded, Hellboy looked at his alarm clock and realized that he has wasted too much time outside to have time for a shower. After quickly donning a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt, Hellboy spun around to grab his access card off his nightstand. As he did so, he managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the dresser mirror and grimaced, as if in pain, at his reflection. The red skin. The filed-down horns. The massive right hand. The yellow eyes. The prehensile tail.

Pressing his lips together until a white line formed, Hellboy wanted to look away, as he always did, but forced himself to really take inventory of his looks. Torie didn't find him repulsive, not in the least. But he saw the looks that others gave him, even when they were pretending otherwise. He was scary. He was different. He was not human.

And there was no changing that, no matter how hard he wished or tried.

He suddenly remembered looking out at the night sky as a small child – _if one could ever say I was really ever small_ – and wished on every first star he saw that night to wake up the next morning looking like the human boy he so desperately wished to be.

_She's going to want a child. You can't give her a baby._

Hellboy gripped the edge of the dresser and closed his eyes. Visions of Torie cradling a baby in her arms danced behind his lids. Visions of a baby that was happy, healthy… and decidedly not red.

_But I was adopted. Nothing says that she – we – can't adopt. _

Sighing heavily, Hellboy opened his eyes and gave himself one more glance in the mirror before pushing off the piece of furniture and leaving the bedroom.

_She's going to come to her senses one of these days and leave you. Don't make her think about it any sooner than it's naturally going to happen. Because you know that _**it will happen**_. Ride the tide until it peters out. _

Shutting the front door behind him with a soft click, Hellboy jiggled the doorknob to make sure that it was locked, then began to shuffle down the hallway towards the dining area.

_But, if she hasn't left by now, maybe she won't. I mean, she's seen some stuff that would terrify even the most hardened paranormal scholar. _

When two agents walked past him, Hellboy didn't even notice until they were already 10 yards behind him. Too late, he turned around to wave, only to see the backs of their heads shake in disbelief as they muttered amongst themselves.

_Aw geez! Here you are, having a conversation with yourself. If you need a pep talk, give up the fight. What the fuck are you thinking, old man?_

***

Hellboy walked into the dining room and after scanning the crowd, saw Liz curled up in an overstuffed chair in the corner, her nose firmly in a book. The whole room was abuzz as people descended on the hall in search of breakfast, juice and coffee. He shook his head slightly, a wry smile curving his lips, as he closed the distance between them. "Hey Lizzie…"

Tucking a bookmark between the book's pages, Liz Sherman quietly closed her tome and rose to her feet, a look of pleasure washing over her features. "Heya Red!" She reached out to give him a hug, then her features became marred with concern as her arms dropped to her sides. "Come on now… why so down?"

_Crappity crap. Am I really that obvious?_ Smiling ruefully, he tried his 'aw shucks' charm. "Nothing… Nothing really. Just thinking way too much again. What else is new?" Hellboy shrugged, then began to make his way over to the buffet line, silently hoping that Liz would drop the line of questioning; he hated wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Liz wasn't going to let her friend off the hook so easily. "'Bout what?" she asked, reaching for a tray. Not in the mood for individually prepared fare, like eggs and pancakes, she got in the line for freshly baked breads. And while she knew that Hellboy would end up ordering his beloved 'pamcakes' – whether from the buffet line or from the friendly staff that circulated amongst the diners, Liz also knew that her friend would follow her, if only to continue the conversation that she secretly knew he wanted to have, despite acting otherwise.

"I found Father's mother's ring," he said quietly.

A sigh skated past her lips before Liz could squelch it. It was just like Red to be so… literal. "Your… grandmother's?"

Hellboy arched a brow before palming a muffin, clearly defiant of the tongs sitting before the breadstuff. "That's what I said."

Nodding her head because it was easier than arguing, Liz picked up her tray and made her way over to an alcove with a picture window that overlooked the athletic field. Hellboy followed behind, pausing to give his order to a perky blonde that Liz had chatted up quite a bit herself. Once the girl scurried off to the kitchen, Hellboy slid into the chair opposite Liz.

"So, the ring… that's cool. I know going through your father's belongings is still hard on you. What do you plan on doing with it?" Liz already knew the answer. He wouldn't have told her if it wasn't for a very specific reason. But there was no way she was going to not play along… even if Hellboy didn't know that he was completely transparent.

Hellboy's words were barely audible. "I plan on giving it to Torie." He cast a glance at his friend before looking away. His cheeks were burning with heat from embarrassment and his tail was rapidly cutting through the air. _Why, oh why did I think this was a good idea? I should have kept my big mouth shut._

Narrowing her eyes, Liz carefully regarded her friend. It was obvious to everyone who knew Hellboy that he was deeply in love with Torie. But ever since the trip to Africa, Torie seemed somehow… different. Not 'possessed by evil spirits' different, but rather like a lost sheep looking for a home. Liz understood the feeling completely. But while Torie was in that mindset, Liz worried that her new friend would either accept the proposal blindly… or refuse it outright. Either way, not an appropriate knee-jerk reaction to a life-altering question. To Liz, it just seemed like bad timing for something that seemed like a no-brainer… at some point. _Just not now._ "You mean, you're gonna ask her to marry you?"

Grateful for the stack of pancakes there were magically set before him, Hellboy nonetheless looked up at the waitress to see if she had overheard Liz and was mortified to see a grin curving the woman's lips. He sighed, heavily, and waited for her to walk away. With a playful smirk, the waitress pivoted on her heel and marched off, quietly chuckling to herself.

Once he was thoroughly convinced they were along again, Hellboy continued, "Naw. I love her. She knows that. But some day Torie'll come to her senses and move on. But in the meantime, I want her to know how much she means to me. The ring isn't meant to be a proposal. Just a sign of my commitment."

Liz nearly did a spit-take as she was sipping her orange juice. Forcing herself to keep her eyes on her tray, so as to not glare at her friend, she tried desperately to keep her voice neutral. "So – to recap – you are giving Torie your grandmother's ring… engagement, wedding, whatever… but are not planning on proposing?" She then quickly stuffed a bite of muffin in her mouth to refrain from commenting further.

After taking a long swallow of coffee, Hellboy set his mug down and cocked his head. "Uh… yep." Why was this so difficult for Liz to understand? No matter how much Torie thought otherwise, some day the woman was going to wise up and want a relationship with someone who looked… normal. No sense in trying to think otherwise. But there was also no sense in not declaring to Torie just how much she meant to him. While he wanted nothing more than the happy ending that closed out fairy tales were made of, reality was that he was the monster that the hero or heroine was trying to escape from. Torie would soon follow suit. And Hellboy didn't blame her one bit.

Even though she felt it was bad timing, Liz wanted nothing more than to bop her friend on the head. "What!? You are such an idiot!" Even if she did not agree with the two of them getting engaged at this point in their lives, Liz was flabbergasted that Hellboy would part with his grandmother's ring as… a token of affection. Jewelry was not something to trifle with. Especially not with a woman. Who was to be getting a ring. A freaking ring!

Heads turned to see what was up.

If looks could kill, Liz would have been in serious trouble because Hellboy was beyond frustrated with his friend. He should have waited until they were safely ensconced in either of their apartments. But the damage was done – and there was no way of putting the cat back into the bag. "Shh… Now, what's the problem?" Hellboy growled.

Liz stared at her friend with wide-eyed incredulity. "You are going to give a woman – that you love – a ring, but not a proposal… and you think that this will actually be well met? Are you really that dense? I think what you just said falls into the same category of a someone breaking up with someone, then saying that they can still be friends. It's just a bunch of gobblygook."

"Shut up. Now you're just being mean." But Hellboy silently mused that Liz was right. He just wanted to show Torie how much she meant to him… without pressuring her. But – and he hated admitting this because he thought he had considered all angles – maybe Liz was right and not trying to seal the deal was the equivalent of asking someone to go steady… and then run around on them.

Hellboy swallowed hard and looked out the window, his gaze resting on new recruits training, exercising, walking around… enjoying the day, their activities, being themselves. Men. Women. Human. People whose physical appearance allowed them to live outside the confines of the Bureau… comfortably. He then sighed and let his gaze wander past the agents-in-training and assorted employees to the ships he saw off in the far distance in Long Island Sound. Cloistered away at the Bureau, he saved the world, but wasn't a part of the world. As much as he did to save mankind, there would never be a time when he wouldn't stand out from the crowd. All the feelings of isolation melted away when he was with Torie, but…

"I… I just don't know what I'll do if she says 'no,'" Hellboy admitted, his voice so quiet that Liz had to strain to hear her friend.

No matter how tough he acted, no matter how thick he laid on the bravado, no matter how much he joked about his looks… Liz knew that Hellboy was more insecure than a middle-schooler at their first dance. She looked at him – really looked at him – and for a moment saw that Torie was indeed a lucky woman to have Red in her life.

Normally Liz considered Hellboy to be like an older… although occasionally younger, depending on the day… brother. But as Hellboy conveyed all the love and devotion he felt for Torie, Liz had to admit to a twinge of jealousy. Once upon a long time ago, Hellboy crushed on Liz badly. And while he tried to keep his feelings hidden, there was never a time when Hellboy didn't broadcast how he felt – no matter how hard he tried to act otherwise. But while she and Abe were slowly stumbling towards a relationship, Liz suddenly felt devastatingly alone.

Swallowing hard, Liz reached out across the table and took Hellboy's right hand in her left, then smiled gently. "Red. This is a big deal. I mean, you were with Anastasia for a long time and, as far as I know, didn't think about taking this step."

Hellboy sighed. Anastasia. The one that he thought was 'it.' The first one he was ever really serious about. The only other one he was every really serious about. The months he spent traipsing across the globe with her were some of the best times in his life. Of course, the two had created their own world and when reality came rushing back in, Hellboy realized that while their lives touched, they would never entwine. And while Anastasia seemed shocked when Hellboy said that their relationship would need to end, she didn't put up much of a protest. They occasionally crossed paths professionally, but despite still having a certain spark between them, Hellboy had to wonder how they lasted as long as they did.

Hellboy's jaw clenched and his throat muscles tightened as his tail cut through the air. "I made mistakes with Anastasia that I don't intend on making again."

Liz's grip tightened. "You mean… letting Torie go?" No sooner were the words out of her mouth that she regretted saying them. That is not what she meant to say and Liz had no idea where the thought came from. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"I mean _that_ amongst many." Digging into his pancakes, Hellboy broke eye contact with Liz, then shoveled the food into his mouth, effectively ending the conversation.

Liz let a not-so-comfortable silence settle upon them as she leaned back in her chair, taking long sips of her coffee. She let her attention wander to the activities going on outside… watching the new recruits going through their drills and other agents running laps on the outdoor track. Everyone at the Bureau seemed so organized, so absolutely confident that their choices were the right ones. Even Red, in his own befuddled way, knew what he wanted – Torie – even if he didn't exactly know how to go about attaining his goal. _But at least he has one. What is it that you want?_

So deep in her reverie she was, Liz jumped slightly when Hellboy spoke.

"I'll ask her. Tonight."


	32. Chapter 32

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

He did not ask her to marry him that night.

When Torie's plane landed ahead of the projected snowstorm, Hellboy was too relieved that she was safe to remember that he was going to propose. As soon as she had stepped onto the tarmac, Hellboy sprinted from the building and scooped Torie up in a crushing embrace until she squealed in protest. Setting Torie back on her feet, Hellboy acquiesced, but refused to sever a physical connection with her for the rest of the day.

Which was just fine with Torie.

Back at the apartment, no sooner were they past the front door than they fell onto Torie's bed, making up for the time she was away. She smiled against his lips when her bare legs bumped the mattress and high density thread count bamboo sheets greeted her. Hellboy has quickly stripped her of her coat once they crossed the threshold, then both made fast work shedding the rest of their garments as they crossed the tiny studio apartment, finally landing on Torie's well-reinforced platform bed.

Hours passed as they alternated between making love, snacking on the smorgasbord of foodstuffs that Hellboy had stockpiled and just chatting about whatever subject that entered their minds. Neither could recall feeling so carefree, although Torie was suffering from the effects of jet lag… and thus rambled on merrily about nothing as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Not wanting the moment to dissipate, but knowing that Torie needed to succumb to the call of slumber, Hellboy brought the festivities to an end by turning off the lights and stroking Torie's hair… a sure-fire way to relax her into sleep. And her quiet, even breathing soon became a lullaby that pulled Hellboy into Hypnos' embrace.

But waking with a sudden start, Hellboy rolled over to look at the time and saw that Torie's side of the bed was empty. The alarm clock glowed a blue 3:49. He looked around in sleepy confusion, checking from his vantage point for either a light below the bathroom door or a shadow in the kitchen. Seeing neither, he furrowed his brow and started to fret. _Where in crap did that infernal woman wander off to?_

Wading up his pillow and shoving it under his neck, Hellboy heard paper rustle. Rolling onto his left side, he spied a folded piece of notebook paper laying on the sheet. _Silly goose. Leaving me love notes…_

He opened the sheet of paper and read: **UPSTAIRS** – followed by a smiley face.

Ever since the abductions, Torie had made a point of letting Hellboy know where she was at all times… even if she slipped away unexpectedly… even for the briefest of moments.

Folding the sheet in paper in half, Hellboy tapped it against his bottom lip as he contemplated his next course of action. He had no idea of when she left the note – anywhere from 5 minutes ago to over an hour or more. It was snowing, so he knew that the frozen precipitation pulled Torie from bed so that she could quietly commune under the mantle of its beauty. Usually, she didn't mind him encroaching on her solitude, but of late it seemed like Torie would rather be alone than spend time with others. So Hellboy felt torn – check in on Torie or leave her in peace.

After a few moments of musing, Hellboy opted to go the better-safe-than-sorry route and decided that if he was awake – and Torie was out of bed – there was no reason for them to not be awake together. With a grunt, he heaved himself off the bed and pulled on a pair of workout pants, then shoved his feet into a pair of slippers. Although Torie got them for him, Hellboy hated the idea of slippers; they made him feel like he needed a smoking pipe and reading glasses. _Don't jinx yourself, old man._

The apartment building wasn't in a much better area than Torie's old one. In fact, her apartment was even smaller than her last unit, although much closer to the Bureau campus. Torie would normally run to work, shower and change into her office attire, then start her time on the clock. But the apartment, despite its less than stellar area, had one amenity that enraptured Torie – a rooftop garden.

During the summer, the roof was awash in every known flower Hellboy could think of. Butterflies and bees floated through the perfumed air from spring until fall, bouncing from one brightly colored blossom to the next. Practically a visual assault of the senses, the garden was an ever changing palette of reds, oranges and yellows at one end of the roof, the other end housing lush, leafy plants and flowers in shades of blue and purple. The center held a mix of whatever didn't fall into one end of the spectrum or the other. One of Torie's elderly neighbors had lived in the building since the dawn of time and had commandeered the roof as her domain. All tenants were allowed – even welcomed – to enjoy the fruit of her labors… but only if they helped care for the flora overtaking the rooftop.

Since Torie lacked a green thumb, she helped by not only hauling the items up the stairs for her elderly neighbor, but by also splurging and buying a small fountain. The neighbor was terrified of Hellboy… until he carried the heavy concrete base and insert for the fountain up the two flights of stairs for the ladies. After that, he was showered with Baby Ruth candy bars every time he was spotted.

Hellboy chuckled to himself as he shrugged on a waterproof trench coat, then climbed the stairs to the roof. Who would have thought that he of all people – _and I use the word __**people**__ loosely_ – would enjoy the simple pleasures of being domestic. _Geez Louise! I need to get my head back on straight. Pretty soon, I'm going to be imagining the pitter-patter of little feet. Get it together man. You just want to show you are committed, not that you should __**be**__ committed. _

The door to the roof was difficult to open, the hinges groaning in protest as Hellboy pushed against the wind. Even with his strength, Hellboy was impressed with the power of Mama Nature… and Torie's stubborn determination to commune with the elements. Fat, wet snowflakes dropped gracelessly onto his face, blurring his vision… and making Hellboy silently curse not letting Torie have her privacy. He was having flashbacks of too many excursions to cold, wet countries where cases didn't go quite according to plan. But he was keenly aware that Torie heard the door's protest over the sound of the wind so he plodded onward.

Instead of the lush garden that was an oasis in the middle of urbanization, the rooftop was a symphony of desolation and frozen barrenness. In fact, the whole world seemed to be bathed in a veil of drab grayness. The fountain was covered with a tarp, held in place by thick rope. The potted plants were hidden away in the storage shed on the backside of the roof access. The trees were hauled downstairs to Torie's neighbor's apartment to winter indoors.

The only thing that really stayed the same was the wooden covered swing. Which Torie was silently… slowly… swinging on.

She was wearing the same gray skullcap she wore the day they met in the park, many lifetimes ago. He knew it was impossible, but somehow Torie managed to look younger than she did back then. Snow clung to her eyelashes and the tendrils of hair that escaped from under her hat. Her skin was luminescent in the moonlight, her cheeks rosy with cold. Her lips, full and wet, were parted in a half-smile, as if Torie just heard a delicious secret. The coat she wore was different from when he first laid eyes on Torie, but it was no less threadbare. Her gaze flitted towards him and a shy smile curved her lips.

Hellboy thought she was a warm beam of light in all the cold darkness. Little did he know, as Torie looked towards the movement in her peripheral vision through her lashes, that she thought his bright, red skin was a comforting presence amidst all the dreariness. How could she explain that she could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves without hearing a self-depreciating comment? Both kept quiet, internalizing their feelings, yet hoping they would be broadcast nonetheless.

Hellboy smiled at Torie as he sat down next to her, the wood groaning slightly in protest, before pulling her into the shelter of his left arm. He beamed down at her, his white teeth gleaming in the night.

Torie figured that she would be having company eventually, but was still pleasantly surprised to see his bright red skin, standing out in stark contrast to her drab surroundings. "What?" Torie asked playfully, somewhat befuddled by her boyfriend's amusement. Sleepiness tinged her features, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

Hellboy was silent as he tried to articulate his feelings. He sighed deeply, his chest rising and falling beneath Torie's mitten'd hand, before he replied, "Was just thinking about the first time I met you. It was snowing then, too."

Cuddling closer to Hellboy, Torie smiled, dimpling her cheek. "Who knew, all these years later, you'd be such a romantic? I really had you pegged as more pragmatic than sentimental." Torie tilted her head back so that she could look him in the eye, her chin resting on his chest.

A chuckle rumbled deep in Hellboy's chest, warming Torie against the cold. "Glad I can still surprise you."

Torie smiled and then took Hellboy's large right hand into the shelter of her own, before looking back out towards the water. Choosing the location on the apartment because of its proximity to the Bureau of Paranormal Research was not why Torie lived where she did – the view from her window of Long Island Sound caused her to sign the lease. A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Torie gave an involuntary shiver.

"You're cold. C'mere."

Hellboy pulled Torie closer against his body, opening her coat slightly so that his natural body heat could warm up his girlfriend. He slipped his hand inside her coat so that as much of her could be pressed against as much of him as possible. But instead of his fingers gliding across the fabric of a cotton t-shirt or tank top, his skin touched her bare skin. Thinking that maybe her clothing had somehow ridden up, his hand crept higher until he was absolutely positive that Torie wasn't even wearing a bra. _Holy crap, she's not wearing anything topshelf-wise at all under her coat!_

"Hot," he commented, not even attempting to keep the appreciation out of his voice.

Torie felt her blood speed up as Hellboy's hand continued to rest against the underside of her breast. Breathing suddenly became difficult and swallowing even more so. But she did take small consolation in the fact that Hellboy seemed to be suffering the same ailments as Torie let her gaze drift down to Hellboy's lap, as the intensity in his eyes came too much. "No. Cold. Remember?" Good, her voice came out playful rather than husky.

"I can't remember much of anything before right now, to be quite honest."

His voice, normally deep and gravelly, took on the cadence of liquid honey, raising goosebumps along her skin. Tearing her gaze away from Hellboy's pants, Torie looked around at the swirling flakes before turning and looking back at her boyfriend, her narrowed eyes locking gazes with his. "We are so not doing what you want to do out here in the cold. Simmer down there, Sam. You're like an insatiable teenager."

Hellboy was the picture of pure innocence as he looked at Torie in mock indignation, while completely palming her breast. "When you wear a coat and sweatpants… and nothing else, I can't help it!"

Neither encouraging or discouraging the placement of her boyfriend's hand, Torie laughed ruefully. "I never thought I'd hear you say that sweatpants were sexy."

His features softened as Hellboy removed his hand, then allowed his knuckles to graze her cheek. If ever there was a time, this was it. _I think. I hope._ "You look like an angel…"

"But act like the devil," Torie finished, cupping her hand over Hellboy's. A playful smile curved her lips, but there was a wariness in her eyes. For the first time in a very long time, Hellboy couldn't tell what Torie was thinking.

Not sure of how to respond, Hellboy opted to go the self-depreciating route. It was always the safest bet. "Ah, but that's _my_ job. I look like a devil–."

"But act like an angel," interrupted Torie, fire dancing in her eyes, as if daring Hellboy to dispute her statement. She lowered his hand off her face and held in her lap, imprisoned by her interlaced fingers. The only chink in her resolute armor was when she bit her bottom lip, as if unsure of the situation.

Hellboy was quiet a long moment. "Thank you."

The snow was all but stopped and Torie felt the air pressing down on her. There was a change in her boyfriend's mannerisms. It was very minuet, but it was abrupt enough that it worried Torie. However, it wasn't drastic enough for her to ask what was weighing on his mind. Whereas Hellboy opted for self-depreciating humor when uncomfortable, Torie went with flirtatious banter. And since she wasn't sure what was going on inside his head, Torie decided to step it up a notch. "So… have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Hellboy cast his gaze towards the Heavens, squinting one eye shut. The snow had let up and the sky was becoming tinged with the palest of pinks, indicating the coming dawn. _Maybe a sunrise proposal…_ He looked back at Torie and replied, "Never."

"Then there's no time like the present."

Torie stood, rising to her feet in a fluid motion that made Hellboy think of a wave caressing the sand, then extended her hand to help him rise to his feet. The gesture was sweet and kind, making Hellboy feel completely shy and awkward. The moment had the feeling of a first date in terms of bashfulness and vulnerability, but the nervous butterflies in his stomach were just as exciting as they were distressing. Hellboy knew that the excitement racing through his blood was mostly due to the ring weighing heavily in his pants pocket, but there was a certain… _freshness?_... to their relationship that materialized as Torie struggled to find her footing.

Allowing himself to be lead towards the center of the rooftop, Hellboy smiled at Torie as she crabwalked them to the spot she had in mind. There was a hunger in her gaze that reminded him of last night, but also a playfulness that had been missing for the last several months. Becoming part of the bureaucratic machine took its toll on Torie, although she never once complained to anyone. However, the spark of vitality that drew Hellboy in like a moth to a flame had all but extinguished. Oh, there was no doubt that he was still crazy about Torie, but he had thought that their relationship had turned a corner. However at that moment, for however long it would last, the woman before him was carefree and effervescent.

_Maybe, just maybe, I should hold off. A vacation backpacking through the Australian outback might be a better proposal. If we could actually pretend reality didn't exist for a little while, then reality might be easier to deal with…_

Torie paused, then turned and stepped into the embrace of Hellboy's arms, smiling up at him coquettishly. Looking down at her, Hellboy realized that the smattering of freckles dancing across the bridge of her nose stood out in stark contrast to her milk-white skin.

And suddenly, the moment seemed feel, rather than fairytale-esque.

Every so often, he felt like he was in a dream and that some day he would wake up to find that reality was the actual hell he dreamed of every night he was away from Torie. But at the moment, with Torie in his arms, her freckles more prominent than ever, Hellboy never felt more sure of his relationship with Torie.

_Just don't mess the moment up, old man._

Hellboy began to quietly hum a nameless tune as he began to shuffle Torie around the roof in a rather fluid, if simple, two-step. After a few moments, his humming began to take on words, until enough words were strung together to form a song…

"Well, ring the bell backwards and bury the axe, fall down on your knees in the dirt.  
I'm tied to the mast between water and wind… believe me, you'll never get hurt.  
Our ring's in the pawnshop, the rain's in the hole…  
Down at the Five Points I stand.  
I'll lose everything, but I won't let go of your hand"

"Well, Peter denied and Judas betrayed… I'll bail with the roll of the drum.  
And the wind will tell the turn from the wheel, and the watchman is making his rounds.  
Well, you'll leave me hanging by the skin of my teeth.  
I've only got one leg to stand  
You can send me to hell, but I'll never let go of your hand."

As Hellboy's deep baritone faded off, both continued to leisurely waltz around the rooftop. Neither wanted the moment to end, but the snow was beginning to pick up again. So their steps slowed until both stood still, each reveling in the bliss the simple bout of silliness generated. Hellboy's forehead rested on the damp softness of Torie's hat. His left hand left the hollow of Torie's back and entwined itself in the waves of her hair.

Torie sighed happily, content to let the snowflakes settle on them like a white veil. "I don't think that I've ever been happier than I am right now," she murmured against the lapel of Hellboy's duster.

"Marry me," he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Torie looked up at Hellboy and smiled wistfully. Her left hand escaped from the warm confinement of his coat to stroke his whiskered cheek. She then inhaled sharply and responded, her voice barely audible.

"I can't."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**: This took way too long. Thanks for your patience. This chapter was extremely difficult write and I went through several incarnations before I finally felt that I had done both Hellboy and Torie justice, without compromising either one of their principles.

* * *

Torie knew she had hid in the bathroom long enough. For several long moments after she had crushed Hellboy's hopes, she had stood still in his arms, like a jackrabbit frozen in a hunter's sight, before breaking away and walking to the edge of the rooftop, not wanting to jump but not entirely sure that she wanted to live. She stood there as many lifetimes passed, feeling the heartbreak radiating of Hellboy's body in waves. When he finally retreated to the stairwell, his footsteps crunching in the snow, Torie collapsed in a heap, sobbing for an eternity. This was not how she meant for the weekend to go.

When she was able to pull herself together, the wetness of her tears began to freeze on her skin. Moving slowly, Torie shuffled down to her apartment, ready to curl up on the couch and try to figure out how to right her wrong. But she was flabbergasted when she opened the front door; Hellboy was looking inside the fridge, his tail cutting through the air in agitated arcs. Both stared at each other, time standing still as the tension became palpable, before Torie's nerve failed and she retreated to the only spot in the apartment that provided any privacy – the bathroom.

Without a wristwatch on to tell her what time it was, Torie had no idea how long she had been hiding, but she knew it was rapidly approaching the time to face the music. On the other side of the door sat – at least Torie hoped he still sat out there – the man that she loved. The man who was half-demon… with scarlet red skin, horn stubs that he filed short in an effort to better fit into the society he protected, a prehensile tail and an over-sized right hand made of… stone. A man who, for all intents and purposes, didn't look the least bit mainstream. A man whose true name happened to be Anung Un Rama, which also happened to mean the Beast of the Apocalypse.

But did any of that bother her? Not in the least.

Because she just broke his heart for the most selfish of reasons.

Torie looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her nose was swollen. Her skin was blotchy. Bracing her hands on each side of the pedestal sink, Torie hung her head and sighed. The claustrophobic shower stall beckoned her to hide and seek comfort from the spray of water it could offer, but Torie knew that she was going to have to come to terms with what had been haunting her for the past several months.

That long after she had met her maker, Hellboy would still be spry and fit… and looking exactly the way he did now.

Balling her left hand into a fist, Torie beat a slow rhythm against the tile wall. Why did it bother her so much that they weren't going to be able to grow old together? Why couldn't she be happy that long after she was gone, Hellboy was going to be continuing his crusade to help rid the world of evil?

_I mean, shit, he does more in a week than I've done my whole life in making the world a better place. Why should I begrudge anyone his abilities?_

Sighing heavily, Torie knew she couldn't hide forever. It was time to face the music and explain her stance… and see if there was a way to put into words how she felt about the fact that Hellboy had not aged from the time he turned ten-years-old or so – without completely alienating him any more than she already did. Alienating him… now there's something amusing – since That it made her heart hurt that he would not age as Torie got older. It was all so Dorian Gray, except that it wasn't acts of sin causing a painting to age in Hellboy's place, it was acts of kindness.

Torie pulled a dirty t-shirt from the hamper, quickly donned the garment, then opened the bathroom door and quickly scanned the room. Hellboy sat slouched on the sofa, dejection coloring his features. A beer bottle was held loosely in his hand, resting on his knee, all but forgotten as he marinated in his thoughts. Several empties were lined up on the coffee table.

_This is gonna suck._

Taking a deep breath, Torie stepped into the room, praying that she could keep her voice low and soothing, rather than high-pitched with all the emotion she felt. "Sam, I need to explain." She stood still, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.

Her submissive posture was unnecessary. Hellboy turned his head so that Torie couldn't see his face, but the back of his hand quickly swiping against his eyes wasn't lost on her. "Tor, you don't need to explain anything."

Swallowing back a sob that threatened to well up, Torie instead bit her lip and hung her head. Forcing herself to close the distance between them, Torie opted to not sit on the couch next to Hellboy, but instead kneeled down in front of him. The skin of his face was wet with tears. Torie's throat tightened until she thought she would choke. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_ "Yeah. I do," Torie whispered, then cringed at her choice of words.

Hellboy's gaze suddenly bore right into her, causing Torie to physically recoil slightly. Flames of anger danced in his eyes, as his tail beat a staccato rhythm against the couch cushion. She could feel his irritation and embarrassment uncoil and fill the room, pressing down on her. Nearly knocked over backwards, Torie grabbed a hold of the coffee table to keep her balance. _Stay the course._

Biting her lip again, Torie held his gaze before plunging into her explanation. "Listen, we both know I haven't been myself lately. In fact, that's kinda an understatement. I've… had a difficult time finding my way the last several months. Lots of emotions have re-surfaced that I never dealt with originally. I kinda feel like I'm a walking shadow of who I once was…" Her voice petered out as she swallowed back tears that burned the back of her eyes and throat.

Swallowing hard himself, Hellboy nodded his head, remaining silent as he waited for Torie to continue.

Torie pressed her lips together, struggling to articulate herself. She wet her lips and started to speak, only to become frustrated as the proper words failed to materialize. Hellboy's gaze was a tangible weight, so Torie closed her eyes and tilted her head back so that her face was towards the ceiling. _Don't make this hard. Everything with him is supposed to be easy._ She then whispered, "I'm kinda scared. I'm afraid that I'm going to lose myself if I don't change something."

Quiet for several long moments, absorbing what Torie said, Hellboy had to acknowledge what she said was true. "This might be the change you're looking for," he murmured, hating that his resolve to stay angry was crumbling. But when she looked so heart-wrenchingly sad, he would do or say whatever it took to make Torie happy. Even if it was at his own expense.

Smiling ruefully, Torie tentatively reached out and took the beer bottle out of Hellboy's hands as she stood up and crossed in front of him, sitting down on the sofa. She took a long swig before setting the suddenly empty bottle on the coffee table next to the others. She then cupped his hands in hers. "You are a part of my future. Don't think that I want us to break up, okay? But… what is it that you want? I mean, the big picture? When you grow up – what do you want to be, what do you want to do?" He didn't pull away, which made Torie's heart soar.

"To be with you." His voice was earnest, but Hellboy's face was impassive. Torie knew the tactic well; Hellboy was now in what Torie referred to as 'interrogation mode,' meaning his body language indicated nothing to the person – or entity – that he was grilling. Torie didn't like being on the receiving end of the look and knew that if the conversation didn't go his way, Hellboy's voice would soon lose all emotion. And she was not going to let that happen.

Torie sighed, wishing for another beer. "And I want to be with you. Truly, I do. But my dream seems to be… deferred lately. This totem just got everything all a-whack-a-doo." Pausing to collect her words, Torie decided that they both needed libation refills, so she got up and went to the fridge, grabbing two beers. Silently Torie handed one to Hellboy as she returned to the sofa and was pleased that he allowed a slight smile to curve his lips as he accepted the bottle.

"For the longest time," Torie continued after she resettled on the couch, "I had a dream of someday of creating a woman's retreat. You know, a place where abused women, of any nature, could recuperate… as well as be a place to host conferences and symposiums. I would live there, permanently, but its role would change as necessary. A place that would allow me to be mostly self-sustaining and retreat off the grid, but not entirely – I don't think I have in me to not hit the grocery store or butcher to pick up a steak here and there.

"I'm thinking a little cottage, maybe on a cliff overlooking the water… close enough to town that I can ride my bike to pick up groceries. Close enough to a major city that I can make travel arrangements comfortably. A passel of adopted children running pell-mell. Maybe own a few goats, for milking and keeping the grass in check.

"I also want to have a large building on the property away from the house that could hold a symposium or conference, as well as have sleeping quarters for participants, as well as those just needing refuge from the lives they are leaving behind.

"Now, I don't want you to think that I yearn for country living per se, but I certainly want to live a sustainable life, too. Right now, I don't do much for myself and being a government employee means that I'm not only limited by bureaucratic rules and regulations, but also there's forms and other paperwork that were never something I had to deal with in my life before. And the more I think about it, the more I want to separate my work life from my personal life."

Hellboy slumped back into the couch, a look of relief mixed with apprehension danced across his features. His fingers itched to flick and shut his Zippo, but he instead ran his fingers through his hair in a terrible attempt to hide his nerves. "You're… you're gonna resign?" _Great, could you have sounded any more like a giddy schoolboy? Or any more upset?_

Knowing that she had to be diplomatic, Torie smiled benignly and kept her voice light. "I'm thinking about it. I just want to go back to being me. And that means I can be better to you."

Hellboy was glad that they were finally talking about the elephant in the room, but he also felt like he was dancing to steps he never even heard of. Women were a completely foreign entity to him – and he knew his fair share of foreign entities – but Torie had made everything so easy. Up to this point. And while she was being more diplomatic than her usual shoot-from-the-lip self, Torie was still being frank and honest, if a little guarded. Hellboy's heart swelled, despite his attempts to squelch it. "Torie, you couldn't be any better to me if you tried. But… you have seemed rather… preoccupied the last few months."

A chuckle barked past Torie's lips, completely without mirth. "And for that, I'm so sorry. But yes, I could have been better to you. Thank you for not saying that, though." She set her beer bottle down on the coffee table, then ran her fingers through her hair, subconsciously mirroring Hellboy's earlier movements. Their talk was going better than she had imagined, but not as well as she had hoped. Not that she was feeling the least bit amorous at this point, but it would have been nice to have gotten to the make-up sex by now.

Taking a deep breath, Hellboy decided to scoop Torie up from sitting next to him and deposit her on his lap. If she stiffened in any way, or outright refused, he would get up and walk out. But to Hellboy's immense pleasure, Torie cuddled into his chest, her left hand – the hand that he just ached to slip the ring in his pocket on to – resting lightly over his heart. When her head rested on his shoulder, he rested his cheek against the crown of her head.

Hellboy closed his amber eyes and sighed deeply, enjoying the feeling of Torie's hand gently pressing against his body as his chest expanded, then settled back into place. "So after you get back into the right head space, then we can think about getting married?" He hated that his voice sounded wistful. But was glad that the emotion he felt tinged his words.

Turning on his lap so that she could better face Hellboy, Torie shook her head sadly. "Oh Sam… I…" Torie swallowed hard, then dropped her gaze down to her lap. "I can't marry you. I'm so sorry. Yeah, I'm not quite myself, but…" Torie pressed her lips together as she tried to find the right words. She then blurted out, "Because… someday you're going to come to your senses and realize that I'll be old. And wrinkly. While you… will still look like you."

Hellboy's stomach sank past his toes. He was not expecting this argument, but he could understand it. "But you'll still be beautiful, while I'll still have this ugly ol' mug," Hellboy muttered, knowing the futility of his argument. He would look the same 50 years from now – if the previous 50 years were any indication. He could see how it would be difficult to be with someone who never aged. It just didn't bother him that Torie would get older. In fact, he looked forward to seeing how she looked from one year to the next. _But, doesn't look like that'll be an option…_

"Stop that!" Torie said, sternly. It was everything she could do not to ball her hands into fists and tuck them against her sides. "If you don't know by now that I think you're brilliant, sexy and very attractive, then I think I found yet another reason not to marry you."

Her words stung, but he caught something that made him curious. "Yet another reason?" This time he was grateful that the hurt he felt tinged his words.

Sitting on his lap suddenly seemed like a precarious position to Torie, but she decided that hearing the truth was like ripping off a Band-Aid – get through it fast and it hurts less. "I don't believe in marriage." Taking a deep breath, Torie spoke from her gut of feelings she had long since harbored. "I never have. Considering everything I've seen in my life, from the time I was twelve or so, I made the choice to not put on – from my perspective – the shackles of marriage. You have to remember, first and foremost, I'm a women's rights advocate."

Hellboy's shoulders relaxed. Since it was no longer an attack on him personally, he could try to persuade Torie that she was wrong. Although in her line of work, he understood her reasons perfectly. So if he could find some sort of middleground, he would consider it a victory. "But your parents were married…" Even to his own ears, it sounded lame and whiny. _Good job there. Way to convince her._

Tentatively, Torie reached out and caressed his whiskered cheek as she smiled ruefully. She knew he was grasping at straws and that Hellboy fully comprehended that there would be no changing her mind, but was going through the motions for the sake of not going down without a fight. "Yes. And there is no way that I could ever live up to the high bar that they set. However, that has nothing to do with my reasons. It worked for them, but it's not for me." Even Torie was surprised at her calm and resolve. Her voice was matter-of-fact rather than emotional.

Feeling backed into a corner, Hellboy realized that he was not going to be able to reason or use self-depreciating humor, so he went for the tactic he always hated – guilt. "You believed in marriage before me. I get it. You're trying to soften the blow." _Why the fuck did you even go there, old man? You're just antagonizing her. _

Torie rolled her eyes and had to fight the urge to slip off Hellboy's lap. His last comments were so infuriating that she actually had to count to five before responding. "And you are an idiot. This is so not about you. I mean, it is in regard to the fact that I was talking to my reflection back there in the bathroom about how I didn't think I could stand watching you looking the same while I would age. How, I would age… getting crow's feet around the eyes, wrinkles around the mouth, my hair streaked with grey… while you looked like… you! It's almost Dorian Grey-esque, except for the fact that it's your good deeds that keep you young. But… I'd rather that than lose you altogether. Which I don't want. However… it's the fact that to so many women, marriage equates to near-slavery. And until it's seen as an equal partnership EVERYWHERE, I just can't participate in the process."

Several long moments of silence passed as Hellboy closed his eyes and absorbed Torie's words. There was nothing to argue against. It was so unfair… and yet so like Torie, for which he couldn't fault her lines of reasoning. But sitting on his lap was the woman he wanted to grow old with, despite her concerns that he wouldn't age along with her. The woman he wanted to have children with, whether biological or not. The woman that let him be… Sam, rather than Hellboy. _Son of a bitch!_

His voice was quiet when he asked, "So… now what?'

"I… I want to offer you an alternative." Torie nearly crossed her fingers as she held her breath. _Please, please, please, please…_

Hellboy looked wary, but receptive. A compromise? He was curious… And hopeful. "Oh?"

Biting her bottom lip, Torie cocked her head to the side – very much like her dog, Lance – and looked hard at Hellboy. "Neither one of us has ever really spent a significant amount of time with the other person without outside influences. You and I have done a little traveling together. Spent the night at the other person's place. But we keep very separate lives. I think it's time we took it a step further."

Looking at her like she was crazy, Hellboy tried to digest what Torie was proposing. _Of course you would have to pick that word, you idiot. _ "So you want us to move in together?"

"Sort of. I kind of want us to maybe take some time off and do some travelling. Neither one of is good at giving ourselves time to mentally recuperate before moving on to the next challenge. For a while now, I've wanted to go back to New Orleans and see my headstone, as well as visit my parents' graves. You know, get some closure on that whole mess. I'd also like to go to Scotland and see where you first met your father. I just think if we revisit who we once were so we can get a better idea of who the other person really is–."

Frustration been to color all other emotions and Hellboy snarled, "I already know who you are – the woman I want to marry!" Immediately, he regretted his words and broke eye contact with Torie. _Dammit, dammit, dammit… _

Refusing to meet his anger with more anger, Torie replied, sadly, "I want to be with you as long as you want to be with me. But I can't marry you." She stared at her fingers, wondering if she should take back what she just said last. _No, to thine own self be true. Besides, he loves you for you. If you pretended to be anyone else, he would resent you more than he already does right now. _

Hellboy rolled his head back so that it was resting on the back of the sofa. Gads, but he wanted another beer. And what he wouldn't give to rewind back to just over an hour ago, before he proposed. "I should never have listened to Liz…" he muttered under his breath, smacking himself on the forehead with his oversized right hand, the sound echoing in the small room.

Hearing Hellboy mumble some nearly incoherent words caused Torie umbrage. "What?" she snarled, her head whiplashing so that Torie could fix a glare at her boyfriend. Their private life was just that – private. Torie never once needled Liz about how painstakingly slow she was taking things with Abe. Nor did Torie ever ask Abe why he kept waiting – and waiting – for Liz to get her act together. What they did was their business. Just as what Torie and Hellboy did was their own.

Realizing that he actually articulated his thought instead of only thinking it, Hellboy tried to act confused. "What? Nothing." _Crappity, crap, crap…_

Arching a brow, Torie sighed and shook her head. She wasn't going to allow this to turn into a fight. Not after being able to keep it pretty amicable all this time. _Keep your voice teasing. Yes, you're annoyed, but that's not going to get you answers._ "Nothing, my ass. What did you say?" She tried to add a little levity by biting her bottom lip and arching the opposite brow, looking expectantly at Hellboy.

Hellboy wet his lips, dreaming of a beer and a long drag of a cigarette, while he tried to think of a way to backpedal out of the mess he had gotten himself into. But, knowing that the truth might set him free, he owned up and replied, "That I should never have listened to Liz."

That's what Torie thought Hellboy had said. Liz seemed pretty level-headed, so Torie was somewhat shocked. But she was no less annoyed with Liz. "And why not?" she asked carefully. The possibilities in regards to the answer were limitless – which completely frightened Torie.

Sighing heavily, Hellboy admitted, "She convinced me to propose." He felt so naked at that moment that if Torie wasn't on his lap, he'd cross his legs and fold his arms. But because she was perched on his knees, Hellboy instead jutted his chin a little and rested his right arm along the sofaback, trying to appear cool and collected. Despite the fact that his pounding heart was threatening to burst out of his chest. _She's gonna laugh. She's gonna laugh. She's gonna laugh._

Instead of finding amusement in what Hellboy said, Torie broke eye contact and nodded thoughtfully. After a few moments she looked at him and quietly asked. "So what was gonna be the gameplan before she convinced you to propose?" There was a tone to her voice that made Hellboy wonder if she was just as scared as he was.

Which allowed him to say, without preamble, "I… I was going to give you a ring as a sign of my commitment to you. Nothing more. Nothing less. I love you and wanted you to know that I cannot ever imagine being with anybody but you." There. He had said it. Now all he had to do was wait for the laughter.

Which would not be forthcoming. Instead, Torie became very reserved and contemplative. Running her tongue inside her bottom lip, she looked out the window at the pink light of dawn. She then slowly slid off Hellboy's lap, tweaking his knee as she did so in the hopes that he would realize it wasn't his words driving her off but rather her thoughts, and slowly began to pace the small apartment. Hellboy cracked his knuckles nervously as Torie absently picked up a ponytail holder and pulled her hair back into a modified bun, then began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth as her pacing continued. _He wasn't going to propose…_

A ring. There was a ring somewhere. _In the apartment? Now?_ But it wasn't originally meant to be an engagement ring. _Was it?_ Commitment. So, if it wasn't going to be given to her through a proposal, then where did it come from… and why give a ring? Anything else could have signified commitment – hell, anything else would have been more representative of commitment than a ring. A joint bank account screamed commitment. A ring screamed… _engagement_.

_Why a ring, if not to propose?_ "So… Liz convinced you to… upgrade?" Torie's voice was but a harsh whisper as she bit her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled her hair free of the ponytail holder.

Hellboy averted his gaze, suddenly finding a bit of lint on the couch fascinating. "You could say that." His cheeks were burning and the air suddenly became thin, making it difficult for him to catch his breath. His body was rigid with tension, making him feel like he was about to burst into a million pieces. _This totally sucks. Neither of us wants to break up, so why are we still talking about this? _

Taking a deep breath, Torie knew that she might not like the answer, but asked anyway, "And why weren't you going to propose originally?" She almost winced as she waited for the answer, but Torie managed to keep her face interested, but not anxious. _Be cool. Be nonchalant. He's still here. Don't drive him out of the apartment – you might not get him back. Ever._

His tone was direct, but his gaze was evasive. "Because someday you're going to come to your senses and leave me." Hellboy felt like he was being interrogated, despite knowing that Torie was being gentle. He had just hoped that they would have come to some sort of resolution by now. _When can we get to the make-up sex_?

_Wait, this is all too familiar._ Torie stopped in front of her huge window, resting her hip on the waist-high window sill, and looked out towards the harbor. The sky was still dark gray from the storm, but glimmers of pink shimmered on the water's surface. Her heart ached because she wasn't sure if she could call Hellboy over to share the moment. So instead, she pivoted on her backside and pulled her gaze away from what was happening outside her apartment, and refocused on what was going on inside the apartment – pressing her lips together to choke back a sob. After a moment passed and Torie was able to regain her composure, she asked, "And did I not just say the same thing about you?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to rage, to cry, to laugh in disbelief, or to go to sleep… and pray that she woke up from this bad dream.

Shoulders rose and fell, reminding Torie of an earthquake pushing mountains upwards, then causing them to fall into the ocean. "Well, that's different." The pouting in Hellboy's voice made Torie catch a glimpse of what he must have been like as a child, and a pang of longing for a family tore right through her. Having to fight the urge to double over from the physical pain centering in her guy, she suddenly wondered what it would be like to carry his child. _You might not want to get married, but you so want kids. With him._

But his pouting also made Torie's heart soar. They were rapidly approaching a middle ground. She fought a smile as she asked pointedly, "How?" This was not at all how she imagined Hellboy to respond, so Torie was immensely relieved. She had to admit to not having a preconceived notion of how he actually would respond, but this was not it. Torie actually had to fight the urge to laugh.

His silence filled the room. The tension Hellboy felt became a tangible presence in the apartment, making Torie's amusement short-lived. He stared at his hands, picking at his cuticles, unable to formulate an answer. Not expecting a retort, but rather for Torie to empathize, Hellboy felt foolish. His horn stubs crackled as his irritation started to escalate to anger. _Would it be wrong to get us each another beer? We're so close to finding some sort of resolution, I can taste it. But I need to do something. And while beer would make me feel better, I don't think it will help bring about an answer. _

Sighing heavily, Torie unpearched herself from the windowsill and crossed back across the room, settling herself next to Hellboy, one leg folded under the other. "Okay, Sam, another compromise. I was going to say this earlier, but we somehow got sidetracked… Let's have a commitment ceremony instead of a wedding ceremony."

Hellboy's nose wrinkled in confusion. What was his confounding girlfriend talking about now? _Girlfriend. I like the sound of that. It means we're still together. But that still doesn't make me any less confused._ "What's the difference?"

Throwing her head back so that the top of the couch cradled her neck, Torie resisted the urge to sound like a petulant teenager, whining and sighing a lot. Instead, just took a deep breath, closed her eyes and blurted out, "I don't know. I'm just thinking out loud. I want you to know that I am with you through thick and thin. I just… A ceremony that's… Just nothing legal. Nothing that involves government, you know, participation."

"Hey, what's so wrong with that?" Hellboy felt silly feeling so defensive.

Torie rolled her head so that she was looking directly at Hellboy, exasperation coloring her features. "Dude, you work for the government. You are 'The Man.' This shouldn't come as a surprise to you. Besides, not necessarily in this country, but the legalities in other countries are what I'm fighting against. I would certainly give you the pageantry if you would be fine without the paperwork."

His brow furrowed in thought. This what not what Hellboy originally had envisioned when he wanted to show his commitment to Torie, but her suggestion sparked an idea. "It sounds like you'd like a handfasting ritual."

Completely perplexed, Torie shook her head slightly and wrinkled her nose in confusion. "A what?" Not caring about the tension permeating her apartment, Torie scrambled back up onto Hellboy's lap. His suggestion meant that not only was her idea acceptable, but that he was willing to take it a step further.

Hellboy grinned at Torie, fighting the urge to pull her into a long, searing kiss. "A handfasting. Where your hand is bound to the other's in a ceremony with vows that can be for a lifetime or all eternity, for a year and a day… or for however long love shall last. It's a ritual that dates back many, many moons. It originated from the custom of shaking hands to seal the deal on a contract. It's where the phrase tying the knot came from.

With eyes as wide as saucers, Torie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She surged forward, kneeling, her hand resting on Hellboy's shoulder. "That sounds perfect!" Suddenly Torie sat back on her heels. "But… is that acceptable for you?"

The pure, unadulterated joy washed over Torie's features made Hellboy beam, his teeth blinding white in the hear dark room. "As long as I get the girl in the end, I don't care other than we're together. I love you."

Straddling Hellboy's lap, Torie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, you'll get the girl alright… However you want, whenever you want. Starting right now." She then squealed against his lips when his arms wrapped around her waist and he stood. There was only one thing that Torie could have meant – they were getting to the make-up sex. And Hellboy meant to start their non-existent honeymoon immediately.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**: Thank you all for your patience. It has been way too long since I posted. Writing is my heart, but work tends to evaporate the muse most days. However, I think I have re-harnessed the creative juices. This was a lot of fun for me to write - and went on and on, as you will find out. Your kind words always warm the heart, so please don't think my silence means they fall on deaf ears. I just had a very difficult time framing this chapter into something different and, hopefully, interesting, while carrying the story closer to a satisfying, yet interesting end. Meaning, the next chapter should wrap everything up. At least, through my words.

As always, Hellboy and crew are not mine.

* * *

Water droplets slid down Hellboy's bare torso and his freshly washed hair – which lay plastered to his neck like long, wet tentacles – as he exited the bathroom and entered the hotel suite. Beads of moisture clung precariously to his sideburns and soul patch, gleaming in the lamp light, casting him in an almost ethereal glow. A nameless tune whistled past his lips, meandering down a happy path to a near-song. Tight black pants rode low on his hips and a white wife beater was thrown carelessly over his shoulder. His stomach let out a low rumble as he patted his belly fondly, reminding him that their dinner reservation was in an hour or so.

Hellboy had to admit that Torie did a great job in securing their accommodations. He was going to try the discount websites when they first began planning their month-long trek across the States, but Torie hopped on her cell phone, made a few calls, and procured some really great little hole-in-the-wall accommodations all along their route.

When Hellboy asked about the prices, Torie just smiled coyly, refusing to divulge any details. He knew it wasn't beyond her to try and pull some strings so that the money they had for traveling was actually spent on helping people in the towns they vacationed in – especially in her hometown of New Orleans. But Hellboy knew better than to press for details and instead focused on the experience of visiting the country with Torie. And while seeing roadside attractions and national monuments were beyond breathtaking with Torie at his side, it was the culmination of their vacation in New Orleans that he had spent the whole trip anticipating.

They traveled all across the country – to Cleveland, Ohio and the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, featuring a Tom Waits exhibit; St. Louis, Missouri and the tiny pod they had to cram Hellboy into to get to the top of the Arch; then on to Omaha, Nebraska where they explored The Old Market arts and entertainment district; scooting out to Colorado and Mesa Verde National Park with the Anasazi Indian ruins; down to San Antonio, Texas and Hertzberg Museum, one of the largest circus museums in the world – and the site of an unsolved murder…

But it was as if the whole journey prior to New Orleans had been just a prelude.

When he thought of New Orleans, Hellboy instantly thought of the French Quarter. Topless women collecting beads from people tossing necklaces off balconies… oh, did he think of them – and fondly! But the city also conjured hurricanes, both the alcoholic and Mama Nature-provided kind. As well as mouth-watering cuisine… gumbo, jambalaya and po' boy sandwiches.

And the romance.

Despite his physical appearance and gruff personality to those on the outside of his emotional walls, Hellboy was a true romantic at heart. And being in what he perceived as one of the most romantic – as well as paranormal – cities he had ever investigated with the woman he loved was a dream come true. The curlicue wrought iron railings, the horse-drawn carriages, the dripping Spanish Moss... and the idea of Torie in a corset, peeling herself out an antebellum dress.

_Ah… Torie in a corset…_

Hellboy closed his eyes at the thought, his jaw muscles tightening and his tail cutting through the air in restless agitation. If they didn't have plans for the rest of the evening, Hellboy knew exactly how he would like to spend the rest of the night… and morning – christening the rooms Torie reserved. That was something they had yet to do, despite being in town for well over a week. Being in a damn sexy town with a damn sexy woman – and not being able to act on red-blooded impulses – was beginning to wear on him.

_Although I just want to wear her on me._

Smack dab in the heart of the French Quarter, their rooms were just that – multiple rooms. There was a bathroom, a bedroom and a sitting room, plus a small kitchenette – all decked out with Southern charm. And despite the fact that the room overlooked the hedonistic mob on Bourbon Street, the suite was relatively quiet and very soothing. The almost two weeks that they had spent there had flown by, partly because it felt so comfortable and apartment-like, rather than stark and off-putting – like most normal hotel accommodations. Their rooms above Bourbon Street were an oasis of bliss in the sea of reality… but also footed the bill of his pre-conceived notions of the city perfectly.

Hellboy had been to New Orleans many a time in his day… mostly for investigations of a paranormal or nefarious vein – usually both… but occasionally for pleasure. But never had he experienced the city and surrounding areas like he did with Torie. Since they were acting as nomadic wanderers, despite having a somewhat planned itinerary, they became well versed in the use of Laundromats. Upon arriving in New Orleans, and in dire need of clean clothes, they ducked into a Laundromat and while their duds were spinning, Torie snuck past a beaded curtain that lead to another part of the building.

And so started the non-stop love-fest for Torie that was completely unplanned – but seemed to instantly overtake their whole visit to the city.

Torie was adamant as they slipped into a hallway that nearly every business had an alternate one in the back – and that it usually was like another world… and if you went in with an open mind, you were usually embraced. So, with apprehension, Hellboy creeped along behind his girlfriend, expecting his presence to elicit shrieks of terror as a towering red half-demon stumbled upon their private quarters…

…But the only shriek he heard was one of recognition between Torie and the woman she ran in to. Arms were thrown around each other and laughter echoed off the walls. Thus, the maelstrom of constant activity that followed for the next week or so was completely mind-boggling for Hellboy.

Everywhere they went, hands reached out to shake Torie's hand… or to pull her into an embrace. As much as a loner as she was in Fairfield, collecting his friends as her own, save for Monica in New York, Hellboy was blown away by the sheer volume of people Torie knew in New Orleans. From small cafes when they ducked in for a snack to Sunday mass at St. Louis Cathedral to the vampire tour Hellboy insisted they go on, Torie inevitably ran into people she not only knew, but shared some sort of history. Granted, in hindsight he felt like he should have known just how popular she was considering the turnout for Torie's staged funeral, but Hellboy had to wonder if she led some sort of double life since the Torie he was with in New Orleans was usually surrounded by a throng three people deep.

It was very disconcerting – and fabulous – experience, being the one that no one noticed.

Even Torie's drawl surfaced within moments of crossing the state line – and only got more pronounced the deeper they traveled south. The bayous and swamps sang their siren song to her just as much as the trolleys and jazz clubs. Even though they had toured the country via car, it wasn't until Torie parked in front of the home where he parents were killed that Hellboy finally got a glimpse of the gal she was prior to the murders. Because from that moment on, she was no longer Torie James, former Programs Director of a woman's shelter. Nor was she Dr. Victoria James, women's rights advocate and crusader for all. Rather, she was a persona he was not familiar with – someone her friends called Victorious, in playful, loving tones – an outgoing, gregarious near-stranger that was now his traveling partner.

But from what Hellboy could see, he thought the change was for the better. Even though she never seemed to tire – staying up until all hours and then rising with the sun to run the empty streets, reacquainting herself with all the different neighborhoods she used to roam.

However, at the moment, Torie was just a plain ol' flirt, smiling down at the passers-by who cat-called up to her. Hellboy reclined back against the overstuffed pillows as he flopped onto the wrought iron bed, sighing in contentment. From his vantage point, he was able to quietly observe Torie, who was leaning over the ornate wrought iron railing encircling their hotel balcony, as she watched the festivities below. Every so often, the fingers of her right hand would waggle in greetings to whoever shouted greetings up to her. But mostly, she stared out, quietly observing the ebb and flow of the crowds.

It was Spring and while they had missed the Mardi Gras festivities, Torie and Hellboy were not the only ones vacationing in New Orleans – although vacationing might be a bit of a misnomer for the other folks down in the streets below their lodgings. The French Quarter was filled with partiers looking for a cheaper, but no less exciting, version of the week-long celebration. And Torie and Hellboy felt like royalty looking down upon their subjects.

_In fact, Torie is out there right now, a queen making nice with the commoners…_

Bent over at the waist, Torie rested her forearms along the wrought iron railing framing the balcony. Hooking the toes of her right foot around the ankle of her left, Torie swayed her hips ever so slowly from side to side in time with the blues music that wafted through the night air. From his vantage point, Hellboy smiled to himself as the thought that Torie's ass looked heart-shaped stuffed in her jeans.

_What I would give to peel them off of her though._

Torie had practically been insatiable the whole previous leg of the journey. Being on the road, and being someone that was not responsible for the entire world, made Torie as carefree and giddy as a schoolgirl – which equated into a playful and touchy-feely personality. In fact, there didn't seem to be a time when she was sated. Which suited Hellboy just fine. Which in turn made him very, very content.

And tired.

But it was a very nice tired to be. If one was going to be tired, what better place to lie than in the arms of the one who made you exhausted, a slight smile curving both your lips? However, he was used to being tired. But he was usually tired from beating the ever-lovin'-crap-out-of-monsters tired. And he would like to be the nice kind of tired again very, very soon. Rather than the doing-too-much-on-too-little-sleep kind of tired he was feeling. Especially since Torie was standing on the balcony, flirting with probably everyone that walked past, in a white wifebeater… without a bra on underneath. Just the idea of her chest swinging slightly within the confines of her top while the gents beneath could either see, or gather, what was behind the thin confines of her shirt material made Hellboy's chest swell with pride. Right along with the swelling in his pants.

Such thoughts were stirring him in ways that Torie would dismiss if he tried to act on them.

_As she will – again – tonight. Especially since we are going to try to meet her parents after dinner. _

Once Torie remembered that Hellboy could reanimate the dead, she latched onto the idea like a dog on a freshly procured bone. It wasn't so much that she wanted closure, although telling one, or both, of her parents that she loved them would be nice. But what she wanted more than anything was to let them know she was happy. And she wanted them to meet the reason for most of her happiness – Hellboy.

Hellboy actually was less than thrilled with the idea, mainly because Torie's parents would not look like themselves. Far from it. It was a difficult idea for most people to wrap their heads around – that their loved one looked, well, dead. But, more importantly, he was only able to reanimate the bodies of people with troubled souls. Now, being murdered in cold blood by a sibling might constitute dying with a distraught mentality, but since Torie's parents were normally jovial and giving, the likelihood of them being able to converse at all, let alone intelligently, was very minimal.

However, Torie would not be deterred. There was no way she could live with herself if they didn't try, she argued. And the way she pleaded, not with tears in her eyes, but with ice cold fingers laying upon his arm and her pulse beating a thousand miles a minute at the base of her throat, Hellboy was helpless but to acquiesce. He would do anything for the woman he loved. And, in the grand scheme of things, Torie wasn't asking for a lot.

Then it suddenly dawned on Hellboy that this was the first time – besides bedtime – that they were truly alone in days.

_Kinda ironic she's outside, old man. Must be you're losing your touch. _

But, truth be told, he was having a blast with her friends, despite the fact that they spent so much time with them. Torie ran with a great – and eclectic – crowd back in the day. And because of them, and their love for the woman he loved, Hellboy saw more of the city than he ever dreamed.

Two nights ago, he and Torie – along with a handful of her old college buddies – had dinner at the best little hole-in-the-wall seafood place that he had ever visited. After stuffing himself silly, and then laughing along with the group as he began to recite silly prose in an effort to explain just how happy the food made him, Torie and her friends drug him out onto the street, and then down an alley, until Hellboy landed in the coolest, most stereotypical jazz joint that he could have ever imagined.

Tiny chairs and tables were jam-packed together in a random hodgepodge, flanking a tiny wooden stage overflowing with well-worn instruments. The air was heady with the scent of decades of smoked cigarettes, bodies in close proximity and wood soaked with spilled drinks and good times. Framed pictures of celebrities and noted notables covered the walls, standing shoulder to shoulder. The lights were dim and everyone was either laughing or smiling.

And the moment the group walked into the joint, Torie was pried away from Hellboy's side – despite her protests – and drug up onto the stage.

A group of men, of various ages, were riffing on instruments, notes meandering through the air, making music but not consisting of songs. But once they saw her approaching, the musicians became very organized and broke out into a rousing rendition of "Ice Cream," teasing and bantering with Torie in an attempt to get her to harmonize with them.

After a few minutes of prompting, Torie grimaced, then picked a tambourine and began to sing. Something that completely floored Hellboy.

_She… she… sings?_

But not only did she soon relax, but Torie also got into playing the tambourine as she harmonized with the musicians, not only bouncing it against her hip, but also drumming it against her shoulder and elbow, putting on quite a show.

Torie winked at Hellboy as she sang:

_"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! Rah! Rah! Oogie de wawa rah rah rah! Tuesdays, Mondays, we all scream for sundaes, sis-boom-bah!"_

_"Boola-boola, sarsaparoolla, if you got chocolate, we'll take vanoola! I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! Rah! Rah! Ice cream soda or gingerale pop!"_

So singing and even some dancing – Torie struck speechless when Hellboy took her hand in his when the band began to sing _Stella by Starlight_ – carried them into the early hours of morning, where after a few short hours of sleep, they met up with a different group of friends for brunch.

After a while, it got dizzying.

Hellboy was pulled from his reminiscing, when something moved out of the corner of his eye and his attention suddenly was fixated on the balcony once again. With a languid stretch, Torie sighed deeply – as if wistful or lonely – and then pivoted on her heel, gracing Hellboy with a killer smile before entering the room. Halfway to the bed, Torie pulled her wifebeater up over her head and tossed it onto Hellboy's chest. Even in the low light, the metal adorning her breasts gleamed, making the viewing seem illicit – just like he always reacted. A groan of appreciation was his initial response, but then he emitted a long sigh, very much wistful.

Torie saw the look of longing, tinged with frustration, dance across Hellboy's features. And while she understood, and even felt his pain, her return to New Orleans was bittersweet. More so than she even imagined. The last time she had seen her parents alive seemed like it was a million years ago most days. Most days it didn't bother her. In fact, she took in stride that she now had a pair of guardian angels to watch over her.

But then, when she pulled the car up in front of the home she had occasionally grown up in, Torie was the same overwhelmed girl who felt the weight of the world pressing down on her shoulders when she identified her parents remains at the morgue, when all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sob. She was that girl once again when she pulled up to the curb, her breath caught in her throat as she fought back tears. Hellboy was the one who actually put the car into gear and turned off the engine.

The feeling poured over her like a waterfall once again – as she stared up at the house – but mixed with it was another… hope. There was a sudden pang of loneliness, but also one of gentle love. It hit her once Hellboy forced her out of the vehicle, by coming around to the driver side of the door and gently cupping her elbow, leading Torie to the sidewalk. The bright sunlight instantly cast everything in a more vivid hue, making Torie feel slightly dizzy.

Getting out of the car and standing in the front yard, Torie was confused. Yes, the loss of her parents hit her almost as hard as when she stepped into the cold, antiseptic morgue so many years ago, but after taking a deep breath, Torie realized that coming home was easier than she had been bracing for. The sadness she knew – it was like an old friend – but there was a sense of elation that never really surfaced when Torie thought of her folks.

And it continued on when they went to the cemetery where her parents' remains were interred. Seeing her tombstone, next to her parents, was like a knife stabbing her in the gut, but as her fingers caressed the cool granite headstone that stood as a sentry of her parents' grave, Torie felt an instant peace. It was as if they were somehow communicating with her that there was nothing for her to worry about any longer.

And that's when she knew she wanted to come back and speak with them, if at all possible.

_I know that everyone wants that final goodbye, but now that I know what happened, I just want to tell them…_

Hellboy's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Make any new friends out there?" He made sure his voice was light, but also laced with a bit of lust.

Instinctively, a sassy smile curved her lips and a hand went to her jean-clad hip, despite the fact that she was trying to formulate her thoughts into such a way that they would be organized and logical later in the evening when they were in the cemetery. But flirting, especially with Hellboy, was now a fluid and natural reaction. "A few. Jealous?" Torie was glad that there wasn't a trace of melancholy in her voice. She had to remember that while she hoped tonight would bring her closure, it would also be the start of a new chapter with Hellboy. In fact, Torie really hoped that by embracing her past, she could find footing as her own person, rather than the daughter of two visionary doctors. It was a long shadow they continued to cast.

Hellboy thought Torie looked every bit a Valkyrie warrior as she posed, chin… and chest… jutting forward – and had to swallow back a hungry growl. Instead, he let the lust he felt reflect in his eyes, replying, "Not in the least. They can want all they want. I _have_." The emphasis on the last word caused Torie to involuntarily shiver and the hairs on her arms to stand up. His gaze drug along the length of her body, a physical weight caressing Torie's skin.

Attempting to cover her reaction, Torie smirked to herself as she moved across the room to the closet. She pulled a black tunic dress – embellished with lavender embroidery – off a hanger and then grabbed a black bra out of her open suitcase. But instead of donning either garment, or shimmying out of her jeans, Torie tossed them onto the foot of the bed, then leaned against the wall and watched Hellboy watch her.

Torie had to admit, she was ridiculously lucky… and happy. While he would certainly disagree, Torie thought that Hellboy was about as intelligent and sexy as one could get. And if they didn't have dinner reservations, it would have been tempting to order up room service and spend the night in, reacquainting themselves with one another.

_It's been so fucking long since we, well…_

Stretched out the full length of the bed, his feet dangling off the edge, Hellboy looked like the proverbial cat who ate the canary. His tail lazily cut through the air, making figure eights. His horns were ground low. His right hand lay across his stomach, emphasizing how low his pants were on his hips. But it was his golden eyes, nearly amber with lust and pure contentment, that caused Torie's gaze to stop its nomadic journey along the length of his body and linger, drinking deep from their depths.

It was all so very… distracting. She had to look elsewhere. But she felt helpless; with their gazes locked, Torie felt as if she were practically hypnotized.

Suddenly, his eyes were alight with merriment. And Torie's instantly narrowed in suspicion. The moment was broken, much to Torie's relief. _At least, I hope it is._ There was a thought process going on inside his head that worried her… and that she also found intriguing.

Several seconds of silence stretched out before Torie couldn't take it anymore. "You look way too amused," she blurted out. Torie then arched a brow in curiosity and bit her bottom lip to stifle a smile. There was no way she was going give Hellboy the satisfaction of laughing until she knew the joke. Even though it was becoming increasingly difficult to swallow back a chuckle.

Hellboy sighed dramatically, relishing the moment. He could see that it would just be a matter of the correct words to get Torie in bed with him… causing the rest of the evening's plans to dissipate with just a searing kiss. The electricity between them was palpable, causing the air in the room to become hard to come by. "Just thinking about you wearing the wifebeater out. Identical to how you were out on the balcony," he replied, wistfully. Not exactly the way to woo her over to the mattress, but it gave voice to the image that was dancing through his mind.

Torie couldn't hold back the giggle that had been threatening to well up for some time. _Tomorrow. Make it up to him tomorrow._ "Of course you are, Sam!" Her cheeks suddenly got hot and she imaged they were the same color as Hellboy's. She had to swallow hard to keep from panting. _Is this what nearly two weeks of celibacy does to people?_

Shrugging his shoulders, Hellboy spread his hands and replied, "Hey, what can I say? I'm a man of simple tastes." His teeth were blinding in the low light. And the idea of walking out on the street with his sexy woman on his side, the streetlights highlighting the dusky shadows of Torie's nipples peaking through the fabric, made his pants feel tight. _Just like the first night we were… together. _

Attempting for coy, Torie purred, "For someone so simple, you sure can be complex sometimes." Her hands went on her hips and a smirk twisted her lips. The conversation was taking a fabulous turn. The idea of dinner suddenly went out the window. On to dessert…

The smile instantly disappeared and a look of annoyance colored his features. _What the fuck does that mean? I'm… simple?_ "That's not what I said… and that wasn't very nice." _Just get out of bed and get dressed. Don't fight. Just… slip off the bed and redirect the conversation. _

_Crappity, crap, crap!_ This was not what Torie was anticipating and she thought fast, hoping to find a way to correct her faux pas. "Oh Sam! I think that I'm very nice. And to prove it, let me apologize to you." Torie pushed off the wall and sat down on the edge of the bed, laying her torso against Hellboy's, effectively pinning him to the bed.

Hellboy closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, trying to keep from allowing his thoughts wander to how she wanted to make it up to him. _Be strong, old man._ "I accept your apology." _But I don't wanna. Not at all. Not until you make it up to me, in whatever way you're thinking._

Torie really wanted to try to revive the fun and flirty atmosphere that she had single-handedly deflated. "Not yet." And with that, she began to pepper Hellboy's chest with butterfly kisses. Hellboy groaned, but in pleasure and frustration.

Gritting his teeth, Hellboy pushed himself backwards until he was sitting up with his back against the headboard. The only problem was, as he moved, Torie did not move along with him. And, because of that, her head was no longer on his chest, but now on his thigh. _Methinks you just made the situation a smidge bit worse. Maybe reasoning with her?_ "You need to stop or else you'll be upset that dawn will be coming sooner than you like and nothing you wanted to do this evening got accomplished."

With a sigh that bordered on a groan, Torie pushed herself into an upright position and grabbed the bra she had tossed onto the foot of the bed. As she quickly donned the garment, Torie agreed, although exasperation tinged her voice. "You're right! You're right! And I am sorry. Mea culpa! The implication was not as it sounded. Rather that you are direct – not wishy-washy. But the apology is not over, just delayed. Besides, tomorrow we're going to have the day – the whole day – to ourselves. No one, but us. I have a boat at our disposal and we have full access to a fishing shack in the Manchac Swamp. It's early enough that the mosquitoes won't be too bad and I thought it might be nice to do something different, yet very New Orleans. Sound good?"

Hellboy was surprised… and wasn't sure if he was able to hide his shock. Manchac Swamp was rather notorious, being known as the Haunted Swamp by the locals – and rightfully so. Abe had led a group of agents into the swamp, looking for a rouge rougarou who had been attacking local residents and sucking their blood. It was a tough case, because the rougarou would turn to human form during the day and appear to be a frail swamp resident. Then, at night, they transformed into a merciless wolf-like lycanthrope. Two members of Abe's team were killed before the case was able to be closed. The case file made even the hardened Hellboy shudder – and he had partaken in more than his fair share than anyone at the BPRD…

…But there was more than just the case history that caused Hellboy concern.

"Isn't that… Isn't that where a voodoo priestess decimated an entire town?" Hellboy was trying to remember historic details that Abe gave him a handful of years ago. At the time, very cool… but now – borderline creepy.

Torie smiled ruefully, as if momentarily lost in thought, before nodding her head in the affirmative. "Yeah. Back around the turn of the 20th century, Julia Brown supposedly would always sing about taking the town Frenier with her when she died. No one knew how she was gonna do it… and it seemed most people didn't believe her. Not sure about reasons for the animosity she felt towards the community, but when she did pass, a hurricane – the Great West Indies Storm of 1915 – descended on the swamp and took out three little hamlets… Frenier being one of them. And to be quite honest, I'm not at all sure if she really was a voodoo priestess. But they say several hundred people died and despite it being prime real estate, all these years later, no one has rebuilt where those towns were."

Torie's words prompted more recollections. Hellboy's brow furrowed in thought as he replied, "And they say that every so often, you can see one of the hurricane victims floating below the water's surface?"

Shrugging her shoulders absently, Torie stood up and pulled her dress over her head and then slipped off her jeans. "So they say. I've been out there many times – friends had a fishing shack that we would have small little parties at. If you take the skiff to the right area at the right tide level, you can see the crosses of the victims. But I've never seen anything creepier than the hangin' tree, which they say is blood red, but only if the low light of sunset hits it right. Both of those – the submerged cemetery with the crosses poking out of the water and the hanging tree – are about as unreal as it gets. And that's pretty unreal, let me tell you – although I'm sure it's nothing to you. Otherwise, the absence of sounds – except for the water lapping against the trees, the occasional bird calling and alligators hopping in and out of the water – is what creeps you out. But save for that, I think it's this side of paradise."

The wistful tone in her voice tugged at Hellboy's heart. _She belongs here._ "New Orleans really suits you," he said quietly, hating the breathy catch in his voice. The vitality that he saw in Torie since she hit the Louisiana border was unlike anything he had seen in her on a continuous basis. Usually she was thoughtful, quiet and precise. Of late, she was impulsive, exuberant and somewhat chaotic

Torie sank back down next to Hellboy on the bed, allowing her body to conform down the length of his side. "No," she said, her voice firm. "It doesn't. It suits who I used to be. And I've regressed back into being that person. She lived a very social, active life. A life that I find very exhausting. A life that I moved on from. I like who I am. I like who I was. But they are two separate people. Too many ghosts here. Literally, as well as figuratively. And way too many distractions. I am ready to go back to Connecticut. I want to see how construction is going on the women's center. I want to see my puppa, Lancelot. I want to calm the fuck down. My body is hating the eating, drinking and constantly being on the go – and then running at 5:30 in the morning."

Torie paused, formulating her thoughts before finishing, "You have been such a great sport about all this. And I'm having a blast. Don't think I'm not. But I'm also losing myself. So I want to stop that runaway train I seem to have found myself on. And to do that, dinner tonight. Then possibly seeing my parents. Then – some time to ourselves. And Manchac swamp is about one of the most isolated places I can think of. Then maybe we can carry the spirit… get it?... on and take a Voodoo tour. Hit Myrtle's Plantation. Places where we can do some heavy eye flirting. Just be typical tourist dorks like we were the whole rest of the trip."

Hellboy waited a few moments, formulating his words, before saying, simply, "I'm having fun – I don't want to paint a picture that I'm not – but some time to ourselves would be much appreciated." He smiled cautiously, hoping Torie understood his intent.

A gentle smile curved Torie's lips. "Good. Now, let's kiss and make up. Then off to dinner." She then leaned in, at first brushing her lips suggestively against Hellboy's, before melting into him. Her pelvis pressed against his hip, in a way that fully communicated exactly what Torie was thinking… without fully committing herself to the consequences.

"Oh Torie, you are the devil," he whispered against her lips, his forehead resting against Torie's, his fingers gently winding into her hair. The other hand went to her hip, itching to swing her from laying beside him to lying on top.

"Better the devil you know…" she whispered back, gently biting at his bottom lip.

Hellboy began to return Torie's kisses with fervor, which Torie relished with a passion, making her way so that she was straddling Hellboy. And just as Hellboy was about to rotate so that Torie was pinned beneath him, she broke the kiss and sat up. "We need to get going. Dinner reservation time is just about upon us. And I want to meet my folks before I lose my nerve." The look on her face was rueful, although there was an impish light in her eyes.

"And just when I was thinking I would get to know the devil," Hellboy panted. He watched morosely as Torie climbed off his lap and slipped her feet into a pair of simple sandals, then smoothed the skirt of her dress into place.

A dimple appeared in her cheek. "Tomorrow, Sam. You can know me every which way you want. I promise. But dinner tonight, then dessert tomorrow."

Hellboy knew that no matter how things went that evening, it was going to take a very long time to get to tomorrow.


	35. Chapter 35

**Obligatory disclaimer**: Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters.

* * *

"How are you doing?"

The words, spoken in hushed tones, caused Torie to shiver involuntarily and goosebumps to pepper her skin; her lips to curved into a ghost of a smile. Her eyes lit up and she silently appraised the man before her. Dressed in a custom tailored charcoal gray suit with a cobalt blue shirt and silver gray tie, it took all of Torie's flagging energy not to let out a low wolf whistle in appreciation. Broad shoulders and a narrow waist made the suit hang perfectly. Even the difference in sleeves between the right arm and left was nearly negated due to the excellent work of the tailor. Under Torie's heavy gaze, he fidgeted; despite his discomfort, Torie could not help herself, biting her bottom lip to let him know just how good she thought he looked.

There were very few times that Hellboy was grateful for his red skin, but here in the throng of peoples, he was so glad that the blush heating his cheeks was lost in the existing crimson. _Especially considering the folks I'm rubbing elbows with tonight..._

Hellboy's presence intimidated some of the party attendees, so the woman that Torie had been speaking with quickly scurried off at the approach of the half-demon, mumbling something about being parched and needing water. As Torie accepted the outstretched arm for a hug and squeezed Hellboy briefly in return, she sighed slowly. The party was nothing if not a success – and gabbing with the crowd was the key to making her latest venture take off into the spotlight.

But for the moment, it was just so much easier to lean into Hellboy, letting his body support her.

"I can't breathe, but otherwise fine," she whispered, her cheek against his jacket before she turned her face into the material, relishing the solid mass behind it.

Figuring that was the case, as the room was packed to suffocating, Hellboy whispered, conspiratorially, "Then follow me – I have an idea."

Torie smiled in relief as her left hand was quickly enveloped by Hellboy's massive stone right hand hand, his actions careful and calculated so as to not bruise her fingers with its strength. There was comfort and love in the simple gesture, something few would imagine such an oversize appendage could manage. She squeezed his fingers and smiled up at him, confident he could carve out a little quiet amid the chaos.

"I would follow you anywhere. Lead the way," she whispered, not wanting to bring attention to their departure, for Torie was sure that the ranks would close in around them if anyone smelled something was afoot – literally.

Hellboy bobbed and weaved through the crowd, using his size to shoulder his way through, nodding his head in acknowledgment when someone would greet him... or smile in return if someone waved. But he never slowed his pace. It was obvious that people wanted to speak with Torie, but Hellboy had found that if you did not speed up or slow down a walking pace, then people would rarely force someone to halt to have a conversation; the change in tempo caused people to stop others in their tracks. He also noticed when he looked back to check on her that Torie never maintained eye contact with anyone, lest that anyone try to latch on to their slow-moving exodus.

But they were able to successfully extract themselves from the pack of peoples, and once exited from the hotel ballroom, Hellboy led them down the hallway, rounded a corner, and with a flick of his wrist – and a careful glance back towards the direction of the party – he opened a door to a small conference room and ushered Torie in ahead of him. Hellboy double-checked to make sure no party guests had followed in their wake and once the coast was clear, closed himself in the room with Torie, the door latching with a soft click.

When Hellboy turned to face the room proper, with soft moonlight illuminating the room from the massive wall of windows on the opposite side of the room, he saw that Torie had collapsed into an office chair by the balcony window. She rolled her head from side to side in a futile attempt to loosen knots in her screaming muscles. The lights of the city twinkled, captivating Torie's attention. As Hellboy maneuvered his bulk around the conference room table, he smiled slightly as the outside lights bathed her face in a soft glow, highlighting Torie's skin, casting the rest of her in shadow.

In the ballroom, she looked like a Valkyrie. But at that moment, in the quiet, Torie looked vulnerable.

The event they were attending was a book launch party for Torie. She had been approached by a publishing house to write her autobiography, something Torie found immensely flattering, but felt would actually be very boring to readers. Instead, she countered with a book outlining several of the women she had met in her journeys. In compromise, the book was written from Torie's point of view with information provided on how she met the women, in addition to the chapter-long biography of each woman's life.

The next night would be a party for many of the residents of women's shelters in New York, where Torie's best friend and business associate, Monica, ran an office that housed several outreach groups for Torie's efforts, as well as residents from the woman's shelter Torie worked at in Fairfield. Everyone involved in the behind-the-scenes for the current event eagerly anticipated the next evening, where there was less pressure to be 'on' and a better chance of cutting loose and having fun.

But in just a half hour's time or so, in addition to the book launch, Torie was making an announcement of her own – it was the first time that Torie and Hellboy were taking their romance public, officially. Oh, there had been much speculation, especially after their cross-country trip all that time back, but since they never spoke to the media, no definitive statement was ever made one way of the other. The dedication of the book – _To my Sam, always there... for which I'm ever grateful_ – was no surprise, it was almost mundane in its wording. But the speculation of just who Sam was by the press, who had received advanced copies, was almost shocking.

So Torie and Hellboy felt putting rumors to bed was the best course of action, even if it meant that tonight some of the spotlight would be less on the women Torie wrote of and more on a well established relationship. But there plans in the works to get the focus back on track – which involved the relationship to immediately go underground, allowing the book to shine.

With a quiet cough, Hellboy took up position leaning against the wall, just on the edge of where the windows kissed the room. Staring out into the sparkling lights of New York City, he wistfully wished that they could escape into the night... despite knowing that he could never get lost in a crowd. _But it's a nice dream, old man._ Smiling down at Torie, he whispered, "You have got to be exhausted, babe."

Torie heaved a sigh and turned back to look out the glass doors she sat in front of, the lights of the city whispering promises of comfort and anonymity. _It is so tempting..._ But there were people counting on her. Running away would not offer any comfort for more than a few fleeting moments.

Quirking an eyebrow, she shook her head ruefully. "I am – I won't lie. But this is a good exhaustion. It's helping people; it's what I want to do. Need to do. However, I owe you a big thank you for this." Torie spread her arms to indicate the room they were in, the chair she was in spinning lazily from the action. "If only for a few minutes – because as you well know my absence, and yours, will be noticed sooner rather than later – it is nice to not be 'on.' It is nice just to be with you. I just... I just wish there was more us-time. I miss you. I miss us."

The two month book tour that was to commence in a handful of days hung unspoken between them. Combined with the year of writing and re-writing of the book, along with all of the long term assignments Hellboy had been charged with leading, the relationship between them had evolved – or regressed – to what it was in the beginning... random moments of dinners, romantic weekends and an upgraded long distance phone plan. But instead of seeing the book tour as an extension of their time apart, Hellboy opted to see it as the final stretch of their endurance challenge.

_This is what she was born to do. Changing the world for the better. Same as you. Even if there are those who say otherwise..._

Bah. Don't get sucked into that. Not now. Not ever. Just focus on the good. And being missed by a pretty girl – who loves you – is a first class problem.

Resisting the urge to scuff his shoe against the carpet in pleasure, Hellboy instead nodded towards the sliding glass door before them. "Torie, for as long as you'll have me, there will be an us. Together or apart, there is us. And whatever time you'll give me, I'll be grateful for. But... Dammit! This is becoming rather maudlin. So you know, the door to the balcony opens. Let's get some fresh air."

Torie squelched the urge to sigh again. Sam had been awfully grateful for her companionship of late, something that she found equally frustrating as well as endearing. And as quickly as his gratitude would appear, he'd just as promptly change the subject. So, like always, Torie reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly before using him for leverage, rolling the chair she was in to close the distance between them. Resting her forehead against the cool pane of the window, she then turned her head and looked up at her love, replying, "But someone from the party might see us. We should get back before we're missed."

Starting to rise out of her seat, Torie was immediately restrained by Hellboy with a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her hand instinctively tried to cover his scarlet, oversized right hand with her own. "Let them fret. Fuck, let them see you out on the balcony! You need some air. The night is gorgeous. _**You**_ are gorgeous. I want to have this moment with you. Honestly, if I had more than a few of said moment, I'd show you how gorgeous I think you are." He then softened his words with a smile as he slid the door open, gently tugging the chair Torie sat in out onto the balcony.

Dropping her gaze as she felt her cheeks darken, Torie wondered – as she often did – how she ended up with the most considerate, and yet abrupt, male on the planet. Despite the chaos that seemed to encircle their lives, Sam always tried to get back to the time when life actually stood still and they were able to find normalcy. Torie found it very sweet... and very impossible.

She immediately thought back to when they went on their cross-country road trip, their attempt to encapsulate themselves while traveling amongst the masses – which only served to magnify their celebrity. There was no way that Hellboy could ever go out incognito and their attempts to participate as one of the masses – rather than _**with**_ the masses – made for a very exhausting trip.

_Although we had fun. Except for the raising of Mom and Dad. Raised everyone in the cemetery – but them. Of course._

Hellboy interrupted Torie's thoughts by asking, "You're feet are killing you, aren't they?"

Shaking her head in the negative, as well as to clear her musings, she replied, "They're fine."

Hellboy scoffed. Of course Torie would deny any discomfort. _You should have known better than to ask._ Doing his best to cover a chuckle, he growled, "Kick one up here – I'll give you a club rub." He held out his left hand, expectantly.

_What on earth is he talking about?_

"A what?" Torie felt completely stupid, especially when Hellboy began to laugh.

"A club rub. Just give me your damn foot so I can give it a massage."

Not needing to be told again, Torie slipped both feet from her shoes and cautiously extended her right foot towards Sam. Once his thumbs, dexterous and nimble despite their size, started rolling along the curve of her arch, Torie released the breath she had been holding. _Why on earth has he been holding out on me? This feels damn good!_

"Thank you," Torie whispered, as relief flooded from her toes and wound its way throughout her body. Her feet felt detached, floating above her. Even her bones felt soft and pliable. The idea of standing up and giving a speech suddenly didn't seem so impossible, even though Torie wasn't sure if she could support her weight at that moment. _I might end up in a puddle on the floor!_

Hellboy just smiled in response, but his tail swished a pattern lazily through the air that showed his contentment. He mused that life didn't get much better – not with a gal reclining back in a chair, her bare leg extended towards him, causing the skirt of her silver wrap dress... which covered her curves perfectly... to ride up and open slightly on the side, revealing a sliver of thigh. Her brown hair was pinned up into several small, loose hairbuns, framing her head like an angel. Although Torie's heavy lidded gaze was anything but pure. Running his thumb along the arch of Torie's foot, Hellboy's chest swelled in contentment as she involuntarily rolled her hips in response and a purr rumbled in her throat. A few moments slipped past before he spoke.

"You know, in this light, you have a face like a Renoir painting – all soft and glowy."

Stunned by the compliment, Torie said the first thing that popped into her head. "Where did that come from?" And no sooner than the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. The soft, glowy look on Hellboy's own face instantly disappeared.

Gently, but emphatically, Hellboy set down Torie's foot. His tail sliced through the air, making figure eights, and his yellow eyes turned amber as hurt clouded his features. "Whaddya mean? I can be sensitive." His voice was low and deep, skating across her skin and burrowing into her insides, making Torie shiver. There was a complexity to his tone, something that made Torie feel ashamed – ashamed for her comment and ashamed for forgetting all that Hellboy carried around, both emotionally as well as mentally. Physically, he was more than fine.

Torie stood, then wrapped her arms around his waist, not quite making it all the way around, resting her head against Hellboy's torso. Turning her head to look up the wide expanse between their faces, she said, "I'm not disputing that. And I appreciate the sentiment. I've just... never heard anything like that before." Torie hated how her voice went quiet, but Hellboy's heart swelled at the sound.

"Good."

The forceful tone of Hellboy's response, as well as the tightening of his arms around her, make Torie smile against the fabric of his shirt. Until that moment, when the warmth of his arms encircled her and the scent of tobacco, bourbon and Irish Spring, as well as sinful thoughts, filled her nostrils, Torie had no idea just how tired she was. She closed her eyes and sighed wistfully.

But the moment couldn't last forever. "I need to go back. My absence has to have been noticed by now," she murmured as she tilted her head back to look up at Hellboy, a concerned frown puckering her brows.

Shaking his head slowly, he whispered, "Not yet."

Torie's brow furrowed deeper and she took a step back, releasing her arms from their embrace. She may be the guest of honor for the evening, but she was also the entertainment! There was no way the crowd would forgive her for making them wait. But instead of raising a ruckus, Torie patiently waited for an explanation.

Clearing his throat and scratching an imaginary itch behind his ear, Hellboy looked down at his girlfriend, wondering – once again – how he had managed to meet and date a gal like Torie. _It's been a long time since I met her and Lance in the park... _"Before we go back in... just a moment. That's all I'm asking. Then I'll personally escort you right up onto the stage. Please...?"

Her curiosity piqued, Torie slowly nodded her head in agreement. It wasn't often that he looked earnest – an expression she found rather charming when it appeared.

Without a word, Hellboy took her left hand in his right, pausing a moment to turn her hand one way, then the other, as the moonlight reflected off the ring on her fourth finger. He then traced his fingertips across her knuckles, over the dorsal side of her hand, around her wrist, before twining their fingers together as palm met palm. Torie's hand, so small on its own, was completely dwarfed by what some called the Right Hand of Doom.

_She doesn't even flinch. _

_Anastasia was not so... demon-blind, old man. She **did** care about what people thought._

_Bah. Apples and oranges. Not fair to Torie. Either one of them, actually. Different times. Different circumstances._

Then, impulsively, he smiled – a grin so wide that it was nearly blinding in the dark room. Placing her left hand on his shoulder, then watching her slide it down to a more comfortable position by his elbow, Hellboy marveled at how the fingers on his right hand nearly spanned Torie's waist as he placed his hand on her hip. He then took her right hand in his left and started humming.

Almost instantly, Torie recognized the melody from Tom Waits' Jersey Girl. _The song that played when we... transitioned over from friends to... more._ She shook her head affectionately and laughed. He wasn't often spontaneous, so when Hellboy acted freely, rather than considering all angles of a situation, Torie allowed herself to get swept up in his impulse.

"Dancing..." she murmured, shaking her head in amusement. Of course they were dancing! They weren't about to back out into the throng of bodies wanting to hear about the book; about her past, present and future adventures; about _**them**_! There was all the time in the world to two-step around the conference room!

Seeing Torie's hesitation, Hellboy whispered conspiratorially, "Care to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Torie swallowed hard. She knew that Sam rarely made reference to his heritage, usually only making vague references to the differences between himself and the world he protected. So when he made himself vulnerable like that, in an effort to sway Torie into having what Sam perceived as a good time that she wouldn't ordinarily have, her heart lurched. Shaking her head emphatically, Torie said, "No."

Hellboy instinctively stiffened his back, but relaxed his arms, allowing Torie to easily step out of them if she wanted to. Doing his best to keep his voice even, Hellboy replied, "No?" He was pleased that there was no waver in his tone. He just knew he wasn't able to school his features to not reflect the hurt Torie's one word response created.

"No," Torie repeated. After a pause, she then smiled and winked. "But I will trip the light fantastic with _**you**_."

Hellboy stilled his feet, his tail lashing through the air as he squinted one golden eye shut. His lips were pursed in thought as he digested Torie's retort. _How does she do it? Always the right answer._ Shaking his head in amusement, laughter suddenly spilled past his lips, loosening the knot in his throat. Feeling lighter than air, a feeling he rarely felt, Hellboy picked her up and spun Torie around, her dress skirt fanning out, as Torie's arms went around Hellboy's neck and her own laughter mixed with his.

"Thank you," he whispered against her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you all so much for your patience and support. I fully release how long a lapse in the story there has been and for that, I apologize. I hope to write at a higher volume in the future, but since I am not certain that my wish will come to fruition, I want to take the time now and let you all to know how much you mean to me. And while I don't plan on disappearing into the ether, my plot bunnies are tumbling through some original ideas that I'd like to work into something publishable.

Your kind words - and even those who read and don't comment - push me harder than you know.

When you get a moment, go check out the amazing epalladino and all of her writing, if you have not done so already. Her writing is simply without peer and I use her Also, I found a gem of a story, Hellboy: The Desperate Kingdom of Love, by princessebee and highly suggest that you check it out and give her some love.

And, without a doubt, go to your local comic book store and pick up some Hellboy. :)


End file.
